Wild Ones
by KittySkywalker
Summary: "I came to ask you something Captain," Alucard inquired smoothly. "I'll do my best to answer it then," Pip said. "I wanted to offer you…oh how do people put it now…" the vampire mumbled to himself for a moment, "sex with no strings attached?" Pip/Alucard, eventual AlucardxPipxSeras
1. Chapter 1

_**Title**__: Wild Ones_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Pairing**__: PipxAlucard, eventual PipxSerasxAlucard_

_**Warning**__: yaoi, nothing graphic in this chapter though (sorry)_

_**Summary**__: "I came to ask you something Captain," Alucard inquired smoothly. "I'll do my best to answer it then," Pip said. "I wanted to offer you…oh how do people put it now…" the vampire mumbled to himself for a moment, "sex with no strings attached?" Pip/Alucard, eventual AlucardxPipxSeras_

_**Author's Notes**__: The idea for this story came to me by Flo Rida's song 'Wild Ones' of all things. Never fear though, it's not a songfic by any means. This is the result of my own prurient love for some AlucardxPip, and finding a severe lack of it. Though the stories I have found are amazing~ I have the vast majority of this story thoroughly planned out, and all I'll say for now is it will lead to a nice threesome in the future. I hope you all enjoy this and future chapters. And please remember, I'll take any review I can get! I live for feedback! And don't worry, flames will be used to boil some water for hot tea. _

-Chapter One-

Pip heaved out a deep lungful of air as he continued up the never ending staircase. His already exhausted muscles seared and trembled with exertion. His head was pounding and his remaining eye was dying to be able to close for the evening.

Thankfully, the basics of being a mercenary were the first requirement for hunting vampires. Currently, his body was being trained to fight without the regular 'comforts' of combat. His foes were stronger and faster, they could see in the dark, and track him by the sound of his heartbeat. The playing field was by no means even and there were moments when Pip found himself on the verge of panicking during simple drills.

Even so, he wouldn't have traded it for anything. Pip liked to push his body to its limits, amazed with what he could force himself to do. He even relished in the aches and pains, bumps and bruises he sustained due to his profession. At the very least, Pip could be grateful that the punishing physical exertion provided him easy access to a dreamless sleep. And there were certainly nights that he needed it.

When Pip reached the top of the staircase he had to fight off the urge to slump against the wall. He lazily decided he would forgo a shower that night and take one in the morning instead. He would have loved to wash the sweat and grime from himself, but he feared he might fall asleep while standing. He stumbled down the hall to his room, opening the door without fanfare and closing it behind him.

He only straightened up slightly when he saw a figure he didn't recognize at first sitting atop his bed. At any other time he would have vehemently berated himself for his slow response, but upon seeing who it was, another response was elicited from him.

It was certainly fair to say he was afraid of Alucard. He was tall, imposing, bloodthirsty, and stark raving mad. To fear him was simple self preservation. What Pip didn't appreciate was the fact that he was fascinated by this creature of legend. He always wanted to cock his head to the side as if that movement would give him some insight into Alucard that nothing else could. He raised a brow at the attire Alucard donned that night. A black Victorian suit with his typical red cravat. Pip almost nodded to himself as he sluggishly remembered that this was what was always underneath Alucard's garish red overcoat.

"Good evening Captain Bernadotte," his deep voice resonated throughout the room and Pip's body. Pip blinked rapidly unnerved by how such simple words seemed to push more awareness onto him.

"Good evening Mr. Alucard," he responded lightly. He wanted to say 'goodnight', but the other might have thought that rude and he didn't actually have a death-wish. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm surprised you're not demanding I leave your room," Alucard responded lightly. The vampire elegantly crossed his legs and leaned his palms back on the plain sheets beneath him.

Pip shrugged tiredly. "I don't see why. Are you going to give me a reason to?"  
"Perhaps," he smirked, "But first, sit down." It was painfully obvious Pip was about to collapse.

"Want me to sit down before I fall down?"

"Yes, that would be best," Alucard chuckled. He rose fluidly off the bed, and for a moment Pip was surprised he hadn't used his vampiric speed to suddenly appear before him. When Alucard brushed passed him, Pip breathed deeply.

Where was the stench of blood? If he was the monster responsible for the death of thousands, who loved to bathe and gorge himself on their lifeblood, why was there no copper tang to him? He smelled like…some type of cologne. Pip vaguely wondered if he was truly delirious with his fatigue.

The soft bed underneath him was welcome relief to his legs, yet it called to him to lie down fully. The pale light of the bedside lamp did nothing to wake him either, only minute details pertaining to the other male in the room seemed to revive him. Was this some sort of vampiric trick?

"It's not," Alucard assured him.

Pip raised an eyebrow, "You just read my mind. Am I supposed to feel better?" He couldn't resist a smile.

Alucard lifted a corner of his mouth in return and looked down at the carpet hiding a vast portion of the wooden floor. There was something wrong with the vampire, Pip could tell that much. He was trying too hard to be approachable and it was _working_. The vibrancy of his crimson eyes had by no means dulled, but the desire to kill and maim was momentarily absent. He wasn't acting shy or timid, Pip was sure such emotions were unknown to Alucard, but there was a leisureliness to his demeanor that was foreign.  
"Why are you here?" Pip asked softly. He didn't like the fact that he felt so at ease around this man. He didn't like the fact that he felt comfortable enough to go to sleep around him, or not even have a gun within reach. Though a gun wouldn't have done much at all.

"I came to ask you something Captain," Alucard replied smoothly.

"I'll do my best to answer it then," Pip said.

"I wanted to offer you…oh how do people put it now…" the vampire mumbled to himself for a moment, "sex with no strings attached?"

Wakefulness crashed onto Pip with crystalline clarity. Alucard wanted _what_?! "You mean—"

"I want you to be my uh…fuck buddy? Is that what people say? My—"

"Lover…" Pip nearly swallowed his tongue the moment the word left his mouth. What the fuck was he saying?

Alucard laughed deeply and loudly for the first time that night, forcing Pip to flinch.  
"You don't miss a thing do you Captain? Here I thought a young man like yourself might be afraid of commitment however…" Alucard teased.

Pip fisted his hands and felt his face heat. Why in God's name did he have to make himself sound so eager? It wasn't as if he'd even entertained the thought before that night. He liked women, he adored the Police girl, he didn't think about the other gender in such a way.

"I'm sorry," Pip muttered not knowing what else to say.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Alucard replied, "I assumed you wouldn't want any attachment but if you do, I can try my best."

Alucard's tone was soothing; the sound of his footsteps comforting in their solidity, and Pip was enraptured by the sight of him confidently sauntering over to him. Alucard knelt down in front of him, looking him directly in the eye. He slowly raised a gloved hand and ran his fingers down Pip's face. He smiled slightly when the fabric caught on Pip's stubble.

"You're a very handsome man Captain Bernadotte," he said with great care, "What do you think of me?"

Pip looked away rapidly. He'd gone from having Alucard a good ways away on the opposite side of the room to having physical contact. And he didn't really know how he felt about that. He sighed deeply, still not meeting Alucard's gaze. "You're…look Mr. Alucard you're very…good looking, but I've never been with a man and I'm not sure—"  
"That's okay," Alucard shushed him gently.

It should have been condescending. Pip would have been happier if Alucard was going to treat him like dirt under his feet. That was the natural order of things wasn't it? Because as much as Integra Hellsing liked to think so, the fact of the matter was humans would never be above Alucard's species. Vampires needed to kill to survive; the man Alucard had once been had killed for that and so many other reasons. Pip didn't like how Alucard was acting now; he didn't feel like the monster whose coffin he was meant to guard.

"We could try it once. See if we…click."

Pip fought the urge to wince at Alucard's modern vernacular. However, English was Pip's second language and there were still phrases which he didn't fully understand. He had no right to ridicule the other man.

"No strings attached?' Pip ventured.

A gleam entered Alucard's eye then, "If that's what you would like."

"That's the carrot…what's the stick?" Pip couldn't help the gulp that sounded when he swallowed nervously.

Alucard smiled the slight glint of a fang showing. "I suppose the catch is that I like my lovers sadistic."

Pip merely looked at him blankly though his mind was abuzz with panic. He should have known Alucard would have wanted to make him bleed and scream—

"I want you to hurt _me_ Captain," Alucard corrected him sensually.

Pip stared into his red eyes intently. There was no deceit, only blatant honesty in their swirling depths. Pip was undeniably curious. Had Alucard been human, Pip would have accepted this offer almost instantly. But Alucard wasn't human, far from it. He was the King of the Vampires. He was…

"Why me?" Pip asked. Alucard could have had anyone he wanted, what was his fascination with a French mercenary?

"You've got a lot of heart, Bernadotte. Your inner strength is enviable. Frankly, I'm very attracted to that. I may demand a lot from you, but I know you'll always be up for the challenge. You're the only man I want to be able to keep up with my pace," Alucard explained.

Pip was rather honored by that. He shouldn't have been; he should have been afraid. He couldn't help himself. This vampire was reeling him in without trying and Pip didn't know where any of his defenses had gone. Alucard could have done anything he wanted with Pip, but he was kneeling in front of him waiting for a decision. Pip titled his head down. Every time he blinked, sleep called to him sweetly.

"You're tired," Alucard stated, "Sleep on my offer. Let me know what you think in the morning."

Alucard stood to his full height and turned towards the door. Pip vaguely acknowledged a 'goodnight' thrown his way before the door closed and Alucard was gone.

Pip's head swam as he began to work his clothes off. He off-handedly felt a spike of anger towards the now absent vampire, wishing he would come back simply to help him get undressed. As soon as he remained in his white sleeveless undershirt and blue undershorts, he climbed under the soft covers. Fuck it felt good to get back into bed. He briefly wondered what it would be like to be in a bed with Alucard.

His loins began to tighten at the thought, and Pip fell into a deep sleep knowing his choice had already been made for him.

-Chapter End-


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title**__: Wild Ones_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Pairing**__: PipxAlucard, eventual PipxSerasxAlucard_

_**Warning**__: yaoi, graphic smut _

_**Summary**__: "I came to ask you something Captain," Alucard inquired smoothly. "I'll do my best to answer it then," Pip said. "I wanted to offer you…oh how do people put it now…" the vampire mumbled to himself for a moment, "sex with no strings attached?" Pip/Alucard, eventual AlucardxPipxSeras_

_**Author's Notes**__: I hadn't even intended to write the scene at the beginning of this chapter if you can believe it. But I'm glad I did. I feel as if it carries on the atmosphere from the previous chapter and helps flesh the story out a little bit. For those of you who enjoyed the first chapter hopefully you'll enjoy this one as well. On another note, if anyone is wondering who the 'her' is I refer to at the beginning of this chapter, it's Mina Harker. (Because while I can appreciate just about all the pairings of Hellsing, I am a Dracula/Mina fan first and foremost.) This has naturally been proofread but I apologize for any grammatical errors. And lastly, thank you to everyone who was kind enough to review the first chapter. I hope you'll continue to give me feedback and let me know how you think I'm doing. I love reviews, so please don't be stingy with them :D Thank you everyone! _

-Chapter Two-

His contact with Alucard had been minimal for the better part of a month. Pip began to doubt himself, wondering if he'd simply been so tired that he'd dreamed up the scenario in his room in a half-asleep state. It was the plausible explanation. It really should have been the only explanation available.

However, when Pip found himself in the same room as Alucard and their eyes happened to meet there was something. Pip couldn't force himself to think Alucard's eyes could ever soften. How could such red irises glance kindly at anyone?

_Well…except for her perhaps_, Pip amended.

Pip recognized that his outlook was changing. The fear he had of the vampire morphed into curiosity, which was slowly giving way to impatience to take up the vampire's offer. It wasn't even so much the sex he wanted; it was the chance to stare at Alucard for an extended period of time without having to berate himself for doing so. It was the chance to explore that dead but outstanding body and wonder how it worked.

He was sure the immediate answer others would give was that Alucard was the son of the Devil. He was evil incarnate.

Pip was no fool. He'd watched enough horror movies in his youth to know the irony of the name Alucard. He'd always thought it was a rather stupid codename for a vampire. Especially _this_ vampire.

But he couldn't force himself to utter the name within the walls of the Hellsing mansion. If he said the name that was always on the tip of his tongue, it was exactly the same as bidding the Devil to come pay him a visit. But was that what Alucard was waiting for? Did he really need some sort of invitation after all these centuries?

Pip dug his carton of cigarettes out of his jacket pocket and lit one up. The lungful of tobacco was welcome, but what could it do to still his nerves at a time like this? He was thankful that he hadn't eaten anything that afternoon. If he had he might very well have brought it back up with the way his stomach was somersaulting.

He settled himself down on the main staircase of the Hellsing mansion. He wasn't sure why he'd chosen to come here. It just felt like a neutral place for them to talk if the vampire actually came to him. The stone stairs were cold on his backside. Pip exhaled more smoke and rubbed a hand down his face. He needed to man up and stop being such a…what was it those American and English types called it? Pansy…pussy…? He shook his head in defeat. It was something derogatory with a 'p'. Not that he cared much for another language's vulgarities. There were plenty of French insults he could pass around when he wished. Thankfully no one but his fellow mercenaries would understand, and they had learned long ago to stifle their smirks and chuckles so as not to give themselves away.

Pip stamped out the butt of his smoke under the heel of his boot. He picked it up and shoved it in one of the other pockets of his jacket, before leaning over and blowing the ashes from the step. He quickly peeled one of his black gloves off and licked the tip of his finger before wiping away the small dark smudge on the step. Sir Hellsing would castrate him if she found the evidence of him smoking around her home. Not that she really had any right to complain, but at least she didn't leave the remains of her smoking littering her home.

Pip replaced his glove and took a steady breath. _Enough stalling_, he told himself sternly. He didn't even have the slightest clue if it would work, but it was worth a shot. Pip swallowed dryly. He opened his mouth to speak when his breath caught in his throat. He coughed as if it would help him spit it out then put his head in his hands for a moment. He sat up straight and strongly blurted out the words before he could take them back.

"Count Dracula."

"Funny how happy it makes me to hear people call me by my real name."

Pip nearly pissed himself when he looked to his left and found Alucard sitting on the step with him. "Oh Christ," Pip breathed looking down. So it had been real.

"Something the matter?" Alucard asked lightly.

"No," Pip choked out glancing back up.

Alucard elegantly leaned his elbows on the step behind him and fixed Pip in his gaze. Pip should've felt like prey. He should have been terrified. Instead he was guilt ridden for showing such a rude response to the other male's presence. What the fuck was happening to him?

"Have you thought about what I said?"

"Yes," Pip had been thinking about it a lot. But every time he'd tried to talk to the vampire something had pulled his attention away.

"Do you want to?" Alucard asked raising a black eyebrow.

Pip swallowed thickly. "I'm not really sure what I want," he mumbled, "I mean…I want to try it..."

Alucard smiled deliberately keeping his lips sealed so as not to show his fangs. He would've loved to scare Pip, but the other man was rightfully skittish and Alucard didn't want to run the risk of spoiling a potentially good thing.

"That's all I'm asking for Captain. Or may I call you Pip?" Alucard's tone was deep and purposefully soft.

Pip knew he was being lulled into complacency, but Alucard had said _he_ wanted to be hurt. Pip couldn't tell how much danger he was going to be in, but if he decided to take any clues from Alucard's tone of voice he was going to be just fine.

"You can call me Pip," he said, forcing himself to relax. It may not have been the wisest choice, but he'd brought this so called monster upon himself and it wasn't like he was going to escape that choice any time soon. "What should I call you?"

"Whatever you like," Alucard whispered huskily, reaching forward to push Pip's bangs aside. A corner of his mouth turned upwards as the mercenary's adams-apple bobbed up and down.

"D-Dracula?" he cursed himself for stuttering.

Alucard's expression turned thoughtful. "While I am glad you're willing to call me that, it's too formal. Don't you agree?"

Pip nodded mindlessly. He couldn't speak, not with Alucard still lingering. The vampire was still touching him. Instead of a hard demanding touch it was almost a reverent caress. Though Pip was a man Alucard must have recognized that he was still human, therefore somewhat fragile.

Pip impulsively wanted to say Alucard's given name. No. That was far too intimate. That was a title reserved for a real lover—like the love Dracula had lost long ago. Pip was just meant to be there for sex, and he was by no means offended by that, so referring to Alucard by his first name was out of the question.

"Count?" he asked instead. Alucard retracted his hand then and Pip's emerald eye widened involuntarily.

"Count…" he responded, as if tasting the word for the first time in many years. His eyebrows rose slightly which forced Pip's eyes to set on the strands of ebony hair that had a life of their own. "I did always like that title," he admitted, "Besides it's really all I can be nowadays. My principality of Wallachia doesn't really exist anymore. I have nothing to be a Prince of." Alucard finished speaking with a light snort, something Pip thought was laughter. Bitter or genuine he could not tell.

Alucard met Pip's eyes once more and smirked. "Call me Count until you think of something more personal you'd rather call me."

Pip looked at him bemused. Alucard didn't really want personal, did he? He'd offered no strings attached. While Pip was curious to try sleeping with him, any form of real affection he felt was directed at Seras and Seras only.

"Don't over-think it," Alucard suggested gently, "If I call you Pip it only makes sense that you should call me something that familiar as well. Not to mention that fact that I want to be the one forced to kiss the ground at your feet…" Alucard finished with a devilish grin.

Pip felt his face heat. Right. How could he forget? Alucard wanted _him_ to be the sadist. Not that the idea hadn't ever tempted him, but Pip had never really been the type of man to try various kinks. Mainly because he'd never had the chance to settle into many long term relationships. Due to his profession, one night stands were the only form of intimacy he could afford. Alucard was asking for the same thing…but with chains and whips…

Pip took in a deep breath and fisted his hands. His palms felt clammy in his black leather gloves. He would have liked to take them off but didn't for fear Alucard would see his hands were shaking. "So…when did you—"

"How about a couple nights from now?" Pip was thankful for Alucard's interruption. It saved him from trying to finish a highly embarrassing question.

"Okay. Where?"

Alucard remained silent as he quickly glanced around the front of the building. Pip thought Alucard could hear someone approaching though that apparently was not the case.

"This house is filled with rooms no one uses. Half of them Integra isn't even aware of," Alucard looked back to Pip, "On the third floor there are numerous empty bedrooms. Head up there two nights from now. I'll wait for you." Alucard stood then and Pip scrambled to his feat.

"How will I know which one you're in?"

"I'll leave the door cracked."

Pip nodded, momentarily entertaining the obscene thought that Alucard would be most likely to break the door in half and call that a crack. The glint in Alucard's eye let Pip know that that thought had been heard and was found amusing.

Pip shuffled from foot to foot not really sure what to do. Should he just walk away? Give Alucard a handshake? Certainly not a kiss unless he wanted his throat torn out.  
"Pleasant dreams Pip," Alucard said melting the increasing awkwardness of the situation.

"You too?" Pip wasn't sure. Did vampires dream? It was said their brains worked the same way as a humans…for the most part.

"Thank you," Alucard said ascending the staircase.

When Pip blinked the vampire was gone and he gave a slight scowl. As he made his way back to his room, he noted that that was an increasingly annoying habit the vampire had.

.

The room was nice enough. Rather boring, but Pip wasn't much for scenery during sex. Apparently neither was Alucard. The bed was big enough for two tall men to romp around on, but didn't dominate the space. A small oak dresser resided on the far wall. A chair sat by the draped windows along with a small table. Pip imagined that a pile of books might have sat there once. The walls were devoid of the monstrous wallpaper he'd seen in far too many older English homes.

"Do you like it?" Alucard asked, breaking his tedious thoughts.

"It's nice," Pip responded.

He swallowed dryly. He wasn't used to this kind of sexual encounter. Either it was the one night stands he'd become so fond of, consisting of both partners lustily making their way to an apartment, or it was in the very few long term relations that while spontaneous at times were not random. Pip felt like he was fumbling around in the dark. He could momentarily look past the fact that he'd never been with a man, though that was part of the problem. While he couldn't deny that Alucard was very handsome, there wasn't any sort of feeling between them. The spark of want hadn't started burning yet, and Pip couldn't dupe himself into believing they were friends.

His stomach dropped as Alucard walked over to him slowly. He jumped when two strong hands landed on his hips. The other night he had rebuked himself for _not_ being afraid of Alucard, and now he was getting what he wanted. Terror was curdling in his gut and forcing his heart to race.

"You don't have to do this," Alucard spoke evenly.

'_But what will you do to me if I don't?_' Pip asked silently. He had a feeling the vampire didn't take rejection well.

"Nothing," Alucard responded. Pip could hear honesty in the other male's voice and that frightened him even more than the fact Alucard had responded to his thoughts once again.

"You won't kill me if I say no?" Pip blurted. Alucard's brows rose fractionally before he sighed.

"I understand," he said with conviction, "For some it's too difficult to be with a creature like me. I have no objections to your refusal."

It was the perfect out. It was the perfect time to put a decision that could potentially destroy him behind him. But Pip didn't walk away.

"I haven't said no. I was just wondering what you would do if I did," Pip said, crossing his arms as if annoyed the vampire was making assumptions. Alucard looked at him questioningly, and Pip's brief confidence around the other male left him.

He looked down to the floor dully noticing that Alucard had black leather dress shoes on instead of the boots he usually donned. The red trench coat and hat were missing on this occasion as well. Pip had chosen to wear what he usually wore on a 'date'. Not that he would ever call this such a thing, but it felt appropriate none the less. A simple white button down shirt and blue jeans. Classy but casual. He may have been a man, but he was French—some sort of fashion was crucial. He wanted to comment on how good Alucard looked that night but the words died in the back of his throat. It didn't feel natural to compliment him though the other male was indeed gorgeous.

"Pip," Alucard said softly.

The mercenary didn't meet his gaze but responded none the less. "Yes."

"Would you like to try and kiss me?" Alucard offered silkily.

Pip flinched but dragged his remaining eye up to look at Alucard's handsome face. There was blind lust in those crimson eyes and for a moment it felt like that was what Pip had been waiting for. There was the spark he'd been concerned about. Alucard wanted him and Pip's skin began to burn with the force of the other's stare. Heat was slowly traveling to the pit of his stomach and the need to touch Alucard was blinding him.  
Alucard strode purposefully over to him and rested his hands on Pip's forearms. He ran his gloved fingers over the fabric of Pip's sleeves, the two opposing materials making a soft swishing sound. He gently took a hold of both Pip's wrists and urged the mercenary to put his hands on his hips. Pip did as he was instructed, curious as to where this would lead and glad for the opportunity to have his hands on Alucard. Though there was even more fabric in the way, Pip's hands lazily began to traverse the vampire's waist. His thumbs firmly pressed against sharp hipbones and he nearly jumped at the sigh Alucard let out in response. Alucard loosely draped his arms around Pip's shoulders and the mercenary moved before he could think better.

He leaned forward and roughly captured Alucard's lips with his own. As soon as they touched, Pip poked his tongue out demanding access to Alucard's mouth. He dove inside, charting areas that hadn't been explored in a very long time. He dominated the interaction and Alucard enjoyed every moment of it. He remained passive in Pip's grasp only moving his tongue to stop the mercenary from cutting himself on Alucard's fangs. It wasn't really a kiss, it was a tongue fuck with the way Pip was mashing their mouths together.

Pip was delirious from the power he seemed to posses over the vampire. His knees nearly buckled when he heard their teeth knock together and Alucard made a tiny pleased noise in the back of his throat. Pip pulled back suddenly, his lungs burning for more air. When he looked down he noticed that Alucard's chest was bare. He blinked stupidly. "How did you—"

"I thought you wouldn't want to mess around with clothing."

Pip had to agree. Sometimes undressing a partner could be the sexiest thing ever, but on this night with this man Pip wanted to see all there was to see _quickly_. Pip frowned lightly when he noticed Alucard was stepping away from him. He roughly pulled Alucard back to him, his nails drawing blood from alabaster skin. His apology evaporated when he saw Alucard's lips part on a shocked and delighted gasp. His crimson eyes were burning, silently asking for more.

He found he couldn't say no. He pressed his lips onto Alucard's once more and his head swam with the pitiful moan the vampire let forth. Pip's arousal strained against the fabric of his jeans, and Pip brazenly reached down to cup the front of Alucard's slacks. Alucard wrapped his arms tighter around Pip's shoulders and surprisingly the Frenchman wasn't threatened by it. Despite Alucard's vicious nature, he wasn't giving Pip a chokehold he was clinging to him. Pip removed his firm grip from the front of Alucard's pants to begin to work on the buttons of his own shirt.

Pip was suddenly free as Alucard was bending down to catch the button's of his dress shirt between his teeth. He violently wrenched the buttons off one by one before spitting them to the floor. Pip did not stop him though he gave him an annoyed look once the last button had been loudly expelled from between Alucard's dangerous teeth.

"I liked this shirt you know," he said tersely.

"I'll buy you a new one. I promise," Alucard murmured, trailing his nose along the now exposed flat toned planes of Pip's abdomen. "Maybe I can buy us some toys while I'm out too…" He spoke aloud though distractedly.

Pip let out a quiet groan as the thought of what a devious man like Alucard could find in a sex shop floated through his mind. His fragile self control shattered and he forcefully grabbed a fistful of Alucard's ink black hair. He gave a sharp tug.

"Get on the bed," he commanded roughly. Alucard's eyes flickered and he gracefully rose from the floor and perched himself on the bed.

"How do you want me?" he asked.

Pip swallowed dryly while removing his tattered shirt. "Uh…which way is easiest?"  
As Alucard deftly undid his slacks he breathlessly replied, "I can be on my hands and knees. Is that okay?"

"Sure," Pip replied, out of breath himself though now it was due to nerves. He quickly grabbed the condom and lubricant he had in the back pocket of his jeans and tossed them onto the bed.

Alucard looked behind him and furrowed his brow. "You don't really need a condom." Pip fixed him with a nearly horrified stare. Alucard lightly rolled his eyes. "I don't carry diseases Pip, so you don't have to use it if you don't want to."

"Yeah, but don't you…" Pip trailed off unsure how to finish his question. Alucard gazed at him intently before it clicked.

"Oh, you're worried about that," he said before chuckling deeply for a moment, "Pip I haven't needed to relieve myself in nearly five centuries." He grinned and did let his fangs show for once.

Pip scratched the back of his head anxiously. It seemed like such a foreign thing, but of course Alucard never needed to use a bathroom. Why would he? Every drop of blood he ingested was too precious a commodity for his body to let it go. And Pip finally realized how awkward and un-sexy a question that had been.

"I'm sorry," he said focusing his gaze on the button of his jeans. A button he was now too embarrassed to open.

"It's alright," Alucard soothed him, "How would you know if you didn't ask?"

Pip nodded, though he was starting to find it a little worrisome that Alucard always knew what to say to assuage his fears. Had Alucard been human, he would have made a wonderful consoler, but he wasn't.

"Okay," he said more to himself than Alucard. He unfastened his jeans and slid out of them and his undershorts. He glanced up nervously and nearly choked on an intake of air at the sight Alucard presented.

Long elegant limbs that his weight rested on easily, flawless skin that Pip had the suicidal urge to mark as his own, a perfect ass that was waiting for his attentions, and devilish eyes that resided under dark swirling hair. Pip quickly rose to the bed behind him, unable to quell the need to touch Alucard. His hands rested on the vampire's hips, fingers digging into the skin, while his tongue began to traverse Alucard's spine. For his part, the dark haired vampire turned his head from side to side almost if dying to see as well as feel Pip's movements. He moaned when Pip's short fingernails bit into his skin.  
"I wanna fuck you so bad," Pip hissed. He lazily stroked his overeager cock and let a confident smile grace his face as Alucard wiggled his hips.

"Go right ahead."

That was all the permission Pip needed, and he reached around and grabbed the small bottle of lubricant. Alucard's enthusiastic smile lessened slightly as he saw Pip snap the top open.

"You like using that?" he asked quietly.

Pip fixed him with a look as if he'd slipped father into insanity than he already was. "I can't not use it," Pip argued, "It would hurt you."

"I like being hurt," Alucard teased him, pushing his hips backward and coming _oh so close_ to brushing against Pip's cock.

"I'm going to use it," Pip blurted determinedly. He coated his heated cock generously with the slick substance.

"I asked you to fuck me not make love to me!" Alucard snapped impatiently.

"Well there's a big difference you know," Pip retorted softly.

"Not for me," Alucard murmured darkly.

Pip snorted as he tossed the bottle aside and replaced his hands on Alucard's hips. He jerked the vampire's hips back.

"Listen," he growled, "You put me in charge of our arrangement, so we go by my rules. Now shut up and enjoy this!"

"Fine."

Alucard let out a loud startled cry as Pip began to breach him. There was the slightest trembling in his arms, and it didn't go unnoticed by the mercenary behind him. Pip's groan silenced itself in the back of his throat and he forgot how to breathe. Alucard was very tight and also very hot, which was strange since the rest of him was so cool. As Pip's cock slid father and farther into him, he leant his chest against the vampire's back and fell in love with Alucard's dual nature. He paused briefly when buried to the hilt, understanding that it couldn't be all that comfortable for Alucard at first. That thought was blown out of the water when Alucard quietly begged him, "Don't stop."

Pip nodded though the vampire couldn't see it and straightened himself up to where he stood on his knees. He drew his hips back and gave an experimental thrust forward. Alucard's arms where still shaking and Pip stopped. "Are you alright?"

Alucard looked over his shoulder and gave him a strained smile. "I'm perfectly fine." He took advantage of Pip's stillness to shift his legs open more.

"Is it okay if I move again?" Pip's own voice was becoming laced with impatience. Now that he was balls deep in a body he found more attractive each passing moment, it was increasingly difficult not to give the vampire exactly what he was asking for. When Pip enjoyed the company of a woman, her pleasure was of great concern to him as well. But with Alucard the need to simply fuck the other male was overwhelming. His guilt was worming its way to the forefront of his mind, and he had an epiphany. He briefly leaned down and kissed Alucard's spine. "Stop playing with my mind," he said gently but sternly, "I promise I'll do my best to learn what you like. Just give me some time."  
Alucard met his green eye and gave a demure nod. His black brows furrowed delicately and he shifted his hips back. "I will. But Pip please…" he implored, "I really need you."

Pip almost laughed in relief knowing that perhaps he affected Alucard the same way the vampire affected him. Pip tightened his grip on Alucard's bony hips and set to work on creating an even thrusting rhythm. Alucard soon leant his forehead on his forearms and that slight movement changed the angle of his hips. Pip's mind was reeling from the power trip of having sex with Alucard in such a manner. Never in a million years would he have dreamed of himself in this position—figuratively and literally—but now that he was he couldn't think of any where else he'd rather be. Alucard was incredibly tight and due to the lubricant the slick friction sent shudders up and down Pip's spine. A faint sheen of perspiration adorned his tanned skin and breathing became the second most important action next to driving his cock into the willing body beneath him.

Alucard's ribcage expanded and contracted and Pip noticed with awe that while the vampire wasn't panting he was _breathing_. He'd never noticed the vampire do that before.  
Yet while Pip was in a delirium of pleasure, he could tell that for Alucard it obviously wasn't the same. Instead of being offended, Pip did what any responsible lover would do. He tried to make it better. Pip slowed down his thrusts and worked on changing the angle of them again. Of course he'd heard that a man's prostate being stimulated could be very pleasurable, but he'd never experimented in such a way. In all honesty Pip wasn't entirely sure where it was supposed to be. Then Alucard inadvertently helped him. When the vampire let his back relax and arch slightly it must have pushed his pelvis into the right place for Pip to hit.

Pip jumped as Alucard let out a pleasured and surprised cry. The ancient vampire's muscles tensed and his passage squeezed Pip so tight the Frenchman gave a long drawn out moan in response.

"Do that again."

Pip smiled, "No problem."

Now that he knew how to make Alucard keen with pleasure Pip began building his memento. Alucard gave regular violent shudders every time Pip's cock rubbed over the small node. His gloved hands fisted in the sheets and he buried his face into the pillow near him. Pip gave a triumphant smile, feeling rather pleased with himself for making a five hundred year old vampire mewl.

"Nobody's touched that in years," Alucard blurted incoherently.

"Lucky me," Pip panted with a smile.

"_Harder_."

It was a demand he couldn't deny. Pip changed from rapid thrusts to slower more forceful strokes. Pip heard fabric ripping and a desperate cry beneath him. If he looked carefully, he could see that Alucard had bitten the sheet beneath him and accidently shredded it. Had Pip been able to spare enough oxygen to laugh, he would have. Instead he focused his efforts into pushing himself as far into that warm passage as he could. His muscles burned with exertion but the aching tension in his loins drove him to keep going.  
He leaned over Alucard's back again, worrying a small area of skin with his lips and teeth. He didn't know if the mark would last, but it was highly arousing to claim the vampire as his own with a blossoming bruise.

Pip noticed Alucard was repeatedly lifting and setting down his right arm. With the lust blurring Pip's thoughts, it took him a moment to realize what Alucard was trying to do. Was Alucard waiting for Pip to give him permission? Even if he wasn't, Pip was never against a bit of dirty talk.

"Go ahead," he said huskily as he brushed his lips against Alucard's neck, "Play with it. Get yourself off."

Pip hissed as Alucard's tiny whimper made the tingling in his groin more pronounced. He was going to come soon, and there was no hope of stopping it. Alucard's right hand disappeared between his legs and Pip momentarily regretted their current positions. He really wanted to see Alucard touch himself, but he _really_ wanted to come and couldn't be bothered to change their position.

Alucard let out an especially helpless cry and shuddered when he came. His passage mercilessly squeezed Pip and tore his orgasm from him. His balls tightened as he released his seed into Alucard while giving a few more brutal thrusts. Alucard moaned at the warmth flooding inside him. His fangs were elongated and aching in his mouth, but that kind of arousal would have to be taken care of later. And not with Pip. For now, the mercenary had sated his every other form of lust.

Pip continued to lean against him as his body recovered from its release. Alucard could hear the rapid beating of the Frenchman's heart calming itself and his breathes became more even. Alucard smiled at the familiar sound of a human heart. Usually the only reason it quickened when he was near was because of terror. It was nice to know he could still make someone's heart race for a different—more pleasant—reason. He knew Pip was the right man to try this with.

Pip groaned as he slid his oversensitive organ out of Alucard and the vampire gave an uncomforted grunt as well. He watched enraptured as Alucard settled down comfortably onto his stomach. Red eyes watched him over an alabaster shoulder, and he took a chance and lay down on his back next to Alucard. A clammy hand pushed his ginger bangs away from his forehead. A dopey grin crossed his face as his remaining green eye wandered lazily about the room.

"I can't believe I just fucked Vlad Dracula," he blurted breathlessly. He glanced towards Alucard.

Alucard's crimson eyes were fixed upon him. He leaned his cheek against his crossed forearms and smiled non-threateningly at Pip.

"Yes you did," Alucard purred, "And hopefully you'll do it again."

-Chapter End-

_Since I posted this a few days before Christmas, think of this as my Christmas present to you dear readers. And your Christmas present to me can be a review telling me what you think so far! Happy holidays everyone!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title**__: Wild Ones_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Pairing**__: PipxAlucard, eventual PipxSerasxAlucard_

_**Warning**__: yaoi, graphic smut _

_**Summary**__: "I came to ask you something Captain," Alucard inquired smoothly. "I'll do my best to answer it then," Pip said. "I wanted to offer you…oh how do people put it now…" the vampire mumbled to himself for a moment, "sex with no strings attached?" Pip/Alucard, eventual AlucardxPipxSeras_

_**Author's Notes**__: Hello all! I'm back with another chapter. And let me start of with saying thank you all of you for the heartfelt and kind reviews. I'm glad this story seems to be such a hit! I didn't realize there were so many PipxAlucard fans out there waiting for a story with these boys. So thank you for your support and I hope you'll stick with me as I continue the story. With this chapter it's right to the smut so to speak, but there's also some nice interaction between them as well. I was happy with the chemistry I thought I made in the first two chapters and I would like to continue that as the story progresses. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I put a lot of work into it to keep the standard up for you guys. So please do continue to be kind and review for me! I get so inspired by the feedback you guys give me I'm constantly craving more. As always this has been proofread but please forgive any errors I may have missed. Thank you all so much and I'll see you in the next chapter!_

-Chapter Three-

"Y-you want to what?" Pip asked, the request not processing into any coherent thought.

Alucard shifted ever so slightly, and Pip would have fallen to the floor had he not been already sitting on a neatly made bed in yet another unused room in the Hellsing Mansion. Alucard was nervous…Count fucking _Dracula_ was nervous… In that case what should Pip have been? Paralyzed by fear? He was close to it.

"I…I thought could give it a go…" Alucard trailed off. Pip sucked in a breath, his lungs screaming for more air.

"Uh…" he made to speak, but no intelligent words came to him.

"Do you not like oral sex?" Alucard ventured, shifting his weight to his other foot.

Pip stared at the ancient creature, so human looking except for his crimson eyes, standing at the foot of the bed Pip was sitting upon. Alucard was once again dressed in his dark dress suit sans hat, overcoat, and glasses. Though this was their second sexual encounter, Pip now recognized this was Alucard's way of establishing a pattern. The Frenchman did not know the significance of Alucard doing so, but he had a feeling he was over thinking _everything_ when the other male was near. Pip mentally slapped himself out his stupor and forced himself to answer Alucard's question. "I do like oral sex…very much. But…"

"Is it because I'm a man?" Alucard asked him quietly.

Pip didn't like that tone of voice. He knew this man's history, and despite the initial horror he felt at the war crimes this vampire had committed in his human life, Pip had always been fascinated by his strength. Not the supernatural strength Alucard possessed as the undead. The unbreakable strength and fight that Vlad Dracula had exuded all his human life, even while fighting a loosing battle against the Ottoman Empire. This man that Pip was historically and physically intrigued by should _not_ have been speaking to him in such a demure manner. Alucard was far too old to feel shame about his desires and had enough confidence to demand they be carried out.

'_Right_.'

Alucard wanted Pip to be the sadistic one. Pip would do his best to fulfill Alucard's need, but he wasn't sure he really knew how to be heartless when it came to sex. Instead of answering Alucard's question, he held out his hand. Alucard strode over to him and knelt down before the mercenary. Pip lifted a surprisingly steady hand and ran his fingers through Alucard's silken black hair that moved on its own accord.

"It's not because you're a man," Pip admitted, "I've learned to not let that bother me. Wasn't difficult. You're gorgeous." Pip's face heated as Alucard smirked openly at the comment.

"But I'm worried about these," Pip said. He slid his fingers down to Alucard's lips and gently parted them before placing a fingertip against Alucard's enlarged canines.

Alucard let out a breathless laugh. "Oh. I've had them for so long I forget that others are afraid of them even when I'm not going to bite." Pip smiled slightly and nodded.  
"Okay," he said with a confidence he didn't really feel, "Let's try it."

Alucard blinked and then narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

Pip cupped the back of Alucard's head and brought the vampire's mouth to his own. If he wasn't afraid of shoving his tongue down Alucard's throat, then it only made sense he shouldn't be afraid of Alucard's mouth wandering to other vulnerable locations of his anatomy. He slipped his tongue deep into the vampire's mouth, his groin seizing as Alucard's devious tongue swirled with his own. He trailed his hands down and unbuttoned Alucard's expensive jacket before setting to work on the buttons of Alucard's crisp white dress shirt. He'd almost forgotten about the red cravat and slipped that off Alucard's pale throat before pushing the unbuttoned jacket and shirt off muscular shoulders.

It might prove useful that Alucard could mysteriously morph out of his clothes, but Pip enjoyed undressing the man even more. It gave him an excuse to press lingering touches onto the cool alabaster skin draped over hard muscle. He had never been fascinated by another man's body before, and he recognized this minor sexuality crisis with a grain of salt. It was only Alucard. Every beautiful woman who passed by could turn Pip into a raging pile of lust, while every handsome man who passed his way did nothing. Alucard pulled back and smiled mischievously at Pip.

"I'm flattered," he smiled.

"You've got to stop doing that," Pip muttered. He was not a fan of having his thoughts responded to.

"Force of habit," Alucard shrugged.

Pip leaned forward and harshly nipped Alucard's bottom lip. "Stop talking."

Pupils dilated within burning crimson irises.

"Do that again," Alucard pleaded. Pip bit down harder careful not to draw blood. Alucard moaned and clumsily began to divest Pip of his clothing.

They were awkward in their haste, far from graceful as they removed each other's clothing and clambered onto the bed. Pip pushed Alucard flat onto his back beneath him still amazed that the vampire was letting himself be pushed around. Pip rested his weight on his elbows and trailed his lips down Alucard's neck. He wasn't surprised when Alucard melted beneath him and clasped onto his shoulders while having the sensitive skin teased. He pressed his dull human teeth down on the skin and an especially helpless moan left Alucard's lips. The sound sent even more heat rushing to Pip's groin and he wanted more contact now. He was about to lay himself down fully on Alucard's tall form when gloved hands stopped him.

"I've heard that some people do a…it's a number or something when they give each other oral stimulation…"

Pip had to laugh at that. From one moment to the next Alucard's speech varied from century to century. One moment he would use painfully modern vocabulary and then switch to clinical terms.

"What?" Alucard asked.

"No one says 'oral stimulation', I promise you," Pip smirked.

"Would you prefer if I said blowjob?"

Pip put his face in his hand. Hearing the term 'blowjob' coming forth from Alucard's lips was nearly as funny as 'oral stimulation'. "I'm sorry," Pip quickly apologized with a smile, "It's just…it's…"

"I know," Alucard sighed, "If I speak like I used to when I was human, I sound like a talking artifact. If I use the terms you people do, then I sound like I'm trying too hard to be cool." Pip brushed Alucard's cheek with his nose before nipping him once more on the lips.

"Keep with the modern stuff," Pip said, "And the position you're thinking of is a sixty-nine."

"That's it!"

"Well if you want to try it old man…"

"Excuse me?" Alucard said as he raised an eyebrow.

Pip pushed his tongue into Alucard's mouth, relishing in the silence and the cool sensations of the other's tongue. Pip supposed he should have been suicidal to tease the Count, but Pip also had a gut feeling that this was what Alucard may have wanted. Being sadistic wasn't just about physical abuse was it? At least, he hoped it wasn't, for Pip was uncomfortable with the idea. Sometimes, sadism crossed the boundaries between what was physical and mental to leave a person thoroughly degraded. However, Pip recognized that he was blowing his comment out of proportion. He only meant to good-naturedly tease Alucard. If he ever did wind up insulting the vampire he would most likely be promptly killed for it. When Pip pulled away in order to breathe, he mentally congratulated himself for being the one to cause the dazed look in Alucard's eye.  
"Captain…you say I talk too much…but you think too much…" Alucard said absently, as if barely aware he had spoken.

"That's your fault you know," Pip said. Alucard smiled lazily happy with that knowledge. Pip promptly leaned up on his hands and knees before moving to turn around so he was facing Alucard's feet.

"What are you doing?" Alucard questioned.

"Sixty-nine."

"Don't people lay down when they do that?" Alucard asked.

"Not always," Pip admitted. There were no rules to sex positions. They could be manipulated and altered so as to provide as much pleasure for both partners as possible.  
Pip thought that if he rested on his hands and knees above Alucard, it might work well for both of them. He moved himself to where he hovered over the vampire's groin and his hardened length was similarly close to Alucard's face in return.  
Despite the fact that they had already been intimate, Pip had yet to have a chance to take a good look at Alucard's cock. And what he saw nearly made him blanch. It was long, and thick, with a slight mucky scent rising from it when Pip leaned down further. The scent was different from a woman's arousal but no less intoxicating. The upward curve of Alucard's erection was impressive and Pip even found himself liking the faint outline of veins and the flushed hue of the organ. But what surprised Pip most of all was what he couldn't help but say out loud.

"Why are you circumcised?" he demanded. From what little history he knew, he knew that faithful Orthodox Christian boys of Alucard's human lifetime were most certainly not circumcised. Had the Turks done this to him? He couldn't explain it, but Pip was infuriated that someone had done this to Alucard. Mainly because he knew that it had not been done when the vampire was an infant and would have had no memory of the event…And also because he had a feeling that no matter who did it and when, Alucard had not consented to it.

"Abraham's experiments," was all Alucard said at first.

Pip instantly regretted mentioning such a topic, and most likely dragging an unpleasant memory to the front of Alucard's mind, but he was drowning the need to know whatever Alucard was willing to tell Pip about himself. "Why?"

"He was curious to see how far my healing abilities went," Alucard said. His tone was cool and collected, just like always. But Pip could tell he was carefully guarding his temperament. If he wanted to, Alucard could have thrown Pip across the room. Instead the King of the Vampires was telling him information that was personal. Pip didn't know why Alucard was doing it, but he was honored by it.

Even so, Pip couldn't quell his earlier anger and sadness for the creature beneath him. To Pip, it seemed that everything that may have once mattered to Alucard had been systematically taken away from him. What else was left for Alucard but hatred and madness?

"I'm sorry," Pip said quietly. Alucard's brow furrowed dangerously at the apology.

"I don't need nor want your pity Captain," Alucard growled.

"Tough shit," Pip shot back, "For now you're going to get it and deal with it."

Alucard blinked. That was a forceful tone Pip had yet to use with him, and Alucard enjoyed it greatly. There was the Frenchman's strength behind those words, the strength that had initially drawn Alucard in. They laid there for a moment, neither one able to move but still achingly aroused. Alucard almost shook his head. Men weren't supposed to think or speak this much during sex…but this mercenary was turning out to be even better than what Alucard had ever hoped for.

"You know," he began softly, his voice dropping into the silken seductive tone he was infamous for. Pip's cock twitched in front of him at the tone of voice and Alucard smirked. "It doesn't really bother me anymore. God and I turned our backs on each other a long time ago so there was no obligation to keep my foreskin. And besides…" Alucard shifted his hips and his fangs escaped his smile as he heard Pip gulp while still staring at his erection. "I'm very sensitive because of it."

"Y-you mean…"

"Yes," Alucard drawled, leaning up on his elbows so he could lean towards Pip's turgid organ. "My cock is even more sensitive now than it ever has been."

Pip probably would have spoken if not for Alucard wrapping his lips around the head of his own erection. A strangled moan left Pip's throat. Alucard's tongue was repeatedly tracing the slit, drawing out and drinking down whatever pre-ejaculate escaped him. Alucard's mouth was as cold around his cock as it was his tongue, but it did nothing to hamper Pip's desire. He promptly leaned forward and took hold of Alucard's erection. The skin was even softer there than anywhere else on Alucard's body if that was possible. He was warmer there too, though Pip guessed it was because so much blood had pooled there just like it did for him. Before he could get cold feet, Pip placed the head of Alucard's erection between his lips. Alucard let out a long, drawn out, muffled moan around him and Pip nearly collapsed. The vibrations shuddered up and down is spine before settling more concentrated in his loins.

In order to not become so enraptured by his own pleasure, he focused his attention back on the organ in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the tip, brows furrowing together at the unfamiliar taste. While he was thankful he couldn't taste blood, there was a strong concentration of salt. His tongue easily adapted however, for Pip had always had a fondness for salty things. He ran his tongue along the slit and then caressed the entire head again. The skin felt so delicate under his tongue, so fragile, as if he were to lick too hard it would break. It was a heady experience for Pip, and one he quickly found himself addicted to.

He could tell that Alucard really was more sensitive for the vampire was moaning repeatedly around him. In response for the vibrations Pip took as much of Alucard into his mouth as he could. Due to his position his tongue laved the upper side of the vampire's cock, but Alucard didn't seem to mind much. Pip then began to rhythmically move his head up and down implementing his lips and tongue to give as much pleasure as possible. Alucard wiggled his hips slightly though not enough to disturb Pip's rhythm. Alucard started to imitate Pip's movements, dragging his mouth up and down the hard length in his mouth.

Sadly, that was when Pip had a problem. While Alucard was enthusiastic in his movements and the previous moans had felt nice, Alucard…wasn't very good at giving oral sex. At least, he wasn't good at bobbing his head up and down. Pip wasn't sure if it was because of the position they were in or because Alucard was just…not the best at it. Pip hurriedly released Alucard from his mouth.

"Stop. Stop!" he said. Alucard froze beneath him but released Pip from his mouth as well. Alucard stared at him with an expression frighteningly similar to nervousness.  
"What?" he asked. Pip moved from above Alucard to a position sitting beside him.  
"You…you're not the best at oral," Pip blurted.

Alucard's crimson eyes stared at him intently for a moment before he frowned defensively. "Well what did you expect?" he demanded forcefully, "I'm an expert in sucking blood not cock!"

Pip grinned at the defensiveness in Alucard's voice and body language.

"I'm relieved," he admitted, "I would be terrified if you were." Alucard sighed deeply and then met Pip's eyes fleetingly.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Pip nearly swooned when an apology easily tumbled from the vampire's lips. Alucard leaned forward then and proceeded to drag Pip over to him.

"Lie down," he said, "I want to try again."

Pip settled where Alucard had been laying on his back and molded into the creases in the sheets the vampire had made. He was comfortable though still painfully aroused. Watching Alucard fluidly slide down his body until he was _eye to eye_ with Pip's erection didn't help.

Alucard took him in his mouth running his wet tongue along the underside, and Pip gave out a relieved sigh. Perhaps he had been a little too harsh on Alucard before. After all, Pip really had no idea how to give a blowjob either. He was only going along based on what he liked when receiving one. He was much better versed with pleasuring a female partner with his mouth. And given Alucard's womanizing reputation, he suspected it was the same for him.

But what Alucard was doing was _very_ nice. He was using his hands as well, the fabric of his gloves stimulating what skin his mouth wasn't. Alucard's movements were slow and deliberate, calculated yet passionate at the same time. Pip stole a glance down and gave a half smile at how diligently Alucard was working to pleasure him. There was a remaining air of self consciousness around the vampire, and while Pip noted it was out of character for such an ancient and powerful being, he didn't mind it. Yes, Alucard was the older and more experienced partner but this type of intimacy only proved that there was always something to be learned about having sex.

Pip blinked and focused on the man at his hips. Shit. He'd been caught staring with a stupid smile plastered on his face. The thought that Alucard would very well laugh and walk out the room crossed his mind. Instead, Alucard pulled back and gave a devious half smile of his own.

His tongue snaked out between his pale lips, slithering its way around Pip's erection like a serpent. Pip's chest heaved as he watched Alucard's spiteful tongue elongate to inhuman lengths and glide around him. The sensation of the wet muscle sliding onto him only caressing certain portions of his length sent his mind spiraling. It felt amazing, but it looked fucking disgusting.

"Don't," Pip heaved, "Don't do that." He couldn't keep looking at Alucard doing…_that_.

Alucard pulled back again the slightest pout in his face.

"I thought that was a good trick," he mumbled.

"It is," Pip easily agreed, "When I'm not looking."

Alucard nodded lightly still staring at Pip's flushed length. Pip was staring to feel like a buffet table and his nerves were starting to hit. After all, his penis was erect because it was filled with blood. And what did Alucard like to drink?

Before any concrete fear could curdle in his gut, Alucard took him in his mouth before letting Pip slip into the back of his throat. Alucard had deep throated him more easily than any partner Pip had ever been with and there was no gag reflex. If Pip could have formed a coherent thought, he might have worried about Alucard's inability to breathe around his erection. Then he would have remembered Alucard didn't have to breathe. But since Pip couldn't think at all, he merely moaned and pushed his hips forward. Alucard didn't protest the action; he only started to repeatedly swallow around Pip's cock.

The constant movement of Alucard's throat muscles, and the tantalizing wet coolness surrounding his turgid organ systematically shut down whatever higher brain functions Pip had. Alucard finally took some semblance of control and gently held Pip's pelvis to the bed. It wasn't because he actually wanted to be in control—no he was still highly anticipating the time when Pip would become confident enough to slap him around—he simply wanted to make sure nothing insidious happened. Something like his fangs snagging on Pip's delicate skin.

Pip delved his fingers into silken black hair and jumped slightly when Alucard's black locks seemed to caress his fingers right back. Pip stroked through ebony tresses and massaged Alucard's scalp as a wordless thank you. His remaining eye rolled back and closed as the tension in his loins tightened. He gently tugged on Alucard's hair to get his attention and give him fair warning. He had learned early on it was bad form to release in a partner's mouth and 'surprise' them.

"Alucard, I'm close okay," he panted.

Alucard nodded carefully still deep throating him. The slight shift caused Pip's cock to move and thrust within a velvet throat.

"Oh shit," Pip moaned.

The closer he approached to release, the more Alucard pulled back keeping his lips firmly wrapped around Pip's shaft and laving the underside with his tongue. By the time he reached the head of Pip's erection, the mercenary could no longer hold back. He helplessly snapped his hips forward and came into Alucard's waiting mouth. A long deep moan emanated from him and Alucard smirked even as Pip's seed hit his tongue. He didn't know if Pip would let him do this again, and so he wanted to taste the Frenchman at least once.

Pip gulped thickly and lay there panting, waiting for thought to return to him. That…that had been incredible. He had a suspicion it had more to do with a power trip rather than Alucard's skill though. But he would never say anything like that aloud and he hoped the vampire wouldn't hear that thought. He never intended to insult Alucard, but Pip sometimes had to try and rationalize the stupidest things in their agreement that had no reason. He ran his fingers through Alucard's hair and tilted his chin up.

"Thank you," he smiled, "That was great."

Alucard smirked. He knew it was great since the mercenary was still shuddering with the after shocks of his orgasm.

Pip took a deep breath and sat upright. "Okay. You're turn," he said.

Alucard blinked as if he had forgotten his own aching arousal. He moved to take his former place lying on his back when Pip gently placed both hands on his shoulders.

"I want to try something else," Pip ventured.

"Okay," Alucard agreed. His groin instantly tightened at Pip regaining some control of the situation. He knew he couldn't force Pip to do anything to him yet. While Alucard had to place his trust in Pip, the captain also had to place his trust in Alucard knowing that he would not be in danger for doing whatever he wished. It would take time, and Alucard had learned long ago to be patient, but that didn't mean he was immune to excitement.

He was putty in the Frenchman's hands as the younger man guided him to rest on his knees atop the bed. Pip gently guided him over to the side so Alucard was facing the perpendicular wall and not the headboard or the end of the bed. Pip slipped off the comforter and stood in front of Alucard. The vampire was admittedly confused as to what Pip was doing, but he kept quiet more than willing to see where this would go.

A single green eye looked him up and down calculatingly. Alucard swallowed thickly. He refrained from probing into Pip's mind for once. If he kept up that habit during these encounters, he would continue to ruin whatever surprises Pip was formulating. Alucard could tell something had clicked in Pip's mind for his eye shone a little brighter after that, and if the vampire wasn't mistaken, there was the tiniest smirk upon his handsome face. Pip grabbed both of Alucard's wrists and pulled them up to the vampire's neck.

"Put your hands around the back of your head," he said, "And don't move them." Alucard intertwined his fingers at the nape of his neck obediently.

"What if I do move them?" he inquired.

Pip shot him a stern glance. "Who knows? Maybe I'll put you over my knee."

"I'd like that," Alucard grinned.

Pip forcefully bit down on Alucard's lower lip. "I bet you would. But don't push your luck."

'_Don't push your luck?_' he silently repeated to himself. '_It's me who's pushing my luck._' How on earth he had said that to Alucard and survived was going to puzzle him for a while. He really didn't want to think about why Alucard wanted this from him, so instead he focused on merely giving Alucard what he was asking for.

He bit down on the vampire's lower lip again before trailing his lips over Alucard's chin and down his throat. When he reached Alucard's adams-apple, he sucked and nipped the skin hoping to form a bruise. It was a futile effort, but Pip was excited by the thought of marking the vampire with such a visible and embarrassing hickey. He smirked as he felt rather than heard the whimper in the back of Alucard's throat. Not remaining idle for too long, Pip trailed his lips down further harshly biting at twin buds.

Alucard moaned as his nipples were teased roughly, glad that even though Pip wasn't truly confident enough to be sadistic yet he was still treating him like a man. Pip was caring yes, but he was also learning that Alucard could take more abuse that the average human. Pip wasn't quite the little sadist of a lover Alucard was hoping for but he was taking control of the situation in a refreshingly kinky way and it thrilled Alucard to no end. The heat in his loins coiled tighter and Pip hadn't even touched in for some time. If he hadn't been so willing to hand over control to the mercenary he would have been ashamed of himself.

Pip licked a zigzagged line down Alucard's taut abdominal muscles and the ancient vampire had to refrain from pushing the other man's head down to his aching erection. Pip reached the weeping tip soon enough, and he couldn't tell if it was the rosy hue to Alucard's organ that forced his precome to have the faintest pink tinge to it or if something else was diluting into it. Either way, he took the head into his mouth and licked the saltiness away. His tongue seemed to have grown accustomed to the taste for it wasn't as concentrated as before. After becoming familiar with Alucard's cock once again, Pip gradually took more and more into his mouth. He stopped when Alucard touched the back of his throat. He wished he could have returned the favor and deep throated the vampire, but sadly his gag reflex was still firmly in place.

Instead, he brought his hand around the shaft letting it slide down to cup and fondle the cool sacs residing below. Alucard's breathe became increasingly uneven and Pip could hear the slightest wheeze. He almost smiled at that assuming the noise came from Alucard's lungs not having to exert themselves in such a fashion for a long time. It was intriguing but not as satisfying as the numerous moans and groans Alucard fought hard to suppress. Whether it was his pride or not wanting to get caught, Pip would never know. However, he wasn't going to let Alucard clam up on him when he seemed to be doing such a good job. He began to bob his head up and down with a slow steady rhythm and was rewarded with Alucard shifting forward ever so slightly.

Alucard moved his hips closer to the Frenchman's mouth trying to offer more of himself but also silently ask for Pip not to stop. Pip had to intention of stopping though. He recognized Alucard had been hard for a long while and it was unfair that he delay the vampire's pleasure any longer. He couldn't imagine Alucard would last much longer when he was this sensitive.

Alucard hadn't been lying when he said the removal of his foreskin and forced him to become more responsive. Even an ill fitting pair of pants could drive him crazy. Pip's mouth was going to drive him father still into the depths of insanity. His balls were tightening and the fire in his loins burned brighter. Pip had had good enough manners to warn him before he came in his mouth, and there was no way he could not warn Pip. Especially not a creature like Alucard.

"Pip," he called out, "I—" Pip pulled away momentarily to take in a lungful of air.  
"It's okay," he said. He had come in Alucard's mouth so he would try the same thing for the vampire.

Alucard took his hands away from his neck. They remained by his head as he muddled over what to do. Pip had told him not to move, but he needed to tell the Frenchman this.  
"Pip listen to me," he blurted.

Pip glanced upwards and gave him a disapproving look for having moved his hands. He pulled away once more and straightened up to look Alucard in the eye.

"Keep your hands where I told you, and shut up," he demanded.

Crimson eyes widened slightly. He placed his gloved hands back in their desired position and his mouth shut with an audible click.

"Good," Pip grinned. He leaned back down again quickening his movements to bring Alucard to orgasm faster. He really didn't want the vampire to interrupt him again. As obscene a thing it was to find pride in, Pip thought he was getting the hang of pleasuring Alucard with his mouth.

Under Pip's eager and skillful attentions Alucard didn't stand a chance. He let a moan reverberate behind his closed lips as his muscles coiled in anticipation. With a final swipe of Pip's tongue across the tip, Alucard came brilliantly into the man's mouth. His head fell back and a nearly sobbing moan filled the room. White hot pleasure from the released tension traveled up from his groin to his spine to even his farthest extremities.

He was quickly brought down from his high at the sound of a spluttering cough. Opening eyes he hadn't even realized he'd closed, he saw Pip leaning over with a hand covering his mouth as he coughed.

"Pip," he called. Dread kicked him in the gut. He scooted over to the mercenary who looked at him surprised before looking at the hand that had just covering his mouth.

"You ejaculate blood?" he asked in utter confusion.

Alucard swallowed nervously. "I'm so sorry," he said quickly, "I tried to tell you but…"

Pip nodded and gave a few more weak hacks. He cleared his throat one last time. He hesitantly ran his tongue over his teeth hiding a grimace at the concentrated taste of copper. Alucard took his face in his hands and slipped his tongue between Pip's parted lips. He carefully licked and sucked until every trace of his release had been removed from Pip's mouth. He moved back and began to clean up the traces on Pip's hand.

He then sat back at a loss of what to do. He was waiting for the outburst of horror and disgust. It was an outburst that never came.

"So…" Pip began hesitantly, "I almost swallowed some of your blood…what would happen if I did?"

Alucard smiled in what he hoped was a reassuring way. It appeared he could easily put this man at ease and for that he was grateful.

"Nothing," he said calmly, "Despite what you may have heard, a vampire's blood does nothing to someone who hasn't already been bitten. My blood can't hurt you Pip. No matter how powerful it is said to be."

"Said to be?" Pip repeated with a raised brow, "You're blood is the most potent among vampires no? You're the oldest and strongest."

Alucard laughed breathlessly. The oldest that hadn't been slaughtered, yes. The strongest by a delusional monster hunter's experiments, absolutely. In Alucard's mind, he remained something rather unexceptional. Pip leaned down and forced Alucard to make eye contact.

"What's going on in that crazy head of yours?"

Alucard shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing important."

Pip hummed his disbelief. "Does it hurt? When you orgasm like that? Does it hurt?" Pip blurted suddenly.

Alucard was flattered by Pip's fascination of him. "Never. It feels just as good for you as it does for me. Though to be honest I don't really remember what it feels like to release semen."

"Can't you do it anymore?" Pip asked.

"I can. But for some reason my body keeps a tight control over it. I think it's because I can't produce anymore. What I have now is all I'll ever have," Alucard explained. He couldn't remember when he'd stopped releasing semen, but it had been a long time ago.  
Pip titled his head to the side, "Can you have children?"

Alucard half smiled.

"Perhaps. Though I've never tried to as a vampire," the nostalgic gleam to his eyes faded fast and he smirked up at Pip, "Don't worry Pip. I won't knock you up…or you won't knock me I should say."

Pip rolled his eye and turned away to find his discarded jeans. Alucard laughed softly. Pip slipped on his pants and looked over to see a fully dressed Alucard perched on the bed happily watching him.

"Lucky bastard," Pip muttered.

"What?" Alucard asked confused.

"Do you know how many men would kill to be able to have their clothes appear and disappear at will like that? Of all the powers you have that's the only one I want," Pip explained as he buttoned up his shirt.

Alucard lifted a dark elegant brow. "Why this one?" he teased.

"Because it would make being a womanizer like you a lot easier," Pip shot back.  
Alucard looked rather miffed at the comment. "I'm not that bad," he argued.

"Oh please," Pip said, "You've had women all over the place."

"True. But my heart has only been held by one."

Pip paused at the statement. He'd had a feeling it was true. Alucard _could_ love. He _had_ and _did_ love. Pip couldn't explain why, but the possibility of this creature actually having the capacity to love enthralled Pip even more. He refrained from making any comment however. They had agreed on no strings attached. It was only right that Alucard's heart was still set on her. After all, Pip still longed for Seras.

Fully dressed once more, Pip wandered over to where Alucard was sitting. He noticed the way Alucard was sitting with his legs casually crossed.

"I understand you know," Pip said.

"Understand what?"

"I understand why you wouldn't face me the first time we did this. You're embarrassed." Pip fixed his eyes on Alucard's now clothed groin. "You say it doesn't bother you, and it's obvious that it has serious perks for you, but you're still embarrassed that you're circumcised." Alucard remained silent. "It's okay," Pip reassured him, "I wouldn't reject you over something like that. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Alucard flicked his eyes up to Pip's before looking away once more and giving a curt nod. Pip didn't know why he was pressing the issue but he wanted Alucard to know that it didn't bother him in the slightest. Taking a bold step, he reached down and gently cupped Alucard's groin. The vampire's lips parted on quiet surprised gasp. Pip leaned forward so his lips brushed against Alucard's ear.

"I find it really sexy Count," he whispered hotly.

Alucard's mouth quirked upwards relieved. He blew cool breath into Pip's ear and was proud of how the younger man suppressed a shudder. "Thank you Captain."

Pip retracted his hand and straightened up once more. Alucard rose gracefully and the two men paced towards the door leaving another unnoticed room in disarray. As they stepped out into the silent hall Pip spoke.

"You know I was almost circumcised myself," he admitted.

"Oh?" Alucard asked, curious despite himself.

"Ever heard of Phimosis?"

"What's that?"

"It's where the foreskin is so tight it tries to close over the head of the penis," Pip explained. He laughed at the vaguely horrified look on Alucard's face. Hundreds of years old, slaughterer of thousands…a man was still a man. And his penis was his most prized possession.

"Circumcision is the last resort," Pip elaborated.

"How did you fix it?" Alucard asked, unsure if he really wanted to know.

Pip smirked up at him then. "I had to change how I masturbated."

Alucard grinned deviously enough to show his fangs. "Oh really?"

Pip sidled up close enough to brush his lips against Alucard's. "I could show you sometime if you want," he offered.

"I'd like that very much," Alucard responded.

Pip closed the distance between them and pushed his tongue inside Alucard's mouth. They didn't kiss. Pip couldn't call this a kiss. This was a collision of lips, teeth, and tongues strong enough to leave bruises. Pip pulled back once he needed to breathe.  
Alucard's red eyes were half-mast and there was a contented upwards quirk to his mouth. Pip mentally congratulated himself on a job well done.

"Have a good night Alucard," he said, knowing that this was probably only the beginning of the evening for the vampire.

Alucard brushed an errant lock of hair out of Pip's eyes. "Sweet dreams Pip."

Pip blinked and of course the vampire was gone. He was alone in a hallway that for the briefest moment he wasn't sure how to get out of. Despite that, he knew he would sleep well that evening his body sated as he began to walk back to his rooms.

He was glad that he was gaining more confidence around Alucard though he had no idea what that meant in the long run. It was a false sense of security at best. However, he had to be honest with himself and realize that this wasn't going to be a long standing agreement. Maybe a couple months at best. Even so, he was going to enjoy it while he could because he had the distinct feeling he would miss contact with Alucard when the vampire stopped looking his way.

-Chapter End-

_*As far as I know it's historically accurate that Wallachian men in Dracula's time were not circumcised. Also, it's a subject some people have a hard time discussing so I apologize for anyone I may have bothered by it. However, I'm a medical doctor and so talking about this doesn't bother me in the slightest. As you can tell. I wrote that portion of the story with a doctor's frame of mind not necessarily thinking about __**all**__ the religious connotation a circumcision has. Still, I'm very sorry if anyone is upset by it but remember you had the chance to hit the back button. No flames please. Thank you. _

_Please review for me! Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title**__: Wild Ones_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Pairing**__: PipxAlucard, eventual PipxSerasxAlucard_

_**Warning**__: yaoi, graphic smut _

_**Summary**__: "I came to ask you something Captain," Alucard inquired smoothly. "I'll do my best to answer it then," Pip said. "I wanted to offer you…oh how do people put it now…" the vampire mumbled to himself for a moment, "sex with no strings attached?" Pip/Alucard, eventual AlucardxPipxSeras_

_**Author's Notes**__: Hello all! Here I am back with another chapter. A surprisingly long chapter as well. I'm sorry if that annoys anyone, but I just couldn't find a good place to end this chapter until…well, where I ended it! On a rather technical note, I've made it so the character tags for this story are Alucard and Pip. It was just Alucard before. I don't know how I didn't notice that. And also, the little cover story picture is of Pip~ Hope the change didn't confuse anyone! Anyway, since I got no reviews on the last chapter (sob) please do me the favor of reviewing this one! I do read each and every review and I highly appreciate them. I do also take them into account when I'm writing. I already have this story planned out but that doesn't mean you guys have no influence! So please tell me what you think! And like always this has been proofread but please excuse any mistakes! Thank you all! Happy reading and see you next time!_

-Chapter Four-

Pip wasn't entirely sure why he had been asked to be a part of the conference. As far as he knew it wasn't his concern to deal with the politics of the Hellsing organization, but to fire guns for them when needed. However, the request had come from Sir Hellsing and so there was no room for a refusal.

It was early in the evening, and Pip thought he could see rain clouds in the distance through the large cathedral windows. He liked the rain and if it wasn't too cold he might go out for a stroll in it later. He wasn't interested in becoming ill, but the English countryside could be beautiful after a light rain shower.

He sighed softly and brought his attention back to the current topic of conversation. There was a large group of older gentlemen whom Pip had no idea who they were. Perhaps they were politicians or the heads of the lesser English aristocracy. Either way, they were expressing concerns about the vampire uprisings and Pip agreed with their concerns. As far as Hellsing knew, there _wasn't_ an underground society of vampires. Their population was condensed down to a few individuals spread throughout the country solely focused on surviving in a human-centric world. The Englishmen at the table believed that the vampires were gaining confidence do to each other's actions. They must have thought that if one vampire could openly slaughter a town, then others would assume the same. Of course, Pip was well aware that practically all Hellsing's information about vampires came from Alucard.

Speaking of Alucard, the vampire sat at the far end of the table. Pip had been valiantly attempting to not constantly look over at him. But the meeting was dull, and he was tired from training earlier with his men. He stole a glance and found Alucard staring right back at him. He stifled a jump as increasingly familiar crimson eyes focused upon him. Alucard gave him a conspirator's smirk, as if he knew what they both would have rather be doing and Pip's groin seized.

An emerald eye flitted away as Pip immediately found his mind spiraling into the gutter, and he wished he was seated across from Alucard. If he had been, he would have taken the opportunity to slip one of his combat boots off and place his foot between Alucard's legs. He had an inkling it wouldn't take much to force Alucard to become aroused, and Pip was curious to see how the vampire would deal with such a situation in public.

He glanced back at Alucard and the vampire let an excited grin spread across his features. There was a glimmer of surprise in those red eyes, but the idea must have been a welcome one. Pip raised an eyebrow in faux haughtiness.

'_I have my moments_,' Pip thought hoping Alucard would listen to that one too.  
Alucard must have for he was forcing himself to carefully mold his facial expression from one of mirth into one of indifference.

"Captain Bernadotte," a voice snapped him back into the moment.

"Yes Sir Hellsing," he responded smoothly, as if he hadn't just been having a private albeit silent conversation.

"How are your men Captain?" Integra asked. Ah yes, that must have been why he was called to this meeting. These men must have wanted to know how Hellsing's new soldiers were holding up.

"Quite well if I do say so myself," he said, uncaring if he sounded too prideful, "Training is good. No mortalities on any of our jobs. Minimal injuries. Of course, we are fighting vampires here. We do need some time for a learning curve."

Integra's mouth quirked upwards ever so slightly. "Excellent Captain," she said, "Are there any other questions?"

"You haven't fought a real vampire," one man interjected suddenly.

"Hellsing's previous soldiers were specially trained to defeat vampires and look what happened to them."

"They were butchered."

"How can you claim that the same thing won't happen to you and your men?"

"I believe it unwise to underestimate a man like Captain Bernadotte," Alucard interrupted.

Pip remained silent unsure of what to do or say. While he was flattered beyond reason that Alucard would deign to support his skill in battle, the absurd thought that Alucard sounded like a man defending his lover's honor popped into his head.

Alucard settled his gaze on him then, but there was no smile—deranged or otherwise—upon his handsome face. Pip immediately knew that that had been the wrong thing to think. He and Alucard weren't lovers…not really. 'Friends with benefits' was more like it. Alucard had presented the term 'fuck buddies' when he had first asked Pip about their arrangement. He was the one who kept bringing up the term 'lover.' And he had to stop it. He cleared throat pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind.  
"Gentlemen," he said scrounging up whatever pride he had left, "You need to understand that everyday my men and I wake up unsure if we're going to live to see that night. It's the same with any soldier fighting in a war. Though I will admit, I've never fought in a war so important before. Fighting off vampires for God…It's a tall order."  
"Alucard seems eager to sing your praises Bernadotte, but how would you fair in a fight against him?"

Pip looked at Alucard. It was simple. He _wouldn't_ last in a fight against Alucard. Everyone knew that.

Alucard's baritone voice rose once more. "You seem to forget that I'm no ordinary vampire. The older we get the stronger we become. That's how it works for us. A cruel mockery of the human aging process you could say. Not to mention that the Hellsing family has enjoyed decade's worth of perverse pleasure experimenting on me—turning me into the greatest monster alive, assuming I'll be loyal only to them."

The fear in the room was palpable and Alucard inhaled deeply relishing the scent. It thrilled him to no end that without even moving a muscle he could make everyone in that room—including his 'precious' master—frightened enough to piss themselves. His sensitive hearing heard Pip swallow thickly. He looked at the Frenchman and nearly beamed at how he controlled his reactions. He was anxious certainly, but for a different reason than the others.

Pip shot a glance at Integra to see her fuming. He was waiting for her to pull out her gun and aim between Alucard's eyes. She refrained instead shouting, "Alucard! Get out!"  
Alucard let his fangs peek out from behind his contemptuous smile. "As you wish my master."

He faded from view and Pip noticed the tension ease in those around him, but not himself. The full room felt too crowded and he wanted Integra to hurry up and end this stupid meeting.

"He's out of control Integra."

Said woman sighed deeply, "I know."

"You can't let him wander around like that."

"Stake him in the heart if you have to."

"Lock him in the basement like your father did. It worked surprisingly well."

"Perhaps he needs some of his freedoms taken away to remind him how to behave."  
Pip's face paled as he openly blanched at the men surrounding him. Did they not recognize that they were talking about a person? Alucard wasn't a dog, he wasn't a creature made to submit to anyone, no matter how submissive he may _act_.

The thought made him sick. He was choking back angry retorts on how these men were talking about Alucard, but wasn't he acting even worse? He was willingly trying to learn how to physically hurt the vampire. And for once Pip didn't believe that Alucard asking him to do so was a valid excuse. He really liked the sex they had. After only two encounters he was sure of that much. His curiosity had been partially sated about Alucard, but there was so much more he wanted to know, so much more he wanted to experience with him.

Pip put a leather-gloved hand in front of his mouth. Maybe with a physical barrier it would prevent him from saying anything stupid.

"I understand your concerns," Integra cut them off calmly, "And I can assure you, his impudence will be dealt with."

Impudence? A rather strong word for The Impaler simply speaking his mind.

"Now, if there's nothing more to discuss, we here at Hellsing need to get back to work," Integra said as she rose. The room was slowly emptied of its occupants, Pip being one of the last.

He was almost relieved when he saw the red coat Alucard had been wearing during the meeting announcing the vampire's presence a little ways down the hall.

"Captain?" Two of his men were waiting for him. "Is everything alright?" Even they were aware it was unusual for him to attend these meetings.

"We're good," he reassured them, "Get some rest tonight, eh?" They nodded after looking him up and down quizzically.

Pip turned to his right to see Alucard patiently waiting, his back leaning against the wall. "Mr. Alucard may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Why certainly Captain."

Integra who had been making her way back to her office, Walter in tow, paused and looked behind her. Her brows furrowed slightly. Since when had those two started talking? She carried on her way unfazed for the time being. She had much more important things she needed to worry about.

Pip waited until no one else was in ear shot before he spoke. "I…I know I shouldn't keep saying lover. Doesn't really work with us—"

"I like it though," Alucard cut him off gently.

Pip gulped despite himself. "What?"

"I like when you call me your lover. It sounds nice," Alucard said.

With Alucard, Pip found it amazing how they could fluctuate between concrete self confidence and almost innocent self doubt within a moment's notice. It seemed to be accurate for _himself_ mostly however. He was never sure how he was meant to act with Alucard, what was too much and what wasn't. Alucard had only ever had one moment of self consciousness around him, and Pip knew that was never going to happen again.  
Alucard bit back a smile. He couldn't help but listen to the mercenary's thoughts when he was like this. It was amusing to hear the man go back and forth in his head. He felt sure that if he gave Pip enough time then the Frenchman would learn he could push the boundaries as much as he wanted and not have to fear Alucard's wrath. But Alucard had to refrain from rolling his eyes when Pip reflected upon his moment of hesitation during their last encounter. Pip was damned right he was never going to act like that again.  
Unless…Pip thought that was sexy? He almost hummed to himself thoughtfully. That could prove interesting. Maybe on top of his submission, Pip would like him to be a little nervous and unsure. Alucard squinted slightly trying to probe the Frenchman's rapid thoughts. Pip was in such a state, Alucard thought it best to ask him about that particular kink later.

"So," Pip ventured, "I can call you my lover?"

"Yes," Alucard smiled.

"Okay," Pip breathed out softly. Being able to call Count Dracula his lover? '_I'm fucked_,' he silently lamented. Surely he was going to wind up dead when he pissed the other male off at some point. Pip was aware enough of his own behavior to know it to be true. Eventually he would say or do something to enrage Alucard, and they would have to identify him with dental records by the time Alucard was through with him.

Pip sighed deeply. He'd been so at ease around Alucard before, comfortable to the point of recklessness, but now every time he caught sight of the vampire excitement and terror would curdle in his gut. He wished he could force himself to feel comfortable around Alucard again, but he didn't know how.

Alucard gently put his hands on Pip's strong shoulders. Shoulders that were slumped as if bearing the weight of the world. Alucard had no problem reverting back to his usual seduction techniques. It was easy to make himself approachable to Pip, and so he did so without a second thought.

"Pip," he murmured silkily, "I've already told you, you can do anything you want to me." He leaned forward. "There's nothing I won't do for you. You can do _anything_ you wish. I'm willing to accept anything and everything you're willing to give me." Cold breath tickled Pip's ear. "We go only as far as you want to go. You don't have to hold back with me."

He pulled away just enough to stare deeply into Pip's remaining eye. He could tell his words were working, and that's all they were. He wasn't using a vampire's mind manipulations to seduce another, nor was he lying. They were simple words that he meant. But something was still holding Pip back.

"But I'm not acting any better than them," Pip countered, "Even if you say I can hurt and I do, it doesn't make me any better than them."

"You're ten times the men they are."

"How can you say that?"

"Because you can stomach my touch for one thing," Alucard responded solemnly, placing a hand on Pip's cheek.

The fabric of his gloves was warm, but Pip knew better than to think the flesh underneath contained any heat. Were he to be honest with himself, Pip would have openly admitted he enjoyed Alucard's touch far more than he should have. Even this minimal contact they had with each other sent his heart racing. But it hammered for a combination of reasons. Worry, excitement, anticipation, trepidation…he could make the list go on and on. And then there was what Pip couldn't explain. He didn't know what that _thing_ was that made his pulse race, but he refused to recognize it let alone try to identify it.

He impulsively bumped his forehead against Alucard's, and the vampire didn't retreat much to his surprise. Alucard's hand slipped from his cheek down to his shoulder again. Pip couldn't lie to himself and say he didn't want this. He _did_. They had astonishingly good chemistry together, and Pip being the dominant partner was what was meant to be safest for him, wasn't it? Alucard had chosen Pip out of anyone in the world he could have, because he was attracted to Pip's inner strength. He'd even just defended his physical strength back in the meeting. His doubts wouldn't disappear overnight, but with an agreement that seemed flawless he was only disappointing them both by holding too far back.

Alucard chuckled huskily as he registered to the change in Pip's presence. That self-assuredness that he liked so much was flowing back into the mercenary and he was grateful for it. All Pip would probably need was a nudge in the right direction, and that wasn't asking a lot.

"Tell me," Alucard purred, "Did you want to try anything tonight?"

Pip did actually. He'd been thinking over things to experiment with, and while he might have picked something a little boring he thought it was still a good place for them to start. The numerous unused rooms in the Hellsing mansion were indeed excellent places for the two men to meet, but they were predictable because they were safe. There wasn't any chance of them getting caught, and Pip was well aware of the fact that they were both doomed if someone else became aware of their activities, a little adrenaline could make for good sex.

"I have a few things in mind," Pip responded cheekily. Alucard didn't pry into Pip's thoughts; he wanted to keep the surprise a surprise. "But I need to shower and change."  
Alucard drew his brows together at that. "Why?"

Pip sent him an unsure glance. "I didn't have a chance to clean up between training and the meeting," he explained.

Alucard looked him up and down quickly. "You look very handsome."

Pip was donning his usual army green cargo pants and jacket with a light grey sweater underneath and a red scarf. His long rust colored hair remained in its signature braid. Alucard leaned forward once more and took tiny inhalations of air. Pip stood stock-still before he realized that Alucard was sniffing him lightly and vaguely reminiscent of a dog. Cold breathes were tickling his face and neck before Alucard trailed just a little lower. Pip clamped his arms to his sides. With Alucard's strong sense of smell, he was surprised the vampire hadn't moved away from him a while ago.

"Don't get too close," Pip warned him lightheartedly, "You might pass out."

"You don't smell," Alucard reassured him.

Pip raised a brow. "I've been sweating all day. I must reek to you."

"You don't," Alucard laughed, "You have a scent naturally, but it's a very nice one."  
"Oh really?" Pip asked him quizzically.

Alucard then looped his arms around Pip's shoulders and drew in closer. He buried his nose in Pip's soft hair and inhaled deeply. He buried his face in the crook of Pip's neck and shoulder relishing in the other man's scent.

"You smell like sunlight, and whatever shampoo you use, and leather, and a little bit of tobacco," Alucard whispered, "You smell like a man, but a well kempt man Pip." He refrained from mentioning that underneath all those different smells Pip's natural aroma made itself known. Animals recognized each other through scent and the same was with vampires. They were very perceptive to a person's pheromones where as humans reacted subconsciously.

"Don't shower alright?" Alucard asked. While nothing smelt better than a freshly showered lover, Alucard knew it would dampen the scent of Pip's pheromones. They were taking immediate effect in Alucard's loins, and he wanted to prolong the experience as much as he could.

Pip huffed a sigh, highly confused, but if Alucard was going to push the issue so much then fine. "Alright," he said, "But you have to do something for me."

"Anything," Alucard offered. Pip shuddered slightly knowing the vampire meant it as strongly as possible. Pip fixed his gaze upon Alucard's scarlet coat.

"Take that stupid fucking thing off," Pip demanded.

Alucard's eyes widened slightly before he broke out in a mad grin and laughed. Hard. He nearly doubled over and fought for more air. Pip broke out in a smile though he tried to keep a straight face. He put his face in his palm as Alucard continued to laugh.  
"That's…that's the first time in a long time anyone as admitted they hate this," Alucard choked out, his laughter subsiding. "And so vehemently too." A few more chuckles escaped his lips.

"I know you must like it," Pip said, "But it's just so _stupid_. I—"

"If you don't like it, I won't wear it when I'm with you," Alucard agreed easily.  
"Thank you," Pip said. Perhaps Alucard had already known that Pip didn't like the coat and the hat, since he had never worn them to any of their previous meetings. Pip was grateful for that, for he found Alucard exceptionally handsome in his black dress suit.  
"So…" Alucard trailed off and raised his brows slightly.

Pip was glad to know that he wasn't the only one so eager. He looked away regretfully however. "I need to talk to my men for a minute before I can meet with you," he said.  
"Alright. The usual floor with the door open?" Alucard asked.

Pip licked his lips nervously before he smiled. "Keep an ear out for me and I'll call you when I'm ready," he said.

"Mm," Alucard nodded his head, curiosity and anticipation gleaming in his eyes, "I'll be waiting."

Pip glanced down both sides of the hall and satisfied that they were alone, he fisted his leather gloves on the collar of Alucard's coat and shirt. He pulled the vampire a few inches down to his level. Pip was a tall man, but Alucard was unnecessarily tall. When their lips brushed against each other's, Pip licked Alucard's bottom lip impatiently. Cool lips parted and Pip shoved his tongue inside a frigid mouth. He moved his tongue roughly, commandingly, letting himself find that addictive dominance over Alucard. He pushed his mouth closer to Alucard's simultaneously dragging the vampire nearer by the lapel of his coat. Pip suddenly pulled away, rasping in a breath and adoring how his lips already felt abused from just one kiss.

'_Except it's not really a kiss_,' he amended.

He watched, biting back a groan as Alucard licked his lips and gave a contented hum at the remaining taste of Pip's lips. Pip swallowed thickly attempting to regain some composure. It wouldn't do to have his men question him as to why he was all hot and bothered. "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay."

Pip gave a nervous little wave before he took off running down the hall. He was almost to where his men were most likely waiting anxiously to see what the reason was for Pip to be called into one of Hellsing's meetings, when he was forced to stop short. One of his men and a long time friend perked up when he saw Pip. "Captain. Is everything alright?"

"I keep telling you people; everything is fine," Pip waved off his friend's concerns.  
"But what's going on?"

"Eh, nothing really. A bunch of grumpy old men wanted to know how we're handling fighting vampires," he said.

"What did you tell them?" another man asked as they walked into the room where the Wild Geese tried take it easy after training and missions.

"The truth," he answered simply.

"What did they say to that?"

"Nothing much," Pip lied. It was easier to say that, than to tell them what the Englishmen had really said and have to calm down his men's flaring tempers. Things were already tense enough. Fighting vampires was like nothing they had ever done before; it was physically as well as mentally taxing. Pip always loved a challenge, but there were quite a few of his men who wanted a simple job every once in a while. "Listen, for right now there's nothing to worry about," he said, "Sir Hellsing hasn't given us a job yet so relax a little, will you? Now I'm going to be busy for a little while but don't worry."

He turned to leave when he was stopped by another voice.

"Wait Captain! You know Sir Hellsing wants to talk to you right?"

Pip's heart leapt into his throat. "She does huh?" he responded casually, "What about?"

"She said something about a new training exercise for us…"

Pip let out a silent sigh of relief. He could only imagine what would happen if Integra ever found of he was having sex with Alucard. "When did she say she wanted to see me?"

"She said to go to her office at about nine."

"What time is it?" Pip asked.

"It's about ten to eight Captain."

"Good. I'll see you boys later then," Pip turned to leave once more.

"Good luck Captain!"

He didn't even stop to find out what that was supposed to have meant. It probably had to do with his meeting with Integra…or maybe they thought he was going to try and woo Seras again. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Seras…_Seras_…

Yet another vampire whom he had complicated feelings about. The fact that he was trying to seduce her, while he was being seduced by her Sire only added to the conglomeration of problems heaved upon him.

Dear sweet Seras…

He roughly thudded his forehead against the wall next to him. His lament was the only thing to break the silence around him.

"Fuuuuck."

.

Integra blew another lungful of smoke out into the pure air before her. Walter had just returned with a tray of tea and a file she had requested. Although there were numerous other duties she needed to be attending to, she couldn't help but continue to ponder over the earlier round table meeting. It wasn't as if he hadn't noticed the change in Alucard's behavior. Despite Alucard's true identity and the nature of his being, he tended to be quite docile in his servitude. He had always teased her and pushed her buttons. He had always made his hatred of the Van Helsing family known, but she expected that. While he respected her family and herself, she wasn't stupid enough to believe he _didn't_ harbor the strongest form of resentment towards them possible.

The truth was, even when Alucard was 'under control' he was still out of control. His madness could not be cured. His bloodlust could not be sated. But over the years, Integra had learned the vampire always wore a carefully created mask. He expressed one emotion, when he was truly feeling another. What surprised Integra and worried her was that Alucard had been showing an increasingly short temper. She had no clue as to what was vexing him so much, but if it was something significant enough to force him to show his true emotions then it was something very serious.

It wasn't as if she could openly ask him. He would lie and say nothing was the matter at all. And she knew he would say it in a careful enough tone to imply that it was none of her business. Really it wasn't, and she recognized that. But the gentlemen she had met with earlier had the right to be concerned because _she_ was concerned. Alucard's greatest wish was to slaughter them all on a normal day. She was shamefully afraid of what would happen if something made him truly enraged.

"Still thinking about Alucard Ma'am?" Walter asked kindly, setting her tea down in front of her.

"Was it that obvious?" she said almost smiling.

"I will admit that I've noticed his behavior different of late," Walter said, deliberately ignoring her reproach of herself. Integra was glad Walter had noticed as well. With his concurring observations, she felt as if her concerns were now well founded.

"What do you think it is?" she ventured.

"May I speak freely Ma'am?"

"Of course," Integra nodded, gently blowing the rising steam away from her drink. Walter gently sat himself in the chair across from her and crossed his legs. Integra enjoyed being able to talk to Walter like this. He had always been more than a butler for her family; he _was_ her family and confidant when no one else was present.

"I agree that Alucard's been acting testy of late, but if I might be so bold, I don't believe he needs to be confined to the basement again," Walter began. Integra agreed. If she did confine him again, it would only make things worse in the long run. She nodded for Walter to continue. "I believe Alucard is simply impatient for something," Walter stated.

"Impatient?" Integra repeated confused.

"Yes. It seems that every time someone approaches him to talk to him, they're not the one he wants to really be talking to. When he's given a task, it appears as if there's something else he'd much rather be doing. I can't claim to know who or what it is, but something has him preoccupied," Walter explained. Integra nodded once more furrowing her brow thoughtfully.

"Perhaps it's her," she muttered to herself.

"Beg pardon Ma'am?"

"Maybe he's going through a period of missing his wife more intensely than before," she guessed. Integra wasn't brainless. She knew full well that Alucard had seen Mina Harker as his first wife Elizabeta reincarnated, and that he had truly and deeply loved her. It was the only thing human about him. With her no longer alive in the world, the last portion of his humanity had left as well. But Integra wasn't aware of any approaching important dates to do with their coupling that would incur such an intense bout of grief from him.

"I agree that she always stays in his thoughts," Walter said, "But I don't believe she's the one who's causing him this little outburst."

"Then who?" she asked.

"I can't say," Walter shrugged regretfully.

Integra sighed agitated herself now. For everything she thought she knew about Alucard, there were ten things about him she didn't know. She decided that she would keep a closer eye on him to make sure he wasn't an even greater threat to those around him, but would otherwise let the issue rest for now. It wasn't as if she could help Alucard, and even if she could she knew he would absolutely refuse anything she offered him apart from blood.

"Thank you Walter," she smiled gently.

He promptly rose from his seat. "You're very welcome."

She turned back to her paperwork, and began shuffling through documents searching for one in particular. After a thorough search, she discovered that what she was looking for wasn't there. "Damn," she muttered.

"Something the matter Ma'am?"

"I lost that field report," she said, rechecking the papers on her desk.

"You might have left it in the conference room," Walter said, "I'll go check."

"I'll go with you," she offered, desperate for an excuse to leave her papers for a little while, "I think a walk will clear my mind."

"Very well Ma'am," Walter smiled.

She walked side by side with him attempting to remove thoughts of Alucard's changed demeanor from her mind. She had been raised to believe that he was her servant and nothing more. She shouldn't care about his well being or his feelings, merely what he could do for her. Even so, she found she did care…in the way an animal owner cared about their pet. Still, that surely that was better than her total indifference.

.

Pip circled his way around the conference table. He tapped on the heavy wooden table a few times determining whether the surface was sturdy or not. It seemed like it could take some damage and he smiled to himself. He pulled out one of the plush rolling chairs and kicked it far away from the table. He pulled off his red scarf baring his neck to the warm mansion air before tossing it onto the leather chair. He peeled off his black leather gloves and tossed them aside before doing the same with his olive green jacket. He broke out in gooseflesh underneath his thin grey sweater as excitement fluttered in his stomach.  
He wished he could have taken a shower, maybe throw on some cologne like Alucard did, but he had agreed not to for some stupid reason. He pulled the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows and ruffled his bangs. He hoped he looked okay. If Alucard thought he didn't then the vampire had no one to blame but himself. He licked his dry lips softening them and cleared his throat.

"Count," he called.

Alucard appeared before him dressed in his black dress suit and white dress shirt. The red cravat was missing and Pip was almost a little miffed. If he had ever wanted to, surely the cravat would have made a nice piece of fabric to tie Alucard's hands with. Though Pip had his red scarf on hand that evening instead. Either way, binding Alucard's hands wasn't really what he wanted to try. Not to mention the absence of the cravat allowed Alucard's dress shirt to remain open enough to expose his collar bones. Pip found it incredibly sexy with Alucard even though he never had with another man, and he found he couldn't wait to nip and suck at the slightly protruding clavicles.

Alucard leaned his backside against the lip of the solid wooden table and rested his hands at his sides. He instantly began to grow hard at the lustful way Pip raked his eyes over him. But he was confused as to why Pip had summoned him here. Why the conference room? He glanced around noting that most of the lights were off—something his sensitive eyes were thankful for—and that the room did have an air of abandonment about it now that it was empty. He met Pip's eyes only to find the Frenchman smirking at him.

"Did you leave something here?" he asked.

"No," Pip smiled.

"Then what are we doing here, when we could be somewhere else having some fun?" Alucard asked cheekily.

"We're going to have fun," Pip reassured him, "We're going to have fun right here." Pip could see it took a moment for the words to click in the vampire's mind. Alucard's expression shifted from one of slight befuddlement to one of thinly veiled surprise.  
"Here?" a gloved finger pointed to his current position.

"Yep," Pip smiled. He had been thinking of having sex with Alucard in a different location, but until that evening had been unsure of where. Either of their rooms was too personal, but once the idea of the empty conference room had entered Pip's mind it seemed like a perfect choice. It was somewhere different that had the air of danger about being caught, but in fact had no danger of them being caught. Pip carefully watched Alucard's reaction and could tell that the vampire wasn't thrilled about his plan.

And Alucard wasn't. He could never call himself a prude; he was open to anything and everything, but sex in public was one thing he had never been a fan of. He found it highly distasteful. Alucard was a prince and a noble at the very core of his being after all. However, he had willingly put Pip in charge of their encounters and as such he was more than willing to do whatever the man wanted.

He settled his weight more comfortably at the edge of the table and settled his legs farther apart. He had hardened further at Pip's words and the confidence behind them.

Pip breathed a silent sigh of relief when he saw Alucard visibly relax. It seemed as if the vampire had been telling the truth. Though Alucard wasn't eager to have sex in that particular room, he was consenting to it simply because Pip desired to. The power he currently held over Alucard traversed straight to his groin. He swallowed thickly before confidently pacing over to stand directly in front of Alucard. He placed his hands on the table on either side of the vampire's, effectively pinning Alucard in place. He traced his lips along the exposed skin of Alucard's neck. He smiled when he could feel the faintest shudder run through the vampire and when he titled his head to the side to give Pip more access. He sucked gently where Alucard's pulse should have been, enjoying the light sigh Alucard gave him. He pulled away and leaned up to the vampire's ear.

"Do you have any idea what you make me want to do to you?" Pip whispered huskily.  
"Tell me," Alucard said shakily. It had been a long time since a human could turn him into a lusty pile of mush so quickly. The fact that Pip could do it so expertly without realizing it amazed Alucard, though he thoroughly enjoyed it.

Pip gave into his earlier impulse and trailed his way down to Alucard's collarbones. He nipped and sucked and teased the skin that had tempted him so. He vaguely noticed when Alucard leaned forward, pushing himself towards Pip's attentions. Pip tore himself away and moved back up to Alucard's ear. "I want to bend you over this table and have my way with you. And then I want to fuck you on your back right after. I want to make you come so hard you cry."

Alucard nearly came in his pants then and there. He'd heard Pip dirty talk before, but he hadn't realized just how _much_ it turned him on.

Pip looked Alucard in the eye and nipped his bottom lip. The vampire liked it and Pip had learned it was an easy trick to get Alucard hot and bothered. His confidence faltered however when Pip saw Alucard shaking his head.

"Pip, please don't," Alucard asked.

Alucard really didn't want this? Pip gulped unsure of what to do. If Alucard honestly didn't want to do this, then Pip didn't think he had it in him to force him.

Alucard caught his eye then and deliberately looked down. Pip followed Alucard's gaze to the large tent in the front of Alucard's slacks. Their eyes met once again, and Alucard let a devious smile grace his lips before he winked provocatively at Pip. Alucard then adopted a fake demure demeanor.

"Pip, please don't," he repeated, crossing his arms over himself protectively.

When it finally came together in Pip's mind, he nearly salivated all over himself. Alucard wanted to play a 'no means yes' game with him. And he would be the one in control. Though Pip had never been one to enjoy an un-consenting partner by any means, there was something obscenely sexy about Alucard acting so reserved and perhaps a little afraid. Pip's pants became increasingly tight.

"Take off your clothes," he demanded. Alucard whimpered and curled in on himself though Pip could see he was barely keeping a smile off his handsome face. Pip leaned in deliberately trying to give a sense of overpowering Alucard's personal space. "Do what I tell you to. Take off your clothes."

Crimson eyes avoided his own as Alucard raised his gloved hands to begin unbuttoning his jacket. He removed it quickly though he was purposefully slow with the buttons of his crisp white dress shirt. Pip drank in the sight of more pale skin that was slowly, teasingly, revealed. He saw a flash of Alucard's dusky nipples and had the intent of making them a flushed pink with the attentions he would give them. Alucard then took off his shirt and let his top articles of clothing fall to the floor.

He paused when he came to the buckle of his belt and the button and zipper of his pants. Pip took advantage of Alucard's hesitation and reached down to firmly cup the vampire's groin. Alucard let out a pleasured groan and closed his legs around Pip's hand. It did nothing to deter the mercenary, who started to rhythmically rub Alucard's straining erection through the fabric of his pants. Alucard nearly doubled over as pleasure racked through his body. He grasped onto Pip's well defined biceps to support himself. He was closer to the edge than he had thought. Already the tension was close to snapping in his loins, he could feel his balls seizing. He leaned his forehead on Pip's strong shoulder and helplessly pumped his hardness into Pip's waiting hand. Had he not been so focused on his impending release, he might have berated himself for his lack of self control. Pip had barely _said_ anything, barely _done_ anything, and already Alucard was eager putty in his hands.

"Please don't stop," he whimpered, grinding himself into Pip's hand faster, "Please…"

He was so close. He was so _so_ close…

Pip pulled away from him suddenly. Alucard nearly wept with the loss of sensation. He looked at Pip imploringly, silently begging the man to come back to him.

"You didn't think I'd let you come that easy did you?" Pip asked. His commanding tone forced Alucard to shift impatiently on the table. "You haven't even done what I asked you to. You're still half dressed." Pip clicked his tongue in faux disappointment. It had been fun to tease Alucard like that, but he'd nearly come undone himself watching the vampire almost get off with such minimal stimulation. He was tempted to let Alucard achieve release, but a pleasure denied was a pleasure doubled.

He licked his bottom lip as Alucard shakily took off his leather shoes and socks. He undid the buckle of his belt with a soft clink before he undid his pants. Pip stared ravenously as Alucard's erection bobbed slightly once free of the confines of his pants. Alucard hissed in relief as some of the pressure was momentarily taken away. His pants fell down to his feet and he stepped out of them and kicked them away.

"No underwear?" Pip asked with smirk.

Alucard met his eyes uncertainly. "Uh…" for once he was at a loss of what to say. Was that too presumptuous of him?

"What a slut you are," Pip murmured humorously but kindly as he moved closer and placed his hands on Alucard's bare hips.

"Only for you," Alucard responded, looping his arms around Pip's neck.

"You're damned right," Pip growled. For the first time, he noticed that Alucard's pupils had dilated and wondered why that was happening now. Was it because Alucard had yet to be so aroused?

'_He hasn't seen anything yet_,' Pip thought.

He took advantage of Alucard's slightly open mouth due to his heavy breathing and shoved his tongue in the vampire's mouth. He wouldn't ever get enough of that. He loved the feel of a cooler tongue against his own, he loved how responsive Alucard was, and how he would whimper in the back of his throat as Pip commanded the way their mouths moved together. On a whim he bit down on Alucard's tongue and was rewarded with the vampire moaning loudly and moving further into Pip's grasp. Pip moved one hand to the back of Alucard's head, burying his fingers in that silken ebony hair, and titling his head to the side so he could change the characteristics of the kiss. He tried to be careful not to let his tongue brush up against Alucard's fangs. A deep rooted fear of what would happen to him if his blood was ever shed around Alucard remained in the back of his mind at all times. But Alucard was just as careful as he was. He would deliberately move his own tongue to help keep Pip away from his canines.

When Pip's lungs were burning, he pulled away and gasped for air. Alucard was close to doing the same thing, though he had no need to breathe.

"Lie down on the table," Pip rasped. Still in the middle of playing their game, despite how achingly hard he was, Alucard refused.

"I don't want to," he lied. Pip trailed a finger down Alucard's toned stomach to just above his straining erection.

"If you're a good boy and do what I say, I promise you'll feel good too," Pip said. It felt ridiculously good to be in control like he was.

"Promise?" Alucard asked. He could tell Pip liked playing the game as much as he did, but Alucard was so achingly aroused he thought he might pass out if Pip didn't touch him soon.

"I promise," Pip said. As he spoke, his hands wandered down to his own belt buckle and pants. At the sound alone of them coming undone, Alucard noticed his erection had started to weep heavily. Unable to take it anymore, he reached to start pumping himself.  
"Don't," Pip told him firmly, "Not yet."

Alucard whimpered before settling his hands back down beside him once more. This was torture, but he couldn't have asked for anything more. Pip stepped closer to him and nudged his way between Alucard's legs. "Lie down."

Alucard swallowed thickly and though he wanted to submit to Pip's every command, he shook his head to keep playing the game. Pip's work roughened hands clasped his shoulders and smoothly pushed him down. Alucard didn't resist, instead he went where Pip guided him. He shuddered violently when the cold expanse of the table met his naked back. Immediately the mercenary's lips were back on his skin as he bent over Alucard, trailing his way down the vampire's neck to his chest. Alucard whimpered and tossed his head to the side as Pip roughly bit at his sensitive nipples before blowing hot air upon them. He moved even further down placing open mouthed kisses and the occasional bite down Alucard's torso. When he reached the vampire's groin, he took the head of the older male's erection into his mouth and gave it a quick swipe with his tongue. Pip's cock throbbed at how Alucard's back arched at his actions. Pip straightened himself up, needing to take things further having reached his own limit. He placed both hands on the inside of Alucard's smooth thighs.

"Open your legs," he said. His voice was husky and low due to his arousal, and it seemed Alucard liked the difference compared to how he normally spoke.

Alucard thought about commenting on how his legs were already open, and he even contemplated teasing them both by refusing to do what Pip told him. But the heavy aching _need_ in his throbbing cock droned out either option. Instead, he grasped the back of his knees and perched his heels on the lip of the table. It forced him to shamefully expose himself, and his ego stung slightly, but the humiliation nearly sent him over the edge. He couldn't wriggle around in this position and so he simply glanced down to watch Pip unfasten his trousers all the way and push them down to the middle of his thighs.

Quickly remembering, Pip dug around in his pants' pockets for the small bottle of lubricant he'd stashed there earlier. Or that he'd _thought_ he'd stashed there earlier.

"Shit," he hissed.

"What is it?" Alucard asked unevenly. It wasn't only Pip's arousal that caused a change in the quality of his voice.

"I…I don't have any lube," Pip admitted.

Alucard perked up at the comment. "Its fine," he said quickly, "You don't need it anyway."

"But it'll hurt you," Pip said, furiously thinking of what to do.

"Then use your spit or just _anything_!" Alucard nearly shouted, "Please Pip! I want you in me now!"

Pip let loose a breathless laugh as he pumped himself a few times spreading his precome over his shaft. He hoped it would provide a semi-decent amount of lubrication.  
"Look who's so eager all of a sudden," he teased.

Alucard grinned, falling back into his coy act once more, "You promised that if I did what you wanted, then I can feel good too."

"That I did," Pip amended.

He stepped closer to Alucard, moving the vampire's legs from their position on the table to loosely wrap around his waist. Alucard tightened his grip on the Frenchman's hips with his long legs on his own accord, and by doing so he brought his own groin closer to Pip's. Pip took himself in his hand and lined himself up to Alucard's entrance. Taking a chance, he breached the tight orifice and then started pumping Alucard's cock in an attempt to distract the vampire from whatever discomfort he felt. He slid in slowly, smooth velvet walls enveloping his cock along with an incredible tightness. He paused to catch his breathe and to prevent himself from climaxing already once he was fully seated inside Alucard. He didn't miss the vampire's loud almost sobbing moan. He kept stroking Alucard diligently.

"I'm sorry," he said, leaning down and sucking on dusky nipples that he still wanted to turn pink.

"What the hell are you saying sorry for?" Alucard demanded panting.

Pip pulled back and glanced towards Alucard's face. Crimson eyes were glazed with pleasure and wandering about the room unseeing. A devious tongue was nearly hanging outside a highly kissable mouth. If Pip hadn't been so god damned horny, he might have laughed at the sight. Yet it made the fierce ache only burn brighter in Pip's groin.

Hoping it was okay, Pip released Alucard's erection for the time being and pulled back. He thrust forward experimentally and gauged Alucard's reaction. It was a highly favorable one. Alucard buried his hands in his own hair devoid of anything else to hold onto, and his scarlet eyes remained clenched shut. A needy whiney moan escaped his lips, and Pip took it as a sign to continue.

Alucard was sure he was going to come so hard he would black out. In all honesty, he was glad Pip had forgotten the lubricant. The fact that Pip had not stretched him or used an excessive amount of lubricant helped give the illusion that Pip was even bigger than he already was. Alucard felt so overwhelmingly full, as if Pip wasn't careful then he would rip in two. And Pip had quite a lot to say for himself between his legs. Any woman that had ever been with Pip had been very lucky indeed. Not only was he well endowed but he knew what to do with it which was just as important. However, it was Alucard who was lucky that evening to be able to enjoy Pip's sex. And he was enjoying every single inch of it.

Pip's thrusts were still tempered and slow but Alucard could feel him changing the angle, trying to hit the right spot. Alucard smiled, for he hadn't even asked Pip to do so. He tried to help by remaining as still as he could manage so Pip would have an easier time. Pip knew he was taking too long to find the older male's prostate and in the midst of his experimental thrusts he spoke.

"Touch yourself." Alucard's red eyes snapped back to his face. "Go on."

He silently nodded his consent slowly reaching down to firmly grasp his own erection. He gave a groan as his hardened length finally received the friction it so desired, but it didn't feel as pleasurable as Pip's touch. Alucard surprised them both when he suddenly gave a yelp and bucked his hips furiously.

"Found it," Pip smirked.

Pip hurriedly hooked the crook of his arms behind the backs of Alucard's knees and hefted the vampire's legs even father apart. Alucard slid a few inches forward on the table.

"Alucard stop," Pip said.

Stop what? Pip swiftly moved to swat Alucard's hand away from his weeping erection. Alucard huffed slightly at being forced to cease stroking himself. In response to the bratty little sigh Alucard had given him, Pip rammed his hips forward. He gave Alucard no respite as he continued to repeatedly pound into his prostate. Alucard's back arched impressively and his toes curled. Pip was standing upright while he was lying down on his back. He wanted to hold onto the other man's shoulders but he couldn't reach and he was helpless to move against the power of the devastating pleasure being doled out to him.

"Pip," he moaned.

Pip groaned loudly himself. Alucard was so tight, his muscles squeezing Pip almost painfully. Whether he meant to or not, the vampire made a very erotic sight in the middle of sex. Pip surged forward, vaguely registering to the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Alucard's legs had constricted around him so tightly it was becoming difficult to pull back in order to push in. Not that Pip would have complained. He couldn't get deep enough inside Alucard, even when he was buried in to the hilt. There were rivulets of perspiration running down his back though he didn't pay them much heed.

Alucard salivated at how the very edge of the collar of Pip's grey sweater had darkened due to his exertions. The mercenary's pheromones were invading Alucard's sense of smell and forcing the tension in his groin to coil ever tighter. He wanted nothing more than to lick the Frenchman's neck—to taste and feel him under his tongue.

"Feel good?" Pip asked, panting.

"So good," Alucard groaned. Alucard's chest heaved taking in unneeded breathes as the fire in his belly churned. His balls were seizing once more, tighter with every push against his prostate that Pip gave him. "Pip…Pip…_Pip_!" he called out the young man's name with increasing urgency. He wanted to wait until Pip was close to orgasm himself, but he couldn't form the words to tell him.

"Fuck," Pip wheezed. Alucard was squeezing around his length so tightly he could barely move. He momentarily gave up on trying in order to lean down over Alucard once more. He brought himself face to face with the keening nosferatu and ran his hands through Alucard's silken hair and called out his name to get his attention.

"Pip, please don't stop," he begged, "Please move, please." Pip took his bottom lip between his teeth halting his stream of entreaties.

"Alucard," Pip said, "Alucard listen to me. I need you to relax. I can't move. Just relax a little bit for me okay?"

Alucard nodded and impatiently willed his body to loosen its grip on Pip's turgid organ. It was difficult when he was so close to orgasm, but it slowly worked. Pip took a moment to calm down himself. It was taking every scrap of self control he had to prevent himself from spilling his load from Alucard's passage firmly gripping him alone. He noticed Alucard was shuddering slightly. What had he done that made the vampire so aroused? Was it because he was taking more control this time? Whatever it was, he would have to find out later so that he could do it again. Alucard pushed his hips up and caused both men to moan.

"Move?" he asked.

"You got it," Pip said.

Alucard expected him to stand up straight once more but Pip remained bent over him. Although Alucard enjoyed being splayed out and exposed, he much preferred to have the other man's warmth against his bare skin. Having the mercenary hover over him gave him a pleasant feeling of security. The fact that Pip could take that sensation away at any time by merely straightening his spine excited Alucard further. He took his opportunity and fisted his hands in the soft fabric of Pip's sweater. Pip ran his hands up and down his sides before pressing his nails into his pale skin. Alucard hissed, quickly approaching the edge once more.

"Don't stop," he whispered.

He hadn't expected Pip to hear him, but the reply given to him was, "I don't plan to."  
Pip placed gentle nips along his pale throat and Alucard shivered with each small bite. The fog of arousal cleared ever so slightly as an unfamiliar noise reached his ears. A rhythmic thumping noise that was most certainly not Pip's heartbeat or a sound that had anything to do with their current activity was slowly increasing in volume. He ignored it momentarily, running his cold tongue up Pip's neck enjoying the surprised little gasp he received. But that noise reverberated louder in his ears and it was beginning to distract him. Therefore it annoyed him greatly. He didn't want anything to take his attention away from man on top of him. His eyes snapped wide open as he realized what it was.  
Footsteps. Approaching footsteps.

"Pip, someone's coming," he said, panic rising. He grasped onto Pip's shoulders though instead of pulling him closer Alucard tried to push him away. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to get caught. They couldn't afford to get caught by anyone!

"Let me go," he whispered panicked.

When he tried to rise, Pip forced him back onto the wooden surface. He clamped a hand over Alucard's mouth, and placed a finger to his own lips signaling for the vampire to be quiet.

"We're fine," Pip assured him, "No one's going to be coming in here. Even if someone does walk by, we just need to be quiet." Alucard flicked his gaze nervously to the closed doors before looking back at Pip. Pip moved his hand away and cupped Alucard's cheek. "Trust me?" Alucard looked between the door and Pip once more before he nodded hesitantly. "We'll be fine," Pip assured him. He was sure they would be fine, but it was probably best they didn't stay in there for too much longer.

Pip snaked a hand down to Alucard's erection, and he could have sworn the vampire nearly squeaked when he firmly grasped his aching cock. Pip thrust his hips, prodding Alucard's prostate as he pumped Alucard's length. He swirled his thumb around the head and Alucard licked at his lips. Pip slipped his tongue into Alucard's mouth, both of them swallowing the other's groans. Alucard abruptly broke away and tossed his head from side to side. Pip caught an almost inaudible line of expletives from Alucard.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck," Alucard chanted. He was so close and he silently begged that Pip wouldn't stop this time. He ached fiercely, his whole body coiled with awareness and preparation for release. Pip was peppering his face with kisses and Alucard drowned in the other man's intoxicating scent. "Oh shit," he winced. The tension was coiled so tight to the point of no return. He couldn't have brought himself back from the edge even if he wanted to.

Pip ground his hips against Alucard's too lost in pleasure to fully thrust inside him. The ancient vampire aroused him to the point of pain, not merely with his behavior but with his exquisite body as well. Pip was about to tell Alucard to go ahead and let go since he was right at the edge with him, when a heard a clink he shouldn't have.

Both men screamed and they came violently together as the doors to the conference room swung open.

.

Integra and Walter had been relishing in the silent walk to retrieve the missing field report. Integra had always resorted to pacing when her chain smoking failed to relieve her tension. Due to the companionable silence between them, as they approached their destination Integra heard what sounded like a pained groan. She and Walter stopped short. What was that?

"Did you hear that?" she demanded.

"Yes," Walter confirmed, worry clearly written on his face.

She heard another groan, this time louder and more panicked than before. Who was that?

"I don't understand," Walter muttered, "No one should be down here."

"Oh God," Integra gasped, "Walter we left Captain Bernadotte down here with Alucard!"

Walter paled visibly.

While the Wild Geese had done nothing to provoke Alucard's wrath, it was obvious the vampire didn't like them. What better way to take out his frustration than to attack their leader? Integra bolted the rest of the way down the hallway.

"Alucard leave him alone!" she shouted. She prayed that Alucard hadn't bitten the Captain. Though a mercenary, he was reliable and willing to fight for Hellsing's cause. He was easy to get along with and was always up for making someone, even a complete stranger, laugh with him. She begged that Alucard hadn't fatally injured him though that was asking a lot from the man formerly known as The Impaler.

"Ma'am wait!" Walter called out, running to catch up with her, "I don't think we should go in there!"

"Don't be stupid Walter!" she barked.

She grasped the gilded doorknob and wrenched the door open. Her blue eyes stayed hidden behind the light's reflection in her glasses. Thankfully it hid how wide her eyes had grown.

Apparently, all was well between Alucard and Captain Bernadotte. And unfortunately, Integra had seen everything the men had to offer each other.

Walter caught up to her slightly winded from chasing after her to see his suspicions confirmed. He didn't miss Alucard's violent trembling as he stared horrified at his Master. But Walter also didn't miss how instead of pushing Pip away from him, Alucard clutched onto Pip and tried to hide in the mercenary's shadow. Walter's gaze settled on Integra who hadn't moved since she'd opened the door.

All three men fixed their gaze on the leader of Hellsing deathly afraid of what she would do. They all jumped when she took a deep breath. Valiantly ignoring the heat in her face turning her cheeks a dusty pink, she spoke, "Alucard…Captain Bernadotte…when you both are ready can you please come to my office? I have something I wish to speak to you about."

She quickly turned away and paced back down the hall, not caring that she still hadn't retrieved her file. Walter shot them a sympathetic glance as he closed the doors once more. Integra hadn't shouted at them nor had she tried to shoot at them. Walter hoped that was a good thing…

.

Pip let go of his held breath once the doors had clicked shut. He glanced down at Alucard who was still staring at terror at the doors. It wasn't right. A creature as old and powerful as Alucard should not have been so afraid. Still, it was Pip's fault and he would take full responsibility. He hadn't meant to get Alucard in trouble. For once the fear of what Alucard would do to him didn't cross his mind, only worry for the well being of his sexual partner.

"Alucard I'm so sorry," he said, leaning down and brushing his hand through the vampire's ebony hair, "I swear I didn't mean for us to get caught."

"I know," Alucard nodded more to himself than to Pip, "I know but…" He tore his gaze away from the door and abruptly hid his face in the juncture of Pip's shoulder and neck.

Pip's heart ached when Alucard clung to him and continued to shake. If half the stories about what the Van Helsing's had done to him were true, then he was right to be afraid. But Pip wasn't going to let that happen.

"Alucard," he said gently, forcing the vampire to look him in the eye, "Let's go and get this over with. I know I just told you to trust me and I let you down, but it's not going to happen again. I won't let you get punished for doing nothing wrong."

Alucard, who had begun replacing his clothes the same as Pip, paused and looked at him. "I don't understand why you'd do that for me," he said.

Pip sighed but smiled sadly. He fixed his scarf around his neck and looped his arms around Alucard's waist. "Just because we agreed on no strings attached doesn't mean I'm going to be an ass and abandon you to a punishment you don't deserve," he explained.  
_But no one had ever done that for him…_ Alucard's confusion was still written on his face.

"You said I could call you my lover. Well, in my book that means that while we can fuck each other like rabbits, but its my responsibility to take care of you too," Pip continued. "Not that you need taking care of," he quickly amended, "I know you don't, but still…"

Alucard's lips quirked upwards. He swallowed nervously. After having been a part of so many dysfunctional relationships, even _this_ one to some extent, it felt nice to have someone actually care about his well being. No, Alucard was not looking for intimacy, he just wanted sex, but it was nice to know that the man before him had his back on the battlefield, in the bedroom, and even in the face of Integra Hellsing.

Pip grasped his gloved and calmly urged them forward.

"Come on," he said. Alucard followed.

He glanced down at their joined hands confused. Holding hands was something he'd never wanted to do since he'd lost _her_. It was still something he didn't want to do. He wondered why he was so at ease at doing so with a French mercenary that he knew practically nothing about except that the man was good in bed. He let it lie, however, opting to walk beside Pip in silence.

Just this once, he'd let himself be close to someone and push away the surety that he was betraying her…

-Chapter End-

_Please review! Thank you for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title**__: Wild Ones_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Pairing**__: PipxAlucard, eventual PipxSerasxAlucard_

_**Warning**__: yaoi, graphic smut _

_**Summary**__: "I came to ask you something Captain," Alucard inquired smoothly. "I'll do my best to answer it then," Pip said. "I wanted to offer you…oh how do people put it now…" the vampire mumbled to himself for a moment, "sex with no strings attached?" Pip/Alucard, eventual AlucardxPipxSeras_

_**Author's Notes:**__ So many lovely reviews recently! Thank you all so much for your continued support of this story! It makes me so happy that there are so many people enjoying this and willing to give me feedback! I love hearing what you guys think, so please keep reviewing and keep telling me! Just in case anyone was curious the 'she' I referenced at the end of the last chapter was again Mina Harker :) And the 'she' I will continue to mention from time to time will of course be Mina. Let's see anything else…well this chapter is continuing on a rather serious note, but there is smut never fear! And I feel I should reassure you that Seras will not become extensively involved for a while. If she does pop up it will be only briefly. I know everyone is telling me to keep this a PipxAlucard story, but let me just say, I can make Seras involved the way I want to __**and**__ give you guys the ending your asking for. Maybe you're not sure how I'm going to pull it off? Well, I'll tell you the same thing Pip keeps telling Alucard, "Trust me." I can do this for you guys and still keep the integrity of my story. Please keep your faith in me, I can and will do it! But don't worry yourselves too much. As I said, that part of the story won't be for a while. And as always this had been proofread but please forgive whatever mistakes I missed! In the meantime enjoy this chapter with the boys, and leave me some more reviews! Thank you all, and see you next chapter!_

-Chapter Five-

Pip reluctantly let go of Alucard's hand before they marched into Integra's office. Though he enjoyed the contact, Pip wasn't going to humiliate Alucard in such a cruel way by holding his hand around others or perhaps further enrage the leader of Hellsing. Alucard paused for the briefest moment, and Pip thought he might have to drag the vampire in there with him. They both knew full well that this was going to be bad, but Pip had no intention of throwing Alucard under the bus.

Various lamps were lit around Integra's office, providing a comfortable amount of light for the human eye. Walter was silently waiting in the far corner. He flashed them a small supportive smile before looking ahead at a full bookcase. Integra was sitting at her desk, coat and cravat off, rummaging around for her cigars. Pip seized his opportunity and spoke first. "Sir Hellsing, I apologize for…misusing your conference room, but it was my idea—"

"Captain Bernadotte," she cut him off softly and calmly.

Alucard winced at the tone of her voice. He must have really done it this time. She had never been so soft spoken when he was in the room. And although he was the most powerful monster to have existed, he was afraid.

Ever since he'd lost _her_, he hadn't taken another lover. He'd taken a great risk by turning that Police Girl into one of his fledglings but he would _never_ call that girl his lover. During the past century without his true love, he liked to think he had grown up a little bit. When he was human along with her, he hadn't been able to give her the life and love she deserved. He had loved her. So much, that it one of the two reasons he'd become the undead. When she was reincarnated to him as Mina, he wasn't worthy of her still. He understood that now and he wished he had seen it earlier. He had willingly settled into his servitude for the Van Helsing family, simply biding his time until she would be reborn into the world a third time. He knew it was destined to happen at some point, and when it did he would be ready. This time he would make sure he had the right to call her his and spend a dozen lifetimes with her. He wouldn't fuck it up again.

He glanced at the man at his side. Yes, waiting for her was what kept him in going; otherwise he would have found a way to end his undead existence long ago. But the pain that clenched around his heart at that very moment…it was his wish to not fuck up _this_.  
This bizarre not-really-a-relationship he had with the Frenchman. Whatever they had, he wasn't willing to lose it. He admired Pip, and he liked him. Pip was offering him what no one else could. Pip wasn't deathly afraid of him nor did he sidle up to him like the numerous sycophants Alucard had met in his time. Pip gave him what Van Helsing had tortured into his mind for years what the man said he shouldn't be allowed to have. Pip gave him the chance to be close to someone. Pip gave him the chance to talk to, and touch, and be pleased by someone. To Pip, it seemed as if he wasn't a monster responsible for the death of countless victims, he was some kind of mysterious _man_ that he wanted to know more about.

Alucard felt a burning in the back of his throat that he hadn't felt for nearly a century. He swallowed thickly but the small hitches in his breathes didn't leave him. He wasn't ready to lose this. He didn't want it to end yet. He regretted nothing about the time he had spent thinking about or being with the Frenchman. Oh, he wasn't looking forward to the impending tongue lashing and possible physical lashing that was coming his way, but he wasn't willing to have this taken away from him just yet. The only one who could end it was Pip. He'd decided that at the beginning. Whenever Pip wanted this to end, he would abide by that.

Unnoticeably, he lightly grasped onto Pip's sleeve. Pip stole a glance at him while Integra lit up her highly prized cigar.

"Captain," she repeated softly, "I think I should explain myself first. You see, I was afraid Alucard was slowly torturing you to death inside my conference room. I had prepared myself to find you injured, on the floor, covered in blood at his feet. Imagine my surprise when I opened the door." She blew out a lungful of smoke and smirked.

Pip looked at her carefully and didn't see any anger or malice in that smile. He licked his lips and spoke, "Please understand, it's my fault—" She cut it off by raising her hand.  
Pip noticed everything about Alucard's body language. He was tightly grasping his sleeve, and Pip felt no inclination to forcefully loosen his hold. He was standing all of an inch farther back from Integra than Pip was, but it hinted at the fact that the vampire wanted to seek refuge behind him. Alucard's breathing was shallow and panicked. Pip straightened his back and set his jaw. No matter what she said, he wasn't going to let Alucard take the fall.

They both tensed as she opened her mouth to speak.

Alucard clenched his eyes shut. He didn't want to hear what she had to say. He didn't want to be told yet again that he wasn't worthy of a human's attention. He didn't want to be staked in the heart, he didn't want to be locked in his coffin for the next thirty years, nor did he want to be starved of blood for an extended period of time. Van Helsing had circumcised him the last time he became angry with him. What the fuck was Integra going to do to him now?

"I'm not angry," she said simply and honestly.

"Qua?" Pip blurted, the English language having become lost for a moment.

Integra chuckled at his reversion back to his mother tongue. "I'm not angry," she repeated firmly, hoping the words would sink into their minds, "I'm annoyed that you used the conference table, but I'm not upset that you're sleeping together."

"Why?" Pip demanded suspiciously. She was too calm about this. Why wasn't she screaming at them? Or firing Pip on the spot? Or threatening Alucard with bodily harm?  
Integra sighed at Pip's suspicion of her. She stamped out her finished cigar and leaned her elbows on the desk.

"Because finding you two like _that_ is a far better alternative than what I thought was happening. Besides, it appeared Alucard let you dominate him Captain. And it's not because you physically can, it's because he's letting you. Even I know that it's a very important thing for him to give you control like that. That makes you very special Captain," she finished with a smile.

Pip nodded slowly, still not liking her reaction just yet.

Alucard looked down at the floor. Had he really been so obvious? While he wouldn't go so far as to say Pip was special to him, it made it sound like he was in love with the man, what he was doing with Pip was something he cared about greatly. That was one thing he couldn't hide all that well.

"Sir Hellsing," Pip said, "Are you going to try and stop us?"

Integra looked at him brows drawn together slightly. Just how tyrannical did they all think she was?

"Of course I'm not," she said in a tone implying that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard. She crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair. Despite how she acted with Alucard most of the time, she was _not_ her grandfather and refused to treat the vampire in the same way. She did not get any form of pleasure from tormenting the creature before her. Her father, Arthur Hellsing, had described Alucard perfectly to her once. He was a lost child crying on his knees. She couldn't stomach the thought of kicking that same child that was already so broken. "You're two consenting adults; you can do what you please. Am I correct in assuming you weren't forced into this Captain?"  
"I most certainly was not," he said, "Alucard hasn't forced me to do anything. And since I'm the one in control I'm relatively safe, am I right?"

Integra nodded her agreement and fixed her gaze on Alucard. He was staring at the floor intently. She wondered if he was so fearful of being punished that he hadn't really registered what she said.

"Alucard," she called titling her head to the side as if that would force him to bring his gaze up to hers. "Alucard, you can be with Captain Bernadotte…I don't mind…just make sure you're careful you don't hurt him. The Captain still is human after all." She fixed her gaze on Pip again, "Though given the circumstances I don't think you're the one that should be worried Mr. Bernadotte."

Pip felt his face heat at her blatant teasing, though his heart leapt. It sounded like they were going to be just fine. They would come out of this highly embarrassed and a little wiser as to where to have sex, but Pip was sure they were going to be alright.

Integra slid a folder to the front of her desk. "That was the new training exercise I wanted your men to try out Captain. Let me know what you think of it."

"Sure thing," Pip nodded curtly. Hoping they could leave, he turned towards the door fully prepared to drag a still catatonic Alucard along with him.

"There's one more thing," Integra said, halting him.

Pip took a deep breath and turned back to her once more. If she was going to try and dole out some kind of punishment, he was going to be furious.

"I need both of your help," she admitted. Alucard threw Pip a sidelong glance which the mercenary met before settling his gaze back down on the floor.

"Alright," Pip said.

"Both of you know that the various men I work with are afraid that Alucard is out of control. Up until now I had no idea how to prove to them that everything was fine but…if you both are willing to, I'd like you to help me show them that there's nothing to worry about," she said.

"How?" Pip asked furrowing his brow.

Integra swallowed nervously. She knew it was asking a lot of them, but she would never know if they would say yes unless she asked. "Though I hardly saw anything…The way you showed such control over Alucard…It would benefit all of us greatly if you could show that kind of dominance over him in front of _them_."

Pip scowled dangerously, "You want me to have rough sex with him in front of those old farts?"

"No," Alucard whispered softly enough for only Pip to hear. Pip glanced at him to see the vampire had curled in on himself in horror. Of course, Alucard didn't want such a thing. Neither did Pip. How could she even ask that of them?!

"I didn't mean in person," she amended quickly.

Pip glared openly at her not only angry but also confused. "What do you mean?"

"I thought…perhaps if you made a video…it can be as fake as you want, but it would just need to be something I can show them so they can shut up!" she said.

A video huh? Well, that was a much more tolerable idea that having sex with all those old geezers watching them directly. Pip leaned in close to Alucard's ear, "Do want to?"  
He wasn't going to force Alucard into this. The vampire shook his head, but even so he replied, "I'll do it though."

Pip looked him in the eye searchingly. "Are you sure?"

No, Alucard wasn't sure at all. He was still waiting to be shot at or locked in the basement. Maybe he already had been and this was some elaborate dream…one in which his master was accepting of Pip and he continuing to see each other and was asking them to make a sex tape. However, he had already told Pip that he would do anything the mercenary wanted. Pip had placed his trust in Alucard, and Alucard had done the same thing…he trusted Pip. That was a great feat for him, and so he would do it. He nodded his head slowly.

Pip licked his dry lips. "Okay we'll do it," he said. If he wasn't mistaken, Integra looked almost relieved that they had accepted her ridiculous proposal.

"Thank you," she said gratefully.

"Are there any requirements we need to meet in the video?" Pip couldn't hide his sarcasm.

Integra took it in stride. After all, they had said yes. "Not at all. As I said it can be as fake as you want it to be. Just make them believe that you're the one who has control over Alucard. Walter will give you a camera tomorrow. Give me the tape when you're done and I'll take care of the rest."

Pip nodded curtly. "Is that all Sir Hellsing?"

"It is Captain Bernadotte."

"May we leave?"

"Yes."

Pip clasped Alucard's wrist and pulled him out into the hallway with him. The doors to Integra's office closed leaving them in a dark abandoned hallway once more. Pip heaved out a sigh of relief and let himself laugh. He was about to speak when Alucard abruptly thunked his forehead against Pip's shoulder. Pip's relief died when he could feel Alucard still shaking.

"Can I stay like this for a minute?" the vampire asked softly. Pip stroked his soft hair in a favorable response.

Alucard felt dizzy. They were okay. They were actually okay. Integra hadn't tried to tear him into a thousand pieces and wasn't going to try and get in their way. But more importantly…Alucard was silently thrilled that Pip had kept his promise. He had told Alucard he was going to take care of him and he _had_. No one had done that for him…especially not a lover. He was always the one who took care of things. He was the one who remained strong in the face of adversity. He had backed off just this once, and Pip had proven why he was the perfect choice.

"Thank you," he whispered into the dark of Pip's shoulder.

"My pleasure," Pip smiled.

Alucard grinned, delirious with relief. They'd done it. They'd really done it. Someone knew about them and it was okay.

"She didn't try to kill me," he mumbled to himself, "I'm still in one piece."

He chuckled then, and sharply pulled back from leaning on Pip's shoulder. He kept on chuckling until it grew into truly reassured laughter. He was torn between glorious disbelief and what he could vaguely remember as his heart warming at the fact that Pip had not abandoned him. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, so he did what sounded like a little of both. Pip watched amazed as a flurry of emotions crossed Alucard's face. When Alucard had settled once more, Pip pulled the vampire back into his arms. "Are you alright?"

"I am," Alucard responded honestly.

"I'm glad," Pip said. He wanted to kiss Alucard then, a _real_ kiss not the tongue fucks he'd been giving him, but refrained. That was too intimate, and it was too much for one evening. Still, he didn't want to let the vampire go just yet. He wished he could have asked him back to his room, but again he refrained.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked instead.

"Of course," Alucard smiled.

Pip nodded. "Count…I know you're not very happy about what we have to do but just think; if we get it over and done with then we don't have to worry about getting in trouble again. We can really do whatever we want."

"Mmm," Alucard agreed nodding.

"And try to look forward to tomorrow. I'll make sure you thoroughly enjoy yourself," Pip winked at him.

"I have no doubt of that," Alucard smirked right back. He bumped his forehead against Pip's briefly. "Sweet dreams Pip."

"Goodnight Count."

Alucard faded from his grasp and the hallway altogether. Pip sucked in a breath and ran his hand down his face. He shoved aside the instant pang of loneliness he felt at Alucard's absence, and instead focused on what they're encounter would be like the following day. For everything he had inadvertently put Alucard through that evening, he was more determined than ever before to please Alucard as best as he possibly could.

.

Pip and Alucard shuffled nervously about the conference room. Walter had given Pip a camcorder and a tripod earlier that morning. He'd never been all that interested in photography, and so it took him a minute to figure out how to set everything up and get it working. Pip angled the camera to where it had a wide view of the conference table. He'd spent the greater portion of the previous night figuring out how this encounter would go rather than sleeping. He knew it was stupid, but he had told Alucard how he thought they might have sex. It wasn't the sexiest thing to do, but he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't fair for Alucard to be blindly shoved into such vulnerability. At least, when it wasn't really caused by Pip himself.

The exceptionally tall vampire was standing at the end of the table—the same end of the table they'd fucked on the night before—and was running his gloved fingers across the surface. Although the outcome of that encounter had been no where near what Pip had been hoping for, he hoped that Alucard was replaying the event in his head with a certain amount of fondness.

With the camera rolling and at a far enough distance to where they would have to really speak up to be heard, Pip approached his lover. Alucard was clad in the crimson coat Pip hated so, but he knew it was because they needed to make this as believable as possible for the men who would be watching this. The thought still made both of their stomachs churn. Alucard always presented a cold and calm persona unless he was cruelly mocking someone, or as Pip had discovered deliberately acting hyper-submissive towards a chosen person, but there was real hesitation and worry in his body language. The signs were incredibly subtle, but if Pip looked closely they were there.

He stood in front of Alucard and ran his hands up and down the vampire's upper arms, trying to be a comfort. They had momentarily moved out of the scope of the camera's lens and Pip was relatively free to act like he normally did.

"Ready?" he asked; though he was unsure if he was ready himself.

Alucard met his gaze and the hue of his scarlet eyes intensified. "Don't hold back," he said steeling himself.

"You're safe with me," Pip said, "Remember that."

Alucard broke out in a smirk then. While he was leaping for joy that Pip was becoming a more commanding lover, the mercenary didn't quite realize that to be a _sadistic_ lover he would have to make Alucard question whether he really was safe. He kept quiet however, hoping to get recording this encounter out of the way. After all, it appeared as if Pip and he had plenty of time to work on the Frenchman learning how to truly hurt him.

Taking Alucard's smirk as a sign that he was ready, Pip fisted both hands on the lapel of the vampire's crimson coat. He summoned up all his strength to shove the vampire backwards hard enough to where he slammed into the table.

Alucard almost winced as he was propelled into the edge of the table, the force of Pip's push so hard he let out an involuntary little cry. He knew he would have to act even more submissive than the night before, but only because Pip enjoyed it when he acted that way was he alright with it. Quickly catching his balance, Alucard scrambled onto the polished wooden surface in an attempt to clamber away from the other man. His gloves offered him no traction however and he didn't get the chance to use the treaded soles of his boots for purchase.

Pip rushed forward and clambered onto the table with Alucard before using his wait to pin the vampire down. Alucard let out a cry of surprise as if he really hadn't expected Pip to be all over him so soon.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Pip demanded roughly.

Alucard got on his hands and knees to crawl away from him. Pip stood on his knees and clasped onto Alucard's coat. He roughly yanked the vampire back to him and wrestled the garment off of him before throwing it to the side.

"No!" Alucard shouted, as Pip pushed him onto his back. He gave Pip an almost imperceptible smile when he sensed the Frenchman was about to stop. Alucard was already growing hard in his slacks. Alucard forced himself to pant heavily as if terror was stealing his breath away when in fact he hadn't been so excited in years.

"Please Captain Bernadotte, I'm sorry," he whined miserably.

"Shut up," Pip growled. He tore the red cravat off Alucard's neck though he kept it close at hand for he had plans for it. He violently ripped at the front of Alucard's shirt, buttons popping about.

"No please don't," Alucard begged on the verge of tears, uselessly trying to push the other man away.

"I told you to shut the fuck up." Alucard looked him in the eye then and between his faint sniffles he whispered something that sent Pip's mind reeling.

"Hit me," he whispered softly enough for the camera to not hear.

Pip paused for the briefest of seconds before he tore off his black gloves and swung his right arm to make contact with Alucard's face. It made Alucard jolt slightly because it didn't hurt but made a deliberately loud clapping sound. Alucard internally cheered for the fact that Pip had done it, but he wanted the real thing.

"Harder," he begged almost silently. He surged his hips upward obscenely, grinding his clothed hardness into Pip's slowly awakening groin.

Pip steeled himself and then let Alucard have it. He slapped him so hard Alucard's head snapped violently to the side.

"_Oooh_," he let out a sobbing moan as his cheek stung deliciously. "Captain…please don't…"

Instead of hitting him again, Pip hauled one of Alucard's legs over his shoulder and removed the tall boot adorning it. He did the same thing with the other leg and then his hands dove for the front of Alucard's pants. He wrenched Alucard's pants and underwear down, and when the vampire tried to pull them back up he slammed Alucard's back against unforgiving wood. He kept one hand upon the vampire's chest, who was making a futile attempt to cover himself once again, while he pushed Alucard's lower garments all the way off his sexy long legs.

Alucard pressed his legs together, effectively hiding his arousal from the camera but simultaneously presenting Pip with that intoxicating demure act he'd shown the night before.

"Captain Bernadotte please don't," the deep baritone voice Pip adored seemed slightly higher than normal. Pip stifled a laugh, knowing it was because Alucard had to force himself to cry.

Unwilling to let the old geezers who were destined to see this become privy to the fact that Alucard was already enjoying this, Pip forced the nosferatu onto his stomach. Alucard once again used the chance to try and escape Pip's grasp though he wished for the exact opposite. He was a willing captive in the Frenchman's grasp, and he hoped that when he repeatedly said 'please don't' Pip realized he was really trying to say 'please don't keep me waiting.' Alucard expelled a few hiccoughs and looked behind him. He wriggled around even more, tempted to start humping the table in his misery.

Pip had grabbed his red cravat, and while using his weight to keep Alucard pinned down, he proceeded to tightly bind the vampire's hands behind his back. Alucard tested the bonds, and though it was nothing near what was required to hold him, he was happily surprised to find that his cravat could properly perform this new task.

He let out a little gasp of surprise when Pip then turned him onto his side so he faced fully away from the camera once again. The position wasn't the most comfortable with his arms behind his back; he was leaning mostly on his left hip, shoulder, and his forehead. But he had heard of this position before and how for two men it was supposed to let penetration feel even deeper. Pip rested his knees on either side of Alucard's left thigh resting prone on the table and lifted his right leg so the back of his knee rested upon Pip's shoulder. He was being forcibly stretched out in a way that his muscles weren't used to but his discomfort was quickly forgotten. His already leaking cock throbbed at the sound of Pip unfastening his pants.

"Please…" he begged miserably, though the subtle pumping of his hips belied his words. He cried out when Pip roughly smacked him on the ass and sent a jolt through his groin.

"Shut the fuck up," Pip commanded.

Alucard refused, "Please don't do this…"

"This is what happens when you don't do as I tell you," Pip smirked. Granted he hadn't actually told Alucard to do anything, and so naturally Alucard could not have disobeyed him, but the people who were going to watch the recording didn't need to know that. Plus, it didn't seem as if Alucard minded all that much.

He hadn't brought any lubricant that night though he didn't plan on making a habit out of it. But Pip had thought that it might make the stupid recording more believable. He quickly spread his precome over his cock, just as aroused as Alucard was himself. He then spat on his palm and pumped himself a few more times for good measure. Alucard had seemed fine last night when he hadn't used any lube, but he didn't want to run the risk of seriously hurting Alucard. He didn't think he'd be able to take the sight of Alucard wincing every time he sat down.

Crimson eyes met his, and despite the tears of blood swirling around his eyes, Alucard gave him an amused smile. Pip winked at him before lining himself up to Alucard's unprepared entrance. Alucard gave him an almost imperceptible nod. Pip pushed forward and didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt.

"Fuck," he hissed.

"Aah!" Alucard cried as he was quickly filled with Pip's arousal. There was the faintest ache at being taken so quickly, Pip had yet to enter him that fast usually giving him some time to adjust, but he couldn't utter a single complaint. If he were to be sore after this, it would be the sweetest ache he could bear. Pip offered them no relief as he drew back before thrusting in forcefully.

"Ooh," Alucard moaned.

Pip bit back a smirk, rather proud of himself for making Alucard into such a lust ridden mess. He subtly angled himself to where he rapidly found Alucard's prostate and hit it with every thrust. Alucard's cries grew louder and more frequent, but since Pip had turned him away from the camera only the mercenary could see how thoroughly he enjoyed this. On the recording it would probably sound like he was in pain, but he and Pip knew the truth. Pip's muscles burned with exertion, but he kept his rapid fast pace spurred on by Alucard's violently pleased reactions.

Alucard leant his forehead on the table and idly watched as his unneeded breathes momentarily fogged the polished surface. His toes curled as more tension coiled in his loins, and he idly thought he couldn't remember the last time he'd been thoroughly fucked like this.

His eyes widened in horror.

No.

No he could remember, but he didn't _want_ to.

Back when he'd only been a boy in the hands of the Sultan, he could remember being raped like this.

He clenched his eyes shut. _**No**_. He didn't want to remember that. He didn't want to remember the pain of an unwanted penetration, he didn't want to remember the fear that had clenched his young heart, he didn't want to remember being wrestled onto the bed as he'd grown older and gathered enough strength to fight back, he didn't want to remember how multiple men had held him splayed out while that sick Ottoman fuck had taken him again and again…

He genuinely sobbed then. Thick tears of scarlet blood escaped from behind his eyelids.

_He didn't want to remember that._ This was nothing like what he'd been through.

He looked at Pip, and didn't miss the flicker of concern on the man's face. He smiled adoringly at the Frenchman then. This was nothing like that. Yes he was bound and being taken by another man, but he felt safe with Pip. While he looked forward to the day when he wouldn't, for now, he was safe with him.

He felt the reassuring hand running over the sharp protrusion of his hip and he settled easily. The tension in his groin tightened when Pip pressed a consoling lingering kiss to the inside of his leg resting atop the mercenary's shoulder.

He gave a few last violent sobs as his own mind forced him to recall the feel of other rough and cruel hands demandingly touching him. He whimpered and winced when he unwillingly recalled how painful the Sultan's thrusts had been. They had been so excruciating in order to force him to submit and give in. He never had. And he never would. Even now, he hated all of _them_ with the entirety of his dead heart.

But Pip wasn't them. Pip was warm. And kind. And funny. And strong. He was human, and he remained concerned about Alucard even when he told the Frenchman not to hold back. He was commanding but tender all at the same time. He was perfect.  
Alucard didn't want to corrupt his perfection, but he wanted Pip to tap into the sadistic tendencies all humans had and force Alucard to grovel at his feet. Alucard wanted to submit to a man he respected not because he _had_ to, but simply because he _wanted_ to.  
The kiss on his leg turned into a gentle bite. Alucard blinked and focused his gaze back on Pip. The younger man gave him a savvy little smile and it infuriated him. He'd been caught spacing out in the middle of sex.

Alucard sniffed one last time. He put the lock back on his heart. He would ask Pip later on if he liked to see him cry. If so, then Alucard would do it more often. If not, then he wouldn't allow himself to do it around the other man ever again. For Alucard, there was a difference between deliberate submission and weakness. He would forever refuse to be weak. He had not once begged for mercy in his life…well, he'd never asked for mercy and truly _meant_ it. As the Voivode of Wallachia he had depended solely on himself. While in the clutches of Van Helsing, it had been the easiest way to get the man to leave him alone for a short time. With Pip, it was a game. He would never ask for help. Though Alucard had had begun to recognize and learn from his previous mistakes that was one thing he would never waver on.

In response to the aggravating little smile Pip had given him, Alucard tightly squeezed his muscles around Pip's cock. Pip groaned loudly and sped his thrusts. Alucard was once again reduced to a panting, aching, needy wreck as Pip continued to pound into his prostate. He arched his back when a sure hand wrapped around his leaking cock and pumped him surely. Alucard almost grinned. Pip was a quick learner when it came to touching Alucard how he liked it. When he reached the head of his erection, Pip swirled his thumb around. The movement was slick with the precome that escaped him, and that minimal action alone nearly broke him.

"Please," he moaned luxuriously, no longer caring whether he sounded like he was begging for Pip to stop or pleading for release.

Pip didn't disappoint. Just before both of their aroused states turned painful, Pip repeatedly circled the tip of Alucard's erection with his thumb. Alucard gave out an unadulterated pleasured cry as he released all over Pip's hand. The sweet ache in his groin finally sated, he shuddered as Pip continued to run his hand up and down Alucard's shaft. Alucard moaned again when he felt Pip's warm seed enter him and he stole a glance at the man. Pip was beautiful when he came. Thoroughly undone by pleasure and yet thinking he still had to be in control even during his release since he was the dominant partner. The fact that he had that such a strong sense of responsibility was something Alucard found amusing if not endearing. He gave a final deliberate squeeze around Pip and was rewarded with a little surprised yet pleased moan. He was going to make sure to do that the next time Pip came, just so he could hear those little noises the Frenchman gave.

Having somewhat caught his breath, Pip carefully eased himself out of Alucard and put his trousers back into place. He quickly clambered off the table and shut the camera off. He heaved a sigh of relief and turned back to Alucard. He swiftly untied the vampire's hands and eased Alucard onto his back on the table. He couldn't tell if Alucard was sore or not. He wanted to apologize, but he knew that Alucard was becoming increasingly tired of him doing so. Instead, he brushed his hand through the jet black hair he had become addicted to touching before turning around to start gathering the vampire's clothes.

As soon as Pip turned away from him, Alucard covered his eyes with a gloved hand. He was thankful for the extra shadow it provided for he found it comforting. He should have known that he would wind up forcing the memories he hated most to resurface. He hadn't been planning on that and he regretted it. He couldn't stomach the thought of remembering that man while in the same room as Pip. Pip was so much better. But…as strange as it was…Alucard couldn't quite remember…

He took his hand away from his eyes and focused his gaze on the square patterned ceiling while deeply furrowing his brow. For the first time in all his centuries of living, he actually tried to remember the memories he had fought so hard to purge from his mind. The continual rapes had never left him, nor had they failed to permanently blemish his soul. He had been thoroughly tainted by the time he was seventeen. And while he had been the victim, the stigmas of his time had never let him be. He was the sinful one, and he always would be. Even so…he couldn't…he couldn't remember…

When they'd been having sex, he'd been bombarded with the vivid details of so many past violations…but now they were gone…

He frowned dangerously. He hadn't truly forgotten. He understood that much. He still knew what had happened to him in his youth, but the overwhelming anxiousness and nausea that came with him remembering wasn't there.

'_What the fuck is going on?_' he silently demanded.

Was this what healing felt like? Had Pip helped him heal from his previous traumas?  
No. Things didn't work like that!

He'd heard about people in the present day going through therapy for years over something that had happened only one time. Usually, if they kept at it they would reach a point where they could move on with their lives. Some days would be worse than others, but overall they would be given the tools to help deal with their fears. What would cause their mental state to deteriorate was to have flashbacks of a former trauma heaved upon them during intimacy with another.

It wasn't as if Alucard had ever been able to talk to a professional about what had happened to him so long ago. '_Count Dracula seeing a therapist? Come on_,' he mocked himself. It was as ridiculous sounding as it would have been in practice. Besides, the turmoil seated deep within his heart was what defined him. That was what had pushed him to make the many atrocious decisions of his past. Without it he was nothing. Not really. Yet, there he was just having gone from being consumed by memories to unable to tap into the horror of numerous past assaults when he was a boy.

So then why the fuck did Alucard feel _better_ after what had just happened when he and Pip had had sex?

The answer was so simple it frightened him. It was Pip. He turned his head to the side, looked down, and settled his gaze on the mercenary who was looking for his other boot.  
'_Why you?_' he asked silently. What was so special about this man? Alucard frowned as he realized that compared to him the mercenary was a mere _boy_. Why was this boy the one who was able to wash away what had haunted him for centuries?

Alucard quickly surmised he didn't care why. He didn't care why Pip was the one, he was just thankful that he was. And he prayed to both God and the Devil that this wouldn't be taken away from him any time soon. His connection to Pip had been precious to him before, but it was even more so now.

As Pip approached him, Alucard lightly grasped onto the man's arms and pulled him closer. Pip leaned over him, standing beside the table. Alucard smiled as his vision was filled with only the Frenchman before him.

"Where did you go?" Pip asked him softly.

"What?"

"When we were together, I was making you remember something unpleasant wasn't I?" Pip asked regretfully. Alucard wouldn't be able to lie to him; Pip knew he had stumbled upon something he wasn't supposed to make the vampire remember. "What did I make you think of?"

"Something that happened a long time ago," Alucard answered.

"Something that pains you?" he asked. He shouldn't have been prying like this, but he was dying to know. He wanted to know what he should never speak of, so Alucard would never appear so upset before him again.

"Something that _pained_ me," Alucard corrected with a slight upwards quirk of his lips, "Hopefully I'm not jumping the gun here, but…you helped me…" How was he supposed to put it? 'Move on' sounded so ignorant. You never truly moved on from what he had been through, but healing was possible. And yet healing sounded like a privilege that was not allowed for the man he had once been nor the monster he currently was.

"You made it better," he said finally. An emerald eye looked at him searchingly.  
"Really?" he asked softly.

The hands rhythmically running through his hair nearly made Alucard's eyelids fall to half mast. "I don't lie about these kinds of things you know," Alucard replied.

Pip bumped his forehead against the vampire's. Though he never wanted to make Alucard remember something so painful again, he had learned something vital. He now knew there was a very real difference between when Alucard acted demure and upset and when he truly was upset. It sounded like such a simple observation, but now Pip knew what it would look like if he ever went too far. Now he knew where their limits were and he could judge how to plan their encounters appropriately.

"I understand now," he told Alucard softly, "I really do understand now."

Alucard furrowed his brow and gently read the mercenary's thoughts. He easily encountered the moment of enlightenment the Frenchman had been reflecting upon and smiled widely.

"So, does that mean you're going to be my dear sadist?" Alucard asked silkily.

"Only if you'll be my masochist," Pip countered.

Alucard laughed softly, "Don't want anyone else."

The words floored Pip but he was honored by them. Why he wasn't dead for forcing Alucard to remember something that brought the nosferatu to tears and then question him about it was a mystery. But for the fact that Alucard had been so tolerant, Pip thought he deserved a little treat.

Slowly, Pip ran his left hand down Alucard's chest, stomach, and lower still. Alucard inhaled a gasp and lightly tossed his head from side to side.

"What're you doing?" he asked as Pip circled his hand around his once again hardening shaft.

Pleasure coiled in his groin once more, and he grasped Pip's hips and tried to bring him closer. He set to work on Pip's fastened trousers, fully intent on pleasuring the younger man with his mouth. He did like how Pip tasted after all. He was annoyed when Pip swatted his hands away.

"Alucard don't," Pip commanded him softly.

Scarlet eyes looked up at him, "But I want to. You know I won't bite."

"I know," Pip assured him, moving his hips away from Alucard's head, "But I don't want you to right now."

"Why?" Alucard asked defensively. In response, Pip slowly pumped him a few times killing off whatever protests he had.

"Because I just want to do this for you," Pip answered. Alucard looked at him suspiciously then.

"I'll never understand you," he admitted, "I ask you to hurt me and you finally realize how much I can take…but then you won't let me pleasure you in return? Why?"

Pip smiled gently. "I've already told you. Even though I'll learn to hurt you like you want me to, I'm still going to worry about you afterwards. I can't help it, it's how I am. Plus it's my job as your lover," Pip grinned widely then.

Alucard couldn't help but smile back even as he helplessly bucked into Pip's steadily moving hand. He coaxed Pip to lean back down over him again and he looped his arms around the Frenchman's shoulders. He rested easily in the younger man's shadow, happy to reside there as long as he was permitted to. He whimpered softly as he approached orgasm once more. Pip nibbled on the top of his ear, and Alucard's mouth fell open. Cool air caressed Pip's skin and it was a welcome relief to how clammy he felt. Honestly, he liked being able to touch Alucard like this. Just a chance to let his hands wander over flawless skin draped over perfect muscle. A chance to pleasure the exquisite man before him without being distracted by his own lust. It was an opportunity he would not take for granted any time soon. He reached down and cupped Alucard's balls, felt them tighten in his hand as the vampire released. He pushed his tongue into Alucard's mouth and swirled their tongues together until his lungs ached for air. He pulled back and smirked at how Alucard settled lethargically onto the table. He looked fuck-dazed, and Pip learned he loved that expression on Alucard.

Pip carefully perched himself on the table next to where Alucard was lying down and tapped the vampire on the nose. Alucard blinked a few times, pleasure still ebbing throughout his body, until he could fully focus on Pip.

"Are you really alright?" Pip asked.

"Yes," Alucard answered honestly, "I think you really helped me." Alucard slowly rose into a sitting position along with Pip, and leaned against the mercenary. "Can I stay here for a minute?" he asked, "I'm tired."

"Of course," Pip smiled, digging through his pockets for a cigarette. He lit up as Alucard yawned languidly, and with his fangs visible he looked reminiscent of a lion. Pip laughed out a lungful of smoke and Alucard raised an eyebrow at him. "It's really not worth sharing," Pip warned him.

"Okay," Alucard shrugged easily.

They enjoyed the silence for a while before Alucard ventured to speak. He didn't want to tell Pip exactly how the Frenchman had helped him, since he didn't understand how those memories had been stopped from tormenting him himself. But he surely owed Pip a little more explanation than what he had given him.

"You didn't make me remember anything bad, you helped me forget it," he half lied. He would never forget, but the paralyzing horror had receded.

"I'm glad," Pip said honestly.

"I won't ever cry like that again," Alucard promised him, "Unless…you want me to…"

Pip crushed the butt of his cigarette under his boot. "I don't want to make you cry like that. That's not fair to you. However," Pip leaned in close and placed small nips along Alucard's jaw line until he reached his ear, "I do want to tease you to where you need to come so bad that you have tears in your eyes."

Alucard heaved a silent moan, as heat shot straight to his groin once more.

"I'd like you to do that," Alucard whispered shakily.

Pip shot a surreptitious glance down to Alucard's growing arousal and felt a stirring within his own pants. He suddenly pushed the vampire back down on the table beneath him.

"Can we try it now?" Pip said in a tone that belied he wasn't asking.

"Anything you want Pip," Alucard promised. He looped his long legs that Pip adored so much around the man's waist, and set his mind on simply enjoying the rest of the night with his lover—he still liked the sound of that. And most importantly, he wanted those aspects of his past to stay exactly where they were. Far behind him.

.

Integra never bothered to hide her smirk as she sat in the back of the conference room while the tape played on an old television set. It was pure gold. Never before had she seen her servant truly subservient to anyone. Not even her. Captain Bernadotte commanded Alucard with a rough but flawless hand. She had barely needed to edit the tape.

She cast her blue gaze about the room. There were varying degrees of reactions. Some were trying to keep their composure, other showed blatant horror, and some averted their gaze altogether though that didn't prevent them from hearing it. Integra figured she could stop the video at any point, but why deny these men the full proof that Hellsing's resident Dracul was in no danger of resisting her authority?

And if she was going to be honest with herself—a surprisingly rare occurrence when it came to Alucard—she found the tape fascinating as well as stimulating. She understood that she wasn't gaining any real insight into Alucard's mind, his thoughts were the most private things he had nowadays, but to see him choose to act so out of character was a momentous occasion. She even had it on film!

She belatedly wondered if Alucard could show up on film because of the numerous experiments her grandfather had performed on him or whether that particular legend was false.

Either way, she wasn't going to let this tape escape her grasp for a while.

Integra was far more willing to admit that she found Captain Bernadotte rather handsome than admit to herself she found Alucard very handsome. It was her job to control Alucard not to lust after him. And despite the fact that she had avidly watched the tape with rapt attention before the meeting, it wasn't really the two men on it who were stirring her tightly controlled libido. What they were doing certainly helped, but instead of seeing Alucard or Bernadotte, in her mind's eye she saw the handsome sons of the men she was seated with acting this way with _each other_. A few of those young men had been mentioned to her as potential husbands, and while she wouldn't have minded marrying some of them, she refused to hand over her family's power and prestige to another so quickly. There was an unsaid understanding of her decision, though those who knew she had decided to live as a virgin would never understand.

Some had accused her of saving herself for Alucard to bite so she could keep her power for all eternity. That was never what she wanted. Human beings were monstrous enough; she didn't want to ruin whatever part of her was good by becoming a vampire.  
But Integra wasn't made of stone. When she saw a handsome man, sometimes she would react to him. Sometimes she would become happily flustered if a man she felt a connection with flirted with her. However, she had a duty to Queen, Country, and family. She was human, but she had other priorities than love and sex. So when she could no longer control her hormones, she fantasized like she was doing right then. She would chastise herself later for letting her thoughts wander, but for now she watched the tape of Alucard and Pip and inwardly laughed at the reactions of the men around her.

The tape soon finished and silence enveloped the room. She leisurely strode over and ejected the tape before turning the television set off. She turned to the men before her.  
"As you can see gentlemen, there's nothing for you to worry about when it comes to Alucard. He'll never be too much for me to handle, I was raised to control and eradicate vampires. But, as you can see, the leader of Hellsing's army can offer his…_support_ when it comes to controlling Alucard if he ever pushes the boundaries," she said calmly.

"Yes, yes. Very well," Sir Islands spoke up highly irritated.

"We're fully aware of your capability to control your family's legacy," Sir Penwood said mopping a layer of nervous perspiration from his brow with a handkerchief, "But please don't show us something like that again."

"That was a tad extreme," someone mumbled.

"Forgive me for the extreme presentation," Integra said smoothly, "But I dare say I've made my point?" She raised a blond eyebrow. There were murmurs of reluctant agreement traveling across the room. "Then I thank you all for coming here this afternoon gentleman. I look forward to seeing you all in continued good health at our next round table meeting."

Gruff goodbyes were exchanged as the room was slowly emptied. Integra could tell they all wanted to run out of there as quickly as possible but were fighting diligently to appear composed and unbothered. Integra was the last to leave.

With her prized tape in hand, she made her way back to her office. The tension was absent from her shoulders and the short interval of humor in her taxing life had done her some good. All who passed her in the halls noticed there was an uncharacteristic easy smile upon her face. And though many were happy to see it, no one asked what caused their leader to be in such good spirits. Everyone had the sense to be terrified of what the answer would be.

.

Seras had managed to slip out of the conference room unnoticed. It had become a usual part of her routine to escort Sir Integra to various appointments about the Hellsing manor when not training or on a mission. Seras had never had a complaint about that part of her duties until that afternoon. She really wished she hadn't seen that.

At first she wasn't sure what she had seen. The scene on the tape looked suspiciously like a sexual assault to her, and there had been instantaneous anger bubbling up inside her. But then she realized that didn't make any sense. She had carefully gauged Sir Integra's reactions, and the fact that the older woman wasn't screaming irately and deliberately showing such a thing proved to Seras that the tape had been made intentionally.

But she couldn't understand why. She gathered the benefit it had had with the gathered men, but she couldn't for the life of her understand why both her Master and Captain Bernadotte would agree to such a thing.

She knew next to nothing about her Master, and she didn't expect to ever learn anything much about him. She'd only recently discovered that he was the notorious Count Dracula and so most of her knowledge came from—dubiously accurate—books and films. She had never once heard a piece of information about the older vampire from the male himself. But she liked to think she knew enough to know that he did not enjoy sleeping with other men. Surely he didn't enjoy sleeping with another man when he was the one on the bottom.

Her face flushed brightly at the thought. Though she never would have thought about her Master and the Captain messing around like that, she would have automatically thought Pip to be the one on the bottom. Of course, that led her thoughts into a whole other set of unanswerable questions.

Why was Captain Bernadotte so intent on flirting with her if he liked sleeping with men? Was he using his pursuit of her as a cover story to hide his sexuality from his men?  
The thought made her heart ache. Even though Seras was often annoyed by the man she couldn't lie and say she didn't like him.

Most men who had ever been attracted to her had only been initially drawn in by her large bosom. Her natural shyness around the opposite gender was usually another perk for them, but once they saw that she wasn't going to 'put out' as they liked to say, they left her alone. She assumed that that had been the same for Captain Bernadotte, yet he seemed to recognize her hesitation as an endearing natural part of her and a challenge to gently overcome.

At least, that was it had seemed like. Now she wasn't so sure. She was confused, and if the Captain was using her then she would be a little hurt. She couldn't say she was jealous. She wasn't in a relationship with either man, nor did she have the authority to say who they could sleep with.

She leaned her back heavily against the wall. She didn't know what to feel but she wasn't happy. Until she could act like herself, she decided it was best to avoid both her Master and Captain Bernadotte as much as possible for a little while.

As she set of to find Sir Integra, Seras never noticed the blazing crimson eyes following her retreating form with sadistic glee. Nor did she hear the sound of a victorious chuckle emanating from the shadows.

-Chapter End-

_Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title**__: Wild Ones_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Pairing**__: PipxAlucard, eventual PipxSerasxAlucard_

_**Warning**__: yaoi, graphic smut _

_**Summary**__: "I came to ask you something Captain," Alucard inquired smoothly. "I'll do my best to answer it then," Pip said. "I wanted to offer you…oh how do people put it now…" the vampire mumbled to himself for a moment, "sex with no strings attached?" Pip/Alucard, eventual AlucardxPipxSeras_

_**Author's Notes: **__Well, it's been far too long since I've updated but I'm back with another chapter! It's a long one too! I do have some good news, I may have mentioned I'm a doctor of medicine and I've been hired by a private practice. Which means no more thirty-six hour E.R shifts! I have a regular schedule…and weekends! I almost don't know what to do with myself. Kidding. I do know. And I hope it means I get to post chapters on a regular basis. Thank you all for sticking with my story so far, I'm so very grateful for your continued support. Remember I live for reviews so lay them on me! One more thing, I've also posted a separate Pip x Alucard one-shot called "Standing By." It doesn't really fit into the plot of this story, but you guys will hopefully like that as well. Think of it as my little gift to you for the long wait. As always, this has been proofread but please forgive any mistakes I've missed. Thanks for reading everyone and see you next time!_

-Chapter Six-

She _knew_. He didn't know how she had found out, but she _knew_. She had always been standoffish with him, always annoyed by him and aggravated, but for the first Pip had seen what looked like hate in Seras' eyes. He couldn't understand how she would have found about Alucard and him sleeping together unless one person told her. That thought had enraged him enough to cause him to promptly leave the training exercise without a word and stalk into the Hellsing mansion.

Various underlings in business suits, whose function in the organization he had not a clue, nodded nervously towards him as he angrily paced up to her office. His heavy boots made a dull thunk with every step, the metal ringlets the laces were looped through jingling softly with his long stride. He wasn't in his usual training-wear. He made it a professional habit to wear his combat gear even when doing simple training exercises with his men, but on that day he had opted for black metal toed boots, dark grey sweat pants, a perspiration soaked white t-shirt, and a warm plain black hoodie. The muscles in his legs burned as he took two steps up at a time up to the second floor, his lungs ached from just having finished a long run and now with the exertion of scaling a winding staircase. His clothes were damp and sticking to him uncomfortably, his blood was boiling with fury, and he was about to willingly get himself into a fight with his boss. He half hoped Alucard would appear before him and try to slap some sense into him, but it was close to two in the afternoon and Alucard was most likely slumbering in his coffin floors below him.

Pip did not knock on the door. He merely burst into Integra's office to find the woman on the phone. Walter quickly approached him with a displeased expression. "Captain, this is most uncalled for. Sir Integra is—"

"I'll wait," Pip growled softly.

Walter inhaled sharply. "Very well. But remain silent until she hangs up."

Pip gave a nod of affirmation. He stood in front of Integra's desk, and noted how the woman appeared unaffected by his intrusion on her phone call. Though, after having Alucard sneak up on her for years she probably had nerves of steel. But how she had the nerve to do what Pip suspected her of…

He clenched his hands together behind his back before straightening his spine and looking ahead. He wasn't keeping his cool, he was aware of that, but at least he could pretend he was. Integra's icy eyes flitted to him occasionally, though the annoyance forcing her to draw her brows together stemmed from the person speaking to her through the receiver pressed to her ear.

"Yes, I understand," she said at last, "I will. Yes. Alright thank you. Goodbye." She hung up the phone with a sigh, before settling her attention on him. "Captain," she greeted him calmly, "What can I do for you?"

"May I speak to you alone for a moment?" Pip asked tersely.

"Of course," Integra nodded signaling for Walter to leave them. The aged man nodded to her, and then exited the room closing the door behind him. Pip's rigid stance melted and he began pacing back and forth.

"I knew there was a catch," he hissed, "I fucking _knew_ there was a catch. There always is with you."

"I beg your pardon?" Integra demanded, completely at a loss.

"You told her!" he shouted, stalking towards the desk and slamming his hand down upon it, "You told Seras about me and Alucard."

"I did no such thing," she responded sincerely.

"Bullshit!" he yelled turning his back on her, "How could she know?! We never told her. And the only other people who know are you and Jeaves out there." He nodded his head towards the door where Walter was most likely waiting for his temper tantrum to end.

Yes, he was upset because Seras knew about him and Alucard, but that wasn't his only concern. More and more people seemed to be finding out about them, and it scared him what would happen if his men found out. The Wild Geese were comprised of men who had families, girlfriends, or even those who loved the company of a whore. As far as Pip knew none of his men were openly, or even secretly, gay. He knew the boys were tolerant enough to not care if a fellow soldier was attracted to other men, but if they thought _Pip_ was gay that would change everything. He had no idea if they would loose respect for him, or even try to cease his active roll as their Captain. Of course, Pip was firm in the knowledge that he wasn't gay. Men had never done anything for him sexually. He couldn't get enough of the opposite sex; he loved all kinds of women. Alucard was the exception to his rule, so to speak. If his men caught wind of him and Alucard fucking, he didn't think he would be able to explain the appeal that Alucard alone held for him. They would probably see his virile pursuit of Seras as a cover for hiding the fact that he'd always fancied men, but that wasn't true!

He ran a hand down his face before turning back to Integra. He shook his head in disbelief.

"I really never thought that you would be the kind of woman to spread gossip. But I guess a woman is still a woman no matter what getup you put her in," he clicked his tongue sarcastically, as he looked Integra up and down.

Integra wanted to slap him. How _dare_ he accuse her of doing such a petulant act with her gender as the only reasoning for doing so!

"Captain Bernadotte," she said, clenching her fists, "I can assure you, I never told Seras about you and Alucard. Despite my being a woman, I have never been one to gossip."

"_Then how does she know?!_" Pip yelled.

Integra squinted long and hard at him then. "Captain, do you harbor feelings for both the vampires that work here?" She saw him flinch and knew that she was at least in the ballpark.

Pip swallowed thickly before answering. "No, I don't hold feelings for Alucard…he never asked for that so I won't give him what he doesn't want…but I do have feelings for Seras."

Integra couldn't help but think he was partially lying, though she didn't push it.

"I never told Seras," she repeated, "And I have not nor will I ever relay your arrangement to anyone else. However, just because I didn't tell Seras doesn't mean that she never saw the tape." She could see the information sinking into Pip's mind, and his emerald eye grew wide.

His mouth grew intolerably dry. He had never thought about her seeing the tape. No wonder Seras hated him. If she believed the tape to be real, she must have thought she had seen the sexual assault of her Master by a man she worked with daily.

"Oh shit," Pip whispered. Another terrifying thought came to him… If Seras knew because she had seen the video, _who else_ knew? He had only assumed that it would be the Knights who would watch the recording, but since Seras had been there then who else saw?

He felt sick. While he certainly regretted making the tape, he found himself unable to regret his arrangement with Alucard. He enjoyed their sex, but he didn't want the rest of his life to fall in shambles because of a few mindless fucks. The sound of a lighter brought his attention back to Integra.

"As you can see Captain, I had nothing to do with her discovering your secret. You broke that girl's heart all on your own." Integra knew it was cruel of her to say that, but she felt rather vindictive after his previous sexist comment.

"What are you talking about?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's obvious Seras has some feelings for you, though to what extent they reach I'm not sure," Integra responded, "I can imagine she must have felt very hurt and perhaps a little jealous."

Pip inhaled deeply unsure how to respond. He didn't know what to do. Flowers and an apology wouldn't make it up to Seras.

"We never planned on anyone finding out about us. Especially not you," he laughed dryly. Integra smirked as she blew out a lungful of air.

"I have one question," she said suddenly, "I'm curious, you said Alucard didn't want any real feelings between you and you agreed to that. Why?"

Why? It was simple. Pip had no reason to say no to what Alucard wanted. As far as Pip knew, both their hearts lay with a different woman. They weren't in love with each other, they just wanted sex, to give and receive pleasure, to experiment sexually without seriously injuring or scaring one another. Their arrangement was nearly flawless though Pip often continued to struggle with the fact that they were both men. The fact that Alucard was Count Dracula, often gave Pip a headache from the realization but Seras was also a vampire and so he knew he would have to reconcile with that fact. Alucard had said at the beginning he wanted something with no strings attached. It was clean and it was simple. Why would either of them want to muddle things up with infatuation?

Pip was horrified to notice that there was a ceasing in his heart when he reflected on the belief that Alucard meant nothing to him. He furiously squashed down whatever foreign emotion began to bubble inside him and deflected Integra's question.

"Why do you give him what he wants?" he asked in return. Integra looked thoughtful for a moment. She picked up a pen and undid the cap still searching for an answer much as Pip had been.

"Because he's one of the most important relationships I have in my life," she admitted unexpectedly, "My father died when I was young. My mother I barely remember. My uncle was a horrid man. That was everyone I knew from my family. Walter and Alucard are the only two that have been there for me. Alucard always deliberately teases me, and he's downright mean and cruel…but sometimes I feel like he's a father figure." She waved her hand dismissively as if it would erase what she had just said about the vampire residing in her basement.

"So you've never looked at him as a lover?" Pip questioned.

"Never," Integra replied in a flat genuine tone, "Honestly, there are still times I'm too afraid of him to even contemplate what you do with him. Then again, I know he would never let me be in a dominant position over him more than I already am. He has great respect for women, Alucard, but because of what family I'm from he'll never let me have more control than I already do."

"He always seems very subservient to you," Pip pointed out. Integra chuckled then, a rare act for the usually frighteningly serious woman. Pip was reminded that Integra was actually quite a bit younger than him, and he almost shook his head at how such a young woman could have the responsibility of Queen and Country on her shoulders at such a young age.

"Do you not see it?" she asked, breaking him from his thoughts, "Do you not see how he treats me? Yes, he obeys me. But every 'Yes Master' he says is spat out like he wants to slap me. He probably does I'm sure. Every smile, every bow, every bullet he fires is made to make me question my own humanity. And I don't know how to answer that question. Is Alucard the bigger monster for the war crimes he committed as the Voivode of Wallachia and as the vampire Count Dracula? Or is my family—myself included—the bigger monster for letting something as evil as Alucard to continue to exist?"

Pip remained silent, unsure how to answer such questions himself, but at a loss as to why Integra was being so candid with him.

"Can't answer that can you?" she continued, "Neither can I. I give Alucard what he wants to an extent because…I don't know." She laughed defeated. Pip remained silent for a moment and Integra steeled herself once more.

She never liked to talk about Alucard with other people since she still didn't understand how she really felt. Though her loyalty to her family was strong, she also felt a strong sense of loyalty towards _him_ since he had yet to abandon her. But Integra wasn't that naïve. She knew who the one person he loved was, and she knew that when given the opportunity he would rip out Integra's tan throat and bleed her dry.

"Is there anything else you needed Captain?" she said unwilling to continue down their previous venue of conversation.

"One more thing," Pip said, "In the file you gave me it said you wanted the Wild Geese to become familiar with all your medieval torture devices for killing vampires. Stakes, Holy Water, crossbows…None of us have ever seen these things in person, so I was wondering if you had any on site."

"Down in the old armory," Integra responded.

"Do the Wild Geese have access to that?" Pip ventured.

"No, but you do Captain," Integra smirked slightly.

Pip smirked himself. While he did need to show his men the various vampire hunting weapons, that wasn't the real reason he wanted access to the old armory. Naturally, it was Alucard that motivated him to venture down there. He nodded and turned to leave before he stopped himself. He looked at Integra in the eye once more.

"Sir Hellsing I apologize for my behavior," he said.

Integra sighed. "I forgive you," she said, "But don't think an outburst like that will be tolerated again Captain."

"It won't happen again," Pip assured her.

"Very well then Captain."

"Good day Sir Hellsing," Pip said before he headed out of her office. He opened the door and paced out into the hallway. He ignored whatever look Walter would be sending his way, and continued to where he had heard the old armory was. He had a few ideas about how he and Alucard could play that evening.

.

The room was predictably made of stone and was cool against his heated skin. The chill was welcome after his long workout and blow out with his boss. No one else was in there; then again no one else had a reason to be.

Shelves upon shelves were stacked with archaic vampire hunting equipment. Pip snorted and shook his head. Relics of a bygone era… And stupid relics at that, he decided.

As he walked down the length of the room eye glancing about, he really had to admire how thoroughly ignorant humans often proved themselves to be. Everyone would die from a stake through the heart. No one could survive a beheading. Setting someone of fire would tragically and critically injure them if it didn't kill them. Pip shuddered to think how many good people had been unjustly murdered because of an accusation of being a vampire or a witch or the like. While Pip had seen real monsters since working for Hellsing, artificially or naturally made vampires and ghouls alike, he had do ponder on Integra's previous question to him. Who was really the bigger monster? Would the line ever be so clear cut as their ancestors who liked to use such barbaric weapons thought?

Pip didn't think so. Then again, he didn't think he was an appropriate judge. He would rather ask that question to someone like Alucard who had been alive for centuries and seen the progression of mankind. If nothing else the vampire was a walking history textbook. Pip laughed then.

He began to notice that the farther into the armory he walked the less dangerous the weapons were. Towards the back there were simpler objects; holy water, crucifixes, rosaries, along with simple ropes and twine.

One thing caught his eye in particular. On a hook deeply embedded in the wall a pair of silver shackles dangled gleaming in the dim light. Pip tentatively reached out and touched them. When no booby-traps sprung out upon him, he pulled them closer to inspect them under the light. Turned out they weren't made of silver; they were simple iron shackles that had been polished and embellished with anti-vampire symbols. Where the shackles parted and the small lock was located, an ornate cross had been carved into the metal. Probably to prevent the vampire from managing to claw its way out. On the inside of the cuffs Pip could just barely make out the Lord's Prayer inscribed in elegant print.

Having made his decision, Pip grabbed one of the burlap sacs also hanging on the wall and carefully placed the shackles inside it. He slung the bag over his shoulder and was surprised to find it was heavier than he thought it would be. Rolling his eye he headed back out of the armory.

With his selected toy for the evening in his possession, he would head up to his room, take a shower, and then wait for Alucard to wake up later in the evening. He knew Alucard had liked it when he hadn't taken a shower before, but Pip found it to be in poor taste to show up to a lover's doorstep without having washed the day off. Besides, he wanted to look good for the other man. He valiantly ignored how his cheeks heated when he reflected upon how that sounded.

.

Pip stood that the top of one of the many staircases that lead to Hellsing's lower levels. That one however was much different than the others. That was the staircase that led to Alucard's chambers in the deepest level of the mansion. Pip stood still chewing his lip in debate. Now that he was standing at what felt like the mouth of a lion's den, he really didn't want to venture down there. It was a stupid idea anyway, he berated himself. Pip had already told himself that they would keep their encounters out of their personal rooms. Still, one part of him was curious as to what Alucard's rooms were really like, and he had another less nosey reason for wanting to venture down there.

Pip had been ready to meet Alucard that evening since three o'clock in the afternoon. He recognized that was a bit overzealous of him, but he had waited patiently for word of the vampire wandering around. All the members of Hellsing had a habit of warning each other of where Alucard was and when he was supposed to be headed their way. Pip had heard nothing, and as far as he knew no missions had been assigned to anyone that evening. Pip had tried summoning the vampire to him by calling out his name, but Alucard had not appeared before him. Pip figured the only thing left to do was go down to Alucard's chambers and see if the vampire was still in the building. At best, Alucard wouldn't be in there and Pip could make a hasty retreat. At worst, Alucard was probably still asleep and would be furious at the Frenchman for waking him. But Pip had checked the time before he had set out looking for Alucard. It was close to seven thirty at night, and Pip had to wonder if early evening felt to vampires what early mornings felt like to humans…

It wasn't as if Pip hadn't come prepared either. He blew out a self-depreciating sigh. The burlap bag with the shackles inside was slung over his shoulder. He stopped chewing on his lower lip lest it start bleeding. That would be the last thing he needed. Pushing past his somersaulting stomach forcing him to feel sick, he took the first few steps down. The proceeding steps came easily after that.

As Pip descended, he regretted not wearing something warmer. The air was frigid and it bit into the portions of his skin that were bare. He had only worn a thin white wife-beater and a pair of khaki trousers. He had a clean pair of boots on, a pair that he only wore when he was acting as a normal civilian. His long caramel hair was in its usual braid, but since he had showered not that long ago he had left the braid loose enough to let the remaining dampness in his locks the chance to dry out.

He was close to the bottom of the staircase and the unnatural shadows exceeded in their task of stealing whatever light they encountered. Pip's breath lightly fogged in front of him. He finally stood at the bottom floor in front of two heavy metal doors. If he squinted, he could just make out what looked like occult symbols matching those on Alucard's gloves. Trepidation ran down his spine. What was he supposed to do now that he was there? Knock? Just barge in? Call out Alucard's name?

'_Do you want to get yourself killed?_' he asked himself.

Pip made what felt like the only rational decision he'd made in a while. He was going to go back to his room, turn on the television, and then get some sleep. While he wanted to see Alucard, he had enough self control to wait for another night. Maybe Alucard just wasn't in the mood that night. Pip quirked a smile before he nodded to himself and turned around.

And walked face first into Alucard.

"_Aaahh!_" Pip screamed, launching himself backwards. He didn't notice the pain as he slammed his back into the metal doors nor did he hear the loud thunk as his bag hit the floor.

Ethereal red eyes stared at him from ink black shadows that moved about on their own. He hadn't even known someone was behind him! He was dead. He was a goner. There was no way he was going to survive this. Despite his infamous bravado, Pip clenched his eyes shut and waited. All he heard was a confused but unstoppable yawn.  
"Pip?" Alucard's baritone voice murmured.

Pip didn't want to look, but he opened his remaining eye anyway. The shadows that had hidden Alucard's figure had dissipated leaving a small but nice amount of light for Pip's human eye to see. Alucard's teeth clicked together when he shut his mouth from yawning and he was rubbing an eye lazily.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked groggily.

"Oooh God," Pip's held in breath rushed out of his lungs. He doubled over in relief, his knees shaking violently. As much as he tried to force them to stop, he couldn't quite get the command in his brain to reach his quivering legs. "You scared the hell out me!" he cried loudly.

A little more awareness spread over Alucard. He hadn't noticed it before since he was still in the process of waking up. Pip's fear was radiating around him. The scent was delectable but it wasn't what Alucard wanted at all.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, hesitantly reaching out to touch Pip's shoulders. The mercenary seemed to calm at his touch and Pip straightened up but continued to lean on the door.

"I thought you were going to kill me. Oh fuck…You still got it Count." Pip laughed, a little beside himself with relief laugh.

"You know I wouldn't," Alucard protested irritably, "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to. I'd just gone up to the kitchen to get some blood. I was still half-asleep. Usually I remain half-awake at night, but last night I had to be in the Sleep of the Dead. When I wake from that, I have a hard time controlling my aura."

"Weak excuses," Pip teased him, before bending down to retrieve his dropped bag. "What's the Sleep of the Dead?" he asked.

Alucard's eyes remained focused on the bag once again in Pip's possession and he spoke distractedly, "It's when a vampire is forced to truly sleep. Since we're already dead when we're awake, our bodies make us really imitate a corpse when we're exhausted."  
"Have I worn you out Count?" Pip smirked.

"These past few days have been very taxing," Alucard admitted with a light sigh.

"Get used to it," Pip replied.

"I suppose I'll have to," Alucard grinned, "What's in the sack?"

"Hmm? Oh, something for us to play with," Pip offered.

Alucard's eyes flashed with glee and he took a step towards Pip. "You mean I get to have wake-up sex with you?"

Pip chuckled and nodded. "I thought it might be fun."

Alucard nodded and grasped Pip's hand in his. "Then what are we waiting for?" Alucard moved around Pip to push on the doors behind the Frenchman's back. "Do you want to come in?" the vampire offered.

Pip's gulped at the chance. "Only if you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Pip half expected the heavy metal doors to emit an ear piercing shriek when opened, but they parted silently and fluidly revealing where Alucard currently called home. Alucard turned back to him and waited for him to come inside. Pip looked down, and saw where the flagstone of the hallway was cleanly divided from the concrete of Alucard's chambers. Gathering his courage Pip put one foot over the threshold and then the other. He took a moment to look around and jumped when three candelabras lighted on their own. The doors swung shut and Pip couldn't stop the panic in his chest at the realization of being alone with Alucard down in the basement. Alucard could get away with anything down there, that was his territory. If the vampire ever chose to turn against him, there wouldn't be a thing he could do down there.

"Pip," Alucard called out gently. He realized the mistake he'd made. Every time his powers increasingly flared around the mercenary, he faced the risk of running Pip off. He didn't want to scare Pip, but there wasn't always much he could do when his true nature revealed itself. He had hoped that he could show Pip what he really like so that the Frenchman could understand what power he himself wielded. However, it seemed as if Pip was more concerned with the man behind the monster. And that was fine with Alucard. The fact that Pip even believed there _was_ a human side to him was more than Alucard could have asked for.

Pip shuffled his feat awkwardly before clearing his throat. Fearing what could kill him was self preservation. It was an exceedingly difficult instinct to overcome, but he knew he could do it. He could force himself to leave terror behind when faceless men were shooting at him, so surely he should be able to keep it together around Alucard.

"I have a bit more to learn," he laughed nervously, "I've never had you sneak up on me before."

"I won't do it again," Alucard promised holding up his gloved hands in a placating gesture. He slowly approached Pip careful not to startle the other man again, though it seemed as if Pip's nerves were firmly back in place. When he reached Pip, he hugged the other man around the shoulders and buried his hair in freshly washed locks. "So what are we doing tonight?"

"Um, do you mind if I take a look around first?" Pip asked, "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if we can do it in this room."

"Go right ahead," Alucard offered standing aside. He was eager to see what Pip had planned though he wasn't going to ruin it by probing the man's mind. He had discovered through the incident in the conference room that Pip could come up with some exciting kinks, and there was fire already settling in his lower belly. When Pip's back was turned to him, Alucard bent over slightly and tried to push his growing erection back down. Little good _that_ did him. His hips involuntarily bucked forward at the touch, and he straightened back up annoyed with his body's inability to listen to him.

Pip glanced around the large chamber, decidedly avoiding coming to close to any particular item in the room. There were candelabras strategically placed around the chamber, but due to the minimal amount of cooled wax it was obvious that no one had caused them to be lit in a long time. In the middle of the back wall rested Alucard's glorious and ancient throne, and though Pip was temped to take a closer look he did not. Beside the throne, there was a small wooden table adorned with a bottle of what Pip assumed was blood along with two wine glasses. He noted one of them faced downwards, and he smiled having an inkling of who that glass was really for. In the back corner there was an old wardrobe and Pip raised his eyebrows rather surprised.

"What?" Alucard asked, miffed. Pip didn't even flinch that time at how the vampire was suddenly beside him without the telltale sign of his heavy boot steps. "I buy clothes that I like from time to time," the vampire explained, "I just never have a reason to wear them."

Pip almost asked if Alucard simply wanting to wear something different was enough of a reason for him to do so, but in retrospect it seemed like a stupid question. The family they both fought for was well acquainted with taking peoples' freedoms away. Pip flicked his gaze to Alucard and smiled softly before settling his gaze on what was behind the vampire. He grinned widely.

"There's your Big-Box," he teased striding towards Alucard's metal plated coffin. "No, your own true kingdom. That's what it really is. Right?"

Alucard's lips turned upwards as he followed Pip to where his coffin lay. While it rested in his chambers, he refused to have his coffin set on the floor. Instead it lay on an elaborately carved, sturdy, and shockingly formerly discarded mahogany table. Alucard placed a hand atop the metal lid. He liked this coffin, but it was the one Van Helsing had given him and so there was always a twinge of latent resentment towards it. He looked up at Pip from under dark eyelashes and bangs to find the young man furrowing his brow slightly.

"What is it?" he asked.

Pip licked his lips before speaking, "This isn't your original coffin is it?" As far as Pip knew, no country made coffins out of metal. All the funerals he had tragically been forced to attend over the years had implemented wooden caskets to give rest to the departed.

"You're absolutely right," Alucard said almost proud that Pip was noticing things that others easily overlooked, "My real coffin is over there." He pointed over his shoulder to the opposite side of his chambers. Pip looked behind them, and if he squinted he could see a decrepit wooden coffin resting on another lower table.

"You still have it," Pip said amazed it had survived the centuries.

"Although he wanted to take everything from me, he knew my coffin was too important to be destroyed. Sometimes my body takes too much damage for the experiments he performed on me to heal me properly. When that happens, I need to go into the Sleep of the Dead in my true coffin. Otherwise…well, who knows?" Alucard shrugged finally.

Pip swallowed thickly before settling his hand atop Alucard's on the coffin. The cold of the metal bit into his fingertips and for once Alucard seemed warmer than his environment.

"Thank you," he said lamely. Alucard didn't have to share anything about himself, he didn't even have to let Pip into his room but he had. Pip knew it was significant, but it scared him as to what that really meant. They were both continually pushing the lines between no strings attached and intimate details. Still, he couldn't find it within himself to muster a complaint.

Alucard's left hand gently removed Pip's from atop his right, and for a moment Pip felt a sting in his heart because of that action. It instantly faded when Alucard moved Pip's fingers up to his lips and a cold tongue started gently licking the pads of his fingertips. Alucard slowly moved over each digit, occasionally languidly blinking his crimson eyes while looking deeply into Pip's.

Pip's breath caught in his throat as his own lust began to slowly awaken. While he could rapidly reach full hardness quickly just like any healthy young man, his human anatomy couldn't allow him to do what Alucard could. The vampire could become fully erect at the drop of a hat. Pip glanced down and found his suspicions confirmed. He swiftly reached down and firmly cupped Alucard's arousal through his black slacks. Pip's fingers were released on a deliciously shocked gasp and red eyes snapped back open.  
"Weren't expecting that were you?" Pip smirked. Alucard took a step closer and began to kiss the back of Pip's fingers.

"What are you going to do to me?" he asked, his baritone voice silk on silver. Pip glanced back to the coffin beside them once more as his idea fully blossomed in his mind.  
"One second," he said, kindly releasing himself from Alucard's grasp.

He was fortunate that the lid of the coffin had no hinges and it simply slid off. It was heavy but he carefully maneuvered it to lean against the wall once set on the floor. He nodded approvingly at the bottom half of the coffin and noticed that it was very ornate inside. Burgundy satin adorned the interior and despite the fact that a coffin is for the dead, he thought it looked rather nice. He then looked up. The room had high ceilings but they weren't obscenely high. He almost laughed when he saw a no longer used water pipe ran across the ceiling above where Alucard slept. He quickly moved to gather his bag and removed the shackles. He was lucky they hadn't managed to tangle and knot up on him. Hoping he wouldn't make a fool of himself, Pip threw one of the cuffs in the air. He was fortunate to have the cuff go up and over the water pipe, effectively looping the binding chains around something. He gave a gentle tug and was pleased when the pipe didn't come crashing down in his head. Though Alucard was stronger than him, it was still a good sign that the pipe hadn't given way. With his most recent masterpiece ready for a trial run, Pip turned back to Alucard who smiled at him readily.

"Just let me know if you don't want to do it here," Pip said.

"But I want to try whatever you have in mind," Alucard said.

"Okay," Pip relented with a chuckle. He pat the edge of the coffin gently. "Will you straddle this for me?"

Alucard blinked before he nodded keenly. He stood beside Pip then climbed up onto the table. He paused for a moment. "How do you want me to—"

Pip quickly judged where Alucard's hips would be if the vampire was lying down and pointed to the spot.

"Come here," he said. Alucard moved to where Pip was pointing though still only stood beside the casket. "Now put your legs on either side," Pip instructed.

Alucard felt his face heat as it dawned on him what Pip wanted, but he carried out the Frenchman's request without a single protest. It was tricky to keep his balance with only a thin lip of the table to keep his feet on. He managed to place one foot on either side of the coffin, and then slowly sank down until the backs of his thighs rested against the edges of his coffin. This position forced his legs to stay wide open and for his feet to dangle midair unable to remain on the table. It was uncomfortable he would admit that, but he had felt far worse. However, Alucard also noticed happily that the forced tension in his leg muscles caused the burning in his groin to intensify almost unbearably. He was straining already against the fabric of his slacks, but there was no shame for him by being so aroused by a man.

Pip gently held onto Alucard's upper arm worried the vampire might have trouble keeping his balance. He caught onto one of the lazily swinging cuffs and brought it forward. Alucard pitifully whimpered and recoiled at the flash of what he thought was silver.

"Pip it'll burn me!" he cried. He had no problem being seriously hurt by the Frenchman, but he still had bad memories linked to various vampire binding devices.

Pip caught onto one of his hands and gently cradled it with his own. He pressed his lips to the soft clean fabric of Alucard's glove. "Not on your skin," he promised, "Not your skin."

Alucard looked at him hopefully and Pip gently ran the backs of his fingers down Alucard's handsome face. He then set about tucking the edges of Alucard's shirt sleeves securely under his gloves so none of his skin would be exposed. When he had done the same to both of Alucard's hands, he glanced up at him inquiringly. Alucard nodded hesitantly. Pip once again brought over the cuffs to the shackles and clicked them around Alucard's wrists.

"Are you alright?" Pip asked. He had the key in his pants' pocket ready to release Alucard just in case.

"Yes," Alucard said confidently and enthusiastically. The chain turned out to be short enough so that when the cuffs had been placed around Alucard's wrists, it forced the vampire's hands to remain above his head.

Pip took a moment to admire his handiwork. Alucard was temptingly spread out across his coffin, with his arms uselessly shackled above his head. Such a highly vulnerable position for such a strong man. Alucard was shifting this way and that, and Pip wondered if Alucard was trying to find a more comfortable position straddling his coffin or if he was _preventing_ himself from finding one. When Alucard had appeared behind him in the hallway, all the vampire had been wearing that night were his usual boots, black slacks, crisp white dress shirt, and his signature red cravat. In the clothes that Pip loved to see him in and in such a helpless position, Alucard looked delectable. Pip's trembled as his own growing arousal made itself painfully known. "You look very fuckable Count."

"I know you're the man for the job," Alucard winked. He pushed his hips forward slightly, hoping to entreat the mercenary to come closer.

Pip gave in and wandered nearer, taking off his white tank and throwing it down upon his burlap bag. He took a sharp intake of air when the cold seeped into his skin once more. His combat boots rhythmically thunked against the pavement of the floor and echoed throughout the large camber. When Pip reached where Alucard was chained, Pip slipped his boots and socks off before nimbly hoping up onto the table. He placed his feet on the inside of Alucard's coffin and didn't miss the disconcerted gaze the vampire gave him.

"I showered," he said, wiggling his toes to indicate that his feet were indeed very clean. Pip waited, resting most of his weight on his arms and hands gripping the metal sides of the casket. Alucard liked to see how Pip's muscles moved, how they tensed and relaxed no matter what the circumstance, but he didn't have the right to make the mercenary stay like that. He gave a nod signaling he was alright with whatever Pip wanted to do. He'd let the young man tie him up, so what was the harm in letting Pip get inside his coffin?

Pip moved to slowly lie down in Alucard's coffin and it was an experience that made his stomach churn for opposing reasons. Some clarity on his own mortality was crashing down on him. He didn't know of anyone who could say they had lain in a coffin and then gotten back out. Well…no one who was still human. Humans didn't like coffins. It was only natural. They symbolized the loss of someone precious. They dredged grief to the forefront of the mind and heart. And though Pip was terrified as he settled himself down comfortably onto the cool cushiony satin lining, he was still morbidly fascinated. He was even more curious about Alucard's real coffin, the one the man had truly been dead in for a time before his metamorphosis into a vampire was complete. Pip stretched his legs out and wasn't surprised when he didn't feel the bottom edge of the casket. Pip was six foot tall, but Alucard must have easily been six' five at least. He was obscenely tall by modern standards, but Pip had to wonder if Alucard had actually been that tall back in his human life. Weren't people shorter in earlier centuries?

Alucard shifting slightly and inadvertently softly rattling the chains brought him back from his thoughts. And made him reflect on why else his stomach was churning. A much more pleasant reason. Pip moved his long braid to his left side for sometimes it was uncomfortable to lie upon. He licked his dry lips and looked up at Alucard. He was towering over Pip again, but with the highly impressive tent in his slacks and his hands rendered useless, he didn't seem all that intimidating. A very rare spectacle.

Pip had to admit he was a little nervous. He hadn't done what he was planning to in a long while, and the last woman he'd done it for said she didn't like it. It had stung his ego, but he had a good feeling Alucard wouldn't do the same. Sucking in a breath, he moved his hands to the button and zipper of his kaki pants. He was frustrated that they were shaking again, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Alucard's crimson eyes darted from his face to his groin and remained there transfixed. Pip undid his trousers revealing that that evening he was the one who had foregone underwear before pushing his pants down just enough to reveal the sharp protrusions of his hipbones. Alucard's lips parted and he wished he could have leaned down to kiss and nibble at Pip's pelvic bones before taking Pip's erect cock in his mouth. Alucard rolled his hips utilizing the minimal friction his clothes provided him lest his mind completely shatter.

"Remember how I told you that I had to change how I jerked off? I thought with everything that's happened these past few days I could show you, as a reward to being such a good sport," Pip smiled anxiously.

Alucard could not find the words to express exactly how much he wanted to watch Pip do anything at all let alone pleasure himself, so he simply smiled uncaring of his fangs showing and nodded quickly. Pip breathed out an almost inaudible sigh of relief, and Alucard found it strangely endearing that Pip was shaking from arousal and anxiety at the same time. While Pip was certainly learning what he could take and was willing to take, Alucard knew there were some things that Pip might not be able to grow out of.

Pip raised his right hand to his mouth and firmly licked his palm to provide himself some wet friction. He grasped his cock firmly and bucked his hips up into his own hand. His eyelid fluttered for a moment before he was able to keep his eye open. He wanted to watch Alucard right back. The vampire's mouth was close to hanging open and porcelain white fangs were peaking behind his kissable lips. Pip wanted to lean up and take Alucard's bottom lips between his teeth, but he had already started sliding his hand up and down his length and was rendered helpless by the pleasure that was traveling from his groin to his spine and then elsewhere. Though Pip couldn't bring himself to move, he was more than willing to keep talking. He'd only played around a little bit, but Alcuard liked it when he dirty talked. He wanted to see how far he could push that skill.

"Alucard, what does it feel like for when you get hard?" he asked, deliberately trying to craft a tone of voice that would drive Alucard crazy.

"Huh?" Alucard raised a brow.

"For me it feels like something's building up inside me, you know? All I can think about how badly I want to spill all over myself. There's a pressure that doesn't let me keep still. I've always been a squirmer. Should have seen me when I was fifteen. I was a moaning writhing mess whenever I got myself off. I had to though. I used to get off by rubbing myself on the sheets of my bed. You ever done that? As I got older, I had to change that so I learned to use my hand. Now…what does it feel like when you get hard?" Pip smirked. He'd done it; although he couldn't form complete sentences due to his labored breathing he'd found the tone of voice that drove Alucard mad with want. It was the same tone the vampire used on him; slowly and deeply.

Alucard opened and closed his mouth a few times. He was already leaking precome inside his trousers and he could feel a wet spot where the tip of cock pressed against the fabric of his underwear and slacks. It felt the same when he got hard as a vampire compared to when he'd had an erection as a man. Yet he had never really considered that arousal may feel different from man to man. Mainly because he didn't care about other men. Pip was an exception. He shifted again, biting his lip at how the muscles in his legs actually began to ache with being in such an uncomfortable position for so long, but nothing drowned out the throbbing in his own cock.

"It _aches_," he whimpered. Pip smiled at him, a faint layer of perspiration forming on his tanned skin.

"It does huh?" he asked, his voice shaking slightly, "Sometimes I think that's the best part. When you're with someone that you can't get enough of… When everything they do is the sexiest thing you've ever seen… When you want someone so badly that you can't control yourself… When you could come from just one touch but they leave you hanging… I think that's when you know you've found something good." Pip openly smirked at how Alucard savagely bit his lower lip and pumped his hips in the air uselessly.

"I know the feeling," Alucard whined.

Pip chuckled breathlessly. "You know I have to wonder Count, if I come in your coffin will you smell it for days afterwards? Wonder what you'll do when you're alone. Do you still find it pleasurable to touch yourself? Maybe you don't bother anymore… Maybe you'll be like I was and rub yourself on this," Pip's unoccupied left hand stroked the supple satin surrounding him, "Though knowing you that wouldn't be enough. You'd probably have to literally bang your cock against something hard…like the lid of your coffin. Man that would hurt like hell for me, but you'd probably come instantly."

Alucard _was_ going to come instantly if the Frenchman beneath him kept talking like this. Alucard liked Pip's voice, he liked the exoticness of his accent, he loved how he would sometimes fumble for an appropriate word in English, and he loved it when the content of man's words was filthy. He was rock hard and continually leaking in his pants, and he couldn't move, and he wanted to be able to touch Pip and be touched. He was frustrated and in desperate need of stimulation but he fucking loved it.

Pip knew that he was being cruel by not touching Alucard in so long, so he raised his leg and placed his lower leg at the apex of Alucard's thighs. Without hesitation Alucard rubbed himself against Pip's clothed shin, and moaned loudly at the contact he'd been craving so. He gave a small involuntary kick as he shivered. If Pip could have, he would have kept his leg there but an old injury was making itself violently known and the tendons running through his knee protested. He hissed and placed his leg back down, grimacing as he did so. However, straining to lift his leg while lying on his back had forced more tension into his loins, and he was sure it wouldn't be long before he reached his release. He didn't miss Alucard's whimpered protest at the loss of contact.

"Count talk to me," he said.

"Pip please," Alucard whined. The vampire's crimson eyes were shining more than usual and Pip thought that may have been unshed tears of sexual frustration.

"Don't beg," he said, "Not yet anyway. Talk to me." Alucard was pulling on the chains, and Pip could see his fingers twitching with the rampant need to fulfill his own lust. "You can tell me anything. Why not a fantasy?"

Alucard nearly scowled at the request. He _did_ what he thought were sexy things, he didn't _say_ sexy things. But it couldn't hurt him to try.

"I want…I want to kiss you everywhere. I want to taste every part of you. I want to touch you everywhere. But I won't if that's not what _you_ want. I like doing what you tell me to. I like obeying you. And I like seeing you touch yourself, and remembering how you touch me… Is this what you wanted?" he asked softly.

Pip found himself breathless and furiously pumping his rigid length in response. "Yes," he moaned.

Alucard's tongue escaped the confines of his lips and he shuddered violently. Pip called himself a squirmer, but Alucard knew that he himself was a shudderer.

Pip rubbed the tip of his erection with his thumb and his toes curled. The tightening in his lower belly coiled so strongly it burned. He tossed his head from side to side and surged his hips into his hand. "Merde," he whispered.

Alucard was torn between watching the hand that Pip fisted himself with and watching the younger man's delectable expressions. Pip moved his hand to fondle his balls and his body finally let go. Pip groaned as he came, his release spilling onto his toned muscular stomach, and his left hand buried in his caramel hair. Alucard nearly came himself when Pip's green eye met his.

Still a little out of breath, Pip hefted his leg up once more and held it there for Alucard to thrust against. Alucard moved hurriedly on the brink of release himself. His hardened member throbbed and he could feel his own sac tighten in preparation. And then Pip pulled away again.

"No Pip please," he implored, "I'll do anything…"

Pip heaved himself up into a standing position, his feet resting on now warm satin, and placed himself right in front of Alucard. Pip took the vampire's handsome face between his work roughened hands.

"Help me clean up?" he asked, gently guiding Alucard's face to his come splattered lower stomach.

Alucard rushed forward, his cold tongue slipping out and licking in long firm strokes. The taste of Pip's seed made his head spin and erection strain even further within its confines. Alucard happily licked and swallowed every trace of Pip's release. He didn't pull away when finished, he ran the tip of his nose over well defined muscles, and then kissed his way down to Pip's softening length. He took the head between his lips and suckled gently hoping he could either make Pip hard again or coax more semen from him. Pip gasped loudly and placed a hand upon Alucard's head kindly pulling the vampire away from him.

"I need a minute," he explained, chagrined. While he very much enjoyed what Alucard was trying to do, his member was too sensitive after just having orgasmed.

Pip instead loosened Alucard's red cravat and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. Pip leaned down and placed his lips upon Alucard's instantly demanding access to the vampire's mouth. Alucard parted his lips without hesitation and Pip hummed at the taste of himself still on Alucard's tongue. Alucard's devilishly glorious tongue was snaking its way into the back of his mouth as if fully intent to slip down his throat. It admittedly pissed Pip off a little and he roughly grabbed a fistful of Alucard's ink black hair and pushed the vampire's mouth harshly against his own. He swallowed Alucard's surprised little cry and continued to brutally ravish the vampire's mouth though both their lips began to hurt. Pip plunged his tongue in as deeply as he could fully intent on trying to play tonsil-hockey just as Alucard had. Alucard was rhythmically jutting his hips forward though Pip deliberately stayed far enough away to not let Alucard grind against him. Pip suddenly pulled away and his chest heaved with every greedy breath. He licked Alucard's bottom lip before he settled down on his knees bringing him to the level of Alucard's waist.

As he finished unbuttoning Alucard's shirt and pulling it out of where it was tucked into his slacks, Pip adored how even more beautiful Alucard was when his lips were bright red from being kissed so harshly and those evil eyes were half-mast with pleasure. Pip moved the opened clothing as far to the side as he could and reveled in the sight of toned muscles beneath flawless smooth skin. Pip was littered with scars, and though Alucard's body had seen more damage than Pip could ever dream of, he carried his scars within his mind.

Pip leaned up and placed open mouthed kisses on Alucard's throat. He listened closely to the raspy breathes being dragged into the male's trachea. Pip kissed his way down to the hollow of Alucard's throat before he bit down on the skin covering the protrusions of his clavicles. Pip was still annoyed he couldn't mark Alucard with any bruises, but perhaps that was a sign of possession he didn't have the right to put upon the vampire. Pip moved lower still to dusky nipples and bit them even harder. Alucard let out a sobbing moan, letting his head hang and burying his nose in Pip's hair. As Pip repeatedly licked a sensitive abused nub, he undid Alucard's slacks and pulled the vampire's aching cock from its entrapment.

"Please, please, please…" Alucard begged, already attempting to thrust into Pip's hand and end his wonderful misery.

The mercenary removed his hand, wanting to tease Alucard to the point of no return. Pip looped his arms around Alucard tightly. He melted down the vampire's torso, rubbing nearly every inch of their hairless fronts together and dragging his upper body along Alucard's heavily weeping cock the father down he went. Pip pecked every individual muscle on Alucard's abdomen, and he absently wondered if Alucard had to shave his chest and stomach just as Pip had to. While Pip wasn't very diligent about shaving his face everyday, he kept up on shaving his body. He'd seen Alucard's hair grow to various lengths by the vampire's will alone, and Pip had to ponder if Alucard could control body hair in the same way. If so, what a lucky fucking bastard. Probably didn't even know what a razor was. At the jealousy provoking thought, Pip nipped harshly at the skin above Alucard's navel and was rewarded with a little cry.

He continued his downward journey until he reached Alucard's arousal. He held it firmly within his hand and placed his lips against the tip. He raked his tongue over the head, lapping up the precome that escaped and slowly dripped down the hard shaft. Pip roughly pumped him a few times and he liked how the friction was so much easier with the natural lubricant. Pip realized that Alucard was a heavy leaker and he stored that knowledge away lest it become useful later on. Alucard pushed his hips forward into the Frenchman's waiting hand though he wasn't moving in time with Pip's rhythm. It didn't seem to bother the nosferatu however, for Alucard was moaning non-stop. Pip watched Alucard carefully. He'd been gradually learning the signs that the vampire gave to signal he was close. Alucard was attempting to bring his legs together and was biting his lip so hard it bled. Pip leaned up and boldly licked the metallic fluid away.

"Don't do that," he whispered, "I don't like seeing you bleed." Pip was getting closer and closer to the type of behavior Alucard wanted from him, but he didn't think he was ready for blood-play yet. Alucard removed his elongated fangs from his lip and Pip licked at it until the wound healed. He coughed lightly at the taste of blood in his mouth, but he swiftly glanced back down when he felt Alucard throb within his fist. He should have known it would excite the vampire to see him drink blood.

"Are you close?" Pip asked.

"Yes," Alucard said as his breath hitched.

"Good." He promptly released Alucard's cock and leaned down to suck and bite at Alucard's sharp hipbone.

"No," Alucard wept at the loss of sensation, "Pip please! I'll do anything!"

"I know," Pip whispered, "I know you will. But I don't feel like letting you come yet…" He trailed off, his voice taking a contemplative tone. "And really, there's nothing you can do about it. Is there?"

Black brows drew together vulnerably and Alucard pulled at the chains. "Please, I wanna come," he implored.

Pip trailed soft nips from Alucard's hip to his navel before pushing his tongue into the small opening. "I know," he smirked.

Alucard huffed loudly, infuriated with Pip's nonchalant attitude but loving the sweet neglect being dolled him. "I'll stay hard," he offered suddenly, "I don't need any time between my erections. I swear I'll still be ready for whatever you want to do. But please _please_ let me come. Please!"

The ache in his cock was becoming unbearable. He couldn't remember being this hard for so long. It was torture and though he adored being at this man's mercy, he still wanted relief. Pip ran his hands up and down his sides. He placed hot open mouthed kisses along Alucard's torso, still deliberately keeping away from the vampire's weeping cock.  
"Well," Pip said finally, "That does sound promising. I'll take you up on that someday. I think I'll tie you down to a bed, shove a vibrator up your tight ass, set it on high, and leave you alone to come your brains out." Pip looked up to see thin crimson trails escaping from Alucard's wide eyes. Pip quickly wiped the tears away, though he silently congratulated himself for making Alucard so aroused he cried. "Don't worry," he shushed the vampire gently, moving to brush his lips against the older male's, "I won't really leave you alone. I'll stay with you. I want to see every single orgasm you have. Fuck, I'll be so turned on by it I'll jerk off right along with you. I'll do my best to time it so I come with you. Would you like that? Do want me to come all over you again and again? I'll clean you up afterwards. I'll use my tongue, and then I'll give you a big sloppy kiss after. Does that sound fun Count?"

Alucard dove in and captured Pip's lips with his own, sneaking his tongue into the other man's mouth to tell him 'yes'. Pip chuckled softly moving against Alucard's tongue, meanwhile trailing his fingertips down the vampire's abdomen. He roughly grabbed Alucard's erection and began pumping him again. Alucard pulled back on a gasp and spoke, "I want you to do that. Please do that!" He groaned deeply, "Fuck, I wanna come…Pip I'll do anything you want…"

"Anything?"

"Yes!" Alucard nearly screamed in his desperation.

"Shout my name when you do," Pip demanded.

He moved lower and took the head of Alucard's erection between his lips, soundly gliding his tongue along the sensitive underside. He worked his free hand into Alucard's underwear and cupped the vampire's balls. He pulled gently, just enough to ease the tension and stave off Alucard's orgasm a little longer. It was a trick Pip had learned during one of numerous visits to a whorehouse. And though he didn't remember the girl or the momentary pleasure she had given him, he knew he would remember Alucard's pitiful pleas for him to not stop. This time he wouldn't. He still fondled the vampire's sacs and took a few more inches of his erection into his mouth.

Alucard nearly salivated all over himself as he watched more and more of his cock disappear into the Frenchman's mouth and felt the wet heat sear his soft skin. He gave tiny chocked off whimpers in the back of his throat.

Pip decided what he would do next on a whim, though he wondered whether or not it would work as well as he hoped. He began to bob his head up and down, taking in more of Alucard's impressive length each time he moved back down. Finally he took a deep breath and attempted to move all the way down. He didn't know how to relax his throat muscles enough, so when Alucard hit the back of his throat he gagged, hot tears welling in his remaining eye. Even so he pushed forward, careful not to let his human teeth come overly close to tender skin.

Alucard's mouth hung open in a silent scream as Pip finally succeeded in deepthroating him for the first time. He could feel the pulse of muscles as Pip's gag reflex kicked in, and he made sure to keep still though his tall frame shook with the exertion of not moving within that warm mouth.

After moments that felt like eternity, Pip's throat stopped trying to force the invading object out although now Pip needed more air. He ignored the tightness in his lungs, the carbon dioxide that needed expelling, and tried to figure out how to swallow around the thick organ in his mouth. He tried and failed once to swallow and Pip made an annoyed sound. The vibrations from his vocal cords thrummed around Alucard's erection and Alucard cried out loudly as the tingling settled into the base of his cock, signaling his impeding release. Pip tried again, his adams-apple successfully bobbing as his throat contracted in a gulp. Pip winced since it was highly uncomfortable to do, but the pay off was more than he could have asked for.

The tension in Alucard's groin snapped, and he came with a wall shaking shout. It ringed in Pip's ears after it had ended, but Alucard managed to keep himself still for the most part. Pip kept his head in place, though he could feel the vampire's bloody release slipping down his throat and into his stomach. Pip's body wasn't made to handle blood of any sort—let alone the thick and concentrated blood of a Dracul—and Alucard's ejaculate hit his stomach like a fist. Pip's groaned involuntarily and forced another consecutive orgasm from Alucard. Pip pulled back, the copper tang hitting his tongue, but he still kept Alucard in his mouth as he finished his second release and swallowed again. He released Alucard's erection from his mouth and dragged copious amounts of air into his lungs. He coughed once then cleared his throat. Maybe it hadn't gone as smoothly as he'd planned, but at the very least he was happy Alucard had enjoyed himself. He looked up at the dazed vampire and smirked self-satisfactorily.

Only then did he notice how curled in on himself Alucard was and he heard a noise he really didn't want to. A loud scraping emanated from the ceiling, before the jingling of the chains around Alucard's wrists became more pronounced and louder. Alucard lost his balance when he was no longer held upright by the support of the chains and fell forward. Pip moved to catch him, but since Alucard was tall he was heavy when moving quickly, and he knocked Pip over as well. Pip was pinned down to the satin interior of the coffin on his back by a stunned Alucard. Alucard landed on Pip's left side, the mercenary's left leg trapped between his own. The chains scattered around them as they fell, and Pip belatedly heard a bone rattling clang as the exhausted water pipe hit the concrete floor. Pip was thankful that the pipe no longer moved water throughout the mansion for he and Alucard would have been soaked. Another thing he was grateful for was that the fall hadn't hurt though it left him slightly bewildered for a moment.

Alucard was half lying on top of him, panting softly. Pip dug into his pocket and found the small key to the shackles. He quickly undid both cuffs, and threw the bindings out of the coffin uncaring of where they landed. While he had done so, Alucard had started nuzzling against his bare shoulder eyes still half mast. Pip laughed softly; Alucard's cold breathes were tickling him.

"Did I hurt you?" Alucard asked softly.

"Not at all," Pip replied. His throat was a little sore, and he thought his back might hurt in the morning from slamming himself into the metal doors earlier, but all in all he felt good. He shifted slightly under Alucard's weight and noticed something crucial. Alucard wasn't looking at him, and he could feel something increasingly familiar poking at his thigh. He raised a hand and ran it through Alucard's dark locks. He moved his left leg up slightly and was met with the response he expected. Alucard tensed as Pip pressed his thigh firmly against his still hardened member and tried valiantly not to move.  
"You're still hard," Pip said. Alucard nodded after a moment's hesitation. "Good," Pip said, "I need to punish you anyway." He began rhythmically moving his leg against Alucard's cock and the vampire trembled at the sensation of a warm body pressed against his own.

"Why?" he whimpered.

"Look at me," Pip demanded. Alucard slowly turned his head to meet Pip's unwavering emerald gaze. "You didn't do what I asked."

"Yes I did," Alucard protested. Pip tightened his grip painfully on Alucard's hair and smiled when he felt Alucard give a single thrust against his leg at the pain.

"Don't argue with me. You didn't do what I asked. I wanted you to call my name when you came and you didn't. And I feel like punishing you for that," Pip explained.  
Alucard trembled with anticipation, and his pupils dilated as his crimson eyes roamed Pip's handsome face. "What are you going to do?"

"It's what _you're_ going to do," Pip countered, "Since you told me you can stay hard for a while, you're going to rub yourself off on my leg until I tell you not to." Alucard's face reddened visibly at the command. "And don't even think about hiding your face. I want to see you."

Alucard nodded hesitantly, and Pip guided the vampire where he wanted him. He made Alucard kneel up and Pip bent his own leg up while he remained lying down. He placed his knee against Alucard's exposed cock and made the vampire place his hands on Pip's upper thigh. Alucard was avoiding his gaze though he didn't lean down to hide his face. His tall frame still shook, but he needed some prodding before he got moving.

"Go on," Pip demanded.

Alucard whimpered but surged his hips forward as commanded. Heat settled fully in Pip's groin and he felt himself begin to swell again. He ignored his hardening member for the time being and watched as Alucard continued to move against him. Alucard was sexy without even trying to be. His crimson red eyes would waver between murderous rage and blind submission, his porcelain skin called out to be scratched and bitten, his tall imposing frame could simultaneously instill terror and arousal to curl in the pit of the stomach. He was both master and slave by his very existence. He was a living dichotomy. Though his body was dead, he was the highest level of the human experience. His method of feeding, his need for living blood, inherently made him a creature of life, death, and sex. He was the most beautiful and the most sinful. And for some unfathomable reason, he had chosen Pip. He bowed to Pip's every command even when his hatred of those who claimed to control and own him made itself plain as day on his face. Pip didn't understand why, and he wanted to question it, but he refrained. It wasn't as if he had a reason for every single action, and he thought maybe it was the same with Alucard.

Pip raised a hand and ran his fingers down Alucard handsome face. His fingertips were caressed almost lovingly by a frigid tongue. His digits were released before Alucard grit his deadly teeth and Pip felt a rush of warmth against his leg. Had he looked at the bottom half of his pants, he knew he would have seen a stain of blood.

"Good boy. Keep going."

Alucard drew his brows together in a miserable expression, and then began to pump his hips forward again. He was far from miserable, but the scent of Pip's renewed lust merely fueled his own. If he moved too quickly against the rough fabric of Pip's trousers, he was destined to start scraping at his tender skin. He had to move slowly—_torturously_—in order to achieve release. He kept at it, the tingling in his groin gathering anew and quicker with each orgasm he had. He ran his hands up and down Pip's thigh and leaned more of his weight against the man's leg. He stiffened painfully when he came again, releasing his essence all over Pip's trousers once more.

The second time Pip watched Alucard release was when Pip could not simply watch anymore. He pumped himself a few times, bringing himself into a fully aroused state. "I could use some help," he said breathlessly.

Alucard moved, bending himself over Pip while keeping the man's leg placed firmly between his own. He stretched his neck, and wrapped his lips around Pip's cock, and started suckling once more. Pip moaned loudly, placing a gentle hand atop Alucard's head. He prompted Alucard to bob his head as far as he could. He could tell Alucard was straining his neck but the vampire kept at it uncaring.

"That feels _so_ good," Pip moaned, "You're getting so good at this."

Alucard met his eye at the praise and pulled back to give a slight smile while sneaking his tongue out to play with the tip. Pip moved his leg with Alucard as a reward. Alucard gasped at the added friction and sealed his lips around Pip's cock again. Pip stared enraptured as the vampire willingly and keenly sucked him off, and he stared intently at the other man's neck.

The neck was always a nice place to be kissed, Pip had a fondness for giving hickeys after all, but he was a little concerned about how he liked Alucard's neck. Alucard was a man. He had a small portion of cartilage that formed his adams-apple, and Pip realized another man's larynx had never looked so sexy before. Alucard's throat wasn't like a woman's, it wasn't even and smooth, Alucard had tendons that showed, and he probably had stubble from time to time. Pip trailed his hands along the pale column and wondered why he found a vampire's neck to be so sexy. He also had the feeling that it may have had something to do with the fact that his erect cock was working its way down that throat.

Alucard moaned softly around him, and Pip lithely came into his mouth. The world melted away momentarily and centered around spilling as much of his semen into Alucard's mouth as possible. He wriggled slightly as he came down from the high and felt a third rush of warmth against him. He panted for a few moments and Alucard released his cock.

"You can stop now," Pip told him.

Alucard looked almost relieved, and he settled back down by Pip's side. His erection softened and Alucard nuzzled into the crook of Pip's neck and shoulder. Pip smiled lazily and they both rested for a moment. Alucard listened to the constant beat of Pip's heart and enjoyed the sound. That was what made them so different. Pip's heart never gave up on its job until it was his time. It thanklessly continued its work day and night. Alucard only ever had a heartbeat after he had just fed. Even then, it was slow and sickly sounding.

Alucard moved closer and inhaled the sweet scent of Pip's perspiration, and he gently licked where Pip's pulse resided beneath his tanned skin. Pip tensed, but Alucard didn't stop. He kept softly lapping at the same point until the mercenary relaxed under the attentions. Pip settled down, post coitus fatigue settling into his muscles. Alucard smiled lovingly at the soft sound of Pip's glottis as he swallowed.

Alucard's hips and legs ached in a way he hadn't experienced in centuries, and while it would last he relished in it. Pip made him feel things he either hadn't in a very long time or never had. He knew what had originally drawn him to the young man, but he couldn't explain what it was that kept the Frenchman in his thoughts almost constantly. He sighed in defeat, knowing he would have to puzzle through to the answer at another time. Pip jumped slightly and Alucard leaned up to look at him concerned.

"I'm about to fall asleep," Pip admitted, stifling a yawn, "I should get going."

"Can I walk you to your room?" Alucard asked.

Pip looked at him surprised and grinned, "Of course."

.

Their walk had been remarkably quiet, but as soon as Pip had felt the companionable silence shift to awkward Alucard would speak. Little comments or questions that would prompt a sparse conversation. Pip had his arm looped around Alucard's waist as they walked, and the vampire had his arm around Pip's shoulders. Pip almost caught himself laughing at how at ease they were about walking through the Hellsing mannor in a comfortable embrace. Alucard turned and nibbled the top of Pip's ear and the mercenary gave him a push with his elbow.

"Quit it," Pip laughed. Alucard released the crest of his ear and buried his nose in Pip's hair. "I can't possibly smell that good," Pip said.

"You smell amazing," Alucard countered.

Pip clicked his tongue and rolled his eye though he didn't stop Alucard's attentions. Pip was grateful that no one was wandering around the Geese's portion of the mansion that late at night, and so no one saw their displays of affection towards one another.  
Eventually they found themselves in front of Pip's room, and Alucard reluctantly let the Frenchman go.

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Alucard asked.

Pip flicked his gaze down and shook his head. "There are some things I want to check out first. Maybe the day after tomorrow. Is that okay?"

Alucard hid his disappointment well. "No problem," he responded easily.

Pip ran a hand down Alucard's arm. "I promise it will be worth the wait."

"It always is," Alucard grinned.

Pip adjusted his burlap bag on his shoulder and smiled nervously. "Good night then Count."

"Sweet dreams Pip." Alucard placed a sound kiss of his cheek, before he disappeared through one of his portals.

.

The Deputy Chief to the Wild Geese liked to think of himself as a logical man. When their Captain had had enough of useless complaints, members of the mercenary group would often come to him. He always listened carefully and if it was a concern of any importance, he would eventually bring it up to their Captain. He and their leader had been talking more frequently about how the men were doing. War frayed the nerves of even the strongest men, but fighting monsters was a step beyond anything they had ever done before. While the boys were learning fast and following their Captain's example, there were those that the pressure was slowly breaking down. The Deputy Chief had told their Captain not to worry; the men would get the hang of things eventually.

Even though the Captain had faith in all his men, he wasn't going to force the ones who couldn't handle it to stick around. He had already begun calling around, to see if any other mercenary groups were looking for an extra man or two for their next job. It wasn't a duty the Captain took easily. They were like a family; some of them had been fighting together for nearly sixteen years, but the Captain wasn't about to mentally destroy his soldiers if he didn't have to.

The Deputy Chief sighed and placed his magazine down. It wasn't doing him any good anyway. It only reminded him of what he couldn't have by his own choice. The picture of a chocolate lab with curious eyes adorned the cover and he turned in over grumpily. He'd wanted to get a dog for years but what was the point? A dog would mean he would have to settle down even though he didn't know how to do anything else, or cart it along with him. Though most of the men would have enjoyed the company of a furry friend, he knew the dog would be in constant danger and would eventually become a hindrance.

Maybe if he gathered enough money to buy a little place down in South America, he could have a furry friend and enjoy the rest of his days in relative piece. He openly laughed at the thought. He could dream all he liked, but his fate was to die on one battlefield or another. His thoughts were broken when a knock sounded on his door.  
"Yeah," he called.

One of the men popped his head in, "Can we talk?"

"Sure thing."

He had a feeling he knew what this soldier wanted to talk about. His daughter Michelle had died nearly a year and a half ago. Sometimes, his grief would grow to existential heights and would just need a friend. The Deputy Chief's expectations were not met when this solider started speaking.

"Sir," he said, "I was just on my way back to my room and…You're not going to believe who I just saw with Captain Bernadotte…"

-Chapter End-

_Please review! See you next time!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Title**__: Wild Ones_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Pairing**__: PipxAlucard, eventual PipxSerasxAlucard_

_**Warning**__: yaoi, graphic smut_

_**Summary**__: "I came to ask you something Captain," Alucard inquired smoothly. "I'll do my best to answer it then," Pip said. "I wanted to offer you…oh how do people put it now…" the vampire mumbled to himself for a moment, "sex with no strings attached?" Pip/Alucard, eventual AlucardxPipxSeras_

_**Author's Notes: **__Here I am, back with another chapter! My goal: make my chapters shorter. I really should make them more manageable for myself and for you my dear readers. Once again, thank you for all the reviews! I do love them so, and I'm going to be greedy and keep asking for more. However, I just want to let you know _I am a woman_. Please don't leave me reviews calling me 'dude' or 'bro'. I'm not angry since there's no way you could have known. So I'm telling you know. I'm neither 'dude' nor 'bro'. Sis, if you want I don't care… This chapter and the next one will contain plot mostly. You forgot I had a storyline didn't you? That's okay. I need a few chapters of plot so I can have some time playing with the characters' feelings. Never fear though, the smut is coming and I have some exciting ideas that I know you guys are going to like. As always, thank you for sticking with my story so far, and please let me know what you think. See you next chapter!_

-Chapter Seven-

"Huh?" Pip jolted awake with a light snort as the alarm on his cell phone rang. Blindly, he fumbled for it on the nightstand and flipped it open.

It was a simple little flip-phone that he paid for as he went. He had never seen the point in buying himself a phone with a regular contract since he never knew what country he would be in from month to month. He blinked, clearing his vision and read the small time display on the screen. Eight in the morning. He threw his phone on the nightstand and rolled onto his back.

He didn't want to get up. The mattress had conformed to his body during his sleep, comforting his now aching spine. He had known he would be sore that morning, and he bitterly accepted the knowledge that he had been correct. The plain heavy covers were warm and kept him pinned in place. He didn't want to get up… and that was alarming to him. Although he and the rest of the Geese were not required to be ready for drills until nine, Pip was an early riser. He liked to practice what he preached; especially that strict discipline was a must. He lay there staring at the ceiling and pushed his long bangs away from his forehead.

They were all being lulled into a state of complacency. It would cost them their lives in the long run. They had been hired to protect the Hellsing mansion, and assist the resident vampires in their hunts. However, currently it felt more like they were being paid to laze around. Integra wasn't giving them enough jobs. It had been months since they had been hired, and they were still focusing their attention on drills. Only a select few men had been on even fewer missions either with the vampires or on their own to clean up remaining ghouls.

Pip gently rubbed his left eye temporarily devoid of its eye patch. He had tried sleeping with it on once before, but it gave him a headache.

His thoughts didn't waver long. There was worry for his men, men who were like family to him, settling in his chest. They couldn't afford to become lackadaisical. Ever. But especially not while working for Hellsing. It was obvious that even 'engineered' vampires were too much for them to handle, forget a vampire like Seras. He had seen Alucard in action before and knew none of them would stand a chance against him.

At the thought of the ancient vampire, Pip turned his head towards the white sunlight creeping into his room through the half open curtains. The thought of what it would be like to have Alucard sleeping next to him when he awoke crossed his mind. Pip instantly buried his face in both his hands and growled.

"Enough already," he told himself sternly.

It wasn't like he was in love with the vampire. He didn't even like men to begin with. Yes, he had fun sexually experimenting with Alucard but he didn't want musings of the vampire in his head _all_ the time. He took his hands away from his face and sighed.

He would rather be thinking about what it would be like to have Seras sleeping next to him…or being with him in general. He could easily imagine how the indirect sunlight would give her skin a healthy glow, and he thought it would be adorable if she slept with one hand constantly next to her face. The warm sheets would shield her from a chill she wouldn't feel anyway, but he would have her safely wrapped in his arms. Her clear blue eyes would shine when she looked up at him, and if he ran a hand over her lithe form she would blush so prettily. Pip groaned as heat settled into his groin on its own accord.  
"Damn it," he huffed. He'd just had sex the night before; he should not have been this horny. He contemplated ignoring his arousal until it died down, but the longer he laid there it became apparent that he wasn't going to have any such luck that morning.

With an annoyed click of his tongue, he quickly removed his plain white cotton t-shirt and pulled his boxers down. Years of living with other men had taught him how to be silent lest he be caught in a private act. His face burned with the memory of Integra walking in on him and Alucard. Thank God nothing like that had happened to them again. He would die from the shame alone. Though the door to his room was closed and locked, he pulled the sheets up over his head anyway. He couldn't have cared less if he looked like a child hiding. He happened to find that this self imposed darkness was comforting.

He roughly began to stroke himself, unwilling to let his body's control linger over his mind's for too long. He imagined her as he touched himself. He imagined her beneath him, naked and in her full glory. He imagined running his long fingers over her soft skin. Wherever he would press she would bend. In his mind, he ran the pads of his thumbs over her rosy nipples until they hardened under the touch. He would use only the softest touch on her. He was always gentle with a woman, and he would be even more so with Seras. She was a virgin, after all. His hands would skim down her trim waist, and he imagined she would become nervous in his grasp the closer he came to his ultimate destination. His long fingers would touch her nether lips reverently, worshipfully, lovingly. She would be soft and warm. She would blush as he touched her where no other man had. He would easily slip a finger inside her depths, delicately feeling for her spot. His thumb would continuously rub her clitoris, happy to give her unadulterated pleasure. His other hand would wander her beautiful form, caressing a breast before sliding back down her flat stomach to ever so gently push down on her lower stomach. Yet another trick he'd learned from his former conquests, the slightest pressure on where her bladder and uterus resided would intensify her pleasure. She would whimper unsurely beneath him, but he would silence her with a gentle kiss. Eventually, she would settle in his grasp and welcome the pleasure he gave. She would want more. She would push her hips towards him, silently begging him for something else.

Pip swept his thumb over the tip of his erection and groaned softly.

A neck that was begging to be kissed and marked, a mass of black tresses, and devilish red eyes that beckoned him to join their owner in the pits of hell…

"What?!" Pip flung the sheets off himself and bolted upright. His chest heaved and he raised his clean left hand to his face. He'd just imagined Alucard right in the middle of fantasizing about Seras. "No," he whined to himself, "No, no, no!"

This wasn't what he wanted to have happen. He liked Seras—he was tempted to say he might have been sincerely falling in love with her—not Alucard. He sighed as he realized that wasn't entirely true. Seras was a girl he could imagine spending the rest of his life with, but she refused to let him be near her. Alucard on the other hand, he was meant to be there for sex alone. But Pip realized he knew far too much about the ancient vampire than he did about his dear Mignonette.

With any and all lust dead, Pip went to take a shower and head down to where he and his men ate together. He quickly decided to turn the nozzle towards the red and languidly stood under the spray as he unbraided his caramel hair. He was drenched in warm water, and the noise of the falling liquid helped cease his rapid and cyclical thoughts. His thick long hair was heavy when wet and he titled his head back exposing the muscles in his throat to the warm spray. He then set about his usual routine of washing, making sure all suds were cleared from his hair and skin, before turning the water to cold. He always did this. Warm water to ease himself into his mornings and then cold water to awaken and refresh him. He put his head directly under the spray and continued to listen to the small splattering sounds the water made as it fell from him. The cold water seeped into his hair gradually replacing the warm and Pip pulled his head out from under the shower nozzle.  
He turned the shower off, exited, and grabbed a towel. Heading over to his sink, he proceeded to shave landing himself with a few nicks and muttered curses. He combed his drying hair, ripping out knots uncaringly of any discomfort until his hair was untangled. He fumbled through one of his bathroom drawers and found an extra packet of cigarettes and a lighter he had stashed away. He lit up, enjoying his first dose of nicotine for the day. He pushed the smoke to one side of his mouth as he diligently began to braid his long hair. When finished, he stamped out the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray on the bathroom counter. He ruffled his long bangs, helping them fall back into their natural place. He brushed his teeth before going back out into his bedroom.

He slipped his eye patch on and immediately felt all the more comfortable for it. He grabbed his clothes and threw them on hurriedly. He would dress in his fatigues for drills later as he always did. For now, he would wear light blue jeans and a black dress shirt.  
He exited his room, and paced down the short hallway to the small mess hall the Geese had in their section of the mansion. Most of the men were there already. It was the usual amount of chaos in the morning. Two of the men were fighting over whether to watch the news or the weather—both equally as boring in Pip's opinion. One of the men was failing to make a heartier breakfast of scrambled eggs. A few of the men were nursing headaches as was evident by the aspirins and large glasses of water sitting in front of them. And then there was everyone else. The rest of the men were quietly reading a paper, eating something, or simply drinking coffee while talking to one another.

Pip never expected all his men to fall quiet and look at him when he walked into the room. He stood there frozen silently looking back at them unsure of what was going on. Their attention on him was unwavering and unsettling.

"What?" he demanded.

The spell broke and one of the younger men approached him with a full mug. "Did you want sugar this morning Captain?"

"No thanks," he accepted the black coffee gratefully. He leaned against one of the counters and attempted to blend in by making himself as small as possible. What had that been about? He looked down at himself. Had he forgotten to pull up his zipper or something? He couldn't find anything out of place and was left to continue to wonder what was up. He took a sip of his coffee and instantly grimaced.

"Bleh," he coughed.

"No good Sir?" He looked over to see the young man who had given him the mug nervously speak.

"No, the coffee's good. But I already brushed by teeth," he explained. Coffee and mint toothpaste was worse than mint toothpaste and orange juice. A few murmurs of agreement were uttered around him, and even then Pip wasn't comfortable with any attention on himself. He took a deep breath and another sip of acrid coffee. He put the mug down in defeat upon the counter he was leaning on. He focused in on one of the numerous small conversations around him and instantly regretted it as it made him uneasy once more.

"I'm telling you, they'd be warm."

"No, they wouldn't."

"Yes they would!"

"_How do you know?_"

"I don't, but I'm sure they'd be warm on the inside."

"They'd be cold."

"The hell they would. Look, when a person is out in the snow for too long yes on the outside they're cold but on the side they're warm!"

"That's because they have blood to keep them warm."

"The vamps do too."

"No they don't. That's why they drink it."

"Oh please. You telling me a vampire bat doesn't have blood of its own even though it drinks it too?"

"That's different."

"How?"

"A vampire bat is a normal creature. Vampires aren't."

"You shouldn't be talking like that," a third soldier piped up, "Not about Seras."

"I'm not talking about _Seras_! Fuck, she's young enough to be my daughter."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Pip demanded. The men flinched and looked at their Captain. They should have known that Pip would want to be involved in a conversation if the young female vampire's name was mentioned.

"We were talking about this last night Captain."

"We were wondering; if you had sex with a vampire, would they be warm or cold on the inside?"

Pip gulped, "Oh?"

"What do you think Captain?"

Pip felt like a trapped animal.

"How the hell would I know?" He snapped at them.  
"Well we just thought…you know…maybe you'd managed to woo a certain vampire…"

'_Please let them be talking about Seras…Please let them be talking about Seras…_'

"I haven't managed to woo anyone," he half lied. After all, he hadn't actively pursued Alucard it had been the other way around. He had just given in. "Are you saying you want to sleep with my Mignonette?" he asked, hoping to deflect any suspicion. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach. The boys were starting to get at something, and he was worried now that they were getting closer to the mark.

"Of course not Captain," they answered, snorting as if that was the stupidest thing they'd heard. He believed them. Most of the men teased Seras like she was a daughter or a younger sister…some of them just teased her since she made it so fun. She was childlike in her innocence and reactions, and she always brightened their moods. Pip was the only one who saw her as a potential lover.

"What about Big Red?" one of the men blurted.

"Who?" Pip asked raising a brow.

"You know. Alucard?"

"What about him?" Pip asked hesitantly.

"Wonder if he's warm on the inside?"

"Could be. Aren't men supposed to be warmer than women?"

"I think it's the other way around."

There was a faint trembling in Pip's knees. Shitfuck. '_Please don't tell me they know too…_'

The more the men talked, the more obvious the glint in their eyes became as they spoke about Alucard. A nervous sweat made Pip's skin clammy. They couldn't know…they just couldn't know!

'_Some save me_,' he begged silently though his worries had yet to be confirmed. The thought that Alucard might morph through the wall to answer his request floated through his mind and he panicked. '_No! Stay in your coffin!_' He had no idea if Alucard was listening or not, but he hoped the vampire would help him by not coming near the Geese.  
His silent request was answered by someone else however. Walter strode into their mess hall and calmly waited until he was noticed.

"Yes?" Pip asked walking over to him.

"Sir Integra as asked that everyone vacate the mansion," he said tersely, "She would like you and your men to spend the day in London."

The Geese looked at one another confused.

"Is something wrong?" Pip asked. He really hoped that him sleeping with Alucard hadn't resulted in them all being fired. As if sensing his anxiety, Walter smiled slightly.  
"It's nothing serious," he said, "Since so many people have been coming in and out of the mansion recently, Sir Integra wants to do a routine sweep for bugs."

"Bugs?"

"Yes," Walter sighed, "Sadly enough we've had problems with espionage before so we have to be extra careful."

Pip nodded, "Then…I guess we have a day off?"

"Yes."

"Alright boys," Pip said turning to his soldiers, "Let's go."

.

When the Geese had reached London after a reasonable drive, Pip had quickly broken away from them. The boys wanted to go boozing, a ridiculous desire that early, and he wasn't in the mood. Honestly, he needed a little space. He was glad to be off the Hellsing property in general. It would give him some time to think about things, though thinking wasn't actually all that high on his list.

He walked around the busy streets, letting his feet take him where they pleased. He wasn't sure what he was looking for or who he wanted to be looking with. In the few months that had passed since Alucard first offered Pip sex, things had become astoundingly complicated. His shoulders slumped, and he looked up at the sky. No clouds today, but Pip could tell the weather was turning towards autumn and he was happy he had worn his long sleeve shirt. He passed people he did not know, just a face in a sea of people. As much as he complained about London, this was one of the few things he liked. It was as easy to immerse yourself in the city as it was to detach from it. Or at least that was how it came across to Pip.

He continued to wander around aimlessly, annoyed with the pang of loneliness he felt. He wasn't lonely. He had plenty of people he was close to. The Geese were like family to him, he had Seras….and he had Alucard. He stopped walking.

Was it really appropriate to say he had Alucard? It sounded so possessive and he knew he didn't have the right to feel that way about the vampire. Alucard had entrusted Pip with his body alone, nothing else. Pip rubbed the back of his neck as he began walking again. He had no illusions. He and Alucard weren't… Weren't what? In love?  
'_Of course not_,' Pip thought a deep flush on his face. He must have looked ridiculous to those who passed him. A tall slim man with an eye patch, a long braid, and a red face… Pip laughed at himself as he dug his carton of cigarettes out of his back pocket.

He lit up and blew out a lungful of smoke, careful not to blow it in the face of some innocent passerby. He was approaching the heart of London now, the shops and people becoming more condensed. A wall facing the street caught his eye; a simple brick wall plastered with layer upon layer of flyers and advertisements. His remaining green eyes scanned the papers for anything of interest. Inevitably perhaps he found himself thinking of Alucard.

With the way the men had been acting earlier, he knew it was a bad idea to keep sleeping together inside the walls of the mansion…or on the Hellsing estate at all. His paranoia was becoming absurd but he couldn't help himself. Maybe they could rent a motel room. Sure he might not have the money for a really nice one all the time, but so long as it was clean and safe it wouldn't be that bad—

"You shouldn't bother with those you know." A voice he did not recognize pulled him from his thoughts.

He looked to his left and saw two young women looking directly at him. "I'm sorry?"  
The girls smiled. "He's French," the redhead whispered happily, not realizing how loud she was.

He grinned. "So these aren't any good huh?"

"What do you need help finding?" the brunette answered him.

'_My sanity._'

"I'm looking for a place to take someone," he sighed, "I don't know…a club or something…" Blurting out he was looking for a good hotel was a bit abrupt.  
"Nightclub?"

"Of course."

The girls thought for a moment. "There's so many…uh what kind of club?"

Pip mulled that over for a moment. He didn't know if Alucard had ever been to nightclub before. That was an unexpectedly exciting prospect. But the vampire had been around for so long Pip thought a regular club might bore him. "Something wild," he said finally, "Somewhere most people wouldn't venture into."

"Oh," one of the girls cooed teasingly, "Feeling adventurous? Let's see…"

"I can only think of one but that place is really hardcore," the brunette ventured.

Pip's interest piqued at that. He had a feeling the more 'hardcore' it was the more Alucard would like it. "Where's that?" he asked.

"Sadisco."

Pip's eyebrows rose at the name. It sounded perfect.

"It's not as bad as you'd think," the redhead rolled her eyes, "It actually really safe there. The owners are really dedicated to making sure everyone who goes there has a good time. They're actually very nice too."

"You've been there?" Pip asked, highly doubting either of these girls was old enough to legally enter.

"Yeah, we've been. It's totally a fetish club, but it's really cool."

Fetish huh?

"I'm assuming BDSM?" he asked in a deliberately flat tone of voice.

"Yep," the girls laughed.

"Is everyone allowed there?" he asked.

"Of course. What you think they won't let you in because you're French?"

"Not different like that I meant…" he trailed off. What had been about to say? Different because he wanted to take another man there?

"Oh…Don't worry. Any sexual orientation is allowed there."

He almost grimaced. That made it sound like he was exclusively interested in men which he most certainly was not. "Okay," he said instead. "Where is this place?"

One of the girls rummaged through her purse and retrieved a small notepad and pen. She drew a crude map and handed it to him.

"Thank you," he said, cramming the paper into the pocket of his shirt. He couldn't explain it, but since the pocket was on the left side of his chest the paper within felt like a brand of shame on his heart. He didn't like how that sounded either. Yes he was often embarrassed at the thought that he was sleeping with another man, but to say he was ashamed of Alucard wasn't true.

"Merci," he smiled at them before setting off again.

"Wait! One more thing; the club is only open from twelve pm to six am."

"Alright," he said kindly. Considering who he wanted to take there, it was perfect timing. Still, he wanted to take a good look at this place before he dragged Alucard to it. Pulling out the piece of paper he felt a certain animosity towards, he set off towards the nightclub.

He promptly turned around and grumbled to himself when he realized he had walked a block in the wrong direction.

.

Sadisco was in the right spot for a nightclub baring such a name. A little side-alley on the outskirts of London. Pip had spent an exorbitant amount of time trying to find the place. But now he finally stood in front of it and he stamped out his latest cigarette. From the outside, it looked as if this building had not been wandered into for years. The door was heavily chained and locked, but the splintering wood would most likely have given way with a hard push. The old bricks were discolored, dull burgundy with sickly green splotches instead of the obnoxious pigment of freshly laid bricks. The windows were covered in grime, so much so that he didn't have a hope of looking inside the club without entering the building.

"Can I help you?"

He turned. A young man with silver hair and purple eyes was watching him carefully. Pip thought grey was a curious hair color for one so young.

"I'm looking for a nightclub that's meant to be on this street," he said. He felt no inclination to reveal the name of the establishment he sought to a complete stranger. The young man smiled, and pulled something out of his pocket. Pip instantly tensed, and almost scowled. He didn't have his Colt pistol with him.

"You're in the right place," the man said. The mystery item he had retrieved from his pocket was in fact a key. The silver haired youth unlocked the heavy chains and pulled open the door. "Would you like to come in?"

Pip nodded silently, and threw a few cautious looks to either side of him before he entered. The building was large and austere. It was practically empty. To the right of the large open space, there was what looked like a reception area. Towards the front of the building and across from the large reception counter was the closed bar and a healthy amount of table and chairs. Behind the seating arrangement, a large completely empty space lay. There was no paint on the walls, nothing to give the space any warmth. But considering this was an S&M club, Pip wasn't really surprised. The floor was all concrete, and the table and chairs were stainless steal. The building was not lifeless but it gave off waves of mercilessness. Pip shuddered involuntarily. He had never been to a place like this. He was used to smoky, musky, sweltering whorehouses, not this.

"It warms up in here when we're open," Pip's impromptu guide said, his articulate voice bouncing off the walls.

"Mmm," Pip nodded unsure of what to say.

"Something to drink?" the man pointed to the bar.

"No thanks," he said softly. Normally, Pip wouldn't have thought twice about indulging in a free drink when offered. But he wasn't comfortable around this man. Pip had learned how to read people, but he couldn't get an idea about this man. He didn't know if he was older than Pip or younger. His beautifully crafted English accent was on the verge of sounding fake. He had the strangest lilac eyes and when they met Pip's green one, the Frenchman became highly unnerved.

"Well, welcome to Sadisco," the man said, gesturing to his club in all its glorious emptiness.

"It's an interesting place," Pip said slowly. His eye wandered once more but he made sure to keep a good portion of his attention on the other man.

"You're first time here?"

"Yes," Pip answered.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," the man said. He blinked as if he'd forgotten something. "Ah right. I'm so sorry. My name's Rei. I'm one of the owners. Though I guess that's obvious since I've got a key." He extended a hand that Pip shook after a moment's hesitation.

"Good to meet you," Pip said unwilling to give his own name.

"Do you mind if I ask how you heard about our club?" Rei asked.

"Through the grapevine," Pip said honestly. He was once again glad that he had worn a warm shirt since the frigid air was seeping into his skin. This place was cold, dark, and ominous even in the middle of the day. Alucard was going to love it.

"I see," Rei said with a smile, "We certainly do have very loyal visitors. But they would never admit to coming here. Understandable." Pip nodded curtly. "So…what can I help you with?"

Pip licked his dry lips nervously, "I'm thinking about bringing someone here. I wanted to check it out first when I could…see everything."

Nightclubs were difficult to get a clear grasp on when they were open in the dark of night. With loud earsplitting music and overwhelming colored lights, it was hard enough to remember where _he_ was let alone a friend or a partner.

"Then I've got something to show you," Rei said. Pip swallowed thickly as Rei wandered behind the counter and started flipping through a worn folder. "It may seem silly but we keep the floor plans on hand in case anyone, such as yourself, is curious." He placed an old folded paper on the counter. He waved Pip over as he began to unfold it.  
Pip cautiously approached him, but the young man's attention was focused on the floor plans and not on Pip. Something the Frenchman was grateful for. He had to wonder when exactly he had become more accustomed to red irises instead of another unusual color like purple. For all he knew, maybe they were just contacts. The thought settled his uneasy stomach.

"Alright. So here," Rei pointed to where they were currently standing, "is where you come for admittance. We have a little stamp that we put on that shows up under a black light. You don't have to worry; you can't see it in normal lighting. We just do it to make sure if there's a problem, we can quickly check to see whether or not a person should really be in here or not. Then obviously there's the bar." He pointed across from them. "That right there is the dance floor. It gets packed real fast if you can believe it."

"Where are the speakers?" Pip asked. Not that Pip had been on many dance floors, but he would have thought there would at least be some technical equipment. Rei laughed softly and pointed upwards. Pip's eye landed on the ceiling. Speakers were mounted safely high above the dance floor. "You don't have very many," he said.

"Noise echoes like crazy in here," Rei said, "We did have more originally, but it was too loud for everyone."

"Hmm."

"Now if you look here," Rei pointed back to the floor plans, "We have two separate sections to the club. See that door over there?" Rei pointed to the right side of the club where a heavy iron door lay in the wall.

"Yeah."

"Back there we have private rooms for people to rent. They are completely soundproof and no one can get in there without permission. You can do whatever you want in there but it should be obvious what most folks do," Rei smiled suggestively.

Pip nodded once and avoided looking the other man in the eye. "Is it safe?"  
"Completely."

"What about here?" Pip pointed to the left side of the club.

"Ah, that's for people who are a little more adventurous. Those are also rooms for rent, but they're not private like the others."

"What do you mean not private?"

"There are windows for people to look in. There's also a little intercom so people can listen in. But in both sets of rooms you can bring in toys, there are interesting little features unique to each space that you can play around with, and we always have a healthy stock of free condoms."

Pip's face and ears were burning. But he had to admit that this felt like the right place to try to bring Alucard to if they wanted to stop fucking in the Hellsing manor.

"Is it clean?" he asked. He knew Alucard could not catch or carry diseases but that wasn't to say Pip was exempt.

"Of course," Rei said furrowing his brows slightly, "That's why I'm here so early. It's important that I delegate things. We have a very diligent cleaning crew here everyday. I refuse to let people get sick in our club."

"You keep saying 'we'," Pip ventured.

"Oh, my boyfriend and I own the club," Rei smiled.

"Oh," Pip said softly. He swallowed nervously. "How much does one of the private rooms cost?"

"One hundred £ per hour."

Pip scratched the back of his head nervously. "Can I rent one for tomorrow night?"  
"Sure thing." Rei pulled out a schedule and flipped through he pages. He hummed thoughtfully for a moment. "I'm sorry, but our private rooms are all booked tomorrow night. Should I put you down for a later day?"

"No," Pip said thoughtfully. Friday nights were their one consistent night off. None of them ever knew what would be going on the rest of the week. "What about the other set of rooms?" he asked. He licked his dry lips. Alucard wasn't going to like that it wasn't private…_he_ didn't like that it wasn't going to be private. But at least in a nightclub there simply two in a plethora of unrecognizable faces. It wouldn't matter if anyone saw them.  
"We have one open still."

"Can I rent that for tomorrow night?"

"You bet. That'll be seventy-five £ instead please. Oh, and what name should I put it under?" Rei said.

"Umm…" Pip blanked for a moment. He fished his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans. Still scrambling for a name to rent the room under, he placed the required amount of money on the counter. "Uh…Vernedead."

He'd always hated the nickname that the Geese had given him. He couldn't even recall who had first said it and exactly how drunk they had been, but the nickname stuck with him year in and year out.

A pencil scratched onto paper for a moment. "Alright, thank you very much," Rei said, "Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," Pip said as amicably as he could, "Thank you."

"No problem." Rei returned to the books as Pip quietly slipped out of the front doors to the club.

The hum of London's hustle and bustle resided a few streets away from Pip's location. He didn't like London, but for once he was happy to get back to it. That club…that guy…they belonged to a whole different world. One Pip wasn't certain he wanted to enter.

"But you live and learn right?" Pip asked himself as he began walking. The vibration of his cell phone distracted him as he easily joined the legions of people ambling about the main streets of London. He flipped it open and was presented with a message ordering the Geese to return immediately. So much for a day off…

"Ah, well," he sighed. It had been a nice morning off, and at least the men would still get a fair amount of training done that day. He checked the time and saw it was close to midday. His stomach gurgled and he shoved his phone back is his pocket annoyed. He and the boys would probably need to stop for lunch before they went back. As nice as the Hellsing mansion could be, if it wasn't Walter cooking, the food was terrible.

.

He _really_ shouldn't have been doing this. The Deputy Chief to the Wild Geese glanced around and found no one. Good. Because if anyone _had_ been around, he would be dead. Integra would have shot him, the tall red-coated vampire would have flayed him, and he wasn't sure what Captain Bernadotte would have done but he knew it was nothing good.

The boys had come back early from their excursion into town. The middle of the day wasn't exactly the preferred time to venture out into the city. The Geese had found things a little dull, and so when the Hellsing manor had called they had willingly returned. But the boys had been talking the entire time about the _same exact thing_. And only one unanswered question had swirled through the conversation over and over. What was going on between the Captain and Alucard?

No one could figure it out. The Deputy Chief personally thought the boys were becoming a little paranoid and were imagining things, but every member of the Wild Geese was a stubborn ass and not about to let the subject rest. Which was why the Deputy Chief—normally referred to as John— found himself in his current location.

"You're the second in command. Find something out," they had said. He was going to strangle every last one of them if someone didn't end him first.

Integra Hellsing's office was neater than he expected and he was thankful for it. She wasn't in there at the time. She was downstairs with the hired guards going over the details of their security sweep. Lord only knew where Alucard was, but since it was daylight hopefully he wasn't going to be wandering around. And their Captain wasn't back from town yet. It was the perfect opportunity to slip into her office, see that there was in fact _nothing_ to be seen, and slip back out. After that, he would tell the boys to cool it.

He scratched his head, running a hand over his short cropped hair. He really should have done the responsible thing and left without invading their employer's privacy, but he didn't. He quickly rummaged around, careful not to disturb anything too greatly lest it be noticed. Despite the logic he prided himself on, he was curious as to what was going on as well. If he had been told it was _Seras_ that the Captain had been with, he would have walked up to the man and congratulated him before asking Pip what he did to win the young lady over. But no, they were talking about the _old_ one—the _powerful_ one.

He didn't dare snoop in the drawers of Integra's desk, yet he didn't have to. On the packed bookshelves, there were rows of books and tapes in unorganized piles. One in particular caught his eye. The white label adorning the side read 'A + B'. He plucked the tape from its resting place and looked at it. Upon the front of the tape was another label clearly reading 'Alucard and Bernadotte'.

So there was something to be seen…

Shit.

.

Pip wasn't nearly as idiotic as he made himself out to be around women. He had learned how to approach the opposite sex at a young age. There were various tricks he had learned and used throughout the years—not all of them completely fair. Seras, however, was a different breed of woman both literally and figuratively. The moment he thought he had managed to worm his way through her defenses, he was proved wrong. Sometimes he still received phantom headaches from the finger flicks she had given him the first time they met.

Things were even more complicated now. Pip questioned whether or not she had ever really liked him at all, but with her seeing the tape of him and her Sire, he had a distinct feeling she didn't. Pip sighed softly as he walked to where Seras was firing into an empty field with a single target. She wasn't handling the Harconnen, instead she was firing a small pistol. Pip wondered when exactly she had received that firearm since the English police weren't in the habit of carrying guns. Pip watched her with a more critical glance and observed that while she was an excellent shot with her cannon she was terrible with a pistol.

It was obvious she had heard him coming. Her body language had noticeably changed. She was no longer at ease and comfortably concentrated on her target practice. She was tense, and rigid, and bristling. It made Pip's stomach churn to know he was the sole cause of that. He knew that on some level he no longer even held the right to speak to her, but they had to work together so it was in both their best interests that they move past this latest fiasco.

Seras did nothing as Pip took a place standing next to her. She still didn't want to talk to him. Usually, she knew what to expect with the man. Perverted jokes, a few light insults, and the occasional groping attempt, those were what she expected from him. But she recognized a difference in his presence, one that didn't suit him. Anxiety clung to him in thick sickening waves. As a human, Seras had been astute as to whether someone was experiencing an off day. But as a vampire, she had the ability to _smell_ a person's state of mind. Everything gave off a scent she had not been aware of during her human life. One thing she refused to admit to herself was that underneath smell of all the maladies that clung to her Captain, his natural aroma was wonderful. She was still conflicted about whatever feelings she may have had towards him. Then again, she was conflicted and confused about her very existence. Whatever problems lay between her and the Captain were just the tip of the iceberg.

She watched silently as he placed a plastic bag on the ground, and though she was curious she did not ask what was inside. She said nothing as he took another pistol from off the soft grass and inspected it. She waited for a lecture about leaving her weapon on the moist ground that never came. Instead, Pip clicked the safety off and took aim at the target. He steadily fired one shot off after another, each bullet fired an assault on her oversensitive ears. She noted with a hint of jealousy that he hit the target every time. He lowered his arms and smiled to himself. On one hand Seras was annoyed with the self-satisfied smirk he gave, but on the other hand he looked especially handsome when he smiled any way at all. Seras bitterly admitted to himself that she liked to see his arms raised as well. He had a nice figure—lean and toned—and she sometimes imagined that his strong arms would make her feel secure if Seras ever allowed them to wrap around her. She liked his fingers. They were long and thin, something she had always found attractive in men, and she wondered what it would be liked to feel them touch her intimately. She flushed angrily at her thoughts and set her blue gaze upon the distant target. She perked up slightly when she saw it.

"You made a whole in the shape of a heart!" she exclaimed.

"To show you how much I adore you," he cooed, grinning.

"Cute," she said dryly. However, that skill did impress her and she wanted to be a good enough shot to achieve such a feat one day. It was a useless skill but cool none the less. Pip handed her pistol back to her and she took it back but not without noticing how much she liked his hands once more.

'_Enough of this_,' she sternly told herself. She lightly cleared her throat.

"Is there something I can do for you Captain?" she asked politely. She would have rather have been alone, but she would not be rude to her superior.

"I'd like to talk to you," Pip said, swallowing nervously. Seras contemplated telling him a lie to get out of it, but they both knew she had nowhere else to be.

"Alright," she said finally. Pip rubbed his palms against the legs of his jeans.

"Will you sit with me?" he asked, pointing towards the outside wall of the Hellsing mansion.

She nodded silently. She picked up both her pistols, and he retrieved his plastic bag. They wandered over to side of the building and settled down in the shade and soft grass. Pip opened his bag to reveal a styrofoam container. He placed it in between them and licked his lips nervously.

"I know you can't eat human food," he began, "I'm not trying to be mean, but I thought…maybe you'd still like the taste of something familiar? You don't have to eat any if you don't want to." He avoided her gaze sure she would be staring at him with the intent to kill.

Instead, Seras stared at him incredulously. Since she was refusing to drink blood she was still trying to eat human food. She looked at the styrofoam catching a whiff of an alluring smell. She looked back up at her Captain. He had bought her lunch? She found herself ridiculously happy about that. She hadn't expected him to bother doing such a thing. But while Seras was happily flustered another thought entered her head.

'_Why? Why is he doing this?_' She considered refusing. Her eyebrows rose when she heard his stomach growl softly. She bit her lip for a moment.

"I'll share it with you," she offered. She didn't know how much her stomach could handle and if he was hungry it was a shame to let good food go to waste.

"Great," Pip smiled, hoping this would give them an ample chance to talk. He popped the lid open and didn't miss how Seras stared longingly. So she was a curry fan was she? He rustled around the plastic bag before he dug out a few plastic utensils. He handed her one. "Ladies first."

She dug her fork into a juicy piece of curry covered chicken and lifted it to her lips. "Mmm," she nodded, "This is really good." She swallowed and positioned her fork to spear another piece when she began to cough suddenly.

"Seras? Are you okay?!" Pip demanded in a panic.

"Fine," she coughed, "Didn't expect it to be that spicy." She gave an embarrassed smile and Pip relaxed against the wall once more.

"Here," he said, "Eat some of this naan bread. That will help." Seras took a bite of the aromatic smelling bread and noted that there was a very thin layer of garlic butter atop it. It was delicious and Seras found herself hopeful since she didn't feel immediately sick upon eating human food. She swallowed and then spoke, "Sorry. I've never been good with spicy."

"That's okay," Pip said, finally beginning to eat himself.

They fell into silence for a few moments, and Seras took the time to slyly observe him. For a man, he had very nice table manners. He chewed with his mouth closed and ate slowly savoring his food. Seras smiled slightly. He reminded her a bit of her father in that respect.

Though Pip was hungry, his stomach was in knots. He didn't know of a way to ease their way into the conversation they needed to have. He put his fork down and turned to face Seras fully loosely folding his legs. "Okay," he said more to himself at first, "I know you saw the tape of me and your Master. And I know you're upset. I won't waste your time by trying to explain anything. I want you to say whatever you feel about what you saw, and I promise I won't say a word. Come on Mignonette, let me have it."

He braced himself for an angry tired and a flurry of insults. He deserved that after all. Here he was actively pursuing this beautiful young woman while he was sleeping with her Sire. The more the thought registered in his mind, the more he was repulsed with himself.

Seras blinked dazed at his sudden offer. After a moment, she turned to face him fully. She was wearing a faded pair of jeans that day so when she faced him, Pip was unfortunately not granted a glimpse of her panties. She took a deep breath. "I'm confused," she admitted, "I didn't think you liked men at all. Are…are you gay?"

She almost regretted asking when she saw how his face reddened instantly at the question. Yet at the same time she savored the moment she could actually manage to make her Captain blush.

"No," he said sternly, "That's the thing…"

"Okay, so…why are you sleeping with him?" she asked.

"I…" Pip paused. The explanation of uncomplicated sex with a man when he didn't even like men sounded mind bogglingly ridiculous though it was the truth. Of course, the phrase 'it's complicated' sounded worse. He wanted to tell her the truth, but he didn't think he could tell her the whole truth. "Sir Hellsing…was having a difficult time making the Knights believe Alucard was under control…She asked me to make that tape with Alucard to show them otherwise."

"But why?" Seras sighed even more confused, "Why would Sir Integra ask for something like that? Why would you do it?"

"…Neither of us were in a position to refuse I'm afraid," Pip laughed nervously.  
"How come?" Seras demanded.

The answer was simple enough, yet Pip had a hard time admitting it. He could have easily thrown Alucard to the mercy of his master and made out like he had not been all too willingly fucking the nosferatu on the conference table. But Pip wasn't that dishonest or manipulative a person. As he set his remaining eye on the lovely young woman before him, he was forced to reconsider that. Maybe he was that manipulative and dishonest…  
But there had been something else too. There had been a protectiveness, a feeling he experienced even now as he was sitting with Seras, towards the male vampire. It was not his right nor his place, but since he was the one that was meant to hurt Alucard he wanted to be the one to comfort him afterwards. It seemed the natural thing to do, and yet Pip thought it went even deeper than that. He wanted to safeguard the vampire from his own horrible memories and heartache…the responsibilities of a true lover. But that was something neither man had agreed on. It was something Pip couldn't stop himself from wanting and something he was afraid to give in to.

As far as that caring instinct went towards Alucard, it was double for Seras. Pip had never met such a sweet girl. Innocent, naïve, a little stupid at times, but a really _really_ good kind-hearted girl. He could easily imagine spending the rest of his life trying to make her happy and wanting nothing more. He wanted to be there for her during her little blood strike and when she did finally embrace her true nature. He wanted to hold her close so the look of a lost child would leave her be. He wanted to hear her dreams and support her when she strove to make them come true. He wanted to catch her when she fell but smile when she could walk forward on her own two feet. He wanted to love her in every possible way. He knew there was nothing he wouldn't give this girl. If she asked for his blood or his life, he would give it. Pip wasn't sure if this was the strongest schoolboy-esque crush he had ever experienced or she was the one he was fated for. Silly as it was, he believed in destiny. He believed that there was someone out there for everyone and he was sure that Seras and he were meant for each other. He was ready to commit himself to her and be faithful. Then again, he knew what a hypocrite he was. He was ready to act like the girl was his wife and he couldn't even keep it in his pants.

"I did something I shouldn't have," Pip said finally.

"What?"

He grimaced. He should have known this would turn into twenty-questions. What had he done? He'd got them caught and opened up a can of worms bigger than he could handle.

"You don't have to tell me," Seras offered.

"Ah, but then you'll think I'm keeping secrets," Pip smiled.

"You are."

"Hmm?" his gaze shot to her crystal blue eyes.

"We're all keeping secrets. Me, you, Master, Sir Integra…Everyone."

"And what secrets could you possibly have?" Pip smirked, leaning forward slightly.  
Seras flushed at his rapt attention. She distracted herself by gathering more food on her nearly forgotten plastic fork. "A few."

Pip chuckled, a warm rich sound, inviting and arousing unlike her ancient Sire's. Seras repressed a shudder, and kept silently chewing her food. Pip took advantage of her silence, "So you're confused…how else do you feel?"

Seras swallowed nervously. She wasn't ready to admit that she was hurt at the implications of the Captain sleeping with her Master. Seras had never pursued boys. She didn't trust men after having seen what had happened to her mother. More often than not, their attentions towards her were unsettling and unwelcome. At first, the Captain had been no different. He was a man who frequented brothels and could be rude towards women. He insulted her more often than not and was constantly trying to grope her. But after watching his reactions, her attitude towards him changed. When she spat a spiteful comment back at him, there was surprise before a glimmer of pride in his eye. When he grabbed at her, he would laugh at her punches and kicks. It seemed as if he was proud she was fighting back and not letting him have his way. That he was happy he had found a girl who valued herself enough to not let men get away with whatever they wanted.  
Naturally, he didn't know why she rejected men so often but her Captain wasn't a mean or malicious man. He could be a jerk certainly, but he was better than any other man she'd met. Still, it frightened her that she was becoming so attached to him. She knew next to nothing about him but she was drawn to him like a moth to a flame. She had never been in a relationship with a man and that intimidated her. He was older and knew so much more about life than she did. She had barely been making it as a human, but she had no clue what to do as a vampire. Vampires, her master had told her, desired the blood of their beloved more than anything. She was afraid of what would happen if she did let herself fall in love with him. Eventually the spell of his blood would be too much for her to resist. Pip wasn't a virgin. If she bit him, he would become her ghoul not her eternal lover. She couldn't do that to him.

"I was…a little upset," she said.

"How come?" Pip prodded. He hoped, begged, prayed that if she was upset then maybe she liked him just a little. Maybe he would have a chance.

"I thought if you were gay, then you were just using me as a cover around your men," she said.

Pip's eye widened at that. She had been worried his advances towards her hadn't been genuine? Did she want them to be? They most certainly were.

"You were jealous?" Pip said, managing not for the first time to put his foot in his mouth.

Seras scowled, flushed, and fidgeted. "No," she said, "I don't have any right to be jealous."

"But you could if you wanted to," Pip blurted.

Seras kept silent as the words sank into her mind. It wasn't as if she wasn't tempted. She liked the Captain, and yes she wanted someone to share her life with, but there so many other things that needed to be worried about. How to deal with her new nature, what would happen as the years went by, what if she didn't make him happy, want if he wanted to take things faster than she was ready to give, and what to do about her Master. Her blue eyes widened.

Her Master.

He would never allow something of his to be taken away, especially by his fledgling. She still didn't understand the full extent of what was going on between the Captain and her Sire, but she knew it was dangerous to step in between them no matter how casual it was.

"What about Master?" she asked.

"I'm not in love with him," Pip said. Something made the back of his throat burn as he said those words, but he ignored it.

Seras sighed nervously, "Mr. Bernadotte—"

"Pip. Please," he cut her off.

She couldn't call him by his first name yet, so she continued on as if she hadn't heard him, "I…I do like you." Her face burned intensely along with her ears and neck. "But, I don't think I can—I mean…I'm not ready yet. I'm so sorry but I can't—"

"I can wait," Pip said, looking her in the eye, "I'm more than willing to wait for you. You're not in competition with him. Okay?"

Seras looked at him unsurely. How could he offer to wait for her? He didn't have that much time, not compared to her. Even so, her dead heart fluttered with hope. Hope that she hadn't experienced fully for the longest time.

"I'll try not to take too long," she said at last, "And I won't get in the way of you and Master."

Pip threw her a quizzical look. She was saying that she might like to date him in the future but was practically giving him permission to keep fucking her Master. What a strange girl…

He didn't know that Seras instinctually feared double-crossing her Master. He was an exceptionally cruel man, and she didn't want to discover what he would do if he felt slighted by her. She noted Pip's bemused look. "I'm sorry," she gushed, "But I can't force myself to—"

She gasped when his long fingers gently cupped her chin. He leaned forward and her line of sight was flooded with him. She wanted to pull back, but she couldn't move. She was not helpless in his grasp but insecure. She heard his breathing turn shallow and his glimmering emerald eye fell to half mast. Her own eyes widened as he moved even closer and she knew what he was going to do. Fear gripped her and she clamped her eyes shut, stock still waiting.

Pip's daze wore off as he felt the young woman before him tense in terror. Yes, he had been going to try to kiss her again. And yes, it appeared as if he was finally going to be able to this time. However, when he saw how afraid she was he changed course.

Seras blinked her eyes open when she felt his lips press firmly to her forehead. She let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't ready to be kissed just yet. Kisses lead to other things, and she was scared of those things. But she appreciated her Captain even more for the fact that he hadn't forced himself upon her even when given the chance.

'_He really can be a good guy…_' She almost voiced a protest when he pulled away and stood up.

He extended a hand to her with a signature cocky grin. "Come now, my Mignonette. Little draculinas shouldn't be out alone this time of day. I'll walk you back to your coffin safe and sound."

She laughed softly and eagerly took his hand.

.

Alucard dragged his red gaze away from the window with a heavy heart. He knew Pip deserved his chance to go after the police girl, but that didn't change the ache in his chest. Alucard banged the back of his skull against the wall behind him.

He hadn't meant to do this. He'd offered no strings attached because he knew Pip would most likely have said no otherwise, but it had also been to protect _himself_. His heart still longed for his Mina everyday. She had been the reincarnation of his true love, and though she had chosen not to stay with him, he still loved her with every ounce of love his cold heart possessed. He wasn't sure when his sense of betraying Mina had morphed into an infatuation with a French mercenary. An infatuation was all he could bring himself to call it. He wasn't sure he was falling in love with Pip—surely that was ridiculous. However, the possessiveness and jealousy eating away at him indicated something more.

"It's not love," he whispered to himself though no one was around to hear him. "It's not love…"

But it felt suspiciously close to it. Pip unintentionally gave him things that he had never been allowed. A sense of security, relief from his horrid memories, a firm yet caring hand to guide him. He sighed deeply.

_You're not in competition with him…_

His upper lip curled at those words. What exactly did the police girl have that he didn't? Breasts? Her bosom made up for her lack of intelligence in Alucard's opinion.  
Alucard straightened himself and grit his teeth. It may not have been a competition, but he could easily make it one. And he would win. He would not force Pip to choose him. In the end he wanted the Frenchman to make a decision of his own free will, but Alucard wasn't going to back down from a challenge.

He was possessive of Pip and wasn't going to let a mere fledgling put her hands on someone he felt was his. He grinned. This would be more fun than he thought. He _was_ a master of seduction after all.

He perked up when he heard loud voices emanating from a ways away. Usually, he didn't stay up during the daylight hours but duty had called. He followed the voices and realized he was approaching the wing of the mansion that belonged to the Wild Geese.  
He glanced behind him, hoping Pip wasn't on his way back so soon. His curiosity peeked, Alucard approached the makeshift mess hall the Geese were gathered in. They were all blabbering incoherently about something.

Alucard neared the door and titled his head towards the conversation. His sensitive ears picked up every word and his eyes widened. He gulped audibly as he listened.

They knew.

"Pip's going to fucking kill me," Alucard moaned softly.

Well…not if he could scare these men into not saying anything… He dissolved into the shadows of the hallway and slipped under the crack in the door. He blended into the natural dark spots in the room and waited for his chance to strike.

-Chapter End-

_Please review!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Title**__: Wild Ones_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Pairing**__: PipxAlucard, eventual PipxSerasxAlucard_

_**Warning**__: yaoi, graphic smut_

_**Summary**__: "I came to ask you something Captain," Alucard inquired smoothly. "I'll do my best to answer it then," Pip said. "I wanted to offer you…oh how do people put it now…" the vampire mumbled to himself for a moment, "sex with no strings attached?" Pip/Alucard, eventual AlucardxPipxSeras_

_**Author's Notes:**__ I have returned with another chapter! This one contains more plot development but I will admit that this chapter is more serious. I hadn't really intended it, but considering this story can be rather ridiculous at times (I'm mature enough to own up to that) I feel it needed a dose of seriousness. And thank you thank you for all the amazing reviews! My goodness each one has brought such a smile to my face! I love your feedback and I love your suggestions. Some of them I try to work into the plot and some I may even take into consideration for separate oneshots. Oh, before I forget. I have one reviewer who must be my long lost twin or something. I have many ideas that I want to highlight in later chapters, but this person always asks like two chapters ahead if 'blankety blank' is going to happen. Personally I think it's hilarious, because I sit at my computer and go, 'Are you me?!' Anyway, just thought I'd share that funny little side note XD Thank you all for your amazing support of my story, it means a lot. And I hope you can find a way to forgive my devious little mind for what I did in this chapter. And as always; please review! Thank you! See you next chapter!_

-Chapter Eight-

"Mary mother of God…"

"Holy shit…"

"Is this…is this for real?"

Inquiries of disbelief floated through the members of the Wild Geese. They had just watched the tape plucked from Integra's office. They had seen their commanding officer violently taking Hellsing's resident male vampire.

"…What does this mean?" someone ventured. The question hung in the air.

"It means nothing," John, the second in command, said sternly.

"What?"

"It means nothing," he repeated louder.

"It's not nothing…look at that!"

"I saw it the same as you."

"So why are you saying it's nothing?"

"Because acting like it's nothing is what's best for everybody," John said. There were a few suspicious glances thrown his way.

"Have known he was gay this whole time?"

"He's not gay you dipshit," another man piped up.

"We just saw him fuck Alucard. Are you seriously going to tell me he's not gay?"

"Okay, have you _ever_ seen the Captain come onto a man?"

"…No."

"Has he _ever_ made a pass at any of us?"

"…No."

"Then I don't think he's gay."

"Neither do I."

"Me either."

"So why's he sleeping with Alucard? Why not Seras? It's fucking obvious they like each other…"

"You guys are forgetting something," their medic interrupted, "Vampires may not have mind control per se, but they do have the power of persuasion. And seduction. And if Alucard is really who we all think he is…"

"Then he's best seducer of them all."

"Fuck…"

"I still think he's hiding something. You don't go from fucking every woman you see to sleeping with a man."

"Why the fuck does this bother you so much man?"

"It doesn't! I'm just saying…it's more than him being seduced by a vampire…I think the Captain may really like men."

John had heard enough. He rose from his seat and strode over to one of their American soldiers. Mike was short and stocky, he'd put on a great deal of weight over the last few years. He had blond hair and a loud opinion. John stopped in front of Mike, looking down at him.

"What?" Mike asked. John remained silent, chewing the inside of his lip trying to figure out what to say.

"What do we do now?" someone else spoke before he had the chance.

"It doesn't look like the Captain's getting hurt, but what if this isn't what he wants?"  
"We can't go up against Alucard man," another man groaned.

"We can't do nothing!"

"That's exactly what we're going to do," John interrupted them.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to hear about this at all," he said, "Every man sticks to his own business."

"But—"

"You don't say a fucking word about this! You don't act like you know, you don't tease Bernadotte, and you don't try to get him to admit anything!"

"Oh, so we're going by 'don't ask don't tell'?" Mike scoffed.

"Yes," John growled.

"Why?!"

John remained silent for a moment. "Why?" he echoed, "Let me ask you something…what would you do if the Captain admitted he had a thing for men?"

Silence rippled around the Geese as they each contemplated their answer.

"I wouldn't do anything," Mike answered, "Doesn't bother none."

"Oh really?" John spat.

"Yeah," Mike said slightly taken aback.

"It wouldn't bother you even if he made a pass at you…he may not even realize he was doing it…maybe he'd be drunk. What would you do? Huh Mike?"

Mike glanced to the side nervously, "I'd do what I had to, to let him know I wasn't interested."

"Yeah, but he'd be drunk Mike. His inhibitions would be nothing. What if he grabbed at you?"

"I'd probably push him off me."

"You'd fucking kill him wouldn't you?" John demanded.

"What?! No!"

"_Bullshit!_ You'd be embarrassed. You'd feel threatened. You'd feel the need to prove how much a man you are. You'd probably give him one good punch, just to sober him up a bit, but then you wouldn't be able to stop. You beat him to death without realizing he didn't mean any harm by it!"

Mike stood and yelled right back, "I wouldn't hurt the Captain! And why the _fuck_ are you pushing this so much?"

"Because I had friends who were killed for being _accused_ of being gay. I refuse to see anything happen to Bernadotte. His family and mine have known each other for years. I watched that boy grow up. No one's doing that to him while I'm around."

"You seem to forget that Bernadotte's my friend too. He means a lot to all of us," Mike said, gesturing at the gathered men, "And I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone when I say that I'd never hurt the Captain gay or straight. I don't give a rat's ass if he fucks _chickens_! Makes no difference to me!"

There were a few soft chuckles before the nods of agreements came flooding forth. John looked around and sighed. He pated Mike's shoulder and Mike flashed him a small grin. No offense given and none taken.

"That was quite an impassioned speech," a deep voice emanated behind them.

The Geese yelped and scrambled back as Alucard formed from the faint shadows of the room. John gulped before he straightened his spine. "Alucard."

The vampire nodded and John couldn't help but think that had the vampire been wearing his hat, he would have tipped it in a sarcastic greeting. Alucard wandered over to an empty chair and gracefully sat himself down. He fixed his hellish eyes upon the gathered men and a tremor of terror passed throughout each of them. What did he want? How much had he heard?

"I'm sorry about your former comrades," the vampire said smoothly.

John nodded tersely. It was none of the vampire's business but John thought maybe there was a glimmer of genuine sympathy somewhere within the other. "Is there something we can do for you?" John ventured his voice shaking.

Alucard took a deep breath and leaned back in his seat. "Honestly, you've already done enough. I had come in here with the intention of scaring you all shitless in order for you to agree with me," he explained.

"Agree with you about what?"

"Captain Bernadotte, of course," a sickening grin revealed glinting fangs. A few gulps echoed throughout the room.

"Oh?"

"I think it would be best for everyone if you gentlemen act as if you _aren't_ aware of the agreement between Captain Bernadotte and I," Alucard said.

"What is your agreement exactly?"

"Sex with no strings attached," he answered. However Alucard was aware that with the pang of jealousy he had felt when watching Pip and Seras together, their arrangement was morphing into something else. What precisely it was transforming into Alucard wasn't sure, but he was still reluctant to call it love.

"But why are you sleeping with Bernadotte?"

"He's a very handsome man," Alucard shrugged easily. He chuckled at the stupefied looks on the faces of the Wild Geese. It was obvious, but they had never considered it before. "What?" he goaded, "Do you think that vampires don't like sex? We like it just as much as humans do. We're very sexual creatures by our very nature, and the lines of sexuality don't always apply for us."

"But you know that the Captain has a thing for Seras?"

"Of that I am well aware," Alucard replied solemnly, "And as you said before; you're Captain isn't excited by men."

"Are you forcing him to sleep with you?"

Alucard's dark brows furrowed dangerously, "_Forcing_ him? You watched the tape. You know as well as I do that that was not a man being _forced_ into anything."

"But have the ability to control minds right?"

"No. I can influence people. I can seduce people. Tempt them. But they make their choices of their own free will and I've always held them accountable. Captain Bernadotte has _chosen_ to sleep with me…and he'll get no retaliation from me when he chooses _not_ to sleep with me any longer," his tone was calm and even despite the flare in his temper. The Geese however found him to be condescending and asinine. But at the age of well over five-hundred years, the vampire could be as condescending as he wanted.

"Alright," John spoke for all of them, "We won't say anything. But I want something from you in return." The men looked at incredulously. What the hell was he doing? He was going to get them all killed!

Alucard raised a brow and smirked, "That would be?"

"Don't hurt him," John said, "That includes breaking his heart."

Alucard stared at him calculatingly. Exactly how much intuition did the Wild Geese have? Yes the cat had already been let out of the bag about Pip and Alucard's sex, but were they both starting to show signs of something more? '_Couldn't be_,' Alucard said to himself. He was only just realizing that he felt something more than…attraction towards Pip. It was turning into much more.

"I have no intention of doing so," Alucard said honestly. He then titled his head, and the mercenaries thought him to be reminiscent of a dog listening to an unfamiliar sound. But Alucard could sense the Police Girl was in her coffin, and he needed to head down there. "I'll take me leave," he said coldly, "But not before you give me the tape back. You don't have a hope in hell of sneaking it back into Integra's office without her noticing."

Someone popped the tape back into its case and with a shaking hand offered to Alucard. He could still intimidate these men after what they'd seen. Good, while he didn't have to resort to violence just yet the dread of what he would do to them was enough for now.

"What'll you do if something slips?"

"Excuse me?" Alucard said, scanning the group of men.

"What if one of us accidently says something that tips the Captain off that we know about you two?"

Alucard smiled widely. "Oh there are many things I can think of to do with you lot. While I find an eight foot pole shoved up the ass to be particularly affective, there's so much more to be done! I could claw your eyes out or rip out your tongues. I could skin you alive. I could slice your neck with my talons. I could shatter your spines. I could tear off your genitals and let you bleed to death. I could—"

"We get it!" they screamed in terror.

Alucard chuckled darkly. "But if you do what you're supposed to, I'll do the same and we can avoid all that."

"Understood Count." Alucard's eyebrows shot up. John smiled slightly, "It was pretty obvious with how you impaled people back in Brazil."

Alucard smiled slightly himself, "I'd prefer if you called me Alucard."

He was lying. He still loved to be called Count. Yet that was the title that Pip was consistently calling him when they met. He loved how the title rolled off the Frenchman's lips and how sensual it could sound. If he was to be referred to as Count, he wanted Pip alone to be the one to say it.

"Yes sir."

"Very well then. Good day…"

He walked through one of his portals and the Geese melted with relief. John heaved a sigh and wiped the faint sheen of perspiration from his forehead.

"That was close…"

"No kiddin'."

"Like I said," John gulped in response, "We don't say anything."

.

Alucard found the Police Girl to be a fundamentally stupid girl. He was so close to having something she wanted before she even realized she wanted it. '_Him_,' Alucard corrected himself with fond smile. Alucard recognized that he had been presumptive before he even had any reason to be. He had already implemented a plan to keep Seras away from Pip _before_ he had seen them together that afternoon. He'd been at it about a week. All he could bitterly say was it had backfired on him _brilliantly_. He had decided on an indirect approach. He found it easier and cleaner that way. While Seras had been conflicted about her feelings for Pip after seeing the tape, he would sneak to her chambers during her daylight slumber. His plan had been simple; use her attraction towards Pip Bernadotte against her. He had presented her young impressionable mind with vivid fantasies in the form of dreams. In fact, he had given her mind an onslaught of various images of her and Pip…

_He was sitting in a chair dressed in his fatigues. She was on her knees between his spread legs. It embarrassed her that she was fully naked while he only had the front of his pants undone. His gloved hand patted her head gently before roughly pushing her down, forcing her to take more of his erection into her mouth. She cried as he hit the back of her throat but she followed his guiding bobbing movements obediently. Her tearful blue eyes looked up at him, and she saw a man in the throes of bliss. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and dragged her back up, making her free his length. He kept her close and she squealed when his release hit her face. Thick warm ribbons of his seed hit her face, but her mouth remained clenched shut. She had been marked by him again. Humiliation stung her. Yet she wanted more… _

_Her hands were tied behind her back. She had no clue where she was. All she could focus on was him. She was straddling his lap facing him. His teasing smile excited her. She was in her Hellsing uniform, but a few crucial things were different. Her skirt was bunched up and her panties were missing. Her blouse was opened just enough to show her breasts, and her bra that clasped in the front was undone. He wasn't wearing his gloves this time. His rough hands were lazily traveling her body, leaving no part of her unexplored. She wanted to be released from his grasp, and at the same time she wanted his touch concentrated on one area alone. As if he had heard her wish, he granted it. One hand mercilessly worked her pink hardened nipples while the other went to her nether lips. She collapsed against him, burying her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder. She was drowning in his scent and calling out to him constantly. She begged him to stop and keep going at the same time. He listened to neither request simply doing what he wished. But she knew he had heard her pleas, for he chuckled a deep thrum in his chest traveling over to hers. He had only just begun to circle her clit and she was already sopping wet. She wanted him, and he knew it. But the French bastard was playing hard to get… _

_He had stripped her down again. She was in a nondescript room with a desk. She placed her hands on the wooden surface to support her shaky legs. He was kneeling behind her spreading her open. Though she could not remember, she somehow knew he had been pleasuring her with his mouth moments ago before spinning her around. She wanted to beg him to put his tongue back inside her but she could not speak. She could only accept what he gave her. He did put his tongue inside her then. But not where she had wanted it. He spread her pert buttocks and delved his tongue deeper inside her. Seras cried out as his hot tongue caressed the walls of her no longer used rectum. It was a pleasure that sullied them both. She tried to squirm out of his grasp but his strong hands kept her in place. She bounced on her toes in a fluster. She wanted him out but she wanted him in somewhere else. He pulled away and a strong hand between her shoulders blades bent her over the desk. "Where do you want me Cheri?" he asked. A single finger entered her and her vaginal walls clamped down to keep him inside. "Here?" he asked, easily finding that one special spot along her wet silken walls. That was exactly where she wanted him, but she could not speak. Without warning he pushed two fingers inside her unprepared anus. "Or here?" And though the words were not true, she screamed out, "In my ass!" She moaned and whimpered when he unzipped his trousers. She cried out louder when he pushed into her. It hurt and it wasn't what she wanted, but she would let him do anything and enjoy it… _

Alucard's ultimate goal; frighten the girl into wanting no contact with Pip. He had assumed that such a painfully skittish girl would recoil from such vivid fantasies assaulting her sleep. That she would hide from any possibility of lusting after Pip. His plan wasn't working. At all. Instead of repressing Seras' sexuality more, Alucard had inadvertently awakened it! He should have known his fledgling also craved pain and humiliation from the man she desired. Their inner demons weren't so different after all. The more violating or humiliating the fantasy, the more she wound up enjoying it. Her body reacted on its own. When Alucard would hide in the deep shadows of her closed coffin-bed, the scent of her arousal choked him enough to make him want to wretch. There had even been a few occasions that she had climaxed on her own. But since it had been during her sleep, the fluttering of her vaginal walls had been weak and left her still unsatisfied.

So Alucard had changed his tactics. If he couldn't scare the girl out of wanting Pip, maybe he could drive her into such a lust ridden state that she'd sleep with anyone. She could give it to Walter for all he cared. Walter deserved some good pussy. He had learned from mental intrusions of the Police Girl's mind that now she was dead she looked at her virginity as a treasure more so than when she was human. And he also knew that she felt her virginity was the one thing of value she could give to Pip. While Alucard refused to stoop so low personally, or maybe he just didn't want Pip to hate him, he would not destroy the girl's physical innocence himself. But even that had not worked.

All this had lead to the recent development Alucard feared most. Seras had begun to pleasure herself while thinking of Pip. She was a young woman in a modern world where masturbation was primarily not looked down upon. Doctors had begun to claim that masturbation for both genders was normal and healthy. Where the fuck had that sentiment been when Alucard was in his teens? To pleasure one's self back during his human lifetime was more often than not seen as a sign of demonic possession. But the Police Girl was unaware of such history. And she was unaware of her Master's presence in the inky black shadows of her resting place. She did not see the red eyes peering at her from the darkness, nor did she see the contempt in them.

Her plain nightgown and panties lay beside her on the soft cotton sheets. Her pale skin was completely bare and appeared to glow in the nearly non-existent light. Seras turned herself over onto her belly. Though she had tried her hardest not to think about it, she hoped that if she ever did make love to her Captain, it to be face to face. However, since she was relatively new to pleasuring herself she was too embarrassed to do it while on her back. Even in the enclosed space in her coffin-bed, she still felt too exposed. She felt more comfortable on her tummy and her imagination eagerly went wild.

During her human years, she had often thought about sex. Thought about it, and then rejected the attempted seductions of many men. Now as a vampire, her hormones seemed to be getting the best of her. The way Seras saw it, she wasn't disregarding her principles, she wasn't being unscrupulous, she was merely sating a desire by herself…a desire that she harbored for another person. That she harbored for Pip Bernadotte. Seras sighed heavily.

When had she lost her internal battle about her attraction towards him? And why?

She didn't care too much about the 'why', but she couldn't figure out what the Captain had done to finally win her over. Perhaps it was just consistently being himself that had proven to be his trump card.

Her blue eyes closed, and his face immediately entered her mind. He was handsome enough to be in a movie, the kind of man that wasn't supposed to exist. But he did; he worked with her and he often tried to kiss her. She started with that kiss. Her delicate hands traversed down her body, imagining his lips would be warm and soft while his hands would be rough yet gentle. Desire was already pooling in her center and she whimpered. His scent still lingered in her nose, calling out to her. She noted with a hint of irony that even as a Frenchman, Pip was the best smelling man she had ever met. Even when he was tired and covered in sweat from training with his men, he smelled so sweet.  
Edible. Seras faltered at that thought.

'_No_,' she told herself, '_No not edible._'

She would never bite him. Even if her fangs ached in her mouth to taste his blood, Seras knew there were other ways she could taste him. Her thin fingers slipped into her wet folds and she arched into her own touch.

In her minds eye, he was behind her again. His warm chest pressed against her back. She felt trapped but protected at the same time. His teeth nipped at the back of her neck as the long fingers she adored worked her into a frenzy. He spoke to her in French, a language she barely understood except for a few simple phrases, and the exoticness of his words entranced her. Lust flared in her center, pooling into something greater, the tightening of her vaginal walls increasing as she rapidly stroked her clitoris.

Alucard had seen more than enough. The scent of her arousal made him ill once again, and his legendary temper blazed. His mind settled into hers once more, though she would never notice. She was still too young and unskilled as a vampire for mental defenses and he had no desire to teach her any. He delved in deeper, sorting and rummaging around her memories looking for something in particular. It took him a considerable amount of time to find it, that one memory buried deep down inside her mind. The night both her parents had been taken from her. The night her world had shattered to pieces. He watched the memory play out before him, and while he should have been able to feel sorry for his fledgling he merely saw it as a weapon to use against her.

Because after all, _he_ was perfect. _He_ was to Seras what the Sultan had been to Alucard. The thin blonde man with grey eyes, in a red coat, and green wool knit cap. The one who had brutalized her mother even after she was dead. The one Seras feared above even her Master. Yes, _he_ was perfect.

Alucard quickly took charge of Seras' fantasy, replacing their dear Pip with the man Seras had stabbed in the eye with a fork. His rugged face now swirled in her mind's eye, his cold eyes wandered over her young beautiful body, and his fingers now touched her intimately.

The desired affect was immediate. Terror emanated from the girl in thick waves, and Alucard smirked. She curled in on herself and tried to pull her hand away from her sex. Alucard took a small amount of control over her physical actions then. He made it so her hand kept pleasuring herself against her own will with the face of that man swirling in her mind. She fought hard to make herself stop, but Alucard was far more experienced in psychological warfare and was destined to win.

Seras knew something was wrong with her body. It wasn't responding to the commands her mind gave it, but she didn't seem to be in control of her own mind either. She didn't want to ever think about that man, especially not now! She desperately tried to bring Pip back to the forefront of her mind, tears of desperation and horror streaming down her face. Every time she just achieved recalling Pip's handsome and kind face, he was replaced with the man who had killed her mother. She sobbed violently when she could not manage to stop stroking herself and felt her approaching orgasm.

"Pip," she wept, "Help…" She didn't understand what was happening to her. But she knew well enough that this was not of her own volition. She pushed back against the overwhelming power bearing down on her mind and body but it was impossible to overthrow. When the tension on her loins finally snapped sending her into a quaking orgasm, she broke.

A scream from the depths of her soul, heartbroken and horror-struck, ripped from her throat.

Alucard grinned maliciously. He knew he had screamed in the same way as a boy, but he felt no compassion towards his fledgling. He finally let his control of her mind and body slip away, and she curled into the fetal position on her side. Shame and revulsion at what she had done swirled around her small frame and the screams and tears didn't stop. Alucard resisted a chuckle lest he give himself away. He drew back from the shadows of her coffin-bed. Hopefully that would teach the stupid little girl not to take liberties with who Alucard felt was his.

He swiftly left her room, phasing back into his own in the basement. Someone was waiting at his door.

.

Pip had just raised his hand to knock on the heavy metal doors when a voice emanated from inside.

"Come on in Pip," Alucard called, as the doors parted on their own. For a moment the mercenary was surprised at the easy admittance into Alucard's private room, but considering what they had already done in there Pip remembered with a smile that he really shouldn't have been surprised at all.

As Pip crossed the threshold the candelabras lit by themselves presenting him with the light he needed to see. He gazed upon Alucard languidly sat upon his throne. Pip swallowed thickly at how handsome Alucard was. He wasn't just noticing it, Pip wasn't nearly that dim. The very first thing he had noticed about Alucard was how handsome the nosferatu was. But the more time he spent with Alucard, the easier it was to admit he thought so. Pip knew his current sexuality crisis was far from over, and it did scare him how attracted to a man he was when they had never done anything for him. Alucard had the potential to kill him without a single thought, but instead the vampire had given himself to Pip to do with as he pleased. He didn't understand. He had just come back from spending time with Seras, with a little victory with the young woman under his belt to boot, and the first thing he did was go to Alucard's room to tell him that they were going out the next night. He was ashamed of himself. He was leading both of them on and it wasn't fair. He adored Seras, but he was beginning to see that Alucard was worming his way into his heart as well. He couldn't say he was in love with him…the Count would never accept that. He knew he wouldn't. Alucard only wanted one soul to spend eternity with and Pip knew he wasn't the one.

"Pip what's wrong?" Alucard asked softly.

That baritone voice set him at ease when it should have frightened him. He watched as the vampire elegantly rose from his seat and walked over to where he stood. The doors had shut sealing them in a separate world. In the faint candle light Alucard's severe features softened ever so slightly. Pip's breath stopped at how stunningly beautiful the other male was. His heart quickened as Alucard stood before him. There was concern in those devilish eyes, and Pip again wondered why Alucard's homicidal mania was absent when the vampire looked at him. He wanted to tell Alucard how gorgeous he was, but remained silent. He could only guess the amount of times Alucard had been told that by those who mindlessly wanted to be like him and those who said it only to be cruel. He raised a shaking hand to the vampire's face, and Alucard happily leaned into the touch.  
"Are you cold?" Alucard asked. Pip shook his head, for some reason still unable to speak. Alucard furrowed his brows thoughtfully. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

Pip placed both hands on the vampire's shoulders. He fisted the crisp fabric of Alucard's white dress shirt in his hands. He pulled the vampire closer, repeatedly flicking his eye to Alucard's, before gulping. Taking a chance, he pulled Alucard close and looped his arms tightly around Alucard's neck. He breathed shallowly waiting for the vampire to push him away for hugging him. He let out a surprised cry when strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him even closer. He felt cold breathes on his neck and a large hand rubbing the small of his back comfortingly.

"You don't have to be scared," Alucard said, "I like it when you hold me. And I like being able to hold you back." Pip slowly melted into the embrace. "Now tell me what's wrong," Alucard pushed.

Pip gulped again, "I think my men know." He couldn't stop his voice from shaking.  
Alucard tensed. '_Which one of those idiots said something?!_' he snarled to himself. "Why do you think that?" Alucard said calmly instead.

"This morning…they were talking about sex with a vampire and asking if you'd be warm or cold on the inside," Pip blurted.

Alucard pulled back slightly and arched a black eyebrow with an amused smirk. "Oh? And what did you tell them?"

Pip's face heated, "I should have told them you're the hottest, tightest, best fuck I've ever had, but I was too busy nearly shitting myself to say anything."

"Hmm…" Alucard was relieved that none of the Wild Geese had said anything since he'd gone to see them earlier that afternoon. But he knew that Pip would be worried about his men finding out about them. He wanted nothing more than to tell the Frenchman that there was nothing to be afraid of. That his men looked at him as family just as he did them, and that they would never reject him for anything. And though Alucard was willing to bully his fledgling into not having contact with Pip—as was his right—and warn the Geese to not say anything, in the end it was something Pip and his men would have to work out between themselves. "I don't think they know," Alucard lied, "But you seem terrified that they're going to find out…Are you ashamed of me?"  
Alucard didn't know why he asked that and he wished he could have taken it back. That sounded so desperate, like he wanted Pip to show off that they were a couple. But they weren't a couple. '_Not yet anyway_,' Alucard thought.

"Don't be stupid," Pip said leaning forward to brush his lips against Alucard's, "I could never be ashamed of you. But I don't the boys are as tolerant as you think they are."

"I don't know," Alucard said, "Did you ever consider that maybe they've thought about having sex with a male vampire?"

Pip looked at him confused, "What? The Geese?! Oh no…At least, not with _you_. After all, I remember a certain vampire who called us a bunch of sniveling cowards when he morphed through the fucking wall."

Alucard winced as he remembered the insult he'd delivered them when they'd first met. While he didn't necessarily regret calling the Wild Geese cowards, he certainly regretted calling Pip that. Pip was anything but a coward. "I'm sorry," he said and he took Pip's earlobe between his teeth, "I didn't mean it."

Pip chuckled softly, "I don't it's me you should be apologizing to."

"And how would you have me apologize to your men? By letting them find out if I'm warm on the inside for themselves?" He knew shouldn't have been teasing Pip in such a way when the man was truly afraid of what would happen if his soldiers found out. But the idea was exciting to him, and he couldn't keep it to himself.

Pip met Alucard's eyes and was shocked to feel heat pooling in his groin at the very idea. Alucard roughly pushed their hips together and quickly became aroused at the little gasp Pip gave. Not so long ago, Alucard had been controlling the Police Girl's fantasies to his advantage and now he wanted to see if he could to the same with Pip. He put their foreheads together and he felt his loins tighten at the sound of Pip's shallow breathing. He didn't think it was all that fair that everything the mercenary did was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Little did the vampire know it worked in reverse. Pip waited with baited breath to see what the vampire did next, his knees were shaking, and it was all he could do not to furiously hump the other man's warm growing arousal. His imagination was then presented with an image that nearly made his knees buckle.

"You-you can share thoughts like this?" Pip asked in wonder.

"Yes," Alucard smiled, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Pip nodded furiously. He was nervous but he still wanted to see what Alucard's cunning mind could come up with. "Just don't do it all the time, okay?"

"Of course," Alucard said, rubbing his nose against Pip's. He didn't want to overwhelm Pip's mind, he just wanted them to play around a little.

He thought about the room he had entered when he had intimidated the Wild Geese earlier and presented the setting to Pip's mind. The Frenchman's mind easily accepted the familiar place and the faces of his men. The one crucial difference was that in their now mutual fantasy Pip had Alucard naked from the waist down bent over a table. He was running the muzzle of his pistol over the vampire's perfect ass. Pip's mind interjected that the gun was empty, since he had no desire to blow a hole into the nosferatu. Alucard smiled, forever confused but touched by Pip's caring. Alucard however wanted to push the boundaries of Pip's buried sadism, and imagined Pip pushing the pistol inside him. Alucard cried out at the unwelcome intrusion and group of mercenaries laughed at his expense.

For Pip, the line between reality and fantasy was becoming too blurred. Nothing like this had ever happened to his psyche, he wasn't a vampire, and he knew nothing about mind control. Either way he found himself uncaring, because either way he had the same beautiful man in front of him.

Alucard considered severing the small mental link he had created, he could tell Pip's mind was having a hard time coping with having thoughts directly put into his head, and that had nothing to do with intelligence. Pip was a smart man, anyone could see that, but a human's mind in its own isolated world could sometimes not handle a vampire's mind games.

"Do you want me to stop?" Alucard asked.

The sound of the vampire's voice helped bring back some awareness to Pip. The line between what was real and what wasn't became more defined. He threaded his fingers through silken black hair and pulled Alucard closer. "Don't you dare," the mercenary snarled.

Alucard's unneeded breathes hastened. He went back to the vision only to make it more extreme. Pip had discarded his pistol and was buried balls deep within the vampire, while Alucard had another mercenary's hardened length in his mouth. Others were poking and prodding him, all too willing to explore a creature of folklore.

"I don't want you over the table," Pip blurted, startling Alucard, "I want you held up by the boys."

Alucard changed the fantasy accordingly, and made it so they were in the center of the room and the men were holding the vampire off the ground with their trousers undone waiting for him to pleasure them.

"No," Pip admonished him, "You want me first don't you?"

"Of course I do," Alucard smiled gently.

In their minds' eyes, the Wild Geese parted letting Pip come through with a signature smirk upon his handsome face. Alucard's desperation for the other was palpable. He wiggled and squirmed within the hands holding him, trying to reach out for Pip. He wanted to be taken and marked as the Frenchman's in every way possible.

Unable to take it anymore, Alucard's concentration faltered and he began to move against Pip, their clothed arousals rubbing against one another. The real contact forced Pip to be the one to snap their mental link, and in all honesty Pip was glad that it did end. The fantasy had made him achingly hard in his jeans, but he wasn't comfortable with Alucard's mind play.

"Sorry," Alucard whispered.

"It's okay," Pip smiled, "It was hot while we tried it." Pip laughed softly, and a tremor passed down Alucard's spine. The mercenary's hands traveled down until both hands cupped the vampire's ass and pushed their hips together fully. "Count," he ventured, suddenly stilling them both.

Alucard was confused as to why Pip had stopped and why there was a sudden air of nervousness around the younger man, "Yes?"

Pip licked his suddenly dry lips. "I…Fuck I shouldn't even say this…" he met Alucard's gaze and there was a flicker of pain, "I've always thought it was honor that you wanted to have sex with me. And Count I'm sorry, but I don't want you to ever sleep with any of my men even in a daydream. It makes me jealous…"

Alucard's heart leapt into his throat. Pip was jealous?! Then…then that meant…

"I know I'm a hypocrite," Pip continued, "I mean look at what I'm doing. I'm trying to get Seras to like me but I'm still with you and—"

Alucard cut him off by gently placing a finger over the mercenary's lips. This was better than anything he could have hoped for. If Pip was jealous, then that meant he must have cared about him to some extent.

"You don't have to say sorry," Alucard said, "I knew from the beginning you wanted Seras". '_But I'm going to make you want me instead,' _he thought. "Besides I put you in charge of our arrangement, if it makes you jealous then I won't even look at anyone else. If you want me to be yours exclusively then I have no problem whatsoever with that. I told you already, I'm more than willing to do whatever you want me to," Alucard said. He smiled at Pip hoping the younger man would realize every word he said was the truth.  
'_But I can't offer you the same thing,_' Pip lamented silently. "Why?" Pip whispered aloud.

Alucard swallowed nervously. He couldn't even admit to _himself_ what he felt for Pip; there was no way he could tell the other man. He was waiting for Pip to choose him above the Police Girl, but in the meantime he wanted to make it crystal clear that he had no time for anyone else but the Frenchman. At this point, Alucard couldn't afford to let Pip know what he was starting to feel. He needed to give them both time for any sentiments grow to see if they could eventually become something more. Alucard knew his feelings towards Pip were genuine, and that he was rapidly approaching wanting a real relationship with the younger man. Yet, it was too early. If he said anything now he ran the risk of scaring Pip off. So instead of admitting to something that could easily have backfired on him if Pip didn't care as much as Alucard hoped, he pushed his hips forward.

"Feel that?" Alucard asked, knowing it was impossible to miss the tent in the front of his slacks, "You're the only one that makes this happen to me. The only one I get a raging hard on for. And speaking of a raging hard on…" Alucard grinned, revealing a glinting fang.

Pip breathed out a sigh of relief. Admitting that he was jealous of his men hadn't gotten him thrown out of the ancient vampire's room. He knew Alucard didn't want any of the deeper feelings Pip harbored for him, but Pip wasn't even sure what those feelings really were. But he had taken a chance and he was okay. His heart was a little more at ease, but there were still things plaguing his mind.

"You know I didn't actually come down here for this," Pip said giving Alucard's ass a good squeeze.

"Then what did you come down here for?" Alucard asked, his tone clearly stating that he didn't believe Pip.

"I wanted to let you know that we're going out tomorrow night," Pip said matter-of-factly. Alucard felt a little thrill at how Pip wasn't asking for permission; he was _telling_ Alucard they were doing something.

"Where?" he asked.

"That's a surprise," Pip grinned, "But I thought maybe it would be safer if we don't keep meeting in the mansion."

"Alright," Alucard said smiling himself.

"Wear something sexy tomorrow night," Pip said winking, "Shouldn't be that difficult for you."

"Okay, uh, anything in particular?" Alucard asked. It would have helped to know where they were going so he could dress appropriately.

Pip thought about it for a moment, "Anything that's going to make me want to jump your bones the minute I see you…even more than I already do."

"Okay," Alucard agreed stifling a laugh. He had a few things that might look good.  
"Then I'll see you tomorrow," Pip said brusquely pulling away.

"Huh?!" Alucard asked indignantly, "W-where are you going?!"

"Back to my room so you can get some sleep. It is the middle of the day after all," Pip smirked, a bright mischievous glimmer in his remaining eye.

"What are you going to do with that?" Alucard challenged as Pip began to walk towards the heavy metal doors. Pip looked down to where Alucard was pointing to realize the vampire was talking about the impressive bulge in his own pants.

"I'll take care of it later," Pip said nonchalantly. He could easily take the lesser used routes back to his room so no one would see him. Besides, he loved teasing Alucard. The vampire looked as if he was about to beg him to come back to him. "I suggest you take care of yourself too," Pip offered, his eyes wandered over Alucard's form appreciatively, "Should be obvious that I want you to imagine me when you jerk off." He then promptly opened the doors of Alucard's chambers.

"Pip you fucking tease!" Alucard screamed after him miserably.

"Payback's a bitch Count!" Pip yelled over his shoulder. He had no reason to give Alucard any payback, but he figured he didn't really need a reason. He chuckled as he peeked back inside to see Alucard pouting in the most adorable fashion he had ever seen. "Don't look like that," Pip cooed, "I promise I'll fuck you as many times as you can stand it tomorrow."

He watched as Alucard settled as comfortably as he could back onto his throne. "I'm going to hold you to that."

.

The following day had dragged on far longer than it needed to. Pip let out a sigh of relief as he and his men had finished their training. He still had quite a bit of time before he and Alucard were going to head out, and it had certainly been awkward asking Integra permission to leave. But she had been especially accommodating to the request. Pip figured it was most likely because then she wouldn't have to see them use any other pieces of her furniture for inappropriate purposes. She said they could take a car out on their own, but she wanted Alucard back in the mansion by dawn. That had been easy enough to agree to, since he figured the vampire wouldn't want to spend any time in the sunlight. So with some time to shower and get ready, he also hoped to also get some sleep before they went out.

However, there was one thing to do before all of that. Something that had to do with a certain cute blonde little vampire. As the men were filing back to their rooms, Pip wandered over to one of the stone benches peppering the Hellsing grounds and sat.  
"Mignonette," he called out gently, "Come here for a second will you?" He had noticed the quick glances the girl had been giving him all through their drills. It was plain that she wanted to talk to him, but wasn't about to approach him herself. Pip was a bit anxious as to what she wanted so desperately to speak to him about, but he hid it well.  
"Yes Captain," she said, setting down her cannon and walked over to him. She didn't miss the few cheers the men gave them. Pip lovingly flipped them off, digging out his smokes and lighting up.

"Sit down cheri," he said kindly, patting a place next to him.

"Captain, I've told you to call me Seras," she huffed. God, she was adorable…

"And I've told you to call me Pip when it's just the two of us," he replied with a chuckle. He met her eyes and she stiffly came over and sat beside him. She twiddled her thumbs and she wouldn't look up at him. Pip let out a lungful of smoke it the opposite direction since she didn't appreciate his habit. "A pence for your thoughts Mignonette?"  
She involuntarily smiled at how he had switched an American phrase around to fit her nationality. But her smile faded quickly as she recalled what had been plaguing her. She was still terrified by what had happened the previous day after Pip had seen her to her room. Her fear stemmed from more than just the memory of that man and what he had done. She had been so young when she'd lost her parents, she didn't know what had happened to him. She'd never been able to find out his fate. While she hoped he was dead, she knew it was a very real possibility that he had either never been caught, acquitted at his trial, or perhaps was even out on parole. She had never grown out of looking over her shoulder, terrified he would find her, or that she would bump into him on the street. Her fears had bubbled up to new heights after what she had done.

But then there was the shame that stained her heart. She didn't know how she was ever going to forgive herself. It was bad enough that she was touching herself while imagining her Captain, but to then have the face of her mother's murderer in her mind as she reached orgasm. She hung her head. She'd been hoping to avoid speaking alone with the Captain today, but she couldn't help but look at him all throughout training. She was trying to burn his image into her mind, so she never experienced anything like that again. Why it had happened she did not know, and she wasn't sure she wanted to. If she ever let herself fantasize about a man again, she wanted it to be _this_ man.

An apology had been on the tip of her tongue for the entire day. But if she said she was sorry, he was destined to ask why. And she wouldn't be able to say. Something along the lines of, 'I was rubbing one out thinking of you, but then I came when I thought about the man who killed my mom' was a story worthy of death.

She jumped when a gentle hand ran through her hair. She looked at her Captain, and her heart ached. How could she sully him in such a way? How could she take this man that was kind, funny, and what she had always wanted in a man and taint his image with her own mind? She felt a peculiar stinging in her eyes, and she looked away again.

"Hey now," he said gently, "What's my girl upset about?" She didn't even have the strength to be angry with him for calling her his when they weren't together.

"Just have something on my mind," she said.

"Something that hurts you," he said. She nodded. "Tell me."

"I can't," she choked out. She couldn't even bear the thought of telling him part of the truth. She didn't fight back when his arm wrapped around her and pulled her closer to him.

Pip was very worried. What had upset his Mignonette so? She wasn't even pushing off his hold on her. She could sense his worry about her and it only confirmed that she didn't deserve any attention from this man.

"I had a bad dream," she lied, hoping he would think she was being overdramatic and try to leave. He didn't.

"About what?"

Her breath hitched, "I can't tell you."

She felt a kiss pressed to her hair and his warmth against her. "You can tell me anything," Pip said earnestly. What kind of nightmare had reduced this poor girl to tears?  
"I dreamt about…the man who killed my mum and dad," she gritted out, hot tears scalding her eyes and obscuring her vision. She was then crushed to his form and was drowning in his presence.

"I'm sorry Seras," he said, "I'm so sorry."

"Captain…"

"I'm right here cheri," he murmured pressing his lips to her hair once more.

He was holding her tightly and lovingly and Seras couldn't hold back anymore. She had bawled the previous day, but the security she felt in his arms brought back fresh tears. She softly wept into his chest, happy to hide her shame in the shadow of his tall form.

Pip's heart was breaking. His poor girl… He had heard that Seras was an orphan but he had never pressed for more information. It was none of his business. He cradled the crying young woman in his arms hoping to give her a place to sooth her pain. Pip knew what it was like to miss his parents. His father had died before he was born, and though Pip had certainly been loved by the remaining members of his father's family, there was always an unspoken blame put upon him for his father's death. If he hadn't been born then perhaps his father would have lived longer. It had torn his heart apart when he was younger, but his mother—his sweet and loving mother—had proven to him everyday that he was a gift. She told him that regularly, and treated him like the most precious blessing his father had left her. Even though she had been ill all throughout her pregnancy and grief stricken at the loss of his father, she had never once blamed her son for his father's demise. But then she had left him too. So Pip knew what that overwhelming loneliness felt like with his parents gone. His father had died at the hands of a nameless stranger, and his mother had died from cancer and a broken heart. Pip hugged Seras tighter as her sobs increased in force and volume.

"Captain…" she clenched his shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised, "I'm right here."

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I'm so sorry…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for my sweet," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

But Seras thought she had everything to be sorry for. She was starting to adore this man more than anyone else, and yet her own sick nature had shown why she didn't deserve him. She whispered another apology he didn't hear. Her tears of shame then turned into tears of mourning once more. She missed her parents everyday. There were so many things that she would never be able to share with them. Once she'd hit her early teens she had begun to count down the years before she would die and hopefully be reunited with them. She was destined for death before she had even truly begun to live. And now she was dead. And she would never see them again. It was final now. She raggedly cried out in her despair.

Pip then scooped her into his lap and she finally let herself hug him back. He held her as her sobs slowly faded, more than willing to be the shoulder for her to cry on. She pulled back slightly after a short while and wiped her eyes. What could she possibly say to him now? She made the biggest fool of herself. She would have gladly crawled into her coffin and stayed there for eternity.

She gasped and blushed when Pip pressed a firm kiss to her cheek. He took her round face between his hands and wiped her remaining tears away with his thumbs. She leaned into his touch. He wanted to kiss her, but he wouldn't take advantage of her grief.  
"Seras," he said gently, "Whatever hurts you, whatever scares you…give that to me and I'll never let it bother you again." He wouldn't let this girl go through any more pain. She deserved to be happy.

She smiled weakly, "You'd do that?"

"Of course I would," he smiled.

Seras suddenly became aware of exactly where she was sitting. She was comfortably perched upon his lap and a rush of embarrassment came over her. She liked sitting on his lap, but it would probably be best that she take her previous seat back. Yet she found herself unable to move. As if sensing what she was thinking, Pip grinned and moved his legs up and down making her bounce. She flushed brightly but laughed despite herself.  
"There's my girl," he whispered, smiling. She looked at him, and though she didn't deserve him, she wanted him. In every way, shape, and form.

"What about you?" she asked suddenly, "Who will take your fears?"

"Silly girl," he teased, "I'm the big bad wolf. I don't have any fears."

She laughed and gave one last sniff, "Overconfident jerk."

He bounced her up and down once more, and she laughed a little louder. She fell silent when he stopped, and nervously avoided his gaze. "Thank you," she said.

"My pleasure."

Oh he just had to say _that_ didn't he? Flashes of her dreams about him flickered through her mind, and though she was once again embarrassed they were very welcome thoughts in her head compared to what had occurred the day before.

There was only one thing she was sure of, what had happened was not of her own will. And while she had her suspicions of who had done it, she refused to speak them aloud. She didn't want to get into any more trouble.

"Do you feel any better?" Pip asked.

"I feel much better," Seras admitted. She hadn't let herself cry in the longest time, and now that she had woes in her heart were temporarily lifted. In her clearer state of mind, Seras became even more aware of how much contact she had with Pip.

Her blue eyes settled on his lips, and Pip didn't miss that. He wondered if he should try kissing her, but decided against it once more. Seras looked away nervously. She was young and she was curious. She did want to kiss him, she could readily admit that to herself now, but kissing wasn't all she wanted. Still, thinking about it and actually performing such acts were two completely separate things. She was awkward and uncomfortable with physical intimacy, naturally the reason she was a virgin at nineteen. Seras realized that some of her silent questions from the previous day had been answered. She did feel safe and secure wrapped in his arms, and now that she knew she didn't want to leave. His thumbs were tracing circles on her lower back and her upper thigh, and she gulped when she realized she'd rather he touch her somewhere else. She pressed her knees together when she felt a rush of heat settle between her legs. Before she did anything she seriously regretted, she slowly removed himself from his embrace.

He sat there, watching her, a hint of worry still on his handsome face. She wanted to tell him he looked far too serious with that expression. Instead, she squashed the butterflies in her belly and leaned down. With a burning face, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. Pip blinked in surprise when he felt those rose petal lips press against him. He chuckled when she pulled back to reveal scarlet cheeks.

"That was a thank you and an apology," she explained.

He rubbed his cheek where she had kissed him and smiled brightly. "This must be my lucky day! My Mignonette just gave me a kiss! Oh be still my heart!"

"Shut up!" she cried blushing harder.

Pip stood and placed his hands on her shoulders. She was just too cute. "Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" he offered.

Seras fidgeted nervously, wondering if this was going to become a habit of his. She did like it when he walked her to her room, but she was afraid of what her Master might think. "Um…yes, thank you," she mumbled.

He took her hand and she enjoyed the flare of happiness she felt at the contact.

.

Alucard stood seething in front of the window.

"Fuck!" he violently hissed, slamming his fist into the wall beside him. Delicate fractures traversed outward from the point of impact.

Not even the cruel mind game he'd played with the Police Girl had worked! Instead of forcing her to stay away from Pip that had brought them even closer together. Shit! He furrowed his brow as he thought of what to do next. There was no way he was giving up. He had always been ruthless with his pursuit of someone he desired, not relenting until the competition had been thoroughly destroyed.

Then it hit him. Rather than focusing his efforts on tormenting his weak fledgling, he should have been focusing his efforts on seducing Pip. He shook his head as to why he hadn't thought of that before. He had always taken that approach with any woman he had seduced…maybe because Pip was a man he thought the mercenary should be approached in a different way…

No, it would be best if he stuck to the seduction techniques he knew, but with Pip he was going to pull out all the stops. Alucard would prove to the Frenchman that _he_ was the one Pip wanted to be with. And considering they were going out later, that night would be perfect chance to start.

-Chapter End-

_Before I go dear readers, I feel the need to say something. I _love_ the PipxSeras pairing. I _love_ it, and I do feel terribly guilty about what I did to Seras in this chapter. The reason I'm telling you this? Because I don't want any PipxSeras fans who may have stumbled upon this fic to feel like I'm bashing their pairing. I actually write all the Pip and Seras scenes with great love, just as I do all the Alucard and Pip scenes. But since this is a PipxAlucard story, hopefully it is obvious why I'm writing what I am. I just wanted to take a moment to let PipxSeras fans know I will never attack their favored pairing in this fic. There are pairings that I have no likings for whatsoever in the Hellsing fandom, but I think its best I keep those to myself so as not to spread the hate throughout a fandom I care about. Because fandom should be fun, right? :)_

_Thank you for reading everyone! Please review! Thank you!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Title**__: Wild Ones_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Pairing**__: PipxAlucard, eventual PipxSerasxAlucard_

_**Warning**__: yaoi, graphic smut_

_**Summary**__: "I came to ask you something Captain," Alucard inquired smoothly. "I'll do my best to answer it then," Pip said. "I wanted to offer you…oh how do people put it now…" the vampire mumbled to himself for a moment, "sex with no strings attached?" Pip/Alucard, eventual AlucardxPipxSeras_

_**Author's Notes: **__I have returned dear readers with the long awaited chapter nine! I can only apologize for the long wait. Things got a crazy in RL, but I hope to make it up to you in an extra long, extra smutty chapter! I feel I should apologize for how long this chapter is, then again it should be obvious by now that with me long chapters are the norm. As far as the smut goes…I did it! I think I really finally did it! *has many boxes of tissues on hand* If I did my job right, someone might need a tissue to stop a nosebleed with this chapter! And future chapters ;) There may be some plot development hidden somewhere…if you squint. Also, I have a song recommendation when it comes to this chapter. In case you were curious about what inspired me or what I imagine to be playing during some scenes. The first song you must listen to is Dominate by Hex Rx. The song sounds a little weird at first, but once you reach the chorus, you'll realize that that is the theme for the entire chapter. And last, but certainly not least; thank you thank you thank you for all the amazing reviews! Oh they still continue to make me so happy and inspire me! It's funny because a lot of people are suggesting things that I already have planned for the story X3 By the way please note I read every single review I get. If you have given me a request for a certain kink for the boys to try out and you don't see it in the next chapter, don't think I've forgotten it! My goal is to give different kinks their own little highlighted moments, so if there's something you want to see and you haven't seen it yet, I'm probably saving it for a later chapter ;) With that, please oh please keep the feedback coming! Please review! I love writing this story and I love hearing what you dear readers think! And as always this has been proof read but please forgive any errors I have missed. Thank you so much! See you all next chapter!_

-Chapter Nine-

Alucard flatly refused to have any mirrors in his domain in the basement of Hellsing. What was the point of something he could never use? However for the first time in considerable years, the vampire wished he could have had a reflection if a mirror had been present. It had been some time since he had the chance to dress with the intention of exciting someone else. And the ancient vampire was amazingly self-conscious on that evening. He adjusted his clothes, fidgeting in his insecurity. Alucard had spent a substantial amount of time simply standing in front of his underused wardrobe, staring blankly at the various garments he owned. He had pondered where he and Pip were going to go that night. He had figured that Pip most likely didn't trust him to be around people in a formal setting. There had been a twinge of offense to that thought; Alucard was of the nobility after all, decorum was his thing. Pip knew that vampires couldn't eat food, so going to a restaurant was out. Alucard had taken Pip's request into consideration. '_Anything that's going to make me want to jump your bones._' Therefore, Alucard had dressed in his current clothing choices.

And he felt like a fool.

Instead of his usual black slacks, he wore a tight pair of black leather pants. He had bought them because he liked the look of them and how they accentuated his long legs. But now that he had them on, he wondered if they were too tight. They _almost_ clung to him like a second skin, but they were not vulgar.

Instead of his white dress shirt, he had chosen something quite different. He had slipped on a semi-transparent burgundy long-sleeve shirt. He had originally bought it because he loved the rich color and how it was made of a material that captured and reflected light in different miniscule specs of color. Yet once he had put it on, he knew it may not have been the smartest choice. The material Alucard did not know the name of, but it was soft and ghosted against his skin. It hung loosely on him, but because it was almost see-through the outlines of his muscles and the purity of his alabaster skin was halfway visible. It had been designed to be a sneak peak of a man's body, and Alucard didn't know how to react to that when he was the one wearing it. The red plastic buttons didn't reach the folded-over collar and so the top part of the shirt remained parted, revealing Alucard's collar bones. He knew that was at least one thing in his favor, since Pip loved to kiss and lick at delicate protrusions of his clavicles. What worked against him was the fact that the material of his shirt felt so nice it sent little jolts of excitement throughout his body. His nipples had already hardened, and while it was not entirely obvious, Alucard was chagrined by the fact that he himself could see them through his shirt.

The black leather boots he wore on that evening were different as well. They had two ornamental silver buckles on the front and reached to just below his knees.

Alucard had even gone so far as to change his gloves. Sadly, he could not remove the gloves themselves. During the time period that Van Helsing had shoved him into servitude it was common to constantly wear gloves for the elite classes. The taming spells were embedded on his gloves, and had Alucard tried to take them off he would have ripped layers of skin and tissue off as well. At first, that had been a small price to pay for Alucard, but the occult magic used by his captors refused to let the wounds heal. Alucard had ripped off the gloves quite a few times in the beginning. Each and every escape attempt, he had come that much closer to fleeing back to his homeland, where he could regain his strength and _massacre_ the family that had taken everything from him. But because of the constant bleeding from his hands and because they had magic and God on their side, they had found him each and every time. And when Van Helsing had dragged him back down to the basement…

Alucard shuddered violently and clutched his own upper arms nearly hugging himself. He never wanted to think about _that_ either. He swallowed thickly and pushed the overwhelming nausea in his stomach back down. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and told himself the truth of the matter.

In the end he, _**Dracula**_, would always win.

Because he had what humans did not. He had time on his side. Eventually the Van Helsings would die out, and on that day he was going to dance atop each one of their graves. He had _hate_ on his side. An all consuming, powerful, devastating motivator that would fuel his actions for centuries to come. Because he would be around for centuries to come. Van Helsing's 'greatest triumph' was in fact his greatest mistake. It should have ended like the novel, Alucard could admit that. It should have ended with him, the ultimate evil, forever silenced. But the Dutch fool had kept him alive…made him stronger…attempted to tame him. While Alucard did not have the capability to retaliate just yet, he knew. One day he would. And when he did, it was going to be a bloodbath.  
Alucard glanced down at his gloves with an indifferent expression despite the seething hate in his heart. He could not remove them, but he could manipulate them physically. He had the ability to change their color and texture at will.

In fact his reason for changing them was incredibly benign. He smiled softly as he thought of the man who had prompted the action. Pip somehow managed to take away his mania for causing others pain and misery. Pip always acted as if there was some humanity left in him to appeal to. Alucard thought perhaps there actually was. He still had the ability to be loving, compassionate, and tender. But those feelings—the desire to let them reign over him—had only been present when he was with _her_. Not even his three former doting vampire brides had been able to prompt such sentiments from him. He had certainly cared for them in his own way. He had given them a place to spend their long decades forever youthful, and he had brought fresh blood to them. They had proved nice company throughout his lonely years, but he had not truly loved any of them. No, it had always been _her_, she who had the same soul as the one he had loved above all others so many centuries ago. No one had stirred his heart since she was taken away from him.

Until Pip.

If Alucard could have blushed fully, he would have. He didn't yet wholly understand what was happening and why, the only thing he knew was that he was starting to care about Pip more than anyone he had encountered in a long while and he wanted the Frenchman's attention on him and him alone.

Alucard turned his hands over once again surveying the changes to his gloves, and yet again wondered if his entire wardrobe change was too much. His gloves had transformed from white cotton to black silk. Instead of being relatively loose around his fingers, Alucard had made them tighter almost like a second skin. His movement wasn't hindered, but it could help give him the illusion of more contact with his surroundings. He had chosen black because it would hide the symbols present on his gloves. It was only a nice perk that they now matched his new clothes. He had chosen silk instead of cotton for silk was a more sensual material.

But despite all the new garments he now wore, that wasn't what embarrassed Alucard the most. No, what really made his cheeks feel hot was what he hadn't worn in nearly a century. Two petite golden hoop earrings now adorned him. His ears had been pierced back when he was a boy and he had always worn a pair. These little gold hoops had been his favorites. They were small and masculine but they served as a unique focal point.

_She_ had loved them.

Van Helsing had hated them. Each time Alucard had tried to wear them, Van Helsing had torn them out, ripping through the giving flesh of his earlobes. 'A punishment for a monster's vanity' was what he had liked to call it. He hadn't worn them for the longest time, but now that they were back in Alucard felt more secure. He felt more like _himself_ again. But he wondered if a man wearing a pair of earrings was too much in this day and age. Every time Alucard thought he had a good handle on what the norms were of the time period he was in, things changed so rapidly! Even so, he didn't really want to take them out again. He had missed wearing them and it had been surprisingly hard work to get them back in. Without a mirror in his room, Alucard had spent a copious amount of time trying to get the stems of the hoops into the holes of his piercings. But he had done it. Just like he had done everything else in this outfit that he now questioned…

He gave a little jump when a loud thud sounded against his door with a muffled "Ouch!" A relaxed smile graced his handsome face as he walked to the door. It was becoming increasingly easier to recognize that voice. The metal doors parted to reveal a certain mercenary rubbing his head.

"I…I tripped," Pip admitted, averting his gaze. Alucard chuckled. "It's so fucking dark down here!" Pip complained.

"I'll find a way to get some light down here for you," Alucard offered.

"Don't bother," Pip laughed faintly himself. He glanced at Alucard and he froze.

Alucard tensed all over in response waiting for a comment along the lines of 'what the hell are you wearing?'

Pip could not find the words in either language he was fluent in to accurately describe how drop dead gorgeous Alucard looked. The vampire had the ability to reduce him to a raging pile of lust in record time anyway but this…this was just unfair! How was he supposed to resist ravaging the nosferatu until they reached the club?! '_But it'll make it that much better when I finally get to_,' he reminded himself.

He'd heard the myth that vampires were fashion forward, but with Alucard there was no messing around. Pip felt a little inadequate with how he was dressed that evening. He had decided on something on the more casual side. He wore a pair of light blue jeans that hung perfectly on his slim hips. Alucard silently appreciated how Pip's pants appeared fitted but were not painfully tight like he had seen some men wear them. A body-hugging black wife-beater tank outlined Pip's muscular torso and left his arms bare for ogling. He wore his usual short black combat boots, but Pip had made sure to clean and polish them thoroughly. His caramel hair was in its signature braid, but Pip had draped it over his left shoulder, loosely around his neck, and back over his right shoulder. Pip hadn't done that in a while—little did he know that both the vampires at Hellsing loved to see his unique sense of style come out with how he wore his hair. And little did he know that he stirred Alucard's passions just as much as the vampire did his own.

He grabbed onto Alucard's wrist and pulled him out of his room into the appallingly dim light at the base of the staircase. The mercenary's gaze wandered down Alucard's form like a physical caress. Alucard swallowed thickly.

"Is this alright?" he asked.

"It's perfect," Pip whispered, somehow managing to form words again, "Fuck it, you're perfect." He felt stupid for blurting that comment, but it was so true. As tarnished a soul as Alucard was, physically the vampire was utterly flawless. Though it was still difficult for Pip to admit how attracted he was to a man—_this_ man in particular—it was now easier for him to recognize why. Everything about Alucard was designed to draw someone in. It was a vampire's preferred method of feeding; a combination of luring and seducing a willing victim. However, Pip realized that only a small part of Alucard's attractiveness came from the fact that he was a vampire. Alucard had simply an incredibly handsome man while human, and was now a stunning king for the nightwalkers.

Alucard tried not to read too much into Pip's words. '_You're perfect…_' That was what the vampire so desperately wanted to hear from this man, but his forever skeptical mind reminded him that Pip didn't mean it in _that_ way. He knew Pip wasn't in love with him, but he hoped that if he worked hard enough…maybe he could be. Alucard shot his red eyes down to the ground perplexed with himself. He was smitten with Pip but…

His thoughts were interrupted when Pip gently pushed Alucard backwards until the vampire's back was flush against the metal doors. "No one's told you that in a while have they?" Pip asked softly.

Alucard smiled slightly, "You shouldn't say I'm perfect. I'm not."

"Self-depreciation doesn't suit you Count. Knock it off," Pip said sternly. Alucard shot his gaze to Pip's and saw that the Frenchman's words were genuine. "Besides," Pip continued sensually, "If you don't mouth off every once in a while, I have no reason to punish you. And I know how much you look forward to that." Pip then ghosted his index finger down Alucard's chest and stomach. The touch was almost nonexistent, but Alucard couldn't help but arch into it. Pip grinned at him, and Alucard's stomach churned with excitement. However, Pip furrowed his brows slightly and Alucard wasn't sure what he was staring at.

"What are those?" Pip asked, as a small glint near Alucard's earlobes caught his eye.  
"What?" Alucard asked right back. It only clicked in his mind, when Pip softly brushed his hair away from his ears.

"Oh wow," Pip whispered almost inaudibly.

Right. The earrings.

"I can take them out if you want," Alucard offered hurriedly.

"Don't!" Pip ordered, "They look amazing on you." Alucard looked to the mercenary, but the younger man's solitary green eye was transfixed on the golden hoop in Alucard's left ear. "They look really sexy," Pip murmured, and Alucard smiled slightly at the dazed tone in Pip's voice. It seemed as if the mercenary was speaking without realizing he was doing so.

Alucard became hyperaware of their closeness as Pip leaned in further. The Frenchman's neck was inching closer to Alucard's mouth, and the nosferatu felt his nature calling to him with a frightening strength. His throat became parched, his breathing heavy, and his scarlet eyes focused on the jugular vein that seemed to be beckoning him. He jumped once more, his intense concentration on Pip's blood broken, when he felt Pip take his earlobe—earring and all—into his mouth. Pip's warm breath tickled him, and Alucard titled his head to the side slightly because of it. But that scalding tongue was working wonders in the front of Alucard's pants. Pip's scent was slowly enveloping him, and the heat emanated from a living person entranced him. He openly whimpered at the loss when Pip pulled away from him and licked his bottom lip. Pip smirked as he raised a finger and lightly jangled the tiny ornament.

"Will you wear these for me more often?" Pip asked. He'd never met a man who could look so luscious in jewelry that was primarily thought of for women in the western world. He trailed his finger down Alucard's pale throat and the vampire tipped his head back.

The neck was one of the most common erogenous for humans to stimulate, but for vampires it was of course so much more. Vampires didn't let just anyone come along and kiss and lick and bite their necks. For a vampire, the throat was a nearly sacred area. For enemies, it was the ultimate kill zone, a slashed throat in fact a grievous injury. For lovers, it was the ultimate sign of intimacy. For a vampire to expose their neck to someone, to allow them access to it, had the same connotation as a canine or feline exposing their bellies. It was the ultimate sign of trust and love, and out of all vampires Alucard knew that best. He had fed his vampires brides his own blood by letting them bite his wrists. It had been the same with Lucy. With Mina, he had originally fed her from deep free-flowing gashes in his chest but he had of course let her drink from his neck. He had spent so long dreaming and longing for her tiny fangs to penetrate him once again, it turned into a corporeal ache.

And now there was Pip. He was the only man to have ever kissed or licked Alucard's throat. The only one to have ran his soldier's fingers down the bared portion of Alucard's flesh. It was something Alucard had thought he would never feel again. As Pip ran his fingertips over Alucard's adams-apple, the vampire gulped. The touch of someone he so desired forced his thirst to the forefront of his mind. He sealed his mouth shut as his fangs throbbed and elongated. He wanted to penetrate Pip's throat—he wanted the man's blood. To taste the passion and the pleasure that only Alucard could inspire within him.  
Alucard looked Pip dead in the eye. He placed his gloved hands on the mercenary's shoulders and kissed him. He pushed his tongue deep into Pip's mouth, unwilling to let the mercenary cut himself on his fangs. When he kissed Pip, it was so perfect. There was no shame about the fact that they were two men—at least on Alucard's part there wasn't. There was raw lust, but there was also a great deal of trust on both sides.

'_Okay_,' Alucard finally admitted to himself, '_I think… I think…I love you._'

At least, he was pretty sure that was what his affection towards the younger man was turning into. Wasn't love the overwhelming need to be with the person one desired most? To protect and support them? To cherish them for who they were but also what they weren't? That was how Alucard understood love.

He pulled back suddenly, a pang in his heart threatening to tear him apart. He would never be over _her_. He loved her more than anyone. He didn't want to betray her. He still wanted her back. He wanted to spend eternity with her. But he didn't want to be alone any longer either. He had no intention of breaking Pip's heart, he cherished what he had with the Frenchman too much for that, but he wanted this charming young man before him to love him too.

'_He will_,' Alucard promised himself, '_I won't fuck it up._'

He grinned at a slightly confused Pip, and adopted the air of nervousness that was surprisingly natural for him to take on whenever Pip was around. "I'm excited," he explained.

That was all the explanation needed for Pip grinned and nodded. He easily took the vampires hand in his own and began to lead them back up the stairs. "Let's go then. Oh, but I don't know if anyone's still up so let's try not to get caught. Okay?"

.

"You can drive?" Alucard asked, arching a disbelieving brow once he found himself outside with Pip and an old pickup truck.

"Yeah," Pip smiled.

"But…" Alucard pointed to Pip's eye patch.

"Ah," Pip nodded, "I'm not actually blind in this eye you know." He paused as he got into the driver's side and motioned for Alucard to get in as well.

The vampire uneasily settled himself into the passenger's side and watched with discreet interest as Pip removed his eye patch. Unfortunately Pip did not turn towards him enough so Alucard could not get a good glimpse of what exactly was wrong with Pip's eye. As Pip turned the key in the ignition, Alucard buckled his seatbelt. "So, you can see?" Alucard asked curiously.

"Yeah," Pip nodded, pulling out of the Hellsing mannor's garage full of cars from the very expensive to the pile of junk Alucard and Pip now found themselves in. "I only wear the patch because sometimes too much light hurts my eye. And I get sick of how people look at me."

Alucard smiled softly. There must have been a scar that Pip wasn't proud of, or perhaps his eye had clouded over slightly.

"Can I ask what happened?" Alucard ventured.

"You can ask me anything you want Count," Pip chuckled, as he drove them down a secluded road that led to the heart of London. "It was the first time we were in Brazil. Still don't really know how it happened. One minute we were taking fire, the next our battlefield was a clusterfuck. Either way I got shrapnel in my eye. Huge piece fucking tore up my eyelid. But it was the little teeny tiny pieces of metal that really fucked me over. I also had what they call…fuck what was it? I don't know, but my eye itself was bleeding. That actually didn't hurt but it _looked_ painful. What hurt were the small pieces of metal. I wound up finding a really good surgeon to take care of me and the boys. The bleeding wasn't a problem, they said that would go away after a few weeks and it did. But that shrapnel was in there for too long, and it started to mess with my vision. I can still see, just not as well. It's my peripheral that's pretty much gone and…you probably didn't want to hear all that," Pip trailed off. What the hell was he doing? Alucard surely wasn't interested in all that. He had most likely only asked because it may have been the 'polite' thing to do, or he was mildly curious.

"It doesn't bother me," Alucard countered, "Well, it bothers me that it happened to you, but not hearing about it. You think I don't have stories like that of my own? Pip I have been blown to pieces more times that I can remember. And that's _after_ I became a vampire."

Pip laughed breathlessly, "Guess that's true…And thank you." His green eye flicked over to Alucard and the vampire smiled easily at him.

"You're welcome."

They lapsed into a momentary silence, one that was comfortable to be in. Both men were as equally excited, Pip because he knew where they were going, Alucard because he did not. The anticipation settled between them in the small space of the pickup truck, and Alucard bit back a smirk when Pip stepped on the gas, going well past the speed limit.

.

Pip congratulated himself on an impending job well done as soon as he saw Alucard's expression the second they walked into the club. This had obviously not been what the vampire was expecting. Then again, it was rather different from what Pip expected too. Sadisco was an entirely different place during its business hours than it was during the day. Pip had timed it so they arrived a little after the club opened, so it was just barely midnight. Not his usual time to be awake, but for this Pip could make an exception.

The club was packed with people, colored lights flashed, and music pumped throughout the space like the building had a heartbeat of its own. Pip glanced at Alucard and smirked. The vampire's red eyes couldn't decide what to focus on first. His mouth hung slightly open as his gaze flickered about everywhere, his superior vision picking up on everything. His eyes then settled on Pip. The nosferatu opened and closed his mouth a few times clearly speechless. Pip laughed good-naturedly, surprised he felt more at ease in Sadisco now that he had during the day.

"Come on," Pip said, grabbing onto the crook of Alucard's arm, "This way."

"Have you been here before?!" Alucard demanded. As thrilled as he was that Pip had brought him there, he couldn't quite see the Frenchman discovering this place on his own.

"I only heard about it because I wanted to bring you here," Pip yelled over his shoulder. The music wasn't blaringly loud, but they would have to speak up if they wanted to hear each other. '_Or maybe he doesn't need me to speak up at all_,' Pip amended, '_He does have good hearing._' Pip calmly led them over to the reception area that the owner had told him about. There was a small line that moved quickly.

They soon reached the front desk to reveal a man with shoulder length brown hair and burgundy eyes. The man's eyes immediately flickered to Alucard before they widened slightly. The man's gaze swiftly switched to Pip and he asked, "How can I help you?"

"I uh, booked a room for tonight," Pip said. He felt a rush of embarrassment, but the man before him acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Which for him, it must not have been.

"Your name sir?"

"Vernedead."

"There you are," the man said, tapping his ledger, "Here's the key to your room." Pip took a small antique metal key. "Now all I need is to stamp your hands please."

Pip held out his right hand and a tiny stamp was pressed onto his skin. Nothing was there when he looked, but the man before them shone a tiny blacklight over his hand revealing an elaborately designed neon 'S'. Pip stepped aside to allow Alucard to approach, and Pip didn't miss the perturbed air from the receptionist once again. Pip knew full well how intimidating Alucard could be, especially when he had the Jackal in his hand and was dressed in his ridiculous red overcoat and hat. He had a powerful aura and could easily assert his dominance over anyone, but Pip couldn't understand why this man neither of them knew was reacting so negatively to Alucard. The vampire fit in exceptionally well with the other patrons of this club, and Alucard wasn't doing anything that Pip thought may have been threatening. Pip shook his head slightly, wondering when he had stopped considering Alucard a threat to his well being all together. He no longer feared Alucard as a lethal predator out for living blood, but he still wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Alucard. He blinked to clear his thoughts and saw what the new problem was. Pip's stamp had been on the back of his hand but Alucard was wearing gloves.

"Can I?" Pip asked, gesturing to the small stamp. The brown haired man handed it over without comment, and Pip took Alucard's hand in his own. He pulled the cuff of Alucard's sleeve down a little and firmly pressed the stamp onto the smooth skin on the underside of Alucard's wrist. When the blacklight passed over Alucard's wrist another 'S' presented itself.

"Enjoy your night," the brown haired man said, seemingly happy to get rid of them.  
They wandered away from the desk and Alucard waited patiently for Pip to lead him to their next destination. Pip scratched the back of his head before he pointed to the bar across from them.

"Can you drink alcohol?" Pip asked.

"Yes," Alucard replied, "It'll take a lot to get me drunk though."

"I'd never take advantage of you when you're drunk Count," Pip chuckled darkly, "I'd rather do it when you're sober and going to remember everything."

Alucard swallowed thickly, dearly hoping that was a promise of pleasurable things to come. He followed obediently as they walked over to the bar and he took a seat on one of the stools. Pip remained standing but Alucard didn't complain since it settled their height difference. Alucard could now look _at_ Pip not literally _down_ at him.

"What do you want?" Pip asked, leaning in close.

Alucard leaned in as well, burying his nose in Pip's hair. "You," he whispered honestly.

Pip smirked at him, "All in good time Count. Now what do you want to drink? Apart from the obvious."

"I'll just have whatever you have," Alucard said.

Pip nodded before he turned and waved to the bartender. "Two shots of vodka!"

The bartender acknowledged them then turned away in the midst of preparing many drinks.

Alucard swung the swiveling barstool around so his back faced the counter. He looked around him, enthralled with everything he saw. He had watched the liberation of people's shames throughout the years, and to Alucard this was the epitome of a time when people could congregate to confess their darkest desires. A shiver ran down his spine and his ears pounded with the pulse of the music. But as much as this club grasped his attention, it was Pip who Alucard willingly focused on completely.

Pip looked back to Alucard and on a whim began playing with the vampire's earrings again. "God, I love these on you," he admitted.

Alucard bit his bottom lip, smiling, "I'm glad."

"So what do you think?" Pip asked, gesturing to the space and people around them.  
Both men surveyed the clientele and were surprised to see the clothing people adopted in the early morning hours. There was of course the leather, usually studded with spikes, but there were things neither Pip nor Alucard had expected. Apparently there was no minimum amount of clothing required at Sadisco. A man wandered past them dressed in nothing but a leather mask and a rather disturbing leather speedo. Alucard and Pip winced unanimously. Alucard promptly leaned forward and tucked his head under Pip's chin while looping his arms around Pip's toned abdomen.

"Please don't make me wear that," Alucard begged, unable to stifle his chuckles, "Oh please don't ever make me put something like that on."

"Why would you say that?" Pip grimaced, placing a hand over his face, "Now I have to imagine it!"

"Sorry," Alucard whined. He placed his chin atop Pip's shoulder and he was surprised with how readily the Frenchman accepted such intimate actions from him.

Pip said nothing; instead he looped his arms around Alucard in return. He liked having the vampire this close to him. It was slowly turning into a badge of honor that he, a French mercenary who didn't matter in the long run, had the ability to be so close to this creature and remain safe in his presence.

"I'm glad you realize that I'll never hurt you," Alucard said.

"Would you stop that?!" Pip said, exasperated that Alucard was once again responding to his thoughts.

"Its force of habit I'm sorry!" Alucard said defensively.

"You're adorable when you pout," Pip teased. Alucard opened his mouth to retort when the bartender cut them off.

"Two shots of vodka."

"Merci," Pip nodded.

"You two a couple?" the bartender asked.

"Uh…yeah, we're together," Pip responded unsure of what else to say. It wouldn't have been appropriate to say that no he and Alucard were not actually a couple, he just took the older male to a BDSM club in order to fuck him senseless.

"You are?" a higher pitched voice from behind them asked.

Alucard looked over Pip's shoulder to see a young man and woman sitting at one of the lower stainless steel chairs and tables. "Uh-huh," Alucard responded just as unsure.  
He subtly pulled Pip closer to him, and the mercenary didn't miss what Alucard was trying to do. He casually moved forward, forcing Alucard to open his legs. He commandingly placed himself between those leather clad gorgeous legs, and Alucard felt a thrill of lust settle in his groin. The vampire was now pinned in his seat, but Pip served as a barrier for those around them. Pip ran his hands up and down Alucard's upper arms in a clearly possessive gesture. Since the floodgates had been opened, it was apparent that many people were eager to talk to the handsome new couple.

"So, who's the dom?" a man nursing a beer asked.

"The what?"

"Who's on top?" someone amended.

Alucard pointed a single gloved finger at Pip.

"Huh, I thought he would be on the bottom," the man with the beer said.

Pip flushed slightly. Yes, he knew that would seem the natural order of things even if people didn't know that Alucard was a vampire. But for the first time, Pip found himself really contemplating what it would be like to have Alucard take him. His heart skipped a beat before pounding furiously within his chest. It was a frightening prospect, but one he would have to think on later…when said vampire wasn't right in front of him able to read his thoughts.

"Oi! Give us a kiss sexy!" a rather inebriated young woman called out.

Pip chuckled good humouredly, "Sorry, no can do."

"Then what about the dark haired one?" she asked.

Pip looked at Alucard and raised a brow. "Should I share you?" he asked.

"No," Alucard whispered, "I don't want anyone else."

"Alright," Pip said, running the backs of his fingers down Alucard's cheek. He turned back to the intoxicated woman and proudly said, "The only one who gets to kiss this handsome fucker is me."

"Then do it!"

"Yeah! Go on!"

"Kiss him!"

"I didn't expect the people here to be like this," Pip confessed softly, "It's a bit annoying."

"I'm happy to be here with you. So I don't mind. I promise," Alucard reassured him.  
"You'll forgive me for anything, won't you?" Pip asked, almost exasperated with how Alucard went along with everything.

"Of course I will," Alucard smiled, "So…will you kiss me?"

"Absolutely," Pip murmured against Alucard's lips.

He licked a full bottom lip to ask for entrance and was immediately granted access. Pip pushed his tongue into a cool mouth and the club around him melted away. There was nothing like kissing Alucard. The older male liked a hard, brutal, bruising kiss and would always ask for more. His long tongue was highly skilled and felt erotic against his own. Alucard was both cold and warm, a confusing but alluring dichotomy. Pip placed a hand on the vampire's cheek and titled his head to the side to deepen the kiss further. For a precious moment it didn't bother Pip that it was a strong masculine jaw line under his fingertips, just like it was easier to except that this was the vampire of all vampires he was passionately kissing. He brazenly placed his other hand on the inside of Alucard's thigh, slowly working his way closer to the vampire's groin. He stopped just short of where Alucard wanted his touch most and kneaded his thumb in a circular motion at the junction of the older male's hip and thigh. Pip didn't want to stop, but unlike Alucard he still had an existing necessity to breathe. He pulled back, dragging a greedy gulp of air, yet he didn't miss Alucard's quiet whimper.

"Don't worry," Pip said, brushing his nose against the vampire's, "We'll be doing more of that soon."

"Why can't we do it now?" Alucard whined. His crimson eyes flickered between Pip's green gaze and his kissable lips.

Alucard gasped loudly when someone roughly yanked on his hair from behind, forcing him to lean his head back and expose his throat. His back was forced to arch over the edge of the bar counter and all he could see was the high ceiling.

"Don't talk back to your dom," a gravely voice whispered into his ear.

"Let him go!" Pip snarled.

The firm grip on Alucard's hair ceased instantly. He instantly pushed himself into Pip's arms once more. He was silently overjoyed at the overpowering possessiveness in Pip's aura. Pip glared dangerously at the bartender. He expected people to drool over Alucard all evening, but no one had the right to touch the nosferatu without the older male's permission. Then again, Pip realized he needed to take into consideration where exactly they were. This was a place where consent was a dubious concept.

"I don't like people touching what's mine," Pip said coolly. He held Alucard close to him. Pip bit back a smirk as he thought about how exactly he was going to claim Alucard as his own soon.

The bartender held his hands up in ready surrender. "I understand," he grinned.

Pip proceeded to wordlessly grab the two previously ignored shots of vodka. He handed one to Alucard. "Sante!" he said, before throwing his drink down his throat.  
Alucard did the same, happy for something that might take the edge off. That bartender behind them was weird…then again the entire place they were in was a bit strange. But perhaps it was only fair that the submissive partner wasn't supposed to give any lip to their dominant partner. Still, it made Alucard happy that Pip was increasingly covetous of him, especially because there were so many others lusting over the vampire. What the Frenchman didn't realize was that there was a great deal of people lusting after Pip. And while it did bother Alucard, it was much easier to turn Pip's attention away from them than it was to get Pip looking away from the Police Girl. Trying to clear his thoughts, Alucard looked to his left at the mass of people on the dance floor. Except that wasn't like any 'dancing' Alucard had ever seen.

"Do you want to?" Pip whispered in his ear.

Alucard laughed nervously and shifted in his seat, "I…I can dance the Waltz and such but…not like that."

"Well," Pip said, "That looks like a mix of dry humping and an epileptic seizure. One half of that I know we can do." Pip gently tugged Alucard off the barstool. "Dance with me Count."

"Okay," Alucard nodded unsurely.

They quickly entered into the throng of people, but Pip made sure not to let his lover go. He guided them further into the horde, and when he looked behind him his breath caught in his throat at how gracefully Alucard moved. Couples were grinding and sliding against each other, some even accidently bumping into one another, but Alucard elegantly glided his way around. Each step was deliberate, every pivot was calculated, and it was almost feline in nature. It was beautiful. It was like watching him dance already, and Pip found himself unable to look away. Pip stopped where he was, not caring of where abouts they were or who was near them. He pulled Alucard closer to him, and the vampire didn't resist. Pip was sure that this place or this man was doing something to him. The mercenary was vaguely aware that he might be under Alucard's thrall, and in a sense he was. While Alucard was not deliberately interfering with his thoughts, simply _being_ with Alucard drew Pip under the vampire's spell. But Pip recognized that there was no more maliciousness in Alucard than usual that evening. In fact, he was looking unsure again and it did wonders for the lust that Pip had valiantly been keeping in check. It thrilled him when he realized that he didn't have to keep it in check for much longer.

He looped his arms around Alucard's waist, before deftly sliding behind the vampire. Alucard looked backwards uncertain of what Pip was doing, until he felt something familiar poking his rump. Pip was mildly ashamed that he was already growing hard, but he couldn't bring himself to care too much. He wanted the man before him, in every position imaginable. He slid his hands up and down Alucard's sides before tightly gripping Alucard's hips. The vampire molded against him, forever happy to follow Pip's lead and submit to him. Pip's breathes turned shallow and rapid. He knew he was teasing them both mercilessly, but he loved the raw sexual tension he managed to create with Alucard. He moved his lips to the back of the vampire's neck and worried Alucard's pale skin. The colored lights were flashing onto Alucard's burgundy mockingly see-through shirt. His ass looked like it had been poured into those sinful leather pants. Pip hissed, as the front of his jeans became tighter. He ground against Alucard's taut ass, and his work roughened hands guided the vampire's hips to sway. Alucard had admitted he didn't know how to dance like the others, but Pip was quickly reminded that Alucard had a glorious talent for lying. Pip didn't need to guide Alucard's movements after a short time; the nosferatu was sliding his rump against Pip's groin with sinful expertise. They became two nameless men in a sea of people they didn't know nor care about. Two beings focused on each other.

Alucard's skin was burning, but it wasn't the body heat of the numerous people that tantalized him. Everything was too loud, everything was too warm, too tight, he couldn't breathe, he could barely move without touching someone else, but the man behind him was what grounded him in this unfamiliar place. Pip leaned up and took an earring between his teeth once more.

"Come with me," Pip said commandingly into his ear.

Alucard knew what Pip meant, but his mind automatically went to the gutter. He didn't yet realize that that was precisely what Pip was going to demand of him soon. Pip grasped onto Alucard's wrist tightly. He looked over the crowd to gain a sense of where he was. A red lighted sign signaling where the rooms were caught Pip's attention. He grinned eagerly and moved them towards the sign. An amused chuckle escaped Alucard at how keen Pip was. But where were they going?

Pip led them to the edge of the crowd and saw a metal door vaguely similar to the ones leading to Alucard's rooms in Hellsing. He looked over his shoulder to Alucard, "This way."

"What's over there?" Alucard asked.

"You'll see." Pip pried the door open once they reached it to reveal a long corridor with a creepy line of dull lights barely shining and occasionally flickering. It made Pip's skin break out in gooseflesh, but he reveled at how cold the hallway leading to the not-so-private rooms was. The key he had been given didn't have a number attached to it, the rooms didn't have numbers, and he had never been told which one it was. "One sec, okay?" Pip said, holding his hands up to make sure Alucard wouldn't move.

"Okay," Alucard chuckled.

Pip loped down the hallway looking at each of the doors, trying to find anything that could help him. He really didn't want to walk in on another couple fucking like rabbits. Luckily fate did not have that in store for him that evening. Next to the doorknob was a small picture of a key. Pip pulled the key out of his pocket and held it up to the picture. Not matching. He moved over one door to the left. That was the one. He ran back to Alucard and tugged him along. "Come on," he laughed.

Pip's laughter was infectious, but since they were alone once more, the sexual tension dripped between them. Pip stopped suddenly and took Alucard's handsome face in his hands. He roughly pushed his tongue into Alucard's mouth, brushing his tongue against deadly fangs. Alucard moaned deeply and gasped when Pip firmly grasped the front of his pants. Pip smirked feeling how aroused Alucard was as well. He didn't miss the disappointment in Alucard's eyes when he pulled away.

Pip quickly put the key in the lock, opened the door, and flicked on the light. He pulled Alucard in behind him, and when the door closed he pushed the vampire's back against it harshly pinning him in place. He placed hot open mouthed kisses along Alucard's throat and gloved hands clenched Pip's tight t-shirt. Alucard was panting, his legs shaking. He arched his back, pushing his hips against the Frenchman's. Pip responded by slowly grinding their clothed arousals together, the friction making his toes curl. He couldn't keep his hands off the vampire; he wanted to touch him everywhere. He cupped Alucard's ass once more, and slowed the pace of his grinding.

Alucard whimpered helplessly, "Pip don't tease. Not tonight…"

"Sorry Count. I can't make that promise," he whispered huskily. He drew back and encouraged Alucard from his place pinned against the door. "Take a look at the room I booked us," Pip said, grinning.

They each took their time looking around their surroundings and Pip couldn't have been happier. It wasn't the rape chamber he had been envisioning, it was in fact a tastefully decorated bedroom with things Pip couldn't wait to explore. There was a large four poster bed with stunning oriental orange and red sheets. The furniture was dark stained wood with gold embellishments. There were erotic paintings on every wall, a few speakers in the ceiling that softly played the same music from the dance floor, and a few oddly placed mirrors. It took a moment before it registered to Pip. The owner had said these rooms weren't private, that they had windows to let people see in. Pip realized that those mirrors must have been the same mirrors found in police stations. Pip turned to Alucard, and the vampire met his gaze nervously.

"There are people watching us?"

Pip slowly sauntered over to him, taking his time, enjoying how Alucard's dilated pupils carefully watched his every move. "Yes," he said silkily, "I don't feel like sharing you, but in a place like this I do want to show you off."

He ran his hands up Alucard's chest deliberately pausing over hardened nipples. Alucard shuddered in pleasure for multiple reasons. For the obvious reason of Pip's touch, but also because Pip wasn't ashamed to be seen with him. With people they didn't know and would never see again, Pip wanted to openly acknowledge him as his lover. It made Alucard happier than he would have thought.

"Whatever you want," he said. He had said it countless times before and he meant it. He was fine with whatever Pip wanted. Pip chuckled as Alucard restated a part of their deal yet again. There were still times Pip didn't even know what he really wanted, but Alucard would go along with it.

"Look over here," Pip said, clearing his thoughts, "There's something we could use."  
Pip strode over to a glass cabinet filled with every kind of sex toy imaginable. There was no lock on the cabinet, and the toys were still in their boxes, free and ready to use. Alucard gulped and stared at shelf after shelf of…things he had no clue what to do with. Pip stepped behind him and slipped his arms around Alucard's waist once more. His right hand slipped down to the front of Alucard's pants. He gently bit down on Alucard's throat as his index and middle finger began firmly tracing the outer edges of the vampire's cock through the leather.

"See anything you like?" Pip asked.

Alucard couldn't think. Those fingers held such promise. Alucard tried to wiggle his ass against Pip's groin to tease the mercenary in turn, but Pip's sharp left pelvic bone was pressed into Alucard's right buttock, the mercenary's arousal momentarily out of reach. Alucard tossed his head to the side as he fought the urge to thrust his hips against Pip's hand. "You choose," he groaned out.

"Alright," Pip said, "Then while I do that, I want you to sit at the foot of the bed, pull your pants down to your knees, and stroke yourself. But you're not allowed to come until I say so."

With that he released Alucard, and he watched as the vampire began to do as he was told. Pip took a deep shuddering breath. It was difficult as fuck to stay calm and in control like this, but it was sending tremors down his spine to his erect cock. He had always been in control when he had sex with Alucard, but they were taking things to a level that Pip had never explored before. He liked his dry lips and opened the glass cabinet before him. He grabbed packaged toys unsure if he would use them all that night but fully planning to take some home with him. He bit his bottom lip desperately trying to not give in and ravage the vampire when he heard the snick of a zipper parting behind him. He looked at some toys and weren't even sure what the hell they were for. There was a healthy mixture of items for men and women.

"Stroke faster Count," he commanded over his shoulder, making sure not to look at his lover just yet. He knew if he looked now, he wouldn't be able to resist going over to Alucard and taking him then and there. Of course, Pip planned on taking the older male. Many times.

"I want you dripping by the time I walk over there," Pip said sternly.

He grabbed a few more small boxes and finally turned to Alucard. The sight made his mouth water. Alucard was stunning sitting on the bed, his knees wide open, his gorgeously erect flushed cock being rapidly stroked by a gloved hand. Pip walked over to him and dumped their selected toys on a chair and dragged it to the foot of the bed. Alucard's legs were shaking, and Pip could tell he was close. His own brows furrowed as he felt a throb of lust in his own loins. Alucard could smell Pip's arousal, a scent nearly as intoxicating as the man's blood would be, and he moaned behind clenched teeth.  
"Good boy," Pip said, "You can stop now."

Alucard shakily let go of his erection and placed both hands on the bed sheets beneath him. Pip smirked as he saw Alucard had followed his instructions perfectly. He reached down and swiped his thumb firmly across the head of Alucard's cock. A generous amount of precome gathered on Pip's digit and he boldly raised it to his lips. He sucked and licked the salty fluid off, savoring the taste. He didn't miss how Alucard's hands fisted in the sheets or how his cock twitched slightly. Pip smiled devilishly.

"Now I want you to take off your pants and boots, get on the bed, on your knees with your back towards me," Pip said.

Alucard nodded and quickly removed his clothes from the waist down. Clad in only his transparent shirt, he climbed up onto the bed and rested on his knees. His heels touched his firm buttocks, his entire body tight as a wire.

"Look in front of you," Pip said, not wanting Alucard to see what toy he was going to use first. It took him a few moments to undo the packages, but once the toys were free they were ready to be put to good use. Armed with his weapons of pleasure, Pip turned back to the vampire and stood behind him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, "This bed is too low." Or it seemed to be. Pip looked at it calculatingly, realizing that while Alucard was on a lower level than him when kneeling on the bed, if the vampire was on all fours his ass would be in the perfect position to…

Pip took a moment to silently thank the geniuses who had built this bed. Alucard was much taller than Pip, and Pip was a good height for a man. Yet while kneeling on the bed, it brought them closer to eye level, or it would have if Alucard had been facing him. "Forget what I said," Pip muttered.

He ran his hands through Alucard's silken ink black hair, loving how the soft strands forever moved on their own accord. He trailed his fingers down Alucard's neck before slipping his hands over the vampire's shoulders. Pip leaned forward, looking over Alucard's left shoulder down at the vampire's flawless body. He slipped his hands beneath the tantalizing shirt Alucard donned that evening. His fingers glided over firm pectoral muscles, grazed over hardened nipples, and further down to perfectly sculpted abdominal muscles. Pip opened up a few more of the already loose shirt's buttons, revealing porcelain skin.

"I'll never let anyone else touch you, but I'll let them see how beautiful you are," Pip whispered hotly into his ear, "Can you sense the people watching us? I can't but I know there must be some there."

"There are," Alucard whispered. His face burned with shame at having others see this, but considering how many people had inadvertently seen them at Hellsing, it was the next logical progression for them. Alucard only hoped this wouldn't become a permanent part of their encounters. Pip had already decided it wouldn't be. He might want to bring Alucard back to the club again, but he was definitely going to wait until they could book a private room. But for now, Pip was going to enjoy the added excitement of having observers.

He kissed his way up Alucard's throat, taking advantage of the vampire's pliant state. He forced Alucard to raise his hands and lace his fingers together at the nape of his neck. It was something Pip had made him do before, and he rather liked it. While the nosferatu was distracted, Pip brought over the first toy.

Alucard hissed and shot open his formerly closed eyes as something small and cold pressed down on his nipples with a cruel crushing force. He looked down to something he had never seen before. Pip chuckled as his lover stared at the nipple clamps, attempting to figure out what they were and keep still despite the pain. Alucard's dusky hardened nipples were turning a rosier shade of red, with the unforgiving metal slowly crushing them. What Pip especially liked about these, was that they were _weighted_ nipple clamps. Attaching the two clamps together was a delicate silver chain, and attached to the chain was a cylindrical weight Pip held in his hand. He let the weight drop without fanfare, and Alucard's reaction was just what Pip expected. The vampire jumped at the sudden harsh tug on his nipples and tried to move his hands to take it off. Pip caught his arms, coaxing him to put his hands firmly at the base of his neck again.

"No, no," he coed, "Stay still for me."

"Pip they…it hurts," Alucard whimpered. It did hurt. It hurt like nothing anyone had ever done to him, and it coiled the tension in his groin ever tighter.

As a vampire, his body naturally processed pain differently than a human. For a human, pain was something to be avoided. Pain meant danger or that something was wrong with their body. It could indicate sickness or weakness. For vampires, agony was simply sensation. And any sensation to a creature that was already dead automatically turned to pleasure. Yes, Alucard knew he was the worst masochist of them all. However, that had to do with his mind rather than his body. Van Helsing had tried to engineer his anatomy to only register pain, but he had failed miserably. Vampires were not machines, nor were they ordinary creatures. Scientists could not program them or genetically mutate them. They lived outside the realm of God, and therefore were exempt from most rules of nature. But as the strongest and oldest of the vampires, Alucard knew their nature best of all. He knew he loved pleasure, but he would willingly take pain from the one he loved. That was how it had always been for him, and because he could finally admit to himself that he loved Pip, it wasn't going to change any time soon.

"I know it hurts," Pip whispered, "But you said you want me to hurt you." There was a twinge of guilt in Pip's heart for doing this, even to a willing victim. But this was what Alucard had always asked for, and Pip figured he should do his best to be as sadistic as he could stomach lest Alucard become bored with him.

"I know," Alucard whispered, tucking his head under Pip's chin, "So hurt me more."  
Pip swallowed thickly. If he could kill people for a living surely this shouldn't be so hard…besides, it wasn't hurting Alucard that aroused him, it was Alucard's reactions to the pain that got him hot and bothered. Alucard listened to Pip's thoughts and smiled slightly. He figured it would take a lot for Pip to enjoy hurting him, something the Frenchman really didn't do, but he was glad that his responses made this pleasurable for Pip as well. He would take anything the Frenchman would give him. Pip took a deep breath to calm his nerves and to try and manage his raging lust.

"Get down on all fours, and touch your nose to the covers," Pip said.

Alucard did as he was told, and hunkered down on all fours so he put his nose against the sweet smelling covers of the bed. It embarrassed him that this position exposed his ass but hid his face. Pip turned to his chair of devious items, and pulled out what was his favorite so far. The box said it was called the humbler, and that sounded like it was going to be fun. The humbler was a testicle cuff mounted in the center of a curved bar. It took Pip a minute to figure out how to work it but once he did he grinned widely.

"You're going to like this one Count," he whispered.

He undid the cuff and slipped it around the base of Alucard's balls. Uncomfortable with whatever it was that was being attached to him, Alucard lifted himself up to get a look at it. He screamed as the action tugged on his balls mercilessly. Pip shushed him gently, running a hand soothingly over the small of Alucard's back.

"That really fucking hurts!" Alucard said crimson tears in his eyes as he looked over his shoulder to Pip.

"I know, I know," Pip said, but there was a distinctly uncaring mocking tone to his voice that Alucard had never heard before.

It aroused him to the point of pain, and his cock throbbed between his legs. With the weight of the nipple clamps on the bed, the painful pressure was turning into a heavy erotic pinch. The agony he felt in his genitals was evolving into a pleasant tingling, different from the tingling he felt before orgasm but almost as gratifying. With a single finger, Pip traced where the bar ran along where the base of Alucard's buttocks met his upper thighs. That bar forced Alucard to keep his legs folded forward, for if he tried to straighten his legs again it would pull painfully on his balls again. Pip took a moment to reach between Alucard's legs and fondle the abused warm sacs. He was a little worried, but he hoped that with Alucard's advanced healing he would be fine. Alucard moaned as he was caressed, the tip of his cock barely rubbing against the sheets. He wished he could have lifted his ass in the air higher as a silent offering for Pip to take him. But that…_thing_ had effectively trapped him in place. He could do nothing but wait for what Pip decided to do next and he shivered with anticipation.

Pip grabbed the next toy off the chair. This one was very simple. A straightforward leather belt with rounded metal studs. Pip wrapped one end firmly around the knuckles of his right hand. Though the metal studs were dull and looked fashionable, Pip could only imagine how much it would hurt to be belted with this. Then again, Alucard was the perfect partner to try it out on. Without ceremony, Pip raised the belt and gave Alucard a firm lash on the ass with it.

"Ow!" the vampire screeched and jolted though Pip could tell he was trying his hardest not to move too far.

Porcelain skin gave way to an angry line of red, and Pip hit him again. Alucard cried out and the sound went straight to Pip's groin. It slightly disturbed him how much he enjoyed striking Alucard like this, but with such a gorgeous ass that was his and his alone to do with as he pleased, Pip couldn't pass such an opportunity up. He put a hand to his mouth, the belt dragging along the floor for a moment. His jeans were painfully tight, his erection a throbbing ache that needed touching, but Pip was going to hold out for a little longer. He knew that the denial made the reward that much sweeter, and if he was supposed to be the one in control then that was precisely what he was going to be. In control. This time he didn't want it to be a blind rush to orgasm for the both of them; he wanted their time together to be at a calm collected pace that _he_ set. Alucard could come when he said so, and Alucard wasn't going to touch him until he said so. Pip smacked him with the belt again.

"Tell me, how many times was that Count?" he asked.

"Th-three," Alucard choked out.

"Thank you," he smirked, "I'll need you to keep track for me, alright?"

"Yes," Alucard whimpered.

Pip swung the belt in a tirade of lashes, and he kept at it until he had managed to start to tire his arm out. "How many was that?"

"Sixteen," Alucard cried. His ass stung and burned from the snap of the leather.  
"Hmm, that's no good," Pip said almost to himself, "Better make it twenty." Four more lashes and he walked back to the foot of the bed, and threw the belt back on the chair.

Alucard's bottom was red and sore but he was still as beautiful as ever. Pip pushed the hem of Alucard's shirt up to the middle of his back and placed a series kisses along the vampire's spine. "Make sure you do what I say. Every time you don't, I'm going to hit you three more times," he whispered.

Alucard nodded.

"What was that?" Pip raised his voice.

"I understand," Alucard amended aloud.

"Good boy," Pip replied.

He stood straight once again and observed that Alucard's skin was already healing. The redness was fading, and it irked Pip. He had yet to make a mark on the vampire that lasted. But he also realized that he would need to have the desire to hurt Alucard simply for the sake of hurting him to make that happen. Pip had no craving to do that to the nosferatu. He cared about Alucard, he liked sleeping with Alucard, he liked talking to him, and touching him, and teasing him. He never had nor would he have any intention of hurting the vampire beyond these sexual situations. And even when he did hurt him, he was going to make sure he was there until the hurt went away. But what he would give to leave a hickey on Alucard!

He traced his fingers over the abused flesh and raised his green eye to Alucard's shoulders when the vampire visibly tensed at the touch. On a whim, Pip pressed his still clothed erection against Alucard's ass and they both moaned. After being hard for so long, Pip enjoyed what little stimulation he would allow himself for the moment. Alucard shuddered at the heat that seeped into him from Pip's groin. The rough material of Pip's jeans hurt him more, but the searing heat from the younger man soothed him at the same time. He stifled a chuckle at how every action the Frenchman made, reminded Alucard of Pip's promise as a lover. He would hurt him, but then he would take care of him afterwards. Pip pulled back and immediately missed the contact.

He reached over to the chair once more and pulled out his next item. He broke the seal of the lubricant easily, and poured a generous amount onto two fingers. He had to admit that he was excited about the new bottle. Pip hadn't been diligent enough about using lubricant, but this time he was going to take it slow and make sure Alucard was properly prepared. When he had been looking in the cabinet, there had been so many choices he wasn't sure what type of lubricant to use. He had finally chosen one that was supposed to gradually warm up. He loved how naturally hot Alucard's inner walls were, but he wondered if his lover would appreciate the added heat even more than himself. He put two fingers to Alucard's entrance and ran his fingertips over the pink puckered ring of muscle a few times.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes!" Alucard responded with a vigorous nod, and he looked over his shoulder as best he could.

"Eyes forward," Pip gently reminded him.

Alucard sullenly turned around, but his pouting remained short lived. Pip slid one finger in with no resistance and Alucard shivered. It felt like it had been so long since Pip had properly taken him, and he wanted the mercenary to hurry up. Pip pulled his one finger out and added a second finger as he pushed back in. Alucard gave a quiet moan, praying to anyone who would listen that Pip would move faster. Pip didn't. He slowly stretched Alucard, helping the tight muscles relax slightly to make room for something much bigger. When that had been taken care of, Pip turned his full attention to the older male's prostate. He carefully searched for that precious spot, and when he did find that little bump Pip silently congratulated himself. A loud pleasured moan escaped from Alucard's throat, and gloved hands fisted the sheets so tightly they came close to ripping. Alucard had missed Pip touching that spot. He hadn't had another lover who touched him there so often and so well. It wasn't always a surefire thing for men to have their prostates stimulated. Sometimes under the wrong conditions, having his prostate prodded didn't feel pleasurable at all. But with those skilled trigger fingers, Pip pressed into his hidden pleasure spot, making the nosferatu feel like he was already coming and right on the edge simultaneously.

Pip worked his fingers in different ways. He simply pressed down for a few moments, and then he would switch to short up and down strokes, and then circular swipes. Each touch caused a different sensation, each as enjoyable as the last since they stemmed from the same person. Pip made Alucard into a shaking mass of unresolved lust.

"Pip please," Alucard finally begged, "Please fuck me! Please!"

"You want me inside you?"

"Yes!"

"Okay," Pip relented, pulling out his fingers. Alucard whimpered distraught and wiggled at the loss. "But I want you to do something for me first," Pip continued.

"I'll do anything!" Alucard promised. Pip gave Alucard a light rub on his quickly healing flesh, before he unhooked the humbler and threw it back onto the chair.

"Turn around and sit on the edge of the bed with your feet on the ground," Pip said.  
Though the sheets were soft, they felt rough against his still tender flesh. Alucard placed his feet on the cold ground, and kept his hands obediently by his sides. His cock was so hard it hurt, and he was sure his body's response would have been like any other man's, to feel both pleasure and pain at any contact. The weight of the nipple clamp laid against his chest, cold against his bare skin and bringing about a fresh wave of discomfort to his nipples. He looked up at Pip anxiously, but relaxed slightly when Pip ran his hands through his hair. Alucard leaned into the touch and he could tell that made Pip happy. He moved to kiss and lick the fingers that had moved down to trace his severe yet handsome face.

"You want something to lick?" Pip asked.

Blood red eyes shot up to meet his face, and Pip smirked at the hope in them. Alucard nodded silently, his lips parted, his eyes glimmering with lust. Pip sucked in a breath before his hands wandered to his own belt. The buckle parted easily, and Pip's long fingers slipped the button of his jeans through the hole before sliding his zip down. He sighed in relief as the pressure around his erection faded slightly, before the ache in his cock returned full force. He pushed his jeans and underwear down over his hips, lowering them to just the tops of his thighs. He hissed as he stroked himself a few times, before taking the base of his cock in one hand, and cupping the back of Alucard's head in the other. Alucard eagerly leaned forward, the musky scent of Pip's arousal working him into a frenzy, but was stopped by a firm grip on his hair.

"Not yet," Pip said, "First you have to tell me; do what me to come on your face or in your mouth?"

"Both," Alucard whimpered. He couldn't take his eyes off Pip's length. He wanted to suck it and taste the mercenary's seed, and right after he wanted to feel it buried deep inside him.

"You can only choose one," Pip teased.

"In my mouth," Alucard replied. If he couldn't drink Pip's blood, he wanted to taste him in other ways. Pip promptly released his grip on Alucard's hair, and let go of his arousal.

"Then start sucking you slut," he growled.

Alucard was there in an instant, trailing his tongue along the vein on the underside. He put one gloved hand at the base of Pip's cock before he took the head into his mouth and teased the tip with his tongue.

"Oh fuck," Pip gasped. He threaded his fingers through Alucard's hair once again, stroking through the strands and massaging his scalp in unspoken praise. That cold tongue was constantly licking the slit, a silken glove slowly stroking his shaft. Pip's toes curled in his boots, and he let his head hang back for a moment. He needed to be careful for he didn't want to come too early. Though he had made Alucard choose a place for him to release, Pip fully intended on coming inside the vampire and nowhere else.  
"Count, make sure you get me good and wet. I want to slip inside you with no struggle," he said, his breathing long ago turned into harsh panting. Alucard pulled back and nodded his understanding, before placing both hands on Pip's hips and taking his cock back into his mouth. He began bobbing his head, taking more and more of Pip's arousal in his mouth each time, coating it with his saliva.

"Look at you," Pip whispered to him, "So skilled at sucking cock now, and loving it like a true whore. But you only do this for me don't you?"

"Uh-huh," the moaned response sent vibrations traveling through Pip's cock and coiled the tension in his groin tighter. Alucard deepthroated Pip momentarily stealing the Frenchman's breath away, before he pulled back, running his long tongue along the shaft. Alucard released him and wiped his bottom lip so he didn't drool over himself.

"Was that good?" he asked hopefully.

"You did such a good job," Pip praised him lovingly, "That was perfect."

Alucard glowed at the praise, happy that he was getting better still at pleasuring Pip with his mouth. He remembered his first attempt at doing so with a twinge of chagrin. He leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to the tip of Pip's cock, swiping his tongue out to taste him quickly, before leaning back hoping the action wouldn't get him trouble. Pip mentally commended himself for holding out this long. He adored teasing Alucard, bringing him to the brink and back again, before finally allowing him release. But Pip couldn't tease any longer, not on that night; he needed to be inside the older male _now_.  
"Get back on the bed, on all fours and keep yourself raised up," Pip said, his accented voice turning huskier with lust.

Alucard's brow furrowed as the nipple clamps tugged on his oversensitive buds when he moved, but that was swiftly overshadowed by what was finally about to happen. He settled himself hurriedly into the position Pip asked of him. He felt a hand press down on the middle of his back, forcing him to arch deeply and inadvertently lift his ass higher in the air.

"Spread your legs more."

Alucard moved his knees further apart, a keen spike of humiliation at willingly acting like such a slut settled over him. But that humiliation traveled to his aching cock and it was all he could do not to start humping the air in his blind need.

Pip moved closer to his lover, rubbing his erection against Alucard's ass, pressing his fingers against sharp hipbones. "Do you want me?"

"Yes!" Alucard begged, "Please take me! Make me yours!"

Short fingernails bit into the vampire's hips as Pip guided himself inside Alucard. Pip slid in smoothly and hastily, opening his mouth in a silent scream as Alucard's warm muscles enveloped him. Alucard let out a sobbing moan as he was deliciously filled to the point of pain by the man he desired. Pip wasn't able to wait for Alucard to adjust to him. He drew back before thrusting in. _Hard_. Alucard's entire body lurched forward with the force of that thrust, but he couldn't have asked for anything more. Pip kept his left hand firmly on Alucard's hip while his right hand traveled to Alucard's hair roughly grabbing a fistful of the silken locks. The firm hold forced Alucard to arch his neck and keep his head up. He bit his lip at how he couldn't hide his face anymore. But the unadulterated pleasure was worth the embarrassment. Pip set a hard fast pace, demanding and unforgiving. Every inward thrust, Pip pulled on Alucard's hip and hair, yanking the vampire back to meet his movements. Whenever Pip pulled back, it felt like a tiny abandonment to Alucard before the mercenary shoved back into him. Alucard couldn't think under the unending assault on his prostate. Pip couldn't bury himself deeply enough inside the vampire, even when he was balls deep he needed to be in deeper. His grip on Alucard's hair turned white-knuckled before he finally let it go. He planted his feet more firmly on the ground, glad he was standing behind Alucard since it gave him more leverage. The faint slap of flesh on flesh sounded throughout the room along with Pip's grunts and Alucard's nearly screaming moans.

"Merde… Move with me you salaud!" Pip yelled.

Alucard barely heard the words let alone realized he had just been insulted in French. But he followed the command as best he could. He let his head hang down for a moment, and his face heated as he saw the cylindrical weight swinging back and forth with every thrust. He braced himself by gripping the sheets tighter and pushed himself back to meet Pip's thrusts. Over the pounding of Pip's heart and the harshness of their breathing, Alucard realized something. There was still music playing from the small speakers above them. He let out an even louder sobbing moan as he recognized that Pip was fucking him in time with the fast paced music whether he realized it or not. He gasped when his head was wrenched back once again.

"Say you're mine," Pip demanded.

"You're mine," Alucard replied with a cheeky smile. A sharp slap landed on his left buttock.

"Don't get smart with me you sale pute!"

Alucard trembled as the insults he didn't understand continued to rain down on him. They were some of the most arousing things Pip had ever said to him. "I'm yours!" Alucard screamed raggedly.

"Say my name."

"Pip."

"Louder!"

"Pip!"

"Beg me to keep fucking you."

"Don't stop. Please don't ever stop! I'll do anything for you! Please! Fuck me until I beg you not to!" Alucard heard a breathless chuckle behind him.

"Are you close Count?"

"Yes," Alucard sobbed. The tension throughout his body was wound so tight he feared he might break. The way Pip was fucking him made him feel like he was merely something to be displayed for its beauty, to be used for another's pleasure. That was what Alucard had always wanted to feel with someone of _his_ choosing. Pip fulfilled every desire he had and those he didn't know he had.

And then Pip stopped. Alucard panted, confused, teetering ever closer to a mind shattering orgasm, with no idea why Pip had stopped moving.

"What did I do?" Alucard asked desperately. What had he said wrong? Soothing kisses were pressed to his cool skin through the sheer fabric of his shirt.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Pip said, "You've been so good for me." Pip ran his hands up and down Alucard's sides. "However Count, I want you to _impale_ yourself on my cock."

Alucard pressed a long fingered hand over his mouth as a shame he hadn't experienced in many years flooded over him. He never thought Pip would be willing to speak his favorite form of execution let alone allude to it during sex! He could sense the shyness from the man behind him about saying such a thing, _that_ he expected but not the comment itself. "How…how do want me to do that?" he asked, his deep voice shaking.  
"That's up to you, but we're not changing positions," Pip said, fighting every instinct screaming at him to keep moving. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief that he hadn't pushed too far. As of yet, this was the most sadistic Pip had been with any lover and while it excited him he wasn't used to it. Yet it appeared he was doing a good job.

Alucard licked his dry lips, before he braced himself on his arms and pushed back. The action seated Pip deeply inside him once again, and though he burned with shame it didn't stop him from trying to set a rapid pace of his own. Chocked off moans escaped his lips as his gloved fingers twisted the sheets. Pip's hands remained on Alucard's hips, guiding the vampire but not pulling him. Pip savagely bit his bottom lip from the effort to keep from thrusting. His hips remained still but that didn't stop his hands from wandering. Eventually, Pip couldn't help himself. His right hand snaked down to Alucard's erect cock and he grasped it firmly. He'd never found another man attractive before Alucard. He'd never wanted to touch, kiss, or lick any other part of a man. But Pip loved the feel of Alucard's hot turgid organ in his hand. He liked how it was naturally so similar but also different to his own. He had missed the silken feel of Alucard's cock just as much as he had missed being so deep inside him. He pumped Alucard's arousal firmly, always remembering to swirl his thumb around the head.

Alucard's rhythm faltered adorably for a moment, before his moans took on a slightly higher pitch. He was leaking so heavily he was dripping down onto the sheets, and the telltale tingling in his balls started in earnest. "Pip," he called out, unable to form a real warning.

"Come for me Count."

And as if his body had been waiting for the Frenchman's permission, he let go. His orgasm ripped through him, shredding every nerve with devastating pleasure. His balls contracted and he spent his bloody release over Pip's hand. He shuddered violently, his limbs nearly buckling beneath him. He let his head hang down once again, unable to find the strength to lift his gaze. He panted unneeded breathes, and his lean muscles continued to quiver in the afterglow. He wanted to collapse of the bed and sleep, but he felt guilty that Pip hadn't experienced the same pleasure yet. When he could finally form words again, he whispered, "Pip you didn't—"

He was cut off as the mercenary finally climbed onto the bed with him still fully inside him. Pip remained on his knees behind him, but leaned his chest on Alucard's back. "I'm going to. You're going to make me," Pip said.

Alucard sighed at the hot breathes tickling his left ear. "How?"

"Milk me."

Alucard audibly gulped at the command. A fresh wave of lust coiled in his groin anew, but he wanted Pip to reach bliss as well. He squeezed around Pip's cock tightly before relaxing and then squeezing again. Pip's breath caught in his throat as those silken walls griped him tightly. The steady intervals of pressure forced his orgasm to build up agonizingly slow. Pip squirmed slightly, causing them both to moan.

"Fuck you're tight. Even when you're not squeezing you're still the tightest fuck I've had," Pip groaned in Alucard's ear. Alucard smiled at the praise once again, setting his mind to squeezing faster.

Pip hissed as the tension in his groin wound so tight it switched between pain and pleasure. He couldn't get any deeper inside Alucard, but his body demanded he try and so he pushed his hips forward. Tiny moans slipped from his parted lips every time Alucard squeezed, and he wondered if maybe this was giving Alucard a little too much control. He would never tell the vampire to stop, not when he was drawing ever closer to that sweet peak. Instead, Pip put his hands to work again. His hands traveled to Alucard's chest and finally took off the nipple clamp. Alucard let out a sigh of relief as the crushing pressure was finally relieved. His nipples were red and sore, and feeling flooded back to them turning into a new kind of ache. The clamp was thrown to the side, ignored from then on. Pip gave Alucard's sensitive buds no respite. He rubbed the pads of his fingers over the sensitive flesh, tiny jolts of pleasure from the pain settling in Alucard's groin once more. Since Alucard needed no time between his erections, his body was ready to climax again. The wonderfully long thick organ inside him was more than enough to keep him aroused, even the tiniest details of the younger man inside him proved to be powerful elixirs. He whimpered as Pip took to circling his nipples, the gentle action proving too much for his abused flesh. He tensed and unintentionally clenched impossibly tight around Pip's cock. Pip heaved out a silent scream, the raw sexual desire in his gut bubbling higher. Alucard's arms were shaking from supporting them both, he ached fiercely all over his body, but Pip's scent was swirling around him exciting him to the edge once again.

"Pip," he moaned, "I'm gonna come again."

The Frenchman didn't stop Alucard's impending orgasm, instead he shoved the vampire into climax. He cruelly pinched and pulled on Alucard's sore nipples that last act of mistreatment causing the vampire to splatter his load onto the sheets. Pip bit his lip at the squeal Alucard emitted, the vampire's passage squeezing around him savagely.

Sweet release finally hit him like a kick in the gut. Pip came, a devastatingly powerful orgasm overtaking him. He generously spilled his seed into his lover. His entire body so tense he feared he might break. He couldn't breathe, his vision turned white, and thought was impossible. In France they called an orgasm 'the little death', and for Pip it had never been more accurate. For the first time in his life, when he came, he gave a little piece of his soul to his lover. To Alucard. As he dragged in ragged panting breathes feeding his starving lungs, Pip admitted to himself that he had never climaxed so hard with anyone else. He leaned his forehead on Alucard's shoulder blade and avoided thinking about what that could mean.

When he could finally force himself to move, Pip gently slid himself out of Alucard and watched gleefully as the vampire flopped down onto his right side completely exhausted. Alucard smiled up at him and Pip heard a faint rumbling. Alucard was purring at him. Pip chuckled softly, half looming over Alucard. He leaned down and kissed his way down Alucard's neck.

"I want to go again," he whispered. He gently held Alucard down when he tried to get back up. "It's okay. We can stay like this."

Alucard let himself relax on the soft sheets, surprised but thrilled that Pip wanted to keep going. He thought maybe Pip had been pushed to his limits that night, but apparently he was wrong. He watched appreciatively as Pip settled over him on his hands and knees.

"Bend your legs up," Pip said, gently tapping the backs of Alucard's thighs.

Alucard brought his knees close to his chest, exposing his rear once again. He felt another jab of embarrassment, fully aware of the observers still watching them. He was too hesitant to tap into any of their thoughts, but he could tell who was ogling him and who was staring at an unadulterated view of Pip's taut ass. Pip still had all his clothes on though his pants and boxers remained halfway down his thighs. Alucard purred even louder at how he was the only person in the entire club to have the privilege of seeing Pip Bernadotte without his clothes on. And the Frenchman was certainly a beautiful sight with nothing to hide his body. Yes, Pip was covered in scars, but scars had never been a deterrent to Alucard. He adored Pip all the more because of them. They showed that Pip was a man willing to put his body and wellbeing on the line to fight for a cause. Granted, as a mercenary it was always somebody else's cause, but who was Alucard to judge him? Pip's numerous scars illustrated the many reasons why Alucard had been right in his choice to approach Pip. The fact that he had recently become hopelessly infatuated with the Frenchman?

Well, that was a result of his own vulnerability. When Alucard had truly fallen in love throughout his long years, he had given his whole heart. But there was still a small part of him completely unwilling to admit that what he felt towards the charming mercenary above him was actually love. Alucard put a hand to his face, forcing himself to stop his frazzled thoughts. Short fingernails raking down his exposed side snapped him back from his musings.

"Who said you could space out when I'm about to fuck you?" Pip asked, a dangerous frown on his usually jovial features.

Alucard swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry."

"Not yet you aren't," Pip smirked darkly.

Alucard quivered at that smirk, his cock twitching into hardness once more. He twisted around, his neck complaining at the strain, to see Pip stroking himself with his right hand a few times before moving closer. Two fingers slipped inside him and Pip immediately sought his prostate. Alucard clenched his teeth and moaned at the delicious torment being doled out to him. Pip removed his fingers, far too early for Alucard's liking but the vampire jumped when he felt those same fingers placed against his lips.  
"Suck," Pip demanded.

Alucard reluctantly opened his mouth, shutting his eyes as he swirled his tongue around the digits of Pip's left hand that had just been inside him. He was pleasantly surprised however, when he did not taste himself but Pip's previous release instead. Alucard licked and sucked on those fingers in earnest then, chasing after every hint of the taste he had wanted earlier. He cradled Pip's wrist in his hands, careful not to let Pip cut himself on sharp fangs. Pip withdrew his fingers, Alucard's pink tongue poking out from kissable lips chasing after his digits. Pip moved his hands to knead and squeeze Alucard's toned ass before he spread the vampire wide. Pip glanced up at the nosferatu, amazed that a creature so old could show humiliation so clearly. But when Pip leaned forward slightly, he could clearly see how the mortification pleased Alucard by the sight of older male's leaking cock.

Pip wasted no time in taking his own erection into his hand and guiding himself back inside Alucard. They were in a position they had never tried before, and while it was strange it was thrilling. Because Alucard was on his side, and Pip was on all fours half-over him half-behind him, he couldn't hit the vampire's prostate. But he had something else to try. He pulled his last sex toy from out of his back pocket and flicked it on with his thumb. With his left hand, he reached down Alucard's shivering form and placed the toy at the base of the vampire's cock.

Alucard gasped and jumped at the new wave of sensation he hadn't been prepared for. He tried to lean forward to get a look at what the hell Pip was doing but the mercenary took his earring between his teeth and effectively pinned him in place. Alucard whimpered and shuddered at the powerful vibrations concentrated at the base of his erection on the underside.

"Pip what is that?" he cried, twisting as best he could to look up at the Frenchman.  
Pip released his ear for just a moment to whisper, "Something I'm bringing home with me."

What it actually was, was a bullet vibrator. Pip had never played with vibrators before, but when he had glanced at this one he thought it was so cute he had to try it out. But just because it was small didn't mean it didn't pack a punch. The vibrations were loud and powerful, and it was obvious Alucard liked them.

Pip didn't keep the vibrator in one place for long. Pip began to slowly roll it up the underside of the vampire's shaft, every inch the device traveled a slightly different pleasure tormented Alucard. By the time the vibrator reached the tip, Alucard was screaming behind sealed lips and gloved hands. There was no way he could last much longer with that horrid little gadget working its magic on him. Pip's hips did not remain idle either. He was furiously pounding into the vampire, snapping his hips as quickly as he could. The slap of flesh on flesh grew louder as he came closer to his second release. Only with Alucard could he get hard again so quickly and approach another orgasm so hurriedly. The vampire's insatiable lust seemed to be passing on over to him.

Pip leaned down and took Alucard's jaw line between his teeth. The nosferatu made a surprised noise at the animalistic gesture of possession from Pip. The pinching of those dull teeth caused his balls to seize. Alucard uncovered his mouth, dragging copious amounts of air into his dead lungs so he could cry out as another climax washed over him. He came on Pip's hand for the second time that evening, his body spent as he reveled the special kind of satisfaction only sexual release could deliver. He was snapped out of his afterglow as he felt his own release trigger Pip's.

He watched avidly as the Frenchman pushed into him all the way, and he moaned softly at how his body offered no resistance to the well known intrusion. But Pip kept on pushing, his combat boots scrambling at the slippery surface of the sheets for more purchase. The mercenary kept a bruising grip on Alucard's hip having let go of the vibrator at the onset of his release. His other hand supported him shakily, fisting the sheets. Pip pressed himself against Alucard, sprawling himself over the vampire awkwardly in his blind passion. A breathless moan escaped his throat, and as Alucard watched him, the nosferatu thought that Pip had never looked so stunning during release before. His handsome face expressed both the ultimate pleasure and a twinge of pain, his eye clamped shut and his mouth partially open. His strong arms tensed, and Alucard admired the view of muscles and tendons at work. The sinfully tight black shirt the mercenary wore flaunted a toned chest and abdomen heaving for more air. Pip spilled himself inside his lover once again sure the pleasure was so great his heart might give out on him. But it continued to pound in his chest as he rode the waves of his orgasm until their end. He panted heavily, his body covered with a faint sheen of perspiration, his limbs tired and shaking.

He looked down at Alucard and smiled fully. He leaned down, a somewhat cumbersome action in their current positions, and kissed the older male. Cold lips parted and gave way to a colder mouth, their tongues slipping and sliding against one another's. A black gloved hand cupped the back of Pip's head, urging him forward. In return, Pip would his fingers through silken locks, playing with the lively ebony tresses. When they parted, Pip's warm breath caressed Alucard's face and the vampire licked the younger man's chin. Pip chuckled breathlessly.

He then hissed faintly as he slid his softening length out of the vampire. He moved away from Alucard towards the head of the bed and relaxed onto the many pillows. He extended a hand towards Alucard, and the nosferatu eagerly crawled over to him resting the back of his head on Pip's chest. He listened to the mercenary's heartbeat and the eventual evening of his breathes. Pip leaned over and flicked off some of the lights, annoyed with such brightness when he wanted to rest a bit. He continued to run his fingers through Alucard's hair, and he heard as well as felt the rumbling purrs of the vampire.

"Are you okay?" Pip asked softly.

Alucard smiled up at him, "I'm great."

"You still in pain?" Pip felt a spike of guilt for some of the things he had done. He knew this was close to what Alucard wanted, but he had the feeling the vampire would think this was still on the tamer side. Pip was trying his best, but he thought sex should be fun for both parties not painful.

Alucard leaned up and kissed him deeply albeit briefly. "Stop thinking so much," Alucard said softly, "I loved every minute of it. And you hurt me, but not beyond anything I can handle. Don't worry."

"Alright," Pip nodded, still a little unsure. Alucard yawned and settled back down tiredly. Pip stifled a yawn of his own, wanting nothing more than to sleep but knowing they needed to start heading home. "Five more minutes and then we need to leave," he decided aloud.

Alucard shifted into a more comfortable position before mumbling, "Good. I'm sleepy."

.

By the time Pip reached his room, it was four thirty in the morning. His brain and body moved sluggishly. These were not his normal hours by any means. It was now Saturday morning, and he had awoken early on Friday morning. Yes he had snuck in a little sleep before he went to the club with Alucard, but that catnap hadn't been enough to keep him energized up until now. He had managed to drive them home safely, walk Alucard down to his room in the basement, before trudging back to his own room in the Geese's portion of the mansion.

As soon as the door was shut, he stripped down to his underwear and flopped onto his bed. Fatigue blurred his mind much like it had when Alucard first came to this very room to offer him their deal. Pip smiled faintly at the memory. He raised himself up on his elbows and turned to his nightstand.

That was what he felt like he was forgetting. He was parched and there was a fresh water bottle waiting for him. He dazedly rehydrated himself, before grabbing the next important thing from his nightstand. He clumsily slipped his dogtags back around his neck. He almost always wore them, but if he didn't put them on before he went to sleep he would surely forget them the next morning.

He flopped back down onto his stomach not even bothering to get under the sheets and pulled his pillow beneath his head, ready for what little sleep he could get before drills the next morning. Someone else a few stories below had different plans.

At first Pip was sure he was dreaming. He shivered went he felt the vivid sensation of a cold tongue running up his spine. He gasped and then turned his head, half burying his face under the pillow. He jumped at the feeling of someone fondling his balls, and he groaned torn between being irritated at something interrupting his sleep and giving in to that phantom pleasure. He scowled half-asleep as he started to get hard. He opened his tired eye when what felt like a cold tongue swiped across the tip of his growing erection.  
He was going to kill him. Or fuck him into the mattress. At that point, either option sounded equally good to Pip's mind.

"Alucard get your ass in here now," he growled aloud, positive the vampire was listening.

Surely enough, a certain red eyed dark haired vampire phased into his room and leaned his back against Pip's bedroom door. Pip dragged himself into a sitting position and openly glared at Alucard. "You are the most insatiable bastard I have ever met Count," he grumbled. Alucard laughed nervously, and it was impossible to miss the tent in the front of his leather pants. "You didn't even change," Pip lamented aloud, "How the fuck am I supposed to say no when you're still sexed up?"

"Then don't. I want you," Alucard stated bluntly.

"I don't think I can stay awake long enough to have sex again," Pip complained. But he knew that with Alucard all complaints were useless.

"You can fuck me in your sleep. I don't care," Alucard purred. Pip sighed heavily in defeat.

"You have to be quiet then," he said, "I don't want to have to explain to the boys why a man's voice is begging me to fuck him harder."

Alucard bit his lip, wanting to tell Pip didn't have to worry about that. If the Wild Geese did hear anything, they knew it would be in their best interest to roll over and try to go back to sleep. Instead Alucard replied, "I'll be as silent as the grave. Promise."  
"Then lower your pants and bend over this bed."

Alucard rushed forward, the little spike of annoyance from Pip traveling straight to his groin. He pulled his pants down and laid himself on his belly across the bed. It was only a single and somewhat small, and Alucard was facing neither headboard nor foot of the bed frame. He was lying across it the wrong way and could easily grasp onto the opposite side for purchase.

With a soldier's litheness, Pip rolled over on top of Alucard. He rested his aroused groin against Alucard's bare ass, only the material of Pip's undershorts between them. Alucard shifted eagerly at the heat seeping through the fabric from Pip's erection. Pip pulled his underwear down without fanfare and stroked himself into full hardness. Alucard leaned up on his elbows, and looked over his shoulder.

"You like watching me do this don't you?" Pip asked, slowing down the pace of his strokes.

"You're very good at it," Alucard replied silkily, winking at the younger man.

"I've been practicing on myself since I hit puberty," Pip replied with a cheeky grin.  
"It shows," Alucard said tracing his bottom lip with his tongue. Pip stopped pumping himself and pressed the tip of his erection against Alucard's entrance. Alucard shifted impatiently, his own cock rubbing on Pip's bed sheets.

"Come on," he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm comin' I'm comin'," Pip muttered as Alucard encouraged him to push in.  
"Not yet," Alucard teased.

His joking halted once Pip pushed inside him to the hilt. He gasped and then sighed at the pleasure and the increasing familiarity of having the mercenary within him. Alucard dug his fangs into his bottom lip. Pip's eyelids fluttered closed and he froze for a moment. The previous lubricant and the fact that he had already taken Alucard made his penetration incredibly easy. But Alucard was still tight enough around him to drive him insane. The vampire was still shifting this way and that, clearly having no intention of going slow. Pip placed his hands on Alucard's shoulders.

"Lie back down," he said softly.

Alucard laid down flat onto the mattress, impatiently waiting for Pip to move. Pip had told him to be quiet and he would, but this was torture!

Pip placed his knees on either side of Alucard's hips, his hands still gripping the vampire's shoulders. Pip's weight bore down on Alucard, allowing him to slide into his lover as deeply as he could. "Shit," Pip breathed.

"Pip…move please," Alucard implored him quietly.

Pip rolled his hips forward experimentally, and Alucard squeezed his passage around Pip's length taunting the Frenchman with pleasure right back. He liked how that new movement felt, but he wanted Pip to pound into him. He liked that Pip fucked him hard and fast, that he was learning how much he could take as a male and a nosferatu.

"Pip, come on. Let me have it. I want it," Alucard murmured, his deep voice sending shudders down Pip's spine.

Pip, of course, found it impossible to say no. He drew his hips back and then shoved in. Alucard moaned into the mattress, diligent in his promise to be quiet. When he thought he wouldn't make too much noise, he lifted his head and looked to Pip. "Oh…just like that, Pip. Don't stop."

Fueled by Alucard's pleas for more, Pip snapped his hips harshly and he could tell he pushed into the vampire's prostate every time. Alucard's body wriggled underneath him, unable to move due to Pip's weight on him. The vampire's toes curled in his boots, his moans and whimpers becoming more frequent. Pip's mind was momentarily pulled from the blinding pressure, and he firmly placed a hand over Alucard's mouth. As much he wanted to keep doing this forever, Pip really didn't want one of the Wild Geese to knock on his door and ask what was wrong. Alucard placed his gloved hands over Pip's but poked his tongue out to lick the mercenary's fingers. Pip hissed a curse and thrust harder. Alucard attempted to lift his hips to meet Pip's movements, and whether or not the action helped he couldn't care less. He was far too lost in the coiling tension in his loins. Pip moaned softly as the tingling began signaling his own impending release.

"You close?" he panted.

Alucard nodded vigorously, and Pip simply kept thrusting selfishly focused on his own pleasure. But even Pip's fatigued self-centeredness aroused Alucard further. He slipped one of his hands underneath his stomach and curled his palm around the tip of his erection. He rubbed the soft silk over his sensitive flesh. He gave an alarmed cry before he came onto the fabric of his glove, the tightness in his body immediately melting and he lay satisfied and pliant under Pip. Alucard's orgasm pushed Pip into his own. The mercenary gave a frighteningly violent shudder as he came. He ground into Alucard, his seed again filling Alucard to the brim. As soon as the tremors of his climax ceased, Pip pulled out and flopped onto his back next to his spent lover.

Pip had his remaining eye closed, the effort too great to keep it open. He finally kicked his underwear off his legs, annoyed with how the garment was tangling about him. Alucard watched leisurely as Pip lounged next to him, unabashed in his nakedness. Pip was mouthwatering without a stitch of clothing on except for his eye patch and dogtags. The rectangular pieces of metal glittered with every breath Pip took. Alucard looked up from the mercenary's chest to see a single green eye blinking tiredly at him.

"My ass hurts," Alucard blurted, when he tried to move and felt a flash of pain in his nether regions.

"Good," Pip replied curtly.

Alucard chuckled and he noticed when Pip broke out in gooseflesh at the sound. "I'll get going in a minute," Alucard said.

Pip bit the inside of his lip for a moment. "You can stay…if you want."

Alucard was no fool. He knew how big a deal it was for Pip to offer to have the vampire stay the night. He knew how even bigger a deal it was that they had just had sex in the Frenchman's bedroom. This room was the start of their encounters, and Alucard hoped it wouldn't be the end of it. They had gone from meeting each other in rooms no one used, to sleeping with each other in both of their personal rooms. Alucard had let Pip venture into his territory first, but he understood exactly how much trust Pip was placing in him to allow the vampire into his. And while he wanted to stay the night, in Alucard's mind that would be the act that made them most appear like a couple. He needed to take things slow with Pip. He needed to hold back somewhat so the younger man wouldn't be frightened away.

"No thanks," he whispered. Perhaps he had only imagined it, but Alucard was sure there had been a flicker of disappointment in Pip's emerald eye.

Alucard propped himself up on his elbows and slid his tongue along the seam of Pip's lips. Pip easily opened his mouth and let Alucard have control of this kiss. He was too tired to put up much of a fight and so he laid back and enjoyed how Alucard's tongue explored his warm mouth. Alucard broke their contact with a light sigh.

"Can I admit something?" Alucard ventured quietly, a somber expression on his face.  
"Sure," Pip said, anxiously.

Alucard leaned up on his elbows and traced a gloved finger from Pip's scarred biscep to his chest. "Because you're French…well, the first time you took your clothes off in front of me…I thought you were going to me a lot hairier."

"Oh _fuck off_!" Pip spat defensively. He rolled over petulantly, not looking at Alucard who was trying his hardest not to laugh too loud. He let out a final faint wheeze of a chuckle and wiped a bloody tear from his eye. He crawled over Pip and forced the Frenchman to look him in the eye. He was presented with the rare sight of Pip's face flushed with embarrassment and a sliver of anger. "What do you think I am? A caveman? Fuck, you're such an asshole," Pip said, biting back a smile.

"What? It's a compliment!" Alucard protested, "I'm saying I like how hairy you _aren't_. Besides from you're braid…well you've got a lot of peach fuzz."

"No Count. I don't," Pip snorted, "I use a razor on a regular basis. There's a big difference."

"Well, either way I think you're sexy."

Pip blinked surprised and looked deeply into Alucard's crimson gaze. He should have guessed that Alucard found him attractive because, why else would the vampire be sleeping with him? Still, to have a man as stunning as Alucard tell him he was sexy was the greatest compliment Pip had ever received.

"Thanks," he whispered, an unfamiliar wave of shyness settling over him.

Alucard licked his neck chastely. Pip was cute when he was nervous, but Alucard didn't want that. He loved the cocky arrogant Frenchman with a foul mouth just the way he was. "You're welcome," he said softly, "I'll leave you be now. You need your sleep."  
"Oh _now_ you care that I need sleep," Pip said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sweet dreams Pip," Alucard grinned.

"Goodnight Count…"

-Chapter End-

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Title**__: Wild Ones_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Pairing**__: PipxAlucard, eventual PipxSerasxAlucard_

_**Warning**__: yaoi, graphic smut_

_**Summary**__: "I came to ask you something Captain," Alucard inquired smoothly. "I'll do my best to answer it then," Pip said. "I wanted to offer you…oh how do people put it now…" the vampire mumbled to himself for a moment, "sex with no strings attached?" Pip/Alucard, eventual AlucardxPipxSeras_

_**Author's Notes:**__ I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry it's taken me _so long_ to get this posted. But life tends to get in the way of creative pursuits. Let me just assure you all now that I have no intention of abandoning this fic. I will always update no matter how long it takes me to get a chapter posted. I love writing this story too much to let it die. And you wonderful readers! You've shown how much you love this story with all your reviews. Over one-hundred reviews! This has _never_ happened to me you guys so thank you so very much! It's a little overwhelming, but I'm happy that this story is so popular and so well received. Please do me the honor of continuing to tell me what you think! I'm actually posting this while I'm on vacation, since I've got the time XD This is a nice long chapter for you guys (I've given up on trying to shorten them. I'm sorry). There is some plot, character development, and of course smut. But I'm trying to use the smut for specific purposes in this chapter. As always this has been proof-read, but please forgive any mistakes I may have missed. Anyway, thank you guys for all the feedback, I love it, and keep it coming! I'll see you all next chapter!_

-Chapter Ten-

Smoke billowed and curled around her as she scratched the last few notes of her report down. Integra sighed as she looked at the papers that still needed to be completed. It was moments like these that made her resent her own over-controlling nature. That way she could have had a secretary to fill out the obscene piles of papers upon her desk. She shook her head slightly. Like she could ever catch a break…

There was always some new threat from creatures that existed beyond the grace of God. She knew about that very well. She had grown up with one.

Integra wasn't foolish enough to lie to herself. She feared Alucard above all else. It was her fear of him that had somehow kept her alive. She knew it was only a matter of time until Hellsing was no longer strong enough to keep him tamed, and she prayed that someone or something would prove a great enough distraction for him when that time arrived. Alucard seemed to have a nice distraction right now though. At first, Integra had suspected Alucard had turned Seras because he wanted a temporary companion. But he showed little interest in the girl, treating her more like a nuisance that had been pushed upon him rather than someone he had turned of his own volition.

Captain Bernadotte…well he was proving to be a very nice distraction. One that admittedly worried her a little. She didn't know what Alucard's intentions towards the Captain were. As far as she knew, Alucard avoided being around other men as much as he could. Walter had been his only 'friend' so to speak, and for Integra it wouldn't have been stretch to say that her father and grandfather were the reasons Alucard hated being around his own gender. But for some reason, the ancient tyrant was actively seeking out another man's company.

And then there was Captain Bernadotte himself. It was obvious he had a thing for Seras. Why he had agreed to sleep with Alucard she would never know. It wasn't her business to ponder over the personal lives of her soldiers, but with Alucard she had to take everything into consideration. So long as he didn't leave a trail of dead bodies in his wake, she couldn't have cared less. The trail of broken hearts Captain Bernadotte may leave behind him was also none of her concern. She grabbed a few files from the edge of her desk and took a deep breath.

"Alucard," she called out.

He didn't keep her waiting long, but it was obvious he wasn't thrilled to be in her presence. He liked to anger her and make her question herself, but she was well aware that he resented her very existence with each fiber of his being.

"You called my Master," he said softly, subserviently. He didn't raise his eyes from the floor like a good slave. She knew that was something her grandfather had taught him.  
"I'd like to talk to you," she said evenly, "Sit down."

There was a moment's pause, one in which he didn't move a muscle, seemingly happy to stay on the far side of the room. His red overcoat was draped over his shoulders, and his arms crossed his stomach in a clearly self-protective gesture. Integra's blue eyes focused on him, unable to discern what she was seeing. Was he…was he still afraid of her?

He had been terrified when she had seen him and Bernadotte having a …not-so-alone moment together, but she had given him her explicit permission to do whatever he wanted with Captain Bernadotte. She opened her mouth to speak again, and she didn't miss how he hurried to walk over to her and sit down in a chair across from her. While she had called him for a very different reason, she licked her dry lips restlessly and began a different line of conversation. "Did you enjoy your night out with Captain Bernadotte?"  
"Yes Master. Thank you for letting me leave the mansion," he replied neutrally.  
"You're welcome, my servant." His red eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the title, but his lips remained sealed. "Where did you two wind up going so late?" she was curious, but she was more interested in reading his covert body language. Something had changed about him, and it appeared to be more than just him pretending to be subservient to a man he was sleeping with. She wished she could have been allowed to express a normal human desire to worry about him, but her upbringing had taught her to use him as a tool and to only care about his performance as a weapon.

Alucard shifted slightly, and then crossed one of his legs over the other to mask his fidgeting. "He took me to a nightclub."

"Have you ever been to a nightclub?"

"No," a slight shake of the head.

Integra leaned forward and placed her forearms on her desk. "Alucard tell me what's wrong."

His blood red eyes shot up to meet her gaze. "It's nothing," he said softly.

"You've been avoiding me ever since I found out. You look like you want to run away from me right now. What's happened?"

"Why do you care?" he shrugged his shoulders in bewilderment. And then he visibly tensed all over. If Alucard's heart could have beat, it would have been pounding painfully in his chest. What had he just said?! '_Are you __**trying**__ to get yourself in trouble?_' he silently berated himself.

The truth was, he was afraid of Integra prying into his almost relationship with Pip now more than ever before. It was one thing for her to find out that they were sleeping together, but if she found out that Alucard that he was falling in love with Pip it would be the end of him. It had been the last time he had fallen in love. He had lost everything but first and foremost he had lost _her_. After leaving Pip's room earlier that morning, Alucard had sat on his throne and pondered over his predicament until his head hurt. He wasn't sure he still had anything left to loose but his pride—or had that been stolen from him long ago as well?

But if his feelings for Pip were starting to venture into the territory he had always struggled with, he didn't want to find out what his next punishment from the Van Helsing's would be for falling in love again. He didn't want to handle the rejection or even the hate that Pip might come to hold towards him, but he really didn't want to know what Integra would do. He swallowed thickly, "Forgive me Master."

Calling someone else 'Master' felt like acid on his tongue. But Alucard had learned at a very early age many centuries ago to simply do what he had to in order to survive. He had time on his side after all, and when it came to his servitude to the Van Helsings, their time 'owning' him was running out.

"I forgive you," Integra said, "But tell me; what's happened? What's changed?"

It felt like everything had changed. Alucard shook his head in response, "Master I swear to you, nothing is the matter. Now may I please leave?"

"No. There's something else I want to talk to you about."

Alucard settled into his seat uncomfortably. What now? Three files were slid over to him. He picked them up and flipped through the pages, his eyes quickly reading over and absorbing the material.

"They don't look like what we've normally been dealing with, do they?" Integra asked.

Alucard read over the pages again more carefully, his dark brows furrowing slightly. "No…these aren't the attacks of a vampire with those computer chips in them. They're real vampires…low level ones but…"

Integra nodded her suspicions now confirmed. "I was afraid so," she said, "But I thought you said there _isn't_ an underground vampire society?"

'_I lied_,' Alucard silently responded. While he had no time for those who eagerly wished to become vampires, assuming it was an upgrade from being human, he was the ruler of an entire species. His job as a ruler was to set an example. Most of his race—true vampires not the instant cockroaches—had gotten the message. Lie low. Blend in. Don't try to assert their dominance over humans, though vampires were naturally on a higher level.

"There isn't," Alucard finally agreed with her, lying calmly yet again, "If there are vampires in London, they've been doing an excellent job of living with humans. Until now."

"Two of the three have already been exterminated," Integra said, "But the Wild Geese and your Police Girl have been sent out to take care of the third one."

Alucard looked her dead in the eye, "You sent them out there? Against _this_?" He held up the files to draw her attention. "Master! Why didn't you send me? They don't know how to handle fighting a real vampire!"

"Which brings me to why I called you here," Integra smirked slightly, "I want you to begin training the Wild Geese and Seras how to fight against a true nosferatu."

Alucard blinked at her. "You want me to…"

"To oversee their drills and whatnot. I don't really care how to teach them but you need to. It's exactly as you said; none of them know how to fight against something like you. And you've told me that the artificial vampires and real vampires are very different."

"There's no comparison," Alucard said adamantly.

"Very well, then you can begin with their next training session," she smiled easily.  
Alucard nodded unsurely, convinced there was an angle to this he wasn't able to figure out at the moment, "As you wish, my Master."

"That will be all then Alucard," she said, allowing him to leave at last. He simply nodded before swiftly rising from his seat and disappearing through one his portals, the fading billow of his red overcoat the only evidence he had been there at all.

.

Pip quietly lit up a cigarette in the back of the transport making its way back to Hellsing. He had been awoken early, duty had called. They finally had something to do! As cruel as it sounded since innocent people wound up dead, Pip was only happy to be contracted with Hellsing if they actually had missions to go on. He didn't enjoy the lazing around the mansion unlike his men, and he wasn't even a fan of the training. He was worried that he and his men were going to get used to an easy lifestyle, when in fact their lives were now in twice as much danger. He knew for a fact that he was becoming reckless. He had slept for three hours that morning, a stupid thing to do since with this job he had the opportunity to get good rest. It wasn't like he hadn't functioned on that much sleep before. Hell, he'd even gone for three _days_ without sleep, but he was being stupid by now allowing his body the rest it needed. He tried not to think about how spending that time with Alucard seemed worth it to a naïve part of his mind.

He took another drag on his smoke, and his men who smoked starting to light up as well. A cute little blond made a wrinkled face at the smell of tobacco making its way around the back of the transport. She was thankful that the back of their transport was open to let in some fresh air.

Pip bit back a smile. Though he was tired, the early morning mission had caused a surge of adrenaline to rush through his blood. He felt wide awake to the point of restlessness, but Pip knew… Oh, Lord help him when the adrenaline wore off… He was probably going to collapse face first wherever he may be. But for now, he simply sat quietly with the men and girl he cared about.

The boys had broken off into all kinds of conversations; ones Pip seemed cut off from because Seras sat next to him. Though Pip couldn't have been happier. He had placed his hat down beside him when he had climbed into the transport and taken a seat in the very back on one of the parallel benches. When Seras had climbed in, he had lifted his hat as a silent offer. And she had taken it! He could see her shyness, but she had willingly sat down next to him without having to be cajoled into doing it. He bit his lip to hide his smile of victory. Seras was a painfully shy girl, but he hoped she was coming out of her shell.

As if sensing his remaining eye on her, she looked up at him. Her blue eyes were clear and shining. Had the hunt awaken her senses too? Unfortunately, the vampire target had already fled and Seras couldn't track it. But there had been plenty of ghouls.

The mission had pushed a little dose of reality onto Pip. He was actively sleeping with the King of the vampires, and he was also attempting to woo the little draculina sitting beside him. If one of them ever lost control of their fangs…those ghouls…Pip would be one of them. Of course he had always known the dangers of becoming involved with either vampire. They were destined to kill him, whether they wanted to or not. Self-preservation pervaded his thoughts, but he also worried about them. And though he tried to dispel him from his mind while in Seras' presence…he was worried Alucard. For a man that had literally been beaten into his current form of submission, was it okay for Pip to keep enforcing that subservience? If Pip was honest with himself, he would have admitted that he found Alucard's arrogance and pride highly attractive. Pip was the same after all, arrogant and prideful. But Alucard was royalty in every sense of the word. Even when soaked in blood, Alucard had a grace and decorum about him that shouldn't have been possessed by a monster. Alucard was completely insane, but his elegance drew Pip in. Pip had never been taught how to act 'proper'. His mother had taught him his manners when he was a boy, but he had grown up with the knowledge that he would become a man hired to kill for money. But mostly, just for the fun of it.

Pip understood that too. While he didn't have Alucard's mania for bloodshed and death, Pip knew how thrilling fighting and killing could be. It was what made him ashamed of himself during his rare bouts of self-loathing. The rush of 'kill or be killed' controlled his life as a mercenary. Pip glanced at Seras once more who was wordlessly listening to a conversation next to her.

He indentified with Alucard on levels that frightened him. He worried about Alucard for reasons he knew the nosferatu would be angry with him for. He…he cared about Alucard. At the end of the day, he wanted to know that his lover was alright. He wanted to know that he had made Alucard forget the usual pain that plagued him even for a moment, and that he hadn't caused the vampire any more distress.

Yet at the same time, he wanted to make sure his Mignonette was alright. He adored Seras. He really did. She was everything he could want in a woman, but her innocence came close to pushing him away. He didn't want to corrupt her…but as a vampire wasn't she already tainted?

He sighed softly. He felt like his heart was being pulled this way and that, and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to be there for them both, but he couldn't lead either one of them on. It wasn't fair for him to do that.

Everyone was suddenly and violently jostled around when the vehicle they were seated in hit a series of bumps in the road. The butt of Pip's cigarette disappeared and he scowled. A high pitched shriek made all the men cease their complaints and turn to Seras. Pip glanced at her concerned.

"Seras, what's wrong?" someone asked.

The young woman opened her blue eyes and flushed at seeing everyone's attention on her. "Um…I…the-the truck is really loud," she spluttered and lied fumblingly, "It's giving me a headache."

The Wild Geese glanced at one another. They hadn't thought of that. Sure the engine of the truck was loud, and it was loud when they hit the bumps in the road but, Seras had better hearing than they did.

"Tell Jake to watch where he's goin'!" someone shouted.

Seras smiled faintly. Except for Pip, the Wild Geese treated her like a little sister to make fun of and tease. And she mentally praised the universe for letting them believe her lie. While the transport was loud, that wasn't what bothered her. The problem was the forceful vibrations of her seat were shamelessly arousing her. The shudders went right to her core, making her wet despite her efforts to think of anything else, and when they had it those bumps in the road she had climaxed brilliantly. She was humiliated to have done such a thing around her fellow soldiers, but especially with Pip sitting right next to her!  
She was still having trouble being near him, a mix of her own shyness and the lasting effects of the nightmare she had suffered a few days ago. She had hoped that with her body satisfied, the vibrations would no longer bother her. She was quite wrong. Now having orgasmed once, the pleasure was much quicker to build in her center. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She was appalled by her own behavior but her body's wants clouded her mind. She wondered if she leaned forward slightly would the vibrations hit her clitoris. It didn't work so she stayed seated like that in the hopes her lust would die out. Yet again, that plan didn't work. Seras put a hand on her face at what rotten luck she had. She finally sat upright again and bit the inside of her lip at the pleasure that assaulted her fully once more. So long as she wasn't terribly obvious, she would be able to get through this. She couldn't suppress a blush as she felt the fabric of her panties dampen.

"Is it really that bad Seras?" John asked, looking at her sympathetically.

She jumped at a hand on her shoulder, and was too surprised to resist when Pip pulled her close to his chest. As she sat to his left, he easily pushed her right ear to his chest over his heart and placed his hand over her left ear.

"Will listening to a heartbeat help?" he asked. She heard the words through his chest rather than from his mouth. She nodded her head, embarrassment and arousal making her squirm slightly.

"Excuses excuses Captain," someone taunted him.

"You just want a reason to cuddle with Seras."

Pip clicked his tongue, "I may or may not have an ulterior motive, but I do want to help my Mignonette."

"Don't mind us then…"

Pip chuckled as his men poked fun at him, but he looked down to Seras concerned. She seemed to have settled down, perhaps because a human heartbeat was soothing to her? He wasn't sure, but he hoped they were close to Hellsing for her sake.

Seras happily leaned her head against his chest. She liked listening to his heartbeat and she smiled at how it quickened the longer she rested there. His breathing was deep and even, and when he spoke it reverberated throughout his chest. His voice soothed her though she didn't pay attention to what exactly he was saying. Despite the fact that she focused on many details about him, or perhaps _because_ she did so, she came once again in his arms. Her chest heaved with mortification and pure bliss. She found herself wondering what his reaction would be if he realized what had truly happened. Would he pin her down and ravage her right then and there? The gush of wetness between her legs told her that she hoped he would. His scent began permeating her senses. She loved how he smelled. A mix of tobacco smoke, whatever soap he used, and then his own natural scent underneath. Especially now after a mission, he had a very manly smell and that affected her as a woman. She enjoyed the feel of his arms around her, his warmth and his acceptance of her.

It hit her harder than it ever had before. She wanted him. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to be loved by him. She wanted to learn how to love him back. She shakily lifted her hands and grasped onto him. He smiled happily and pulled her closer. She guided his right arm to place his other hand over her left ear. With both his gloved hands covering one of her ears and the thudding of his heart in another, she readily closed her eyes and entered her own world. One in which only the two of them existed.

Her vaginal walls tightened once more and she lightly took the skin of his forearm between her teeth. She felt him jump slightly and she let go. She lightly swiped her tongue across his skin as an apology. She knew that normally there was no way she would have been able to do this. It was only because of her lust, and how her head was turned away from all her fellow soldiers, that she could enjoy the humiliation of her predicament and be so bold. She almost moaned aloud at the taste of his skin. And she wondered about how he would taste elsewhere.

If she ever let him kiss her, she hoped his kisses were sweet. His skin would taste wonderfully salty with sweat, proof that he was a living being. His blood would be the wine she would never allow herself to drink, but she knew he would be delicious. She opened her eyes and settled her gaze on his groin to no one's knowledge. What would he taste like down there? It was something she had never considered. She had decided when she first learned about oral sex that she would never perform it on a man. It had always sounded so gross to her, but now she found herself wanting to know his taste.

She unintentionally screamed as they hit another longer rough patch of road. Orgasm after orgasm assaulted her, her vaginal walls fluttering helplessly, her panties becoming soaked further and further. She tried to keep still and keep quiet, almost succeeding by sheer force of will.

"Pip," she groaned out despite herself. Each time she came, it was his name in her thoughts and on her lips. He pulled her close and shushed her gently, still believing it was pain roaring through her skull that tormented her so. A pain so unbearable she forgot herself and called him by his first name when in fact it was a pleasure so devastating.

"Jesus Christ!"

"What the fuck?!"

"Why the hell aren't we on paved roads again?" The Geese shouted rather annoyed themselves. They glared in the direction of the driver though he wasn't visible through solid steel. Some of their spines protested, weapons were nearly shaken from firm grasps, and a few errant cigarettes rolled around. The terrain eventually evened out and shortly after they stopped all together.

"Finally."

"You okay Seras?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded though she couldn't bring herself to look at her comrades right then.

"Take care girlie."

"Feel better Seras." The men filed out of the truck, and Pip gave them a curt nod for them to go on ahead without him.

With the engine off, the vibrations were no longer and Seras could slowly come down from her high though her body craved more. Pip gradually released her, watching her carefully to see how she was doing. Seras was more ashamed than ever without the haze of lust and pleasure.

"Captain, please go ahead. I'll be alright. I just need to sit for a minute," she said smiling nervously.

"I won't leave you cheri," he whispered, troubled that if he spoke too loud he would cause her more discomfort.

"Captain its okay," she said weakly assured him.

Pip sighed and moved to kneel down in front of her. He gently placed his hands on her knees. He was incredibly handsome. She had noticed it so many times before and tried to ignore it, but in the slightly dimmer light of the transport he was so very handsome. Strange eye patch and all, he enthralled her. He drew her in on such a basic animalistic level that it frightened her. And at the same time he grounded her in humanity.

"Do you want me to walk you to your room?" he asked.

She would have said yes, but she could feel her own moisture soaking through her clothes. If she stood up, she was sure there would be a wet spot on the back of her yellow skirt. She would never recover from the shame if he saw it.

"No thank you," she whispered. His green eye focused solely and unwaveringly on her. The warmth of his hands scalded her skin and she barely managed to suppress the desire to open her legs to him. What was _happening_ to her? Where was good old dependable Seras who didn't want anything to do with men? What was this man doing to wear her defenses down to nothing? They weren't together, but he wanted to be with her. She was afraid of being with an older man, but at that very moment she would have done anything for him.

"Captain," she put her face in her hands, "Why do you care about me so much? I don't understand. I have nothing to give you. I'm dead." Her underlying question remained, 'What are you doing to me?'

He removed his hands from her as if he'd been burned. A spike of terror hit her heart. She prayed she hadn't finally pushed him away. Instead, he took his previous seat next to her and looped an arm around her waist. He pulled her close to him, and Seras sat still.  
"You want to know why I care about you? You think using the 'I'm dead' line is going to work on me?" he asked, raising a brow, "You say that as if you don't deserve to be treated like a person. Is that what you want mon cher? Do you want to be treated like you have no will or opinion of your own?" He was challenging her. "I wish you would value yourself more Seras. You mean a lot to me."

She broke eye contact at that statement. "But why?"

Pip chuckled softly before he leaned in close and took the top of her ear between his teeth. "You want to know why I have a crush on you?" he teased, warm breathes caressing her ear and cheek.

"I-I'm serious!" she spluttered, face turning red.

"So am I," Pip whispered, "There are lots of reasons I like you cheri. I've never met anyone like you. You're young and innocent, but you're more mature than any other girl your age. You care about people even though strangers have hurt you terribly. You have a kind heart. You're a good girl. You're a strong girl, and you like to push people away, but I know that somewhere inside you want to be close to someone. I know you're lonely. And maybe I'm not the right guy for you, but we'll never know unless you give me a chance."

She was flattered and a little amazed at how well her Captain had gotten to know her though she had refused to divulge too much information about herself. Her eyes watered but she refused to sniff. "You didn't even say anything about my boobs," she joked.

He laughed richly beside her. "Okay, I'll admit it. I think you're beautiful. And I do want you." Her eyes widened at his confession. Obviously she knew it to be true, but he had never said it aloud so blatantly. "But my attachment to you is more than your breasts Mignonette. I hope you know that."

She nodded her head. He was slowly proving that to her, and it meant the world to her. But she was terrified. He was asking her for an answer. Did she want to date him or not? Honestly, though she still couldn't quite believe it yet, she _did_ want to date him. And while she had her reservations about becoming an item with her Captain, she was much more afraid of her Master. Her Sire's scent clung to Pip strongly. It was a warning she knew instinctually. 'Stay away from him or you'll regret it.' If she said yes to Pip, she wanted to be in an exclusive relationship with him. However, she didn't want to face her Master's wrath if he wasn't ready to let Pip go. "Mr. Bernadotte—"

He lightly bumped his head against hers in exasperation. "Call me Pip, Mignonette."  
"Mr. Bernadotte," she carried on strongly, "I…I'm so sorry, but I'm not ready yet."  
He pulled her close and kissed her hair, and she gasped as she was pulled closer. "I've told you I'll wait for you," he said, "And I meant it."

"But what if you find someone else in the meantime?" she asked.

"You mean Alucard?"

She shrugged her shoulders lightly though it was obvious that was precisely who she was talking about.

"Mon cher, you don't have to worry about him…Do you want me to stop seeing him?" Pip couldn't explain it, but his heart ached with a ferocity he had yet to feel at the prospect of not seeing Alucard. He furrowed his brows slightly. Both men had known it was only going to be a temporary thing but…the thought of not being able to make the vampire laugh, or touch him, or kiss him, or simply be in his presence without any rules to conform to, was a thought Pip didn't want to have. It saddened him beyond reason.  
"No!" Seras cried, horrified, "No, see him as much as you want! That doesn't bother me I swear!" It was a lie and they both knew it, but Seras would continue to encourage Pip to be with her Master for her own sake. She feared that if she took too long to give Pip what he wanted, he would resent her for also asking him not to see Alucard. And if her Master found out…she could only imagine what he would do to her for getting in the way.

Pip nodded slowly, "Alright. But I do care about you Seras. I…je t'aime."  
"Huh?" Seras asked, "Mr. Bernadotte, I don't think I understand." She had never learned French. Had he just said…?

"It's probably better that you don't understand Mignonette," Pip said, thankful that his slip of the tongue in his native language hadn't given him away too much. But even if it had, hopefully it would help Seras understand the depths of his feelings without freighting her. But what he seriously _needed_ to spend some time thinking about was how he felt about Alucard. He blinked to clear his thoughts and smiled softly down at the young woman before him. "I'll walk you to your room."

"No! It's alright—" She was cut off as Pip looped one arm around her back and the other under the backs of her knees. He easily rose up and Seras gasped at the sudden change in height. She tried to pull her skirt down, a distinct spot of cold from the exposure to air forcing her to blush furiously. She had never been carried bridal style before, and she was nervous about him dropping her, but excited at the same time. She hesitantly wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her chin on his shoulder. "Captain wait! Your hat."

"Hmm? Oh right," he said and turned around though he refused to place her back on the ground. She leaned down and swiped his hat off the bench before placing it carefully atop his head. "Merci Mignonette," he grinned widely, flashing his white teeth at her.

She wanted to comment on how smoker's weren't meant to have such white teeth but refrained for fear he would drop her and walk away. She placed her arms around his neck, and though it was difficult for her to enjoy this because she was often afraid of others, she slowly relaxed in his arms. He jumped off the transport, and she was amazed at how he easily dealt with her added weight. She briefly wondered if he had had to carry some of his wounded men in the past. If so, she must have been a piece of cake.

No one was around to observe them as he carried her into Hellsing. She was thankful she could not sense any crimson eyes on her, but she had a suspicion that her Master often watched her without her noticing. She focused instead on Pip's warmth, how he thawed her cold form.

"Mr. Bernadotte…I do like you," she confessed again. She had said it before when he had brought her lunch that one day. Her feelings for him were continuing to grow.

"Oh?" Pip smiled happily.

"Y-yes," she stammered, "You…you can be very sweet when you want to be. Though I don't like it when you call me stupid and try to grab my breasts when your men are around."

"My apologies Mignonette," he chuckled.

She drew her delicate brows together, "But I hope it's just you showing me the typical negative attention to prove that you like me."

"I'm too obvious," Pip dramatically lamented, "My crush knows I like her. I'm gonna die from the shame!"

She lightly hit him on the shoulder. "You're too old to have a crush," she protested, though she couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"Oh? Then what do I have on you?" he asked.

"I don't know," Seras whispered, "But I do know that you're a good man. You care for your soldiers like family. You're loyal and dedicated to your job. You're very brave too. I suppose you have to be, to be with Master. And you've been there for me when I needed someone. Thank you." She lightly hugged him around the neck, and anxiously waited for his response. It was a tight squeeze, bringing her close to him. She smiled happy that her confessions hadn't backfired on her.

While Pip was positively elated that Seras liked him and liked different things about him, he disagreed with some of the things she said. He wasn't a good man. What good man would willingly accept money to fight and kill? What good man would be tempted to not take the money and fight and kill anyway just for the fun of it? And as for Alucard…well at the beginning, Pip had known it wasn't bravery it was an apparent suppressed suicide wish that kept him going back to the vampire. Now he wasn't sure what it was that made him want to keep seeing the Count.

He gave a light shiver as he descended the staircase to the basement of the mansion. Seras didn't notice the cold. His footsteps thudded loudly as his boots hit each stone step. When he reached the bottom, Seras pointed him in the right direction. He kicked the door open and walked over to her open coffin-bed. He gently set her down on it and leaned down to bring himself closer to eye level. "There we are. Safe and sound. How's your head cheri?"

"Fine," she lied, "Better now I'm back inside. Thank you, but you didn't have to carry me." She should have said that earlier when she was actually in his arms, but an apology was better late than never.

"It was my pleasure," he smiled.

She bit the inside of her lip as those words came from him once more. Why did his voice have to sound so sexy when he said that? Why did he have to look so sexy when he said that? She pressed her knees together as a wave of heat traveled down to her center. She wanted him. He was so close, and he was in her room with her alone, and surely it wouldn't be that bad if they…

"Seras?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Pip gently pressed a hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine," she laughed nervously.

Pip gave up after a moment, her skin feeling as cool as always. He leaned forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her rose colored cheek. As his scent hit her, she wanted to grab him by the hips and pull him down on top of her. She did no such thing.

He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Rest well Mignonette. I know the sunlight is difficult for you."

"Yes, I will Captain. Thank you."

He smirked widely at her, "My pleasure."

Oh he was a right bastard this one…

.

Pip smiled nearly dreamily as he saw his bedroom door. Beyond that door was his own little haven in the grandiose mansion. He could get some real sleep now, be well rested for the following day. Missions seemed to be assigned in clumps. He wondered if vampires gained confidence upon hearing about each other's attacks, and figured they could do the same thing and openly feed on humans. He had a suspicion there might be another ghoul annihilating assignment the next day. Pip yawned loudly as he trudged to his door. He could hear the boys in the common room and deiced to let them be. He'd wake up for dinner…most likely because they would ask him to cook it. Their excuse for forcing him to cook was the simple fact that he was French. That and the food the boys cooked tasted like mud. Unfortunately, Pip had unwillingly sampled mud in the past. He grimaced at the memories of the battlefields he had known and instead looked forward to a good bout of sleep. After spending some time with Seras, he realized he had a lot of thinking to do. But that would need to happen later. He opened his door, yawning once more, cursing that his adrenaline rush had already worn off. He almost tripped over his own two feet when he saw a certain someone sitting on his bed.

"Alurcard?!" he hissed, "What are you—"

"Captain you back?"

Pip spun around, a nervous sweat forming on his skin. "Uh, yeah."

"Sir Hellsing wants to see you later. The old geezers are coming over."

"Again?" Pip asked despairingly, "Fine. I'll be out later."

"Kay."

He slammed his door shut and locked it firmly. He leaned his back against it and his heart thudded in his chest. He let out a nervous breath, before taking in many more. His nervousness quickly morphed into annoyance with his insatiable lover. He glared at Alucard before opening his mouth to promptly give the nosferatu a piece of his mind. However upon taking the time to properly look at Alucard, no words left his lips. Alucard wasn't wearing any clothes while sitting atop his bed. He had his legs drawn up to his chest and crossed, covering himself, while he lazily laid his chin atop his forearms that rested upon his knees. There was something on his head that…kind of looked like dog ears. Pip blinked forcefully.

Nope, they were still there.

"What are those?" Pip asked flatly and quietly.

"Come here and find out," Alucard offered silkily, grinning wide enough to reveal glinting fangs.

"Stay right where you are," Pip said, holding his hands up in a familiar gesture for Alucard to stay put, "I'll right back." Pip hurried into the adjoining bathroom desperately needing to relieve his bladder.

Alucard narrowed his eyes as Pip quietly shut the door behind him. He could smell it on Pip, and it sickened him. The Frenchman's clothes stank with the multiple releases of his fledgling. And yet to Alucard's elation and confusion, he didn't smell the scent of _Pip's_ lust. What the hell had that stupid little girl done? Hump his leg like a bitch in heat? Well, Alucard had decided that if that was what Pip wanted he'd be more than happy to oblige him. The dog ears had been a deliberate choice once the scent of his servant's passion had assaulted him. Alucard was more than willing to be the one Pip mounted whenever he felt like it.

He gracefully rose from the bed and opened the bathroom door slightly. Pip had taken off his jacket, scarf, and hat, and was washing his face, neck, hands, and forearms. Alucard watched him silently, admiring the way the water from the sink rolled and dripped off Pip's handsome features. Alucard was standing on Pip's blind side, the patch over his eye not letting the younger man know he was there. It was only until Pip turned to grab a towel that he noticed the nosferatu leaning on the doorway.

"Merde!" Pip jumped, "I didn't hear you…How long have been standing there?"  
"Just now," Alucard replied honestly.

Pip stared at him for a long moment before he raised his soaking wet hands and flicked the water onto Alucard's face. "Shoo," the mercenary demanded him.

Alucard squeezed his eyes shut and wrinkled his nose. He ran his gloved hands down his face removing the droplets of water and walked back to the bed. He patiently sat on it as Pip came out of the bathroom and stood facing him. Alucard was a little vexed at how far away Pip was standing from him.

"I guess you don't need an invitation to get in," Pip said softly.

"Are you unhappy that I'm here?" Alucard asked.

"It's not that," Pip assured him at once, and it was true. He was very excited that Alucard had surprised him in his room. "I know what you want. I mean look at you," Pip motioned to how Alucard had nothing on, "And I want it too, I swear. It's just…my men are down the hall. The whole reason I took you out last night was so that we wouldn't get caught. Count please understand, I can't risk them finding out."

"But I was in here last night with you," Alucard pointed out gently, "And I was good, wasn't I? I didn't make any noise. I promise I won't now."

"You were amazing last night," Pip admitted softly, shifting his weight from leg to leg. Pip rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. He had just put Seras to bed, talking with her about all the reasons he liked her, and now here he was yearning to sleep with her Sire. He was too conflicted to say 'yes' right away, but as hard as he tried to muster up the will, he didn't have it in him to say 'no' either.

Alucard supposed he should have left, but his natural instinct kicked in and he stubbornly refused. If he could wear Pip's defenses down _just a little_, maybe he could start to sway the mercenary's affections over to himself instead of the Police Girl… In his mind, the best way to wear Pip down was to overwhelm the Frenchman with his presence. If he could continue to worm his way into Pip's heart and mind, then maybe he could come closer to winning Pip's love. He slipped off the bed once more and slowly walked over to where Pip was.

"I'll be good. I promise," Alucard said silkily, "You can do anything you want and I won't object. I thought I proved that to you last night." He leaned in and nuzzled against Pip's throat. "Do you want to know why I have dog ears?"

Pip nodded, his breath stolen from him as soon as the vampire started touching him. Alucard smiled slightly. Pip was a man of action, he believed in what he was shown not what he was told. If the Frenchman needed to be shown what Alucard was promising him, the vampire had no problem doing so. Alucard fluidly sank to his knees and rested his hands on Pip's slim hips.

"I did it to show you that I'm your bitch. And you?" Alucard snaked a hand up inside Pip's shirt, tracing well defined muscles and peppered scars. "You're my bastard," Alucard grinned.

Pip looked down at him and couldn't resist running his hands over Alucard's strong arms. "Am I now? Sounds a little insulting if you ask me," Pip said, his voice and legs shaking ever so slightly.

"So then reprimand me," Alucard said bluntly, "I'll never turn on you, and I'll unquestioningly do anything you say. You can make me walk on all fours beside you. You can keep me on a leash. You can fuck me whenever and wherever you feel like. You can lock me in a room by myself for humping your leg. Make me come all over the floor and then rub my nose in it so I won't do it again. Reach your hands between my legs whenever you feel like it because you _can_! I'll be your bitch, your dog, your pet as long as you want me. And you'll be my keeper, my trainer, My Mast—"

A palm of a hand was placed firmly over Alucard's mouth halting his words. Pip was panting, already growing hard from Alucard's offer. But what he had been about to say, Pip refused to hear. "Do not ever say that word around me," Pip demanded, "You want to be kinky? Call me Captain. But do not _ever_ call me your Master."

Alucard looked up at him surprised at Pip's vehement denial of the title. He nodded and Pip moved his hand to cup his cheek. Pip didn't fully understand why, but he hated it when Alucard called someone else 'Master'. It was none of his business that the vampire had been tamed, but Pip wanted Alucard to be his own Master as terrifying and lethal a prospect as it was. He couldn't articulate why it bothered him so much, or why he felt so strongly about it, but it was true. "Okay," Pip finally agreed, "We can start meeting in here if you want. But you have to be quiet."

Alucard smiled radiantly and rose from his knees. "I will. Not a sound."

Pip looked up at him slyly, "Well, I don't want you be totally silent. I do enjoy your moans and pleas for more."

Alucard shifted, a bit flustered. "I'm not that noisy, am I?" he asked anxiously.

"All the time," Pip replied flatly, "And I fucking love it. Hop on the bed."

Alucard eagerly sat down on the bed and watched as Pip wandered over to stand in front of him. Pip raised his hands and rubbed his fingers together keenly. First thing was first…the dog ears. Pip looked carefully and he couldn't see a headband or anything else to secure them atop Alucard's head. He reached out and hesitantly and lightly grasped an ear in each hand. His hold faltered for a moment when the ears twitched on their own and were incredibly warm. "There attached?" Pip whispered breathlessly.

Alucard nodded and smiled up at him. "But don't pull on them. It hurts if you do that."

"Okay," Pip said, a nervous but excited layer of perspiration beginning to cover his skin. He gently rubbed the canine ears and admired the soft downy black fur that covered them. They stood up straight; they didn't flop over like some breeds. Pip licked his dry lips, "How are you able to do this?"

"I have a hound as one of my familiars," Alucard said.

"The big black dog with the red eyes? Wait…You ate a dog?" Pip asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately it wasn't seen as a dog at the time. The people who encountered it thought it was a specter, a harbinger of death," Alucard said, biting his lower lip at the very pleasant sensation of someone gently rubbing his ears.

"I don't understand."

"Pip have you ever read 'Hound of the Baskervilles…?" Alucard smiled widely.

Pip froze. "It's the hound of the Baskervilles? You ate and have the hound of the Baskervilles as a familiar? I…I thought that was just a story!" Pip blabbered, his still exhausted mind barely able to comprehend such weighty information.

"So was Bram Stoker's 'Dracula'," Alucard said conspiratorially, a sly grin gracing his handsome face, "The fictionalization of a historical figure. That's what it was meant to be anyway. But here I am…and Stoker got a lot wrong. I have to say that."

Pip stared at him unmoving, unable to process what was being said to him. He half-sat half-collapsed onto the bed next to Alucard. He reached up slowly and carded his fingers through Alucard's jet black hair. It was just as soft as the fur on the dog ears, but it felt much more natural and familiar in his hands even as it wound around his fingers on its own and purposefully hid the vampire's natural human ears. "Will you tell me someday?" Pip ventured, "Will you tell me what happened and what didn't?" Alucard squinted at him slightly, and he feared for a moment the nosferatu was reading his thoughts searching for an ulterior motive. Pip didn't have one though, he was simply forever curious about the man who sat next to him.

"If you want me to," Alucard responded at last. Had his dead heart been able to thunder away in his chest, it would have. Pip wanted to know more about his past? He knew the Frenchman was curious about him, but he had always thought it had more to do with Alucard witnessing the progress of time rather than anything else. He hoped that Pip wanting to get to know him a little better may have been a sign that Pip was becoming more attached to him.

Pip smiled slightly and nodded, "I'd like that." He looked down briefly and jumped off the bed dramatically as something black wiggled on his bedspread. "What the fuck is that?!" he hissed.

"Huh?" Alucard looked behind himself puzzled, "Oh my tail!"

"A tail..? You have a tail?" Pip whispered.

"Yeah, I thought dog ears and a tail. Do you not like it?"

"Is the tail attached too?"

"Yes."

"It's fine," Pip said tensely. He could handle it. He was sleeping with a dead man anyway, so what was the harm in dog ears and a tail? "Just don't bark at me. If you do, I am very well leaving. I don't care how horny you get," Pip warned him.

Alucard chuckled softly, "No barking."

"Okay," Pip breathed in deeply, finding the bizarre changes to Alucard's appearance only more arousing. "Turn around and let me check out that tail." Alucard crawled onto the bed fully, and settled onto his hands and knees. For the strangest moment, Alucard did look like a dog. A canine of the finest genetic quality, a purebred, a show dog fit for admiration. Pip crawled onto the bed behind him and was presented with a glorious view of Alucard's ass.

"You have a really nice ass. I wish I had an ass like yours," Pip blurted, giving each taut cheek a firm squeeze.

Alucard let out a single laugh before he stifled his mirth. "Pip," he said in a mildly condescending tone, fully aware it was Pip's fatigue doing the talking, "You _do_ have an ass like this. You have a gorgeous ass. Especially when you wear those blue jeans of yours. However, I think you need some sleep."

"I wonder whose fault that is," Pip said dryly, quirking an accusing eyebrow when Alucard looked at him over his shoulder.

"I'll take full responsibility for that," Alucard said, not sorry in the slightest.

"Will you now?" Pip asked, more to himself as he focused his gaze onto that softly wagging tail. He encircled the base with his right hand and ran his hand down the length of it. It was full and bushy like a herding dog's tail, the fur black and coarse, different from the velvety fur on Alucard's dog ears. The tail fascinated him more than it should have—it should have disturbed him! He could vaguely see where Alucard's spine had grown what human beings had left behind long ago.

"Hold on a second," Pip said, and slipped off the bed. He walked to his nightstand and rummaged around the small drawer. Pip flicked his emerald gaze to Alucard who was looking curiously at the drawer. "I brought some things home with me," Pip smirked, "Plus I've always kept my lube in here."

Alucard licked his lips eagerly and wondered what Pip was going to try next. He was quickly distracted when warm lips pressed against his. He opened his mouth and a warm tongue pushed inside. Alucard suckled and firmly licked Pip's wet muscle, small noises of pleasure already escaping his throat. Pip was such a good kisser. '_Is it because he's French?_' Alucard pondered for the first time. He almost laughed at how stupid a thought that was. A Frenchman who was good at French kissing…who would have thought?  
"What are you laughing at?" Pip asked, as he pulled away.

"I'm sorry," Alucard said, biting back a snigger at his own ridiculous thoughts, "I'm not laughing at you." Pip quirked a brow in a clear demand of an explanation. Alucard looked to the side, and said, "I just thought that you were a really good kisser. I wondered if it was because you're French…you know French kissing?"

"Wow…" Pip said monotone, nodding slightly before chuckling despite himself and rolling his eye. "Next time I won't ask."

Alucard laughed himself before he was stopped by those addictive lips again. Pip quickly moved to kiss his way along Alucard's jaw line, down his throat, until he lightly bit a pale shoulder. "You're a really good kisser too," Pip whispered. He moved to Alucard's dog ears and gently took one between his lips. It flicked involuntarily at the attention, but could not escape as Pip ever so slightly bit down on it. Alucard whimpered and tried to duck out of the way of the painfully pleasurable nip. "And you're sexy," Pip continued, his shame having abandoned him for the moment, "But you're Romanian. You speak the fourth romance language, don't you? Everyone forgets, but it should be a given. Maybe that's why you're a good kisser too."

Alucard laughed softly and leaned up to lick Pip's chin. "Okay, you really need some sleep," he decided, after hearing Pip's weary logic, "But not yet?" He was already hard and if he had to stop now, he was sure he might loose all control of himself.

"I agree. To both," Pip said, scratching Alucard behind the ear. He was a little let down when one of Alucard's legs didn't start twitching in response.

Pip ran a hand down Alucard's left side, stopping at his hip. Pip climbed back onto the bed behind Alucard once again. A black tail swished back and fourth eagerly, and Alucard looked behind him watching Pip. Pip popped open the lid of his normal lubricant and generously coated two fingers of his right hand. He roughly grabbed a hold of Alucard's tail with his other hand and rudely raised it. Alucard stifled a protest at the abrupt pull. He liked having the dog tail because even without clothes on, it could provide some cover for his nether regions. When Pip lifted it up and out of the way, he was left embarrassingly bare once more. And with the thick layer of lubricant on Pip's fingers, it didn't take him long to figure out what the Frenchman was planning on doing. He squirmed in place, wishing he could put his tail down again. He gasped when he felt another sharp tug.

"Pip don't pull," he begged, "It hurts when you do that."

Pip paused and looked at the vampire's eyes then back to the tail. Alucard had feeling in it? Pip yanked harshly again. "Like that?"

"Don't," Alucard whined. He tried to crawl forwards, but Pip's firm grip prevented him from moving anywhere.

"But you want me to hurt you," Pip pointed out, a cocky grin on his lips.

Alucard looked away petulantly. He couldn't argue with that…but he _could_ force himself to act submissively just like Pip enjoyed. He had fun with it too. And he was trying to prove that he could be a good dog, after all. It was highly arousing to deliberately submit to Pip and see how it affected the mercenary. His thoughts were interrupted with another sharp tug. He spread his knees farther apart and leaned his upper body down on the mattress. His face heated at having his ass up in the air, but it was the best way to offer Pip what they both wanted. A warm chuckle sounded from behind him and something cold pressed against his entrance. Alucard let himself fully relax, and Pip's long thin fingers slid in without resistance. Alucard put both hands over his mouth to stifle his moan.

"Good boy," Pip whispered with a smile.

Then came another harsh tug on Alucard's tail. The pain traveled from the base of Alucard's spine up to his head, the agony rattling around his skull, and then his vampire nature automatically altered his discomfort into little electric jolts that settled in his hardened cock. Alucard arched his back, his tail extending the curvature of his spine. Alucard dragged Pip's pillow over to and buried his face in it. It would stifle any noises he made, but it allowed him to drown in Pip's scent. Alucard was already well aware from centuries of life as the undead that vampires were incredibly sensitive to pheromones, and Pip's were driving him crazy. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, the aroma of the younger man pervading his senses and the memories of the Frenchman's taste taunting him. He moaned as those long fingers started to stretch him, opening him up for a penetration that had terrified him all those years ago. Even in the midst of his lust, Alucard had to question why he now wanted a _man_ to posses him so completely. Why his ass craved the ruin Pip could bring him, but also the bizarre caring the mercenary showed afterwards. His mind was wiped clean when those trigger fingers dug mercilessly into his prostate.

"Oh Pip," he cried, his back arching further and tall frame beginning to shudder.  
"Bullseye," Pip grinned. He rubbed that hidden spot rapidly, enjoying the way Alucard bucked his hips every so often. But the vampire was being exceptionally well behaved, and while Pip loved foreplay with Alucard, he wasn't in the mood to make either of them wait.

He withdrew his fingers and gently shushed Alucard when the vampire began to protest at the loss. He hurriedly undid his belt and unzipped the trousers of his fatigues before pulling them and his undershorts down to his knees. He slathered more lubricant on his pulsing erection, amazed and annoyed at how the vampire could still arouse him to the point of pain even when Pip was exhausted. He lined himself up with Alucard's entrance and sputtered as a black tail brushed against his face. He grabbed it with his left hand and firmly held it to the side. Without warning, Pip pushed inside groaning at the tight warm muscles that gripped him.

Alucard moaned in turn at the sudden fullness. Pip filled him to the point of pain, but even then Alucard adored the feeling of Pip's length being too much and yet not enough when the man remained still. Again Alucard found himself very lucky to be the one receiving the mercenary's sex. Pip paused, lungs clambering for air, when he was fully seated inside the older male. He was ashamed, but he felt like he was already going to come. This hadn't happened to him since he was in his late teens. Usually, he had no problem holding back his release, but that afternoon Alucard was exciting him to the point of nearly spilling too soon.

"I don't think you know what you do to me Count," he said tensely.

Alucard laughed breathlessly, bringing his face up from Pip's pillow, "I could say the same about you." He pushed his hips back, entreating the Frenchman to keep moving. He could hear Pip's rapid thoughts perfectly clear. If Pip was worried about not lasting too long, then he actually had nothing to worry about at all. It had been a long time since Alucard had had sex on a regular basis, and a vampire's libido forced them to climax multiple times in quick succession of each other compared to human men striving to maintain one erection for a long period of time. Surely Pip had noticed that, Alucard figured. The mercenary was certainly a dedicated lover, making Alucard climax at least once before allowing himself to. Alucard glanced over his shoulder. "It's okay," he reassured Pip, "Please just move."

"Read my thoughts again, didn't you?" Pip demanded.

"No," Alucard lied quickly. He squeaked at a painful yank on his dog tail. "Yes," he amended.

Pip was a little embarrassed at how Alucard had heard what he was thinking, but he thought it was cute how effortlessly he could get the vampire to stop lying to him. He let go of a plushy tail before running his hand down it, buying himself some time to calm down a little. When it seemed to have worked, and when Alucard wouldn't stop trying to move, Pip kissed his way up the vampire's spine. He pressed his chest and stomach against Alucard's cold smooth back. Alucard sighed happily at the warmth and soft fabric of Pip's shirt, but he would rather have felt Pip's skin against his own. Pip brushed his nose against the smooth skin of Alucard's neck, the light touch forcing a shudder through the vampire.

"Ready?" Pip asked huskily.

Alucard gulped softly and nodded eagerly. Pip brushed aside Alucard's dark hair and firmly clasped his teeth down on the vampire's neck. He pushed down on Alucard's shoulders, pinning the nosferatu to the bed when he tried to raise himself at the glorious sensation of being bitten. It didn't matter that Pip's teeth were blunt and couldn't penetrate his flesh, Alucard loved it anyway. A bite was always pleasurable for a vampire, and Alucard had a feeling that this one was because of his choice of canine appendages. He had owned hunting dogs during his human years, and he knew that most male animals held onto the scruff of the neck with their teeth when breeding. That bite was Pip's beautiful acceptance of what Alucard had offered him. The knowledge went straight to his cock, and he let out a whine that sounded suspiciously non-human.

Pip barely noticed the sound as he placed his hands firmly on Alucard's hips. Thankfully Alucard had spread his legs enough to where Pip could easily thrust while still bending over the vampire and mimicking his position. He kept his teeth on Alucard's skin, lazily pondering whether he was putting pressure down on a tendon or a vein. He pulled back ever so slowly and he almost laughed at how Alucard firmly planted his face in his pillow to stifle any noise. His lover was certainly well behaved…maybe he should give him a reward later. Pip thrust back in violently and relished in the muffled scream that emanated from beneath him. But he wasn't going to allow either of them respite. He set a hard, fast, brutal, demanding pace that he didn't let up. He knew Alucard could take anything he did to him, and just once he wanted to pound into the male beneath him without worrying about the consequences.

Alucard couldn't have been happier. He'd asked to see the animal inside Pip and the mercenary was finally learning to let it come through. It was, at times, a normal desire to dominate and control another, and when Pip did it to him, there was nothing he could do to resist. Pip grunted softly with the effort of every thrust, and Alucard firmly planted a hand flat on the headboard so he wouldn't wind up knocking his head on it. Every time Pip pushed into him, he scooted Alucard forward a little. Alucard's toes curled as his prostate was repeatedly and mercilessly hit each time Pip's cock filled him. With Pip's demanding pace, there were little flickers of pain. Yet the pain was small enough that it felt just as deliciously pleasurable as anything else the Frenchman did. He would probably be sore for a little while afterwards, Pip had worked him hard at Sadisco and Alucard had come to his room earlier that morning and now again in the afternoon demanding more. He hoped there would be little flashes of sharp discomfort when he walked or sat down to remind him how thoroughly and expertly he'd been fucked. He couldn't stop moaning and he was sure he was probably letting out a few unintelligible pleas for more. He was already close to the precipice of release and he gathered that Pip wasn't far behind him.

Pip finally released his neck, rasping breathes revealing that he needed more air. The release of the pressure on Alucard's neck was slowly replaced by a little dull ache from where he surely had teeth marks upon his skin. He wished those would last, but he knew better. Instead, Pip focused his attention to Alucard's little kink for that day. He rubbed a soft flexible ear between his fingers and Alucard kept turning his head to try and get away from the touch. The ears, like the tail, were very sensitive. Another sharp yank on his tail caused his cock to throb. Alucard lifted his face from the pillow, taking in deep unneeded breaths.

"Stop," he moaned, "Oh stop…"

Pip did instantly. He stopped doing everything. He raised himself from his position draped over Alucard and looked down at the vampire anxiously. His green eye glanced over his lover looking for anything seriously amiss. "Are you alright?" he asked panting, concerned for the well being of the older male. He had sounded genuinely troubled for a moment, the tone of his voice hadn't sounded like anything Pip had heard before. To him it hadn't been Alucard enjoying the pain it was…something else. Was Pip being too rough?

"Why the hell did you stop?!" Alucard demanded, bloody tears swirling in his eyes.  
"You said to stop," Pip countered breathlessly.

"I didn't mean it!" Alucard hissed, desperate for more contact.

Pip was horribly confused for a moment before it finally made sense to him. Alucard was trying to act as submissive and hesitant as he had before they'd been discovered in the conference room by Integra and Walter. Pip let out a sigh of relief. He'd seen the Count truly and horribly upset when they'd had to make the video, and Pip had decided he never wanted to see Alucard that upset again. But if Alucard wanted to play a game that had been so exciting for them both the first time…well who was he to object? He swallowed and deliberately adopted a calm expression. He leaned down over Alucard again, and vibrant red eyes excitedly watched him. Alucard could tell Pip's tired mind was finally catching on. He hummed when Pip gently rocked his hips once, tormenting them both. Alucard shifted his hips in return, wordlessly asking for more. Pip chuckled warmly and fondly. "You're a good boy, aren't you?"

"I try," Alucard whispered.

"I know you do," Pip praised him, running his hands up and down Alucard's arms, "And you're going to keep being a good boy and do what I say, aren't you?"

"But—"

"If you behave, you know I'll make you feel food," Pip murmured huskily. He reached underneath Alucard and firmly grasped his straining erection.

"Promise?" Alucard asked, turning to the side and meeting Pip's gaze. The hesitance in the vampire's deep voice drove Pip mad with want.

"Promise."

"Okay," Alucard whispered, red eyes flickering between Pip's green gaze and the lips he loved to have pressed against his own. He closed his eyes when Pip started slowly stroking him, his entire form quaking in response to the pleasure. "Please don't stop," he begged.

"You're sexy when you beg. Keep doing it," Pip demanded.

"Please," Alucard whimpered, unable to stop himself from thrusting into Pip's hand and attempt to move Pip's erection within him. He pressed a small kiss to Pip's chin after each entreaty. "Please, oh please, please—"

"Please what?" Pip goaded him.

"Please don't stop."

"Stop what?" Pip asked as innocently as he could manage.

"Don't stop fucking me. Don't stop touching me. I want you. Please give me more," Alucard pleaded with him. He licked along Pip's bottom lip, but to his disappointment Pip didn't kiss him this time.

"I didn't know you had such a foul mouth Count," Pip chuckled, recognizing Alucard never swore unless they were in the bedroom.

"It's your fault," Alucard countered, "You make me want you so bad."

Pip took Alucard's chin in his hand and forced the vampire to turn his face away so Pip could soundly kiss his way up the vampire's throat. "How bad do you want me?"  
Alucard reached beneath himself and covered Pip's hand that was around his erection. He enclosed Pip's long fingers with his own and gently guided Pip to hold his turgid organ tighter and began moving both their hands up and down his shaft. "_This_ is how much I want you."

"Very impressive Count," Pip smirked. He let Alucard continue to make him stroke his cock. He had accepted the fact that he liked the feel of Alucard's cock in his hand and the taste of him in his mouth. And it didn't bother him that Alucard was using him for his own pleasure. It was what they had agreed on after all. If Alucard wanted to use him as a tool for sex, then he didn't think he should be unhappy with that.

"You're more than just a tool," Alucard said softly.

Pip pressed a kiss to his shoulder, "Merci."

Alucard smiled, but his smile quickly faded when Pip grasped the base of his erection and refused to move his hand. The mercenary also refused to move his hips. Alucard hissed at the burning tension in his loins. "Pip come on. You said you wouldn't tease."  
"Oh, I _never_ promised that," Pip countered with a mischievous grin. Alucard bucked his hips backwards.

"Pip please…" The tension was beginning to ache and morph into actual pain.

Pip finally gave up himself. His body was crying out for sweet release, and he didn't want to deny either of them any longer. He resumed stroking Alucard and the vampire moaned luxuriously in relief. When Pip drew back once more, he pressed his face into the solitary pillow again. Pip placed his teeth against the skin of Alucard's neck again, biting down as hard as he could. The control it gave Pip and the sharp pain Alucard felt, heightened the already pleasurable sensations running through them. Pip rammed forward a low growl escaping his throat. Warm tight muscles gripped him, propelling him towards release with every violent thrust. Alucard shook as his prostate was roughly prodded, and he nearly collapsed under Pip's weight along with his own when the Frenchman swirled his thumb around the head of his erection. Pip snapped his hips forward, pinning Alucard down as the vampire wriggled beneath him. Even Alucard's half-hearted struggles turned him on. He placed his hands on Alucard's hips, dragging the vampire's pelvis back to meet his. He could feel the tightening in his lower belly, and when Alucard squeezed around him tighter than before Pip finally let go.

He buried himself all the way inside Alucard and clamped his teeth down even tighter on the vampire's skin. He generously emptied his seed inside his lover, nothing entering his mind but the euphoric relief of the tension in his groin. He moaned loudly, but Alucard was still louder. At the feeling of Pip's scalding release bathing his inner walls Alucard came hard in Pip's hand. He trembled and bucked as he rode out his orgasm, crying out into the pillow.

The Frenchman released his neck and rested his forehead against Alucard's cool shoulder, panting heavily. The world was slowly righting itself though his body was now making its limits known. Pip was shaking all over, and while a great deal of it was from the pure bliss he had just been given, it had more to do with his exhaustion. He raised himself from his position from atop Alucard and slowly pulled out of the vampire. Alucard remained where he was, still recovering from his own climax. Pip admired how Alucard clenched his toned buttocks, attempting to prevent any of Pip's spent passion from leaking back out. Pip grabbed Alucard's tail again and steadily pulled.

"Get on your back," Pip said, "Show me your belly."

Alucard resisted for a moment but at the constant ache in his spine, he unwillingly twisted himself around. He settled onto his back and winced when Pip didn't let up the pressure on his tail. Pip furrowed his brows at how Alucard's legs were bent and firmly closed, blocking his view. "Open your legs," he said. Alucard looked to the side and shook his head. "You've never been shy before," Pip said. He could tell by the way Alucard was biting the inside of his lip to stop a smile he was still playing their game. "Open your legs." Each word was punctuated with a yank on his tail. The vampire whimpered and finally allowed his legs to part. "Good boy," Pip whispered.

Pip easily settled himself between Alucard's legs and leaned down. He pressed a line of sound kisses up the underside of Alucard's softening erection. He smiled when it twitched, a vampire's stamina enabling Alucard to remain hard. Alucard firmly covered his mouth with one hand, the other he tentatively placed on Pip's hair. He arched his hips upwards and was rewarded by Pip taking the head of his cock between his lips. Pip tenderly licked away the traces of Alucard's release and relished in the vampire's choked moan. Pip swiped his tongue and noticed something he hadn't before. Alucard's ejaculate was still blood, but there was something different about it. It seemed…thicker than it had been the other few times he had tasted it. The copper tang continued to make him a little ill, but because it was proof of Alucard's pleasure, he was learning not to mind it so much.

When he finished, he straightened before he flopped over on his back next to the vampire. His eyes fell closed and he lay there, dazed and breathing heavily. He focused a green eye on the nosferatu next to him when he heard a soft chuckle. Alucard sat upright and looped his arms around Pip's waist and forced the mercenary to sit up as well. Pip groaned tiredly, though he didn't bother to push Alucard off. He watched silently as gloved fingers untied his boots before tugging them off and throwing them to the floor. Alucard took the hem of Pip's pants and undershorts and pulled them down his legs as well. Pip laughed tiredly, and leaned his weight against Alucard's strong shoulders when he turned back to him after throwing half of his clothes on the floor to join his boots.  
"You have no idea how many times I've gotten mad at your for leaving instead of helping me get undressed," Pip confessed.

"What?" Alucard laughed, meeting his eyes and raising a dark brow.

"When you first came to my room, I wanted you to stay so you could help me get my clothes off I was so tired," Pip laughed.

Alucard laughed warmly and grasped the hem of Pip's shirt. He obediently lifted his arms and let the vampire peel his grey shirt from him. Alucard smiled appreciatively at a now equally naked Pip. "Well," Alucard said, leaning forward licking the juncture of Pip's neck and shoulder, "Maybe you'll let me undress you more often."

"I'd like that," Pip said as he buried his hand in silken raven locks. He lied back on the bed and let his fatigued muscles relax. He patted the bed sheet beside him. "Come here," Pip said. Alucard settled down beside him, unsure of what to make of this. It wasn't right to say they cuddled after sex, they didn't, but Alucard equally enjoyed the lazy moments they shared. Pip's eyes were closed again, but he cleared his throat and forced them open. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"Of course not," Alucard said.

Pip rolled onto his right side about to lean up to grab his carton of cigarettes from the nightstand when he paused. "They're gone…" he mumbled. He blinked slowly amazed that Alucard had somehow gotten rid of his dog ears and tail in the short time Pip had his eyes closed.

"I know they made you a little uncomfortable," Alucard explained.

"Let's be honest," Pip grunted, leaning himself up on his forearm, "Forget the fact that I kill people for a living, or that I'm fucking the king of the vampires, I'm going straight to hell for fucking someone with dog ears and a tail. Isn't that bestiality?"  
Alucard grinned, "No. I'm still a man. Think of it as having sex with me if I'd had a headband on or something."

"But they were attached. And they moved," Pip argued, becoming increasingly appalled at what he'd just done.

"But it's better than having sex with Baskerville himself," Alucard countered.

Pip let his head hang and gave a defeated chuckle, "I give up. I _give up_." He then moved over Alucard, nearly rolling on top of the vampire, again reaching for his cigarettes. Again Pip paused. He saw a glitter of gold peeking out from beneath silken raven locks. Pip gently brushed Alucard's hair back, revealing his very human ears and the little golden hoops he'd seen the night before. "You kept them in," Pip smiled, happily surprised. He met Alucard's red eyes, and saw the self-assuredness he adored.  
"You asked me to," Alucard reminded him, "And I told you I would."

"Thank you," Pip smiled. He finally succeeded in reaching over and grabbing his smokes and his lighter before he settled himself back in his place beside Alucard.  
Alucard admittedly missed having Pip's warmth right against him, and he wanted the man on top of him once again. However, it wasn't even for the obvious sexual reason, it was simply so that he could feel the younger and look up at him. Alucard sighed silently through his nose and wondered when exactly he had let his heart be whisked away by the charming Frenchman. He looked to the side and fixed his red gaze on Pip.

"You want one?" Pip offered, already taking out two cigarettes from the carton.

"No thank you," Alucard replied smoothly. He had never been able to pick up the habit of smoking, though he had tried on several occasions. He hadn't been able to find a cigarette that he enjoyed the taste of the smoke as it hit his tongue. The smoke itself was only annoying to his already dead lungs. Besides, smoking had changed. Smoking had evolved from something elegant, with ornate pipes and cigarette holders, to a dirty and rude addiction. Despite his inability to keep it an actual habit, Alucard sometimes splurged and bought himself a fine quality cigar. He watched silently as Pip light up his cigarette, and not for the first time he thought Pip was incredibly sexy while smoking. The way he cradled his cigarette between two fingers, the way he held it in the corner of his mouth or bit down on the filter, even how his lips pursed slightly as he inhaled the smoke deep into his lungs, were what enraptured Alucard. Obviously, he knew the dangers of smoking. Each orange and yellow stick were more years shaved off of Pip's life and more disease building up in his strong body. It was something Alucard couldn't bring himself to think about too intensely. He was still accepting and adjusting to his feelings for Pip, thinking about the mercenary dying from lung cancer wasn't something he could handle.

Pip silently watched as a flurry of micro-expressions passed over Alucard's handsome features. He wished he could guess what the vampire was thinking, but with Alucard there was never any way to tell—not even flat out asking. Pip twisted around and placed his cigarette in the cradle of his ashtray on his opposite nightstand.

"There was actually something I wanted to talk to you about," Pip began nervously.  
"Okay," Alucard nodded, just as uneasy but much more adept at hiding it.

Pip sighed heavily, and settled his weight on his right forearm once more. "Did you have a good time last night?" he asked seriously.

"Absolutely," Alucard smiled, meaning what he said.

"You don't have to lie," Pip offered softly, "If you didn't like it, you can tell me Count."

"I did," Alucard assured him, at a loss as to why Pip was asking such a question.  
"Okay," Pip nodded slightly, and couldn't help but run his fingers along Alucard's shoulder to his perfectly toned bicep. He was increasingly aware of an insatiable need to touch Alucard whenever the vampire was with him.

"Why do ask?" Alucard inquired, furrowing his brows slightly.

"You…you didn't really seem like yourself last night," Pip blurted, "I've seen how you normally act. I've seen you pretend to be submissive. I've seen you upset and I'm still sorry about that. But last night you just seemed…off."

"Oh," Alucard finally nodded in understanding. He shifted slightly, delaying on answering the question. "I've always been that way I'm afraid," Alucard finally admitted, "When I was fourteen, I was thrown into a country I didn't know. I couldn't speak the language. I didn't know the religion. I was punished for reasons I didn't understand at first. And ever since then, when I walk into someplace I don't know, I get…very quiet. I don't talk because I'm too busy trying to figure out how many people are around me, where are the doors, who's in front of me, is there anyone behind me? When I was human, it was simply my mind's way of helping me _survive_. I think now its more force of habit than anything."

Pip looked down. That hadn't even crossed his mind, but _of course_ Alucard would be suspicious of everywhere he went. Behavior like that surely didn't just melt away, even though Alucard had so little to fear as the undead. "I'm sorry," Pip said. He felt ignorant for not even considering that _that_ might have been the problem, instead of Alucard not enjoying himself.

"You don't have to be sorry," Alucard said, "It was a lot of fun. But it was a lot to take in at first."

Pip noticed how Alucard wouldn't meet his eyes as he spoke. A sly grin spread across Pip's face and he leaned over Alucard again forcing the older male to make eye contact. "Are you saying I managed to make the illustrious Count Dracula a little shy?" Pip asked.  
"I always loved that," Alucard murmured with a smirk, "'The illustrious Count Dracula.'"

"It's very accurate," Pip said, smirking himself.

Alucard turned his head to the side, though his smile didn't fade in the slightest. "And _perhaps_ I was feeling shy," Alucard muttered.

"Really?" Pip asked, amazed that Alucard could even feel real timidity.

"You don't understand," Alucard said, running a gloved hand down his suddenly serious face, "If I was free to do as I please, I would have done _everything_ by now. But I've been stuck here in this _fucking_ house! And…there's a lot I don't know about yet. Last night was the first time I'd ever been to a nightclub."

Pip's joviality sobered up quickly at the flash of anger Alucard let slip. He knew Alucard was being completely honest. After all, Alucard had been locked in the basement for twenty years, and the world had changed so drastically from Alucard's human years. Luckily, the vampire had been free to watch most of the progressions the world had made. But since the Van Helsing's had enslaved Alucard, there were a vast many things the nosferatu had yet to see or experience. There was a distinct pang in Pip's heart at the knowledge.

"You know, I'm in unfamiliar waters too," Pip said kindly.

Alucard's eyes softened slightly, "I know you are. And you don't know how grateful I am that you're doing this."

Pip wanted to point out how Alucard was making it sound like Pip was making some great sacrifice, or that he was far nobler than he actually was. Instead, he simply kissed Alucard's neck. "You're welcome. But it's my fault too. I should have led you better last night," he said.

"You were perfect last night," Alucard said warmly, "Maybe you got nervous too, but you gave me everything I wanted from you." Alucard finally looked back at him. "What's wrong?"

"I know it's not my place to ask," Pip ventured, "But…Count I think there's nothing sexier then when you're arrogant and in control yourself. I know you want me to be in control, and I know you want me to hurt you. But there are times I want to know it's still _you_ I'm sleeping with." Pip had a hard time admitting that to himself, let alone out loud to Alucard. Yet every word he spoke was true. If he was meant to be the sadistic dominant partner, he needed a defiant man to try and dominate. Alucard helped him learn by deliberately acting overly submissive to him at first—and Pip found it highly arousing—but Pip was finding himself more attracted to Alucard's real personality.  
Alucard bit the inside of his lip, inwardly celebrating what Pip wanted. Alucard loved to act submissive to the Frenchman and he hoped they could keep playing more games with each other, but if Pip wanted him just the way he was, then that was a beacon of hope. Maybe Alucard's understated and indirect seduction techniques were finally starting to work. Alucard nodded eagerly, "I can do that."

Pip sighed softly in relief. He wasn't sure what to make of anything he was feeling towards the Count, but he was glad that this confession hadn't backfired on him either. Pip glided his palm over the vampire's cold chest. "Stay?" he asked, "I want to go again, but I need some sleep."

Alucard nodded after a moment of deliberation. It was the middle of the day, and he could use a quick nap as well. Pip smiled radiantly at how Alucard wasn't going to immediately vanish. He settled down on his back beside Alucard again and glanced at his clock. "Give me five minutes, okay?"

"Sure," Alucard agreed.

Pip glanced between him and the ceiling a few times well aware of the fact that he had never actually fallen asleep around Alucard before. Slumber's gentle called pulled him in, and he was already dozing before he realized it. Alucard rolled onto his left side and quietly looked on as Pip slept. He could tell the mercenary was only in a half-sleep, one of the times that dreams crept up on the consciousness. However, Pip's rest was undisturbed for the time being. With sleep relaxing his handsome face, Pip looked very young. Alucard knew Pip was in his early thirties, well into adulthood by human standards, but practically a boy by Alucard's. He listened to the sound of a steady heartbeat and watched Pip's chest rise and fall slowly. He smiled softly and skillfully pulled the top bed sheet out from under Pip before settling it over the mercenary. Alucard wasn't able to feel cold, but he could see Pip's skin breaking out in gooseflesh.

Alucard then stifled back a yawn and closed his eyes himself. He fell into a light sleep, and jolted awake when he felt bizarre movement beside him. Alucard blinked repeatedly and stretched his jaw, fangs glinting and his tongue escaping his lips for a moment. He leaned up and looked to the clock. "Oops." It had been a lot longer than five minutes. They had slept for nearly an hour. But considering no one had come banging on Pip's door, Alucard didn't think it was a problem. What he was curious about was Pip's muscles twitching unpredictably. Alucard furrowed his dark brows and deeply inhaled Pip's scent. There was no fear or worry coming from Pip. Alucard gently brushed Pip's caramel hair back from his forehead and was surprised when the younger man didn't wake. He knew he shouldn't have, but he subtly probed Pip's mind.

'_Just dreaming_,' Alucard realized. And nothing bad from what Alucard could tell. He could hear the language Pip dreamed in in his own mind, and Alucard wasn't surprised when he heard French. Alucard rarely dreamed anymore, but when he did, it was always in his native language, Romanian. But then there was a language Alucard didn't recognize, something he wasn't familiar with. He figured it would be best to forget about it since he wouldn't be able to ask Pip without letting on that he had been peeking into the mercenary's psyche. Instead, he gave into his curiosity and let his mind sink further into Pip's so he could witness Pip's dream. He instantly needed to clamp a hand over his mouth as his fangs extended and his cock hardened.

_They were outside in the dense trees around the Hellsing property. It was night and a cool one. Alucard had the dog ears and tail again, only this time instead of an obedient pup the vampire held the air of a vicious hunting dog. Pip was kissed roughly and demandingly, for once he was not the one leading. It was Alucard guiding them to move together. As soon as Pip was pliant and at ease in his grasp, Alucard whipped the Frenchman around and forced him to the ground. Pip remained on all fours, warm breath billowing in the frigid air. He cried out as Alucard pulled down his trousers without warning. Pip moaned as the vampire stroked his heavy erection, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away when Alucard rubbed his own erection against his ass. He wanted Alucard inside him. He wanted to know what it felt like, how liberating it could be to give someone else control. He moaned again as Alucard pressed his chest against Pip's back, dangerous teeth nipping at his skin. He felt something hard and warm press up against where no one else had ever touched him and— _

Alucard couldn't take it anymore. His gloved hands traversed Pip's prone form and cold lips pressed against heated skin. The aroma of Pip's arousal began swirling around him. Alucard peeked down and beneath the thin sheet he could see Pip's growing erection. Alucard trailed cold kisses down Pip's throat to his chest. Still asleep, Pip shivered at the tantalizing touch.

He crashed awake when unforgiving teeth bit down on his right nipple. "Ow!" he yelped. He yanked on Alucard's hair to get him off. "Stop! That fucking hurts!"

Alucard didn't move away despite the pull on his hair. He released the abused bud of flesh and ran his cool tongue over it soothingly. While the contents of Pip's dream made him so hard he ached, it wasn't what he wanted from Pip. Naturally he was tempted, Pip was gorgeous and the thought of the mercenary beneath him begging for more made his mouth water, but he loved it when Pip guided him with a firm yet kind hand. If he pushed Pip just a little too far right now, maybe Pip would subconsciously remind himself that Alucard was supposed to be the submissive one by fucking him into the mattress.

Pip loosened the grip on his hair and started running his fingers through it. He should have known Alucard would be horny again when he woke up. What he didn't expect was how pleasurable it felt to have Alucard lick and suck on his nipples. He'd never really paid attention to his own before. Usually when he had sex with someone—Alucard included—he was too busy focused on his partner's nipples to even think about his. No one had ever really touched them, and he realized now with Alucard he had been missing out on even with that painful bite. Then it finally hit him.

Alucard ceased his caresses and his scarlet eyes met Pip's. Pip's entire handsome face was flushed bright red. He covered his eyes and muttered a soft curse. "You saw it didn't you?" he demanded from clenched teeth.

"Yes," Alucard admitted.

Pip proceeded to cover his face with both hands in an attempt to hide his mortification. He wished he could have crawled into a corner. He couldn't lie and say he wasn't excited by the idea of Alucard taking him, his stiff erection was proof that he most certainly was. Yet the only time he'd ever really thought about it was the previous night, when someone in the club as thought Pip must have been on the bottom. It wasn't that he didn't want to think about, he just didn't want the very man he was fantasizing about in the same room with him reading his mind when he was so unsure of what he really wanted. But since Alucard was there, and he had unwittingly presented the nosferatu with the idea, he felt obligated to offer Alucard what he surely wanted. Pip gulped softly and tensely opened his legs.

"You can if you want to," he offered, fully aware of how his voice and limbs were shaking.

Alucard shifted so he was face to face with Pip. "I don't ever want to refuse you," Alucard said gently, "But I'm going to this time."

Pip blinked in surprise, "What?"

"I've told you I'm willing to do whatever you want…and I know you don't really want this. That's okay. I never said we had to be equals in this. If you actually do wanna try it sometime…" Alucard shrugged his shoulders. "That's up to you. But for right now…" A mischievous glint came to his crimson eyes, and he began slowly kissing his way down Pip's body. The Frenchman shivered again and Alucard smiled at how it was from pure desire this time. There was no longer any uncertainty or trepidation clinging to Pip. "I think there are a few other sordid things you could be doing to me right now." Alucard winked up at him, and pushed the bed sheet down from Pip's waist revealing his hardness.

"Oh really?" Pip asked that delicious confident and cocky tone back to his voice. It was Alucard's turn to shiver at the sound of it. "Then come here."

Alucard slyly shook his head and continued to kiss his way down Pip's gorgeous body. There was nothing about Pip that Alucard disliked, the mercenary's plentiful scars included. His eyelids fell half-mast as he finally reached Pip's pelvis. He firmly took hold of Pip's erection and carefully pulled his foreskin back fully. Pip whimpered softly. He had always retracted his foreskin before sex. Always. For him it was much more pleasurable, but he'd always done that _himself_. To have his lover do it for him, so effortlessly and expertly, forced him to take his bottom lip between his teeth. Alucard's pink tongue slipped out from behind kissable lips and swiped across the head of Pip's cock. He moaned long and low and arched his hips up. Alucard focused all his attention on the tip of the mercenary's cock, making full use of the most sensitive place on his body. He lightly tongued the slit, already tasting Pip's precome and sighing happily. He licked the underside a little harder and Pip threw his head back exposing his throat. He pressed his lips to it in a kiss before he slowly began taking all of Pip's length in his mouth.

"Yes, suck me," Pip demanded huskily.

He placed a hand on the back of Alucard's head urging the vampire to continue. Alucard eagerly licked the underside of Pip's erection and then started sucking vigorously. Pip was sure Alucard had sucked the breath right out of him too. Alucard eased Pip's legs apart, maneuvering one to rest over his shoulder. Pip fisted one hand on Alucard's hair and the other in the sheets. His body was thrumming from Alucard's attentions, his lower belly beginning to tighten. He made the mistake of looking down and a heavy wave of heat surged down to his groin. He twitched in Alucard's mouth but he was determined to not come before Alucard this time.

"Stop," he groaned out. Alucard released him reluctantly and licked his bottom lip chasing Pip's taste. Pip took a moment to calm down but smiled as Alucard peppered his inner thighs with kisses.

"You know an easy position where you can be on the bottom," Alucard said, "I can ride you."

Pip unintentionally bucked his hips at the offer. Having a lover as sexy as Alucard offer to ride him while his head was between his legs, nearly brought Pip to the precipice of climax then and there.

"You _are_ going to ride me," Pip confirmed with a growl.

Alucard's eyes gleamed with excitement and he swiftly moved to place himself over Pip. Pip waited until Alucard was resting on his knees, his long sexy legs on either side of his hips, to place his hands on Alucard's his thumbs atop sharp pelvic bones effectively holding him still. "Not so fast," Pip grinned, "It's your turn."

He sat upright and leaned forward running his nose along Alucard's taut muscles before taking the vampire's erection into his mouth. He enjoyed giving Alucard oral sex much more than he could have ever imagined. The nosferatu was so responsive to everything he did, that the opportunity to give unadulterated pleasure to Alucard was something Pip found unbelievably gratifying. He moved his head up and down, mimicking how Alucard had used his tongue on the underside by tracing a vein. Alucard's gloved hands rested on Pip's shoulders rubbing them softly as a 'thank you'. Pip moved his right hand from Alucard's hip to his entrance and slid in two fingers. He diligently searched for the little telltale bump in Alucard's silken inner walls. Alucard's hips bucked when he found it. Luckily, Alucard remained quiet but Pip gagged when Alucard hit the back of his throat sooner than he was ready. He recovered quickly and started sucking. Alucard panted as Pip's mouth and fingers brought him closer and closer to the edge. He could feel the tension coiling tighter and faster, his balls tightening in preparation.

"Pip," Alucard cried in warning.

Pip let him go, giving one last lick to Alucard's cock, savoring the feel and the taste of the intimate skin. Alucard's legs were shaking, but he paid no mind to that. Pip took his erection in his hand and with the other squeezed Alucard's hip.

"Move down," he said. Alucard slowly lowered himself, keeping hold of Pip's shoulders. Using his index finger, Pip swiftly guided himself inside Alucard, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and smirking at the vampire's moan. Yet he didn't let Alucard sit all the way down. Once Pip was about halfway inside he clutched Alucard hips and stopped his descent. "Stay like this for me," Pip said.

Alucard looked down though he could not actually see where they were joined, "But—"

"Trust me," Pip assured him.

Alucard glanced back up at him. Pip remained silent as did Alucard, but the Frenchman was well aware of the unspoken question passing between them. Burning crimson eyes were carefully watching him from beneath ink black lashes, eyebrows, and animated locks. Pip swallowed dryly. "I do trust you," he said at last, "I do."

Alucard's probing gaze softened as he smiled. "Really?"

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't," Pip replied, "Now don't be an asshole and show my why I _shouldn't_ trust you."

"I won't," Alucard whispered. He moved closer to Pip and licked the younger man's lips. Pip cupped the back of his head and shoved his tongue inside the vampire's mouth. Alucard moaned appreciatively as Pip's tongue tangled with his own. Pip broke the kiss far sooner than he liked, but he could tell by the quirk to Pip's lips he had thought of something wonderful.

"Stay where you are," Pip commanded. He lied back down fully on the bed and bent his legs so his feet lied flat on the sheets. He grabbed a hold of Alucard's arms and guided him so they clasped each other's forearms allowing Alucard to stay balanced. Pip lifted his lower half from the bed and slammed all the way inside Alucard.

"Oh…Oh Pip…" Alucard moaned, letting his head fall back. It was just like the Frenchman to do this and Alucard adored it. Pip had used a position that was supposed to let Alucard have a little more control and had altered it slightly to his complete advantage. All Alucard could do was attempt to maintain his balance and withstand the sweet torture the younger man doled out to him.

Pip set a quick rhythm, slamming into Alucard has brutally and quickly as he could. As good as it felt to have Pip inside him again, Alucard couldn't quite ignore that Pip wasn't hitting his prostate in this position yet. Desire and frustration coursing through his veins, Alucard tried shifting this way and that to help Pip find it.

"Don't move," Pip ordered.

"But draga its not there," Alucard whined in desperation, his lower belly burning with such an intense lust it turned painful. "It's not there."

Pip furrowed his brow unsure of what Alucard was talking about before it clicked in his mind. Pip slowed his pace, his chest heaving, "Then help me hit it."

Alucard opened his legs more, forcing his trembling limbs to continue supporting his weight. He leaned forward more and when Pip thrust up, he nearly wept. Alucard's extended fangs gnashed at his tongue stifling his scream of delight. A thin red line appeared at the seam of his closed lips. He swiped his tongue across his lips catching the blood that might have spilt down. His toes curled as his hidden pleasure spot was cruelly pounded into. He was actually glad for his gloves for once, because he might have clawed Pip's forearms. Pip smirked maddeningly up at him, and Alucard couldn't do anything but let his head hang and relish the pleasure ravaging his tall form.

Pip couldn't lie back anymore; he needed to be closer to Alucard. He deftly sat upright again and put his hands on the vampire's smooth cold back. He raked his short fingernails down Alucard's spine, fine red marks blooming on his alabaster skin. Pip titled his head back slightly to meet Alucard's unfocused gaze.

"Ride me."

He chuckled when he saw Alucard's cock twitch at the command, and the vampire didn't keep him waiting long. Alucard raised himself before forcefully moving his pelvis back down. It took Alucard a few times to find a steady pace, but once he did, he rode Pip without respite. He continually slammed himself down, Pip's turgid length continuing to push into his prostate. Pip slid his hands to Alucard's ass, giving each cheek a firm squeeze. He slipped two fingers down to Alucard's already full passage and traced the stretched ring of muscle. When he was fully seated inside Alucard momentarily, he flexed upwards in his own thrust. Alucard gave a sobbing moan.

"How's that feel Count?"

"Like I'm gonna come."

"Are you?" Pip asked.

"I'm close," Alucard stated.

Pip moved one arm to loop around Alucard's midsection, forcing their chests and stomachs to press against each other. The other fisted in Alucard's black hair. With Alucard in his current place on top of him, Pip could only reach up to the base of Alucard's throat. He trailed his hot tongue along Alucard's collarbones before kissing his way down the vampire's chest. He latched onto a dusky nipple and bit down as hard as he possibly could. Alucard gasped and jumped harshly at the painful treatment. But since he loved pain along with his pleasure, raptured bloody tears gathered in his eyes. He rocked his hips down faster, his heavily leaking erection rubbing between their toned abdomens.  
"The other," Alucard panted, lightly tugging on Pip's hair still in its long braid, "Do the other one."

Pip released the pressure on Alucard's nipple and grinned up at him. "This is your punishment for biting me earlier. I never told you could do that."

"Bite anywhere you want," Alucard groaned.

"Painslut," Pip taunted.

"Your painslut," Alucard corrected.

"Fucking right. Say you're mine. Say it!" Pip hissed.

"I'm yours," Alucard said, "I'm yours. Only yours. Do whatever you want with me."  
At the invitation Pip bit savagely down on Alucard's other nipple. A higher pitched moan escaped the vampire's throat, but that wasn't the sound that pushed Pip right to the edge. It was that deep sensual voice letting Pip claim ownership of him, allowing Pip the naïve thought that _he_ was the one the Alucard wanted most. And for an inexplicable moment he dearly wished that was true. He started grinding his teeth, tender flesh still caught between them and Alucard looped his arms around Pip's shoulders. One gloved hand pressed on the back of Pip's head, urging the mercenary closer before he buried his nose in caramel hair.

"Pip please…please!" he begged.

Pip freed Alucard's abused flesh with a grunt. He dragged Alucard's head down with the hand fisted in black hair and gave a bruising kiss to the nosferatu. He lapped up the copper tange of the Count's spilled blood, and poured all his want and confusion into the older male mouth.

The tension in Alucard's loins finally snapped. He arched his back and sobbed into Pip's mouth as he came, his bloody release smearing over both their stomachs. His inner walls clenched around Pip mercilessly. His orgasm hit Pip like a kick in the gut. He pushed himself into Alucard as deeply as he possibly could and came. He growled in feral manner as he shot his hot thick release into Alucard's passage. They continued to rock frantically against each other as they rode out the waves their orgasms. Alucard's body sung as did Pip's, and they both broke the bloody kiss. Pip panted for air desperately, and Alucard let his eyes fall closed as he took in rapid shallow breathes.

Pip fell back on the bed and smiled widely. "You are fucking gorgeous," Pip whispered adoringly. He ran his hands lazily over Alucard's body. "I've never seen anything sexier. Fuck you should have seen yourself…" Pip laughed when he saw Alucard's face redden as much as his vampire nature would allow. He reached up and adoringly rubbed the vampire's flushed cheek with the backs of his fingers. He hoped he wouldn't ever forget this. He wanted the image of Alucard riding him passionately with flushed cheeks forever engrained in his memory. "You're so sexy to me," Pip said smiling.

"Thank you," Alucard mumbled. He was used to having people ogle him, but to have Pip say such things made him ridiculously happy. It wasn't as if Pip hadn't said things like this before, but since Alucard's feelings towards the younger man grown it felt different now to have Pip say that.

Pip chuckled kindheartedly again. "You're welcome Count."

Alucard smiled slightly, and he noted a little chagrined that in this position he was the one who needed break contact where they were still joined. He hesitantly placed both hands on Pip's stomach and swiftly lifted himself off the Frenchman. Once Pip was no longer inside him, he tightened his muscles once again preventing any of Pip's previous release from leaking back out. Alucard brought both legs over to Pip's right side and made to flop down beside the mercenary on the bed. Unfortunately, Alucard grievously misjudged how large Pip's bed was. Rather than lounging on the bed next to Pip, Alucard wound up throwing himself off it. A painful sounding thud and a muffled 'oof!' emanated from the floor.

Pip scrambled to the edge of the bed and peered over it. He saw Alucard sprawled out on his back, rubbing the back of his head. "Ow," his deep voice complained none too enthusiastically.

Pip stifled a laugh at Alucard's incredibly rare but incredibly amusing lack of grace. Pip swept his long braid over his shoulder and let it fall over the side of the bed. "Grab hold of the rope Count," he called out jokingly with a few errant chuckles.

Red eyes opened and Alucard laughed himself. He grabbed the end of Pip's braid and sat up. "Just the lifeline I needed," he said, holding up the end of Pip's braid.

Pip scooted back and patted the mattress. "Get up here hot stuff."

Alucard climbed up on the bed embarrassed at his own stupidity. He couldn't even _remember_ the last time he'd done something so idiotic. He sat there awkwardly, avoiding meeting Pip's gaze. Pip wrapped his arms around Alucard's waist and pulled the vampire close to him. "I promise I'll never speak of this to anyone," he reassured him, "It'll be our secret okay?"

Alucard finally let himself relax. "Alright."

"Are you okay?" Pip asked seriously.

"Of course I am," Alucard smirked easily, "A little fall like that won't hurt me."

"No I mean…are you okay?"

Alucard looked at him seriously. "Well now that you mention it," he began slowly, "I've had some mind blowing sex with this sexy sensual Frenchman I know…so I'm better than okay." Pip rolled his eye at Alucard's cheeky grin.

"Are you okay?" Alucard asked him in turn.

Pip smiled easily, "I'm good too. And I'm sorry about earlier."

"Stop saying you're sorry," Alucard said sternly, "It's okay. I've told you, I'm happy with whatever you're willing to give me."

Pip nodded unsure of what else to say. Everything was alright. Everything was back to normal with them…or as 'normal' as it had ever been. They both liked it when Pip was the dominant partner, and as strange as it was, for both of them it felt like that was how things were actually meant to be. Alucard had had a few moments of uncertainty before; perhaps it had simply been Pip's turn. He pressed a kiss to Alucard's shoulder. They both jumped at a knock on the door.

"Captain you hurt?"

"No," Pip called out, worriedly meeting Alucard's concerned gaze.

"What was that noise?"

"I…dropped something that's all," he reassured the few of his men who were outside his door.

"The fuck did he drop? An elephant?" someone asked.

"I don't weigh _that_ much," Alucard muttered.

Pip shushed him desperately trying to hold back his mirth. Once it was obvious the men were walking back down the hall satisfied that he was fine, Pip openly laughed despite himself. "What do you think their reactions would be if I told them I had dropped you?" Pip asked Alucard softly. He shook his head immediately, "Never mind. The boys don't need to know."

Alucard kept silent pretending to be unaware of what the Wild Geese would think. He had a feeling some of them must guessed what the noise was with their minds in the gutter.

Pip sighed and shook his head before he climbed off the bed. He went to his dressers and began digging out some fresh clothes. "What does 'draga' mean?" Pip asked curiously.

"What?" Alucard asked tensing.

"You called me draga," Pip elaborated, sliding a drawer closed after retrieving his desired items, "What is it? Better not mean 'fuckface'."

Alucard swallowed nervously. Had he really called Pip that? 'Draga' was a Romanian endearment that had the same meaning 'cheri' did in French. Alucard panicked a little at how he had unwittingly said such a thing, but he was relieved he had said it in his native language. At least this way, he could lie easily about it. "It's a Romanian term," he explained cryptically.

"Cool," Pip smiled. He had never heard the Romanian language spoken aloud before and so that little tidbit was very interesting to him. He quickly forgot to press for the meaning of the word while searching for his clothes. "So, any idea of what this meeting is going to be about?" Pip asked.

Alucard relaxed on the bed and watched appreciatively as Pip wandered about his room unfazed by either of their unclothed states. "It'll most likely be about how real vampires are cropping up now," Alucard explained, recalling the files he had read earlier.  
"As apposed to?"

"The vampires with the computer chips in them." Pip nodded his head, a serious expression settling upon his handsome face. "Actually that reminds me," Alucard continued, "Integra's asked me to participate in the Wild Geese's drills."

"Participate how?" Pip asked worriedly as he turned around to face Alucard fully.  
"She wants me to train you in the differences between fighting vampires like me and their ghouls and the ones you've already faced," Alucard explained.

"Oh great," Pip muttered, seemingly irritated.

Alucard's brows drew together taking offence to Pip's reactions. "What's so bad about that?"

Pip's annoyance melted away instantly. "No, I didn't mean it like that," he reassured Alucard as he strode over to him. He kissed the vampire's nose reassuringly, "I'm just worried I'll be too busy staring at your ass to pay attention to what you're saying."

"Oh," Alucard grinned and nodded in understanding, "I'll try not to bend over to often."

"Yes, you should be careful of that. I may have to ravage you where you stand," Pip teased.

"You know I wouldn't complain," Alucard whispered, raising his brows.

"I'm doomed," Pip stated flatly turning away towards his bathroom, "I get to fuck the hottest man to have walked the planet and I'm doomed."

Alucard laughed and lied down on the bed as Pip wandered into the bathroom with his fresh clothes. This time Pip didn't close the door, but Alucard heard the sink running once more. During the short time it took Pip to clean himself up for the impending meeting Alucard wound up lightly dozing again. When Pip wandered out from his bathroom, he saw an inexplicably dressed Alucard lying on his bed. The vampire was wearing the clothes Pip loved to see him in. His white dress shirt, red cravat, black slacks, and black boots were all perfect. Pip smiled at how Alucard made sure his boots didn't touch Pip's sheets, attempting to keep them clean though they were now rumpled.

Pip wandered over to Alucard, dressed in fresh fatigues himself and sat down next to Alucard on the bed. Alucard blinked a few times before settling his gaze on Pip. The Count was also ethereally beautiful when he slept. Pip leaned down and kissed his cheek lingeringly. He pulled back and Alucard smiled up at him softly. "What was that for?"  
Pip smiled and shrugged, "Nothing."

.

John looked over at their commanding officer and sighed to himself. After thoroughly cleaning and storing their weapons, the Wild Geese were enjoying a lazy afternoon and evening off. Both he and the Captain realized how important it was to be able to do nothing after destroying walking animated corpses. Honestly, it was a terrifying job. John had been paralyzed by fear plenty of times. Working at Hellsing was different from any other contract they had taken on. Instead, of the normal battlefields, wounds, and death toll, they were dealing with something else entirely. Essentially, they acted as the clean up crew for Alucard and Seras. The vampires were meant to destroy the other vampires, and the Wild Geese were meant to end the suffering of the ghouls. However, Seras usually went on ghoul eradication missions with them because she was not well versed enough in fighting another vampire. They all needed the long bouts of downtime to recover their nerves and their resolves. John's family had been military men for generations, and after seeing his father come back from Vietnam, John was well aware of the trauma war could cause on the mind. While fighting monsters paid well, they were in more danger than ever before. And it was obvious not all of the men were taking it well.  
Their Captain was not one of those men. He knew how to hide his fear, how to push himself beyond his limits, not to mention he had the courage to sleep with the Lord of the vampires. But John could tell that wasn't the current problem. The boys were gathered on the many sofas and armchairs watching the TV or talking amongst themselves. Pip sat away from all of them at the small light table reading over some files. Or he was _meant_ to be reading files but John knew better. The Captain had already gone through two cigarettes and had been staring intently at the same page for the past ten minutes or so. John made a bold choice and decided it was time to intervene.

Although Pip was perfectly fluent in English, it was in fact his _third_ language. Pip had grown up speaking French as his first language because of his father's family raising him in France, and naturally he had been spoken French when he went to school as a boy. His second language was in fact Swedish. Pip's mother had been born and raised in Sweden, and though she had learned French, she had spoken her to son in her native tongue and taught him many things before she had passed. Pip actually hadn't taken any English lessons in school. As he'd grown into his teens, he'd realized what a valuable language English was to know and had begun teaching himself. The rest had simply come from practicing and being forced to speak it on a daily basis by commanding American soldiers. And while Pip's English was impeccable, there were still times he struggled with it.

John lightly patted Pip on the shoulder when he reached where the man was sitting. Pip jumped and placed his current cigarette in the nearby ashtray. John leaned down slightly and quietly whispered, "Which word?"

Pip looked away sharply. John knew him too well at times; he was like the older brother Pip never had. Pip silently berated himself for being so obviously distracted. But he also wanted to petulantly point out that he was only struggling with the written words because he was tired. And the one to blame for that was probably asleep again in the basement. Pip licked his dry lips and pointed to the word giving him trouble. John calmly looked at the text of the file.

"A transgression is a crime or an offence. See here it says 'The culprit is well aware the implications of their transgressions. See attached photograph.'" John quickly flipped the page to show a picture of various occult and devilish symbols scrawled upon a wall in blood. "Chrsit," John muttered, furrowing his brow, "Basically what it's saying at that they know what they're doing is wrong."

Pip nodded, ashamed of himself for forgetting the translations of an individual word. "Thank you," he whispered, picking up his cigarette and taking another drag from it.  
"Don't sweat it," John replied, "When's the meeting?"

Pip glanced at the oversized watch he wore on his right wrist. It had been his father's and grandfather's before being passed down to him. He had found it recently and he wanted to get back into the habit of wearing it when he wasn't fighting. He also thought that the large silver clock face and brown leather straps went well with his fatigues. But he was more than willing to wear it all the time. "Fifteen minutes," he answered.

"I'll make sure there's a cold beer waiting in the fridge," John said, "You're gonna need it."

"Merci," Pip smiled. He perked up as he remembered something, "I wanted to ask you, do you still have that laptop?"

"The one with all our archives for Hellsing? Yeah, you need me to get it?"

"No, not that one," Pip said, disinterested in their work computer, "Your personal laptop. I know I should get one of my own, I've got the money, but I was hoping I could borrow yours. There are a few things I want to look up."

"Sure," John nodded easily. He clapped Pip soundly on the back, "I'll bring it by with that beer I promised."

Pip smiled, "Thanks John."

"Don't worry about it…feel free to slip my bonus under the door," John teased as he walked back to his previous seat.

Pip chuckled and turned back to the files he needed to finish reading before the meeting. He enjoyed the friendships he carried with each of his men. His smile faded quickly. If his men found out about him and Alucard…everything would change. He leaned his elbows on the table and pinched the bridge of his constantly broken nose. Everything already was changing, and he didn't know how to get things back to the way they were.

…He wasn't even sure he _wanted_ things back to the way they were. He had some serious thinking to do and some big decisions to make. But that would have to come later. He stood up and swiped the files off the table. He quietly left for the meeting, a concerned expression on his usually smiling face. For now duty was calling him and he needed to leave.

.

Walter jumped as he turned around and saw a familiar dark figure in the doorway of the kitchen. "Alucard," he sighed.

"Good evening Walter," Alucard replied calmly.

Walter was slightly surprised that Alcuard had forgone his usual full attire and was wandering about the mansion without his red overcoat or his black sport coat on. The vampire calmly walked over to the stainless steal fridge that held countless bloodpacks for him and Seras. Granted, he was the only one who drank regularly. The white light of the fridge gave Alucard's severely handsome face a touch of life too it, the pallor of his skin taking on a living hue. That faded as soon as Alucard grabbed his desired packet of blood and closed the fridge.

Walter opened a drawer looking for a pair of scissors to hand Alucard when a distinctive snap proved the action useless. Alucard's strong teeth had effortlessly bitten off the cap and a small portion of the plastic tubing that would have been hooked up to an IV in a hospital. Alucard liked using the tubing at the bottom of the packet as a straw. Or at least that was what Walter had believed.

For Alucard, drinking stored blood was a necessary chore rather than a pleasurable meal. Cold blood was essentially dead blood to him. It could sate his body's nutritional needs, but there was no flavor to it. Alucard plopped himself down in one of the kitchen's chairs, and placed his crossed arms upon the table. His bloodpack rested against his crossed forearms, the only thing keeping it upright was Alucard's firm hold on the tubing with his lips and teeth. He took soft little gulps, a particularly bored expression upon his face as he fed.

Walter smiled softly and went about his usual work. After the meeting, it would be time for Integra's dinner and then he would take down a packet of blood to Seras in the hopes she would drink. He worked about the kitchen and perhaps because he had known Alucard for the better part of fifty years, he didn't feel intimidated to be in the vampire's presence.

"You know I'm surprised you've taken another lover," Walter commented lightly, adjusting his monocle. Alucard said nothing, though his soft little gulps slowed. "You chose a man as well," Walter said, turning towards Alucard a freshly brewed cup of tea in hand. He sat down in a chair opposite Alucard and was surprised when the vampire's cruel gaze didn't meet his own. "You didn't even take a male lover during the war when you were a woman," Walter reflected. He took a slow sip of his tea.

"Did you want me to choose you Walter?" Alucard asked, the supposedly subtle accusation obvious in his deep voice.

"Forgive me Alucard, but no," Walter said honestly, "You're a very handsome man but as a woman…you're rather lacking in bosom."

Alucard nearly snorted out his current mouthful of blood. "Walter!"

"You asked," Walter replied, an easygoing smile upon his wrinkled visage.

Alucard sighed and moved the tubing over to the left corner of his mouth so he could speak more articulately. "I don't even like men," Alucard confessed, "Is wrong that I want him?"

"I don't think so," Walter replied, "I see no reason why we have to stick one gender only. I don't think sexuality is as black and white as we like to think it is. There's an exception to every rule."

"Very wise of you Walter," Alucard smiled slightly. However, it was a defeated melancholy smile.

"But it didn't help any, did it?" Walter sighed.

Alucard looked down, his black hair helping cast a deep shadow over his burning eyes. "Do you think if a person looses someone they're in love with, they should be allowed to fall in love again?" Alucard asked.

"Yes," Walter said, "I don't know what it's like to loose someone I've been in love with. I can only imagine what the pain is like. I'm sure it must be difficult to want to fall in love again, but I'm sure that's also part of the healing. So long as you don't move on too quickly…like you did."

Alucard's body stiffened and a low feral growl emitted from his throat. "What did you say?" he demanded, demonic eyes boring into Walter's.

"I said, you've moved on too quickly," Walter repeated.

"How can you say that?" Alucard asked, his eyes narrowing and his dark brows furrowing. Yet his anger had melted into hurt.

"You turned three brides in the time you were in Romania. You've recently turned Seras and now you're sleeping with the Captain…you're not very faithful are you?"  
"You certainly are like your masters Walter," Alucard laughed bitterly, "You can say something so heartless so easily. You're telling me I should live alone for all eternity."  
"Immortality was always your choice," Walter countered.

"So, it bothers you that much that I'm sleeping with him?" Alucard demanded.

"It doesn't bother me at all," Walter stated honestly, "But I can see you creating a situation that will only wind up hurting everyone."

"What are you talking about?"

"You've become smitten with Bernadotte, haven't you? Even though it's painfully obvious that he and Miss Victoria want each other. They'd be quite a lovely couple you have to give them that. It's not your place to ruin someone else's life. Not like what you did to Mina," Walter said.

"Mina was mine!" Alucard cried, "I _loved_ her!"

"Then you should have let her go."

"_**I did!**_" Alucard screamed, "_I spent two hundred and fifty years in my coffin waiting to become dust before I turned my first bride! And you claim I didn't wait long enough?! I've waited another hundred years before I took another lover! Have you ever thought that I get lonely! I do miss her! I __**always**__ miss her! When I was with her, I devoted myself to her wholeheartedly! There was __**nothing**__ I wouldn't have done for her! And she loved me as well!_" Alucard sat back and panted, at a loss as to why the comrade he'd known the longest was plunging the knife deeper into his heart. He'd come to Walter to ask for advice, or at the very least to have someone listen to him.

In truth, Walter _wasn't_ trying to hurt Alucard. He was trying to do the farthest thing from it. He was trying to _save_ Alucard from another broken heart. Walter was fully aware of how deeply and passionately Alucard had loved Mina, believing her to be his dearest first wife Elisabeta reincarnated and brought back to him. And Walter was well aware that Mina had indeed loved Alucard dearly. But she had been married already, and once Van Helsing had been called in Alucard's fate had been sealed. He didn't want to hurt Alucard, but he knew that the vampire was falling for Bernadotte. And that was only going to wind up with Alucard, Pip, and Seras equally as hurt. Alucard was ruthless in his pursuits of someone, and if things didn't go according to his plans, things would become violent. Walter was rather fond of Seras, and he didn't want Alucard tormenting her to get to the Frenchman both vampires desired. Walter had no clue that Alucard already was tormenting Seras.

Instead, Walter swallowed and tried to make Alucard doubt himself even more. If Alucard thought it was wrong, if he didn't think he would stand a chance then maybe the nosferatu would give up. Walter doubted it, but it was worth a shot. He didn't mind if Alucard became angry with him, Alucard would probably be willing to forgive him on his deathbed. When he spoke next, his words were aimed straight at Alucard's heart, "You act as if she didn't hand you over to them. As if she didn't betray you."

Alucard stood then and placed his palms on the table. He leaned over Walter and pulled his lips back exposing deadly fangs. When he spoke, he couldn't have been more sincere, "_I have __**never**__ considered what she did to be a betrayal._"

-Chapter End-

_Thank you all for reading this next installment of my story! Next chapter will have a large focus on poor confused Pip's feelings towards Alucard! Please review for me and I'll see you next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Title**__: Wild Ones_

_**Rating**__: M_

_**Pairing**__: PipxAlucard, eventual PipxSerasxAlucard_

_**Warning**__: yaoi, graphic smut_

_**Summary**__: "I came to ask you something Captain," Alucard inquired smoothly. "I'll do my best to answer it then," Pip said. "I wanted to offer you…oh how do people put it now…" the vampire mumbled to himself for a moment, "sex with no strings attached?" Pip/Alucard, eventual AlucardxPipxSeras_

_**Author's Notes:**__ Greetings dear readers! Here I am at last with another chapter! Please forgive me for the long delay in updating, but a lot seemed to be going on all at once. I enjoyed the rest of my vacation, succeeded in getting back into my regular routine, and then unfortunately I needed to have surgery on my leg last Friday morning. The procedure was simple enough, but I'm going to be rather immobile for a while. There is pain therefore there are some pretty strong pain meds. Unfortunately, the meds make me sleepy. I wish I could be more mobile, but while I'm essentially bedridden it gives me a chance to write! :D _

_One thing I want to say about this chapter…well the first thing I should mention is that my eldest sister passed away in September of last year. We were very close and I miss her dearly. In fact, she and I watched the 1992 Coppola film rendition of 'Bram Stoker's Dracula' all the time together. It was 'our' movie. She was the one who taught me to love Count Dracula. More importantly, she was the one who taught me to love Dracula and Mina as lovers through our shared love of the film. I adored their romance in the film. Since my sister passed, this pairing has become _extremely_ sentimental to me. The reason I mention all this is to help explain my rendition of Mina Harker in this chapter. Though I have read Stoker's novel many times, I always have and will always see Mina as a pretty brunette with dark eyes and brown hair not blonde and somewhat masculine looking. I hope you all can respect my preferred rendition of Mina, though I am well aware that Hellsing shows her as a blonde just like Stoker's novel. I'm just trying to give you ample warning.  
That said, thank you everyone for your continued support of this story! Oh, I love all the reviews! They motivate me and inspire me! But I'm sorry I can't write every kink you all suggest. As I've said countless times, my story has already been planned out and I do try to fit the various suggestions into the scenes I think they fit best. And who knows, after the story is finished, maybe I'll read through the reviews and make a compilation of one-shots addressing the kinks I couldn't get to during the course of the story :3 So thank you all, and please keep the reviews coming! I promise to try and be more efficient with my updates as well. But for now, it's time for me to rest up. Thank you everyone and see you next chapter!_

-Chapter Eleven-

Pip leaned back fully in his seat at the pompous Round Table. He tore his attention away from the men who were deliberately sitting at least three seats away from him. After seeing the video tape of him and Alucard, the Protestant Knights were unwilling to be too close to him. They were treating him as if he was some sort of incubus for a viral plague. Pip smiled bitterly but it went unnoticed. Integra was seated at the head of the table and Pip resided opposite her. There was a seemingly vast space between he and anyone else, and Pip was glad.

His green eye focused on the large cathedral windows lining the walls of the conference room and happily discovered grey clouds were gathering. He loved the rain. Lucky for him rain was bountiful in Great Britain. Many in Pip's family had grown sullen with the downpour, but to Pip it was the perfect opportunity to cozy up to someone inside or let loose and frolic outdoors. Needless to say as a small boy, Pip had suffered many colds because of his adventurous habits. On that particular evening the storm clouds and distant rumbling of thunder were soothing to him. Pip swallowed thickly. He tried to pay attention; this meeting was important after all.

But perhaps inevitably, he found himself thinking about Alucard. Almost a month had passed between the time when Alucard proposed their arrangement and the first time they had slept together. Since, then time was escaping Pip faster than he realized. How long had it been since they'd actually started sleeping with each other? Two weeks? A month? Pip wasn't sure, not that he truly cared to think that over too much. The time he spent with Alucard was time well spent.

He watched as a dried leaf parted from its tree and twirled with the growing wind. It was September and the weather was turning for the colder. Pip had never liked the cold; he was always a summer person. A sun person, he supposed. Alucard had once mentioned he smelled like sunlight. Pip refrained from trying to sniff himself in the midst of all the old men around him, but he was interested. What did sunlight smell like to Alucard? Was it a scent he found appealing? Nostalgic? Repulsive? And if sunlight did indeed carry a scent…did Alucard smell of moonlight? Was there some sweet undercurrent to Alucard's scent that Pip wasn't able to pick up with his limited broken human nose? Either way, Alucard always went on about how he liked Pip's scent. As strange as it had been at first, Pip had quickly become accustomed to that.

Then again, there were many things Pip had become accustomed to that he questioned himself about non-stop. First and foremost, he didn't know why the hell he had actually accepted Alucard's offer of sex with no-strings-attached. Sex _never_ came without strings attached. Considering he thought Seras was a true beauty inside and out from the first time he saw her, he constantly puzzled over why he had agreed to what Alucard wanted. While fear had played a big role in Pip's feelings towards Alucard, it wasn't fear that had motivated him to originally say yes. There had been simple curiosity concerning what it would be like to sleep with a man and a vampire at that. There had been desire…somewhere deep within him Pip yearned to appreciate Alucard in every way. Yet he couldn't figure out why.

Pip now recognized that he had always been afraid of _what_ Alucard was, but never _who_ Alucard was. He was fucking Vlad Dracula! And he couldn't figure out why! There wasn't a single 'no' that resided in him when it came to Alucard. Despite Pip now being the one to suggest what they were going to do and when, Alucard had also been eager to try out things out.

Pip shook his head slightly in disbelief of his own actions as he continued gazing outside. Alucard wanted a fuckbuddy, Pip said yes. Alucard wanted them to blow each other, Pip said yes. Alucard wanted him to hurt him to the point he was reduced to tears, Pip said yes. While Alucard repeated that he would do anything for Pip, the Frenchman felt that it worked in reverse. Hell, he'd offered to let Alucard take him! The fact that he'd done so, the fact that Pip actually wanted to do it again with some conviction behind the offer, still baffled him. Yet he did want to know what it was like to have Alucard inside him, terrified as he was. He would never give any other man the chance to penetrate him willingly; he would never want another man to do such a thing. It was only Alucard. So it was the truth. Pip honestly felt he would do anything for Alucard just like the vampire continually pledged to him.

…There was no part of Alucard's body that Pip didn't want to worship. There was no pleasure Pip wanted to withhold from Alucard. There was nothing he didn't want to speak about with Alucard. He wanted to experience everything about the nosferatu, because even though he was curious about Alucard, he was no longer afraid of him. It was as simple as that. Any fear Pip had harbored of Alucard had deserted him permanently. At first, Pip had struggled with his lack of fear. He had wondered if Alucard was deliberately quelling his anxieties and nervously contemplated the dangers. Maybe Alucard had been, but either way, Pip's terror of what Alucard was and what he could do to him had faded into oblivion.

He found himself surprisingly accepting of the Count. It was normal to see Alucard covered in blood, but Pip hadn't witnessed that in quite some time. Whenever the Count looked at him, the wrathful mania left his crimson eyes and Pip wasn't sure what that meant. There were still so many things he didn't know. He didn't know why he wanted Alucard to be allowed the chance to be independent and free. He didn't know why he adored each new side of Alucard's complicated personality he was presented with. He didn't know why he didn't wish to hurt the vampire, but to try and satisfy his sexual desires in the kindest way possible. He didn't know why he had to bite back a smile each time he thought about Alucard or someone mentioned the vampire's name. He didn't know why he was so sexually excited by a man, an admittedly gorgeous man, when men had never excited him in the least.

He _did_ finally recognize why it didn't bother him anymore that Alucard ejaculated blood. In the beginning it had worried Pip. It looked painful. If he was meant to swallow, it made him a little sick. It still did, but he understood now. As a human, Pip released semen. His body's intent was to procreate. He was designed by nature to provide one half of the potential to create life. For vampires, blood was the life. By releasing blood, Alucard was in a sense giving that same potential for life that Pip was. Though Pip doubted Alucard could impregnate anyone by blood alone.

Pip blinked lazily and realized the storm clouds' shapes had evolved while he was staring at them and brooding. Pip realized it was a risky statement, but he believed in some ways he and Alucard understood each other better than anyone else. Centuries ago, Alucard had fought the Ottoman Turks to retain the independence of his Principality. He had given the battle for God his all…and he had lost everything. Feeling God had abandoned him after he had given so much, he turned to the Devil. By drinking living blood, Alucard was granted immortal life. And then just a little over one hundred years ago, Alucard had arrived in England to collect the woman he loved above all others…and he had lost everything all over again. Pip couldn't understand that bereavement—even trying to comprehend the wounds on Alucard's heart was impossible. Yet Pip did understand what loss was. He had seen his grandparents grieving over a father he had never had the chance to meet. He had seen his mother heartbroken beyond repair. She continually mourned the loss of her fiancé and had never accepted the attentions of another man. Though Pip hadn't been born at the time of his father's death, he had certainly been old enough to feel the full force of his mother's loss. And then each of his grandparents who had raised him after that. In a way, Pip understood what it was like to be all alone in the world. He was the last of the Bernadotte family, and if he never had children, his family line and name would die out with him.

Many of his friends had died over the years. And even though he acted cold and callous when it came to a mercenary's lifestyle, he mourned each soldier. They were his friends. They were his family. Without them, he had nothing. Pip leaned his chin on his hand. That was why he was so afraid of the Wild Geese finding out about him and Alucard. They may act understanding and unaffected at first, but he knew given time…they wouldn't be so forgiving of his sleeping with a man.

Pip sighed quietly through his nose. He was able to sympathize with the human side of Alucard, mainly because Pip was human himself, but Pip was horrified he also understood the monster. He empathized with Alucard's actions after everything and everyone the vampire loved had been taken from him. He understood the hate Alucard harbored in his heart. He knew what it was like to want revenge on the battlefield. He knew what it was like to want to see the blood of an enemy spill from their veins. He knew well the thrill of war, how exciting it was to be at death's door each moment and then come out alive. And yet it was Pip's _empathy_ towards Alucard that made him human! How disgustingly ironic was that?

Pip swallowed the lump in his throat. Among the many things Pip didn't understand, there was only one thing that stood out to him. He wanted to know why he felt an acute pang of loneliness each time Alucard and he parted ways. It wasn't the melodramatic longing for someone presented in every romance film he'd seen. It was just a tiny sharp sting in his heart that only went away when he was in the Count's presence again. It was one of the many things that kept him going back to the Count. That and he couldn't say no. He wanted to spoil Alucard with every ounce of affection he had.

But Alucard wasn't his, and he never would be. He was well aware of that. The Count had deliberately asked for no attachments and Pip was sure it had nothing to do with Alucard taking into account his feelings for Seras. Alucard's heart was on hold for someone else. A woman he had waited centuries for.

And it wasn't like Pip was in love with the Count! He wasn't!

He just…He… He cherished Alucard. That was the best way Pip could explain his current muddled up feelings. He cherished Alucard, and he wanted Alucard to _know_ he was cherished. The Count wasn't worthless. He wasn't 'nothing' as he had been told so many times. To Pip, he actually meant a great deal. Alucard was sexy as hell with his commanding presence, impressively tall form, stunning body, and severely handsome face. But Alucard could also be surprisingly funny and almost sweet with his inquisitiveness and eagerness. He wanted a lover to please in every way, and Pip was trying to get the Count to understand that he wanted to please Alucard just as thoroughly.  
Pip blinked apathetically at the rain began smacking against the windows, leaving water rings on the glass from the impact. He gave up on his musings, having reached a conclusion he felt was good enough for now. He tried to ignore how he could never tell the Count these things. He had a strong inkling that Alucard would never accept any form of real affection from him no matter how small it was. He was looking for sex, not love.  
Pip rubbed his forehead and stifled a yawn. He glanced at his oversized watch and tried not to frown. They'd only been in the meeting about an hour and a half, and with these doddery old men they could easily be in here for another two. Pip was tired again; his little powernap had quickly been burned through thanks to that _oh_-so-fuckable nosferatu that had come to his room. Not to mention he was hungry. He hadn't eaten much that day and he desperately tried not to think about a beef bourguignon. Maybe some cooked bacon and sliced mushrooms added to the delectable red wine soaked beef. Only problem was he had neither the time nor the ingredients to make it.

'_Don't think about_,' he firmly told himself. His stomach gurgled softly, though thankfully no one heard it. '_Merde._' He sighed again and resigned himself to listening to the paranoid gentlemen around him before crawling back into bed. He'd have the cold beer saved for him tomorrow. Perhaps after drills. Drills would be easy tomorrow; they would be…instructed by Alucard…

Pip felt the need to slam his head onto the heavy wooden table before him. He refrained. But that didn't snuff out his new set of worries. Drills were his designated times _away_ from Alucard and all the confusing emotions he heaved upon Pip. They were his little breaks to help clear his head and get his priorities back in order. He needed to focus on his men, on their needs and safety. Which is what he should have been doing all throughout this meeting! Pip didn't have a clue what had already been discussed or what was being talked about now. He focused his attention back on the gathered men and Integra and determined to pay serious attention to the matters at hand.

Pip nearly jumped out of his seat or yelped when he felt two hands that were not his own land on his knees. Luckily he spared himself the humiliation of leaping back from the table, but he did jump slightly. He was so shocked his vocal cords remained silent. He quickly flicked his gaze around and was glad to see no one staring back at him. He reclined in his chair and slyly glanced under the table. Two blood red eyes and a wide fanged grin met his gaze. He gulped so hard he nearly choked.

'_Alucard, what are you doing?!_' he yelled in his mind, unsure of whether or not the vampire was listening.

'_**You seemed upset, so I wanted to check on you**_,' Alucard responded.

Pip shook his head slightly and blinked rapidly. It was so strange. He was getting more and more accustomed to Alucard responding verbally to his thoughts but not mentally. Pip heard the vampire's deep voice just as clearly as if Alucard had opened his lips, but Pip's ears weren't involved in registering the words this time. It actually made him a little dizzy to have the vampire speak right into his mind, but he had bigger problems to worry over. '_Did you hear what I was thinking about?_' Pip asked anxiously.  
Alucard blinked, as if the idea of listening to Pip's musings hadn't occurred to him, '_**No.**_'

Pip nodded faintly, greatly relieved. He didn't want the Count aware of his conflict. He didn't want the Count to reject whatever confused feelings he may have held towards the older male. Instead, he gulped softly and shot his gaze around the table once more. Satisfied no one was paying attention, he continued his silent conversation.

'_You should probably go Count. I don't want you to get caught under there_,' he said. Those gloved hands slid from his knees up his inner thighs, and Pip winced as a forceful pang of arousal hit his groin.

'_**The only way we'll get caught is if you can't keep quie**_t,' Alucard smirked.

Pip's green eye widened in horror and he stared into Alucard's crimson gaze. '_You can't fucking be serious_,' he demanded.

Alucard moved forward and the ample light of the room began to play upon his features, pushing back the weak shadows from under the table. Alucard held a finger to his lips. '_**You can do it**_,' Alucard replied as he firmly cupped Pip's groin.

Pip sucked in a silent gasp. '_Don't you dare!_' he snapped.

Alucard ignored him and sneakily grasped the arms of Pip's rolling office chair and smoothly dragged it forward. The gathered Knights never even thought twice about it. Since they could not see or hear Alucard, it merely appeared as if Pip had scooted closer to the table further engrossing himself in the conversation. Pip had no choice but to place both his arms on the solid wooden tabletop and scoot his pelvis further back in his chair, a feeble attempt to escape Alucard's wants. Naturally, it didn't work. Pip firmly yet covertly placed one of his hands over his mouth as Alucard unzipped his pants.

'_Alucard don't!_' he implored.

'_**I want you**_,' was Alucard's simplistic reply.

'_And you can have me! But not now!_'

Pip nearly flinched when Alucard unabashedly ran his face over Pip's still clothed groin. Pip was sure he was just imagining it, but he thought he could actually _hear_ Alucard running his devious tongue over his bottom lip. Alucard devotedly brought Pip's rapidly growing erection from his underwear, and the mercenary almost hissed at the cold air and the soft cotton of Alucard's gloves. Alucard inhaled deeply, the scent of Pip's arousal proving yet again to be a powerful elixir for him. Pip tensed and forgot to breathe when Alucard took him inside his mouth. The slight cold was a relief to his heated flesh, but it did nothing to hamper his hardness. In fact, it swiftly brought him to full hardness, and Pip had to wonder why Alucard was doing this. It was obvious the vampire liked giving him oral, but why the fuck was he running the risk of getting them both caught?!  
Pip was now in a position where he couldn't do anything. He couldn't fight Alucard off without drawing attention to himself, and there was no way he could possibly leave the table. Not without anyone witnessing a huge tent in his pants. He was just going to have to sit there and accept it. And be completely silent.

Pip snuck a hand under the table and carded it through Alucard's silken locks before fisting his fingers in them. Quite frankly, he was mad. He couldn't yell at Alucard however. He couldn't currently do much of anything to Alucard.

'_I think you've earned a real punishment for this_,' Pip said, attempting to rip out sleek strands. Pip could feel Alucard's whimper rather than hear it.

'_**Oh you know how I love to be punished by you**_,' Alucard replied smoothly.

Pip held his breath, holding back a moan at the same time. His lungs felt close to bursting, but when the need to vocalize finally died down he allowed himself to steadily exhale. He tightened his grip on Alucard's hair and pulled the vampire's face closer.  
'_Shut up and suck harder you cocktease_.' He needed this to end as quickly as possible if he wanted a job and any dignity left.

'_**Yes Captain**_,' came the silken albeit amused reply.

Alucard deftly allowed Pip's arousal to slip into his throat, and Pip was sure Alucard was swallowing his very _soul_ not only his manhood. He held his breath again lest any noise escape. He strategically set his gaze on an insignificant spot on the polished table's surface. That way if his gaze became unfocused, he wouldn't be looking at anyone in particular who would ask questions. He shivered softly as Alucard's muscles contracted around him when the nosferatu swallowed. The depths of Alucard's throat were just as warm and silken as somewhere else inside the vampire… Pip bit his tongue at the surge of desire that flooded through him at the thought. With his hand firmly placed over his mouth, Pip focused on shallow even breathing through his nose so he wouldn't completely starve his lungs of air. His legs shook with the pleasure and terror of potentially getting caught. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins once more, though his current predicament was certainly something he wasn't used to.

Yes, they had tried public spaces before—they'd even had anonymous strangers watching them. This, however, was a step beyond anything he and Alucard had tried. And Pip had to admit that he was starting to love it. No, he wasn't in control or dominating Alucard. Alucard was the one who had all the advantages, but Pip wasn't going to complain.

He gulped slightly as he felt his orgasm bubbling up. He knew it was the effect of his adrenaline surge just as he knew there was nothing he could do to stop it. He managed to keep quiet while Alucard sucked him—and _dear God_ the vampire was purring again, the tiny vibrations driving Pip mad with want. But how was he supposed to keep silent during his climax? He may not have been as vocal as Alucard, but Pip didn't think he could rapidly become a mute! He gulped nervously again but tried his best not to move, not to do anything that may have drawn attention to himself.

He worked his fingers through Alucard's hair, only this time his goal was to cause pain. He yanked and tangled Alucard's silken hair as much as he could, but the vampire's hair truly did have a life of its own. No matter what he did, the supple strands moved back into their rightful place. If Pip had been able to see Alucard, he would have noticed the vampire's ebony tresses looked impeccable as always. Unhappy with the result of his actions, Pip furtively slung a leg over Alucard's shoulder. The movement placed the heel of Pip's combat boot against Alucard's rump. Pip promptly lifted his foot and swung it back down, quite literally kicking Alucard's ass. He heard a muffled grunt and he hid a smirk behind his hand.

'_Don't think you can get away with whatever you want, Count._'

'_**It's exciting to know that I can't**_,' Alucard retorted smoothly.

Pip almost rolled his eyes, but his annoyance and sarcasm didn't last long. Alucard began moving up his shaft, implementing his tongue. The frigid albeit talented appendage had Pip trembling unnoticeably within moments. On every exhale, Pip's chest hurt with the exertion of keeping silent and forcing his body to stay calm. Pip's leg ungracefully fell back to the floor as Alucard moved, but no one took note of the hushed thump from beneath the table. Alucard firmly licked the underside of Pip's erection, his orgasm creeping ever closer the higher Alucard moved. The nosferatu was ascending Pip's length at an excruciatingly leisurely pace, taking complete advantage of the fact that Pip was presently helpless. His green eye closed and Pip breathed as softly as possible. His face was burning though he had a suspicion his face wasn't red…all his blood was somewhere else for the time being. The tension was mounting in his loins, and Pip bit the inside of his lip. His legs were shaking, and he was thankful that he was sitting. He winced slightly when Alucard's large hands pried his legs open further, the burning pleasure in his groin reaching a dangerous peak.

'_Don't stop_,' Pip begged mindlessly, '_Don't you fucking stop._'

Alucard resisted a smirk. '_**I can't tease you? Hardly fair.**_'

'_I don't care_,' Pip whined. He should have been imploring Alucard to stop and leave him alone, but Pip was right on the edge. And for the time being, he didn't have the willpower to say no to Alucard… Pip snorted softly. This was a prime example of what he had been reflecting on earlier. No matter what Alucard wanted, Pip did not have the ability to deny the vampire's wishes.

Pip sighed silently when Alucard took his mouth off of his hardness, unsure of whether he was relieved or upset. His uncertainty soon ended when Alucard firmly kissed the tip of his erection. Pip's cock throbbed painfully, the light sensation continuing to propel him towards release. Pip felt something hard and sharp delicately brush against the head of his cock, and Pip's release finally swept over him at the touch of Alucard's fangs. He dared not breathe and clamped his eye shut as Alucard hurriedly took him back into his mouth. Pip's balls seized and he shot his seed onto Alucard's waiting tongue. Sound briefly did not register in his ears, and the world turned white for an instant. Pip felt a small shiver travel through his shoulders but he hoped he could pass that off as being cold.

Though the pleasure at the relieved sexual tension thrummed throughout his body, his mind quickly killed the high. He was in a room with his boss and twelve Protestant Knights! Pip let out his held breath slow enough to make him dizzy. He took his hand away from his mouth and licked his lips nervously. He jumped and opened his eye when someone shouted.

"And what do you propose we do?" Sir Islands demanded irritably.

"Why do you always ask me to come up with solutions? Are you incapable of making a decision on your own?"

"Gentlemen," Integra interrupted, her face set in an annoyed grimace, "Can we please go back to the matter at hand?"

Pip slyly glanced at everyone seated at the table. No one was staring at him with a horrified expression nor were they avoiding his gaze as if they'd seen something that made them uncomfortable. He did it! He had made it through Alucard's attentions without loosing of his dignity!

'_**I knew you could**_,' Alucard purred.

Pip sat still as Alucard put his softening member back in his undershorts and zipped up his trousers. When his clothes were back in place, Pip rolled his chair back. Just enough so he could see Alucard clearly under the table. Pip lounged fully in his chair and smirked imperceptibly at the nosferatu.

'_Well now_,' Pip began nonchalantly, '_All I have to figure out is what to do with you. You know I can't let you get away with that_.'

Alucard bit his lip at the confidence bordering on arrogance flooding Pip's presence. Alucard ran his tongue along his teeth chasing after the lingering taste of Pip's release, the younger man's passion inducing his own. Alucard shifted on his knees, his erection crying out for attention. Pip sighed softly with a faux annoyed flair, and Alucard admired the quiet exaggerated rise and fall of the Frenchman's chest.

'_What to do? What to do?_' Pip wondered. His handsome face brightened as he got an idea and Alucard waited excitedly. '_I know…You said that it's not fair that you can't tease me. So why not give it a go?_' Pip ran the toe of his left combat boot up the inside of Alucard's thigh, creeping dangerously close to the vampire's groin.

'_Give me a show Count_.' Pip smirked at the visible bob of Alucard's adams-apple when he gulped. He raised an eyebrow faintly and red eyes looked away from his gaze.  
Alucard flushed slightly at Pip's rapt attention. It was easier to try and act sexy when his partner was actively involved not when Pip was just watching him. Yet the way Pip was properly undressing him with his eye certainly made the mercenary's request much easier to fulfill. His hands wandered to his neck and he slid his scarlet cravat off. He popped the buttons of his white dress shirt open, slowly revealing the porcelain skin that Pip worshiped passionately. When he reached the hemline of his back slacks, he untucked the white fabric. Alucard turned his head and looked down as he slowly slipped his shirt off his broad shoulders.

Pip's breath caught in his throat. He had noticed it and expressed it so many times before, but the realization hit him anew. Alucard was absolutely beautiful. In the brief moments Alucard was taking his shirt off, he had _perhaps_ unintentionally assumed a docile yet alluring pose. Alucard's red eyes were cast on the carpet beneath them, but his head was turned so Pip could see his profile. Alucard's features were flawless. There was not a single mark upon his complexion, his long nose was perfectly straight, and his pale closed lips looked as kissable as always. Pip was well aware that they hid lethal fangs and a spiteful tongue. Pip trailed his green eye down Alucard's throat and once again found himself admiring the vampire's adams-apple. He was even fond of the straight angles of the tendons in the vampire's throat as Alucard briefly looked to the side. Pip's gaze jumped to Alucard's collarbones and he bit back a smile. He loved Alucard's collarbones. He loved to kiss and nip along them, and as he followed their structure with his gaze he reached Alucard's shoulders. Pip was more used to the slender shoulders of a woman, not the broad muscular shoulders of a man. He'd never found man's shoulders even remotely attractive, but with Alucard every rule Pip had ever put in place for himself flew out the window. With Alucard there were no rules other than the ones Pip put in place, but it was more often than not that the Frenchman broke them.

Pip flicked his gaze above the table and hurriedly surmised that he was still being ignored. He looked back to Alucard who had comfortably seated himself at Pip's feat. Alucard was much closer to him now, close enough for Pip to touch him, but that wasn't what Pip had asked for. Alucard's crimson eyes stared up at him, waiting for further instruction. Pip didn't mind that. He was sure that if he gave Alucard some direction, the nosferatu would rapidly find out what Pip wanted to see.

'_Let you hands wander your body_,' Pip said, '_Imagine they're mine._'

Alucard smiled and nodded. He placed one gloved hand on the floor to support himself, and his other hand wandered to his throat. Pip poked Alucard's legs with his boots, and silently guided the vampire to sit fully on his bottom while keeping his long legs bent and open. He gave a single curt nod when Alucard glanced back up at him. The vampire kept his attentive gaze fixed on him. Alucard trailed his gloved hands over his torso, imagining Pip's rough hands instead of his own. He trailed a finger down his abdomen stopping at the hemline of his pants. His hips arched into the touch, his arousal beginning to strain in his slacks. He trailed his hands back up his chest and ran his thumbs over his nipples.

Pip looked at him disapprovingly. '_No cheating_,' he reproached, '_I'm not gentle with you. Pinch harder_.'

Alucard nodded and roughly took the sensitive flesh between his thumbs and forefingers. A wince flickered across his face before he took his bottom lip between his teeth. Pip's fingers twitched against the armrests of his chair. He wanted to touch Alucard, but he was unable. His hands curled into fists, and he tried to settle more comfortably in his chair. He flatly refused to let himself become hard again, but watching Alucard at his feet sent flares of arousal coursing through his veins. Yet Pip was meant to look not touch. He wanted a chance to admire Alucard, and to have something to anticipate after he got out of this meeting.

'_Take off your pants_,' Pip said.

Alucard's long fingers immediately dove to his belt buckle and unfastened both belt and pants. He raised his gorgeous ass off the ground as he slid the rest of his clothes off and put them to the side joining his previously discarded shirt.

Pip peeked above the table to see that the discussion was rapidly evolving into an argument. He glanced back down to Alucard and saw the vampire had his legs drawn up to his chest effectively hiding his arousal. Alucard bashfully looked back up and Pip's lips quirked upwards. Pip roughly knocked Alucard's legs apart with one foot.

'_Open._'

Alucard whimpered almost inaudibly but spread his legs. Pip's gaze traveled lazy down Alucard's form, devouring the creature of legend with his sight alone. Alucard curled one hand around his flushed erection not taking his eyes off Pip, yet the mercenary was busy looking at what was in his hand. It embarrassed Pip, but he thought Alucard had a really nice penis. It was long and thick, destined to drive any woman insane, but when the vampire was hard it arched beautifully. Pip felt his face heat and heard Alucard's deep chuckle in his mind.

'_**You should take a good look at yourself sometime**_,' Alucard said. Pip shifted uncomfortably. Alucard grinned widely, '_**I like yours too.**_'

Pip bit back a smile, '_Merci._' He idly watched as Alucard lifted his foot and ran it up the length of Pip's inner thigh. '_You're having fun with this aren't you?_'

'_**I am indeed. It's very…stirring to get to tease you for once. And it's amazing how in control of yourself you can be**_,' Alucard admitted.

'_Be that as it may, I'll lose control if you don't get a move on. Touch yourself_,' Pip responded curtly. Pip didn't miss Alucard's slight hesitance to fulfill that command.  
Alucard didn't say anything however and simply pumped his hand around his aching cock. Back when Alucard was a boy, it was a sin to pleasure one's self. Not only had Alucard been incredibly devout during his human years, but until he had married for the first time sex was not a priority of his. And though he was years removed from his lifetime's point of views, there were still things he couldn't always bring himself to do. Masturbating was often one of them. He jumped when Pip nudged him slightly.

'_Don't be shy_,' Pip said.

Alucard smiled at the reassuring tone to the Frenchman's words, and not for the first time Alucard realized it was difficult to hide what he was feeling around this man. He leaned back comfortably and let Pip see everything, after all he had nothing to hide. Pip swallowed the lump in his throat. He was doing his very best, but watching the man he thought was so sexy without being able to touch him was torture. Why did have to ask Alucard to tease him back?

'_I'm such an idiot_,' he lamented.

'_**No you're not**_,' Alucard protested.

Pip couldn't stop a highly peeved expression crossing his face. '_Pretend you didn't hear that_,' he grumbled.

'_**I was going to anyway**_,' Alucard said.

Pip almost grumbled in his seat and Alucard stifled a laugh. He paused his steady strokes, his body protesting at the ceasing. He gently tugged on Pip's sleeve and forced the Frenchman to look at him again. A devilish grin spread across his face and Alucard raised two fingers to his lips. He slipped them into his mouth and undertook the task of wetting them thoroughly. Fabric was much harder to dampen than skin, but he worked diligently and coated two fingers with saliva. Once the forefinger and middle finger of his right hand were wetted down, he removed them from his mouth.

He smirked when Pip's hips involuntarily jerked. Pip could see Alucard's flesh through the now opaque fabric, and he felt an acute yearning. He wished Alucard could take off his gloves just once. He wanted to know what those fingers felt like, what they looked like. Were they the skinny bony digits of the undead, or were the work roughened hands of a warrior? Pip shifted slightly hoping to calm down.

Alucard knew Pip was struggling to keep from becoming hard once more, and the mercenary was doing a valiant job, but Alucard could smell the younger man's arousal. He inhaled deeply and his tongue started to snake out from his lips. Pip was indeed hardening, but the Frenchman didn't want to have a full erection in the middle of a Round Table Meeting. Again!

However, Alucard was unwilling to let that stop him. Pip had given him permission to tease him, and so tantalize he would. He reclined on his back and placed one foot on each of Pip's knees. He let his legs fall open and when Pip looked down, he saw an unobstructed view of Alucard's entrance. Alucard smiled once again, and it was all fangs. He pushed his two dampened fingers inside his tight opening and arched his back. He tossed his head to the side and he steadily fingered himself.

"Mon Dieu," Pip breathed, and Alucard almost missed the comment despite his keen hearing.

He reveled in how the mercenary's legs were shaking, and he pushed his fingers in deeper. Though Alucard's digits were long, it was an awkward angle and it took him a few moments to find his prostate. As soon as he felt the telltale little bump, he pushed in mercilessly. He ceased his force of habit breathing and with no air he made no sound.

Pip licked his dry lips and forced any semblance of self-control he had back into place. He calmly met Alucard's cheeky gaze and lifted a brow. '_Two fingers Count? That's it?_' Alucard's smile faltered slightly. '_I find that insulting_,' Pip continued, '_I'm bigger than that. Put in another._'

Alucard complied with the demand and added another finger. He drew his brows together slightly as he began to feel a stretching similar—but not as strong or nearly as satisfying—to when Pip took him. He continually pushed into his prostate and took his cock into his other hand. He adored how Pip took control of when he climaxed and how often he climaxed when they were fooling around, but for once Alucard was enjoying being in charge. He was also secretly relieved that he didn't have to beg for his orgasm. He could already feel it building up, his vampire nature at work. He could hear Pip's heart thundering in his chest, the Frenchman too afraid to move a muscle lest he pounce on the vampire at his feet.

Pip glanced up at the table again, only to discover that discussion had indeed evolved into a full scale argument. He glanced down at Alucard and the vampire winked at him. Pip furrowed his brow slightly and felt a prickle of fear unknowing of what Alucard planned to do next.

Alucard's lean form suddenly stiffened then shuddered as he climaxed. Pip watched ravenously as Alucard's release soaked and stained the pristine fabric of his gloves. Pip shivered himself, his body aching to touch Alucard. He wanted to hear the vampire's satisfied deep breaths in his ear, he wanted to feel the cool expanse of white skin against his own, and he wanted to run his hands up and down Alucard's body patiently waiting for the nosferatu to come down from his high. Alucard smiled up at him lazily, his eyelids half-mast. And even though Pip could not hear it, he was sure Alucard was purring up at him.

'_**I am**_,' Alucard's sultry voice confirmed, '_**And you can do all of those things next time we meet in your room.**_' He slid his foot up Pip's thigh again and noticed Pip was trying to evade his touch once more. '_**Are you hard for me?**_' Alucard asked.

Pip rolled his eye slightly. '_You know I am, you cocktease._' Alucard laughed breathily and smiled.

Pip glanced up again, and he jumped when he felt arms looping around his waist. He shot his eye down and saw Alucard was again impeccably dressed but now lazily and comfortably lounging between his open legs. Alucard's strong arms firmly held him around his hips, but Pip did not feel trapped. If anything, he felt protected and more secure in those arms than he was ready to feel. Alucard rested a cheek against his stomach and Pip bit back a smile at the little vibrations emanating from the vampire's throat. Pip wrapped his legs loosely around the Count, the only sort of embrace he could return in his current position. Alucard closed his eyes happily. Pip placed a hand atop Alucard's head before stroking through his hair.

It was impossible for him to ignore or deny. Pip trusted Alucard. As a mercenary and the somewhat suspicious man that Pip was, that was a really big deal. Pip cared for many people, but he trusted so very few. He completely trusted Alucard. He was perfectly happy with a monster resting his head on his stomach, the same as he felt safe kissing said monster. He twirled some of Alucard's hair around his finger and adopted a somber expression. Alucard wasn't misunderstood. He was a monster. There were no two ways about it. Yet Pip was monstrous in his own right, therefore the Count could understand him better than anyone. He had acknowledged earlier that he cherished Alucard, but for Pip totally trusting Alucard was something much more significant. For Pip to trust Alucard, it meant that he had already given a little piece of himself to the Count and that the vampire hadn't betrayed him. Pip sighed softly, still sure in his earlier convictions but at a loss to what they meant in the big picture. He looked around the table and yet again noticed no one's eyes fell upon him.

'_Are you doing this?_'

'_**Doing what?**_'

'_Making them ignore me_,' Pip said, vaguely gesturing to the others at the table. Alucard looked up at him.

'_**Oh. Yes, that's me. I'm not cruel enough to really let you get caught. All I had to do was give their minds a little nudge to not pay any heed to what you were doing**_,' he explained.

Pip was a little miffed at that. '_Really? You still needed to make me think I was going to loose my job for you blowing me in the middle of a meeting?_'

'_**I'd never let you loose your job**_,' Alucard protested, '_**But you have to admit it was hot.**_'

Pip worked his fingers through those silken locks again. '_You're intolerable_,' he said fondly.

Alucard smiled at the comment. '_**You mentioned that this has earned me a real punishment…was that just a threat?**_'

'_That was a promise Count_,' Pip smirked, '_But it will take me some time to figure out what to do with you. You really have been such a bad boy._' He ran a finger over Alucard's bottom lip. A devil's tongue chased his finger before licking it firmly.

'_**I'm sorry.**_'

'_Sorry won't cut it Count._'

'_**So, should I be in your room after training tomorrow?**_' Alucard asked with a raised brow.

'_We'll meet in your room_,' Pip decided, '_I know you won't be as quiet as you were tonight._'

'_**Wonderful.**_' Alucard promptly lifted the hemline of Pip's shirt and placed a lingering kiss underneath Pip's navel. '_**I'll see you tomorrow then.**_' Alucard pulled back and melted into the shadows he resided in.

Pip sat there in a daze. The place where Alucard had kissed him remained tenderly warm to the point of burning, and he felt his face heat slightly. He also felt that little sting of loneliness again no longer in the vampire's presence. He raised a hand and rubbed his temple, a headache starting to form. Even after Alucard had appeared under the table, he still felt content with the conclusions to his musings that evening. But there were still so many muddled up feelings he didn't know what to do with.

"Captain Bernadotte?"

"Yes Sir," he responded automatically to Integra's calling.

"How do you feel about all this?" she asked.

'_All what?_' he wanted to ask. He hadn't been paying attention in the slightest.

"About all these 'real' vampires," he said, his tone molding it into a sarcastic statement rather than a question, "There obviously something to be worried about." Pip recalled the file he had read before coming to the meeting and brought to light something he wasn't sure anyone else had. "Isn't it strange how these attacks are less violent than the Freaks'?"

"What do you mean by that?" a Knight demanded.

"I mean if you look at the photos of a Freak killing and that of a real vampire, they're totally different," Pip said, "With the real vampires it's obvious they're loosing control of their thirst, but with them all it is, is a simple bite mark. They don't tear their victim to shreds. They don't slaughter entire families. They don't write sacrilegious bullshit on the walls in blood. With a real vampire, its one victim, one bite, one death." Pip leaned back in his chair as something else dawned on him. "Something…something is making them restless. If there is actually more than one of them in London." He looked to Integra and saw her nodding her head in grave agreement with him. It was obvious she had the same idea, but no one was quite willing to believe there was some form on logic to the vampires' attacks.

But it was foolish to assume there wasn't logic. Vampires were highly intelligent creatures, and it was highly unusual for them to do something without a purpose. And yet whatever was happening to the real vampires was very different from the ones that had the microchips put into them. The Freaks wanted to spread hate, fear, and pestilence with their armies of ghouls. The real vampires seemed as if they were acting out because they were in some sort of distress.

"It's Alucard," one of the Knights proclaimed.

"It has to be," Another added.

"It's not Alucard," Pip snarled.

They all looked to him. "This should be good…"

"What makes you think it's not him?"

Pip leaned forward and placed both elbows atop the table. "It's not Alucard because he has nothing to gain from it," Pip said bluntly and honestly, "The world you've stuck him in is nothing more than a game of chess. He uses people to his advantage and I doubt he would be any different with his own species. He's their King. They must respect, if not fear him. For him to be the cause of all this makes no sense. And if you knew his nature as well as you _think_ you do, you'd understand he doesn't make a move until he's calculated every advantage and disadvantage."

Integra smiled softly. The Captain seemed to have learned more about Alucard than she had originally thought. Her smile faded when she heard the next snide remark. "You've learned all that from shagging him have you?"

Pip glowered at the man who spoke. "I learned that from getting off my ass and fighting with him. I learned that from taking the time to watch him and try to understand him. You may have made him indestructible but you haven't made him stupid," Pip spat.  
Integra cleared her throat gently, "Captain do you believe you and your men will be able to handle the recent developments in vampire activity?"

"Absolutely," Pip lied. If he could have been honest, he was still terrified that is men were in more danger than ever. He was worried it was only a matter of time before the casualties started mounting. But he was the Captain. It was his job to rally the troops—in his often frank and depressing way.

"Excellent Captain," Integra said, "Then I think we're done here for tonight gentlemen. Safe journeys home." Grumbles and angry mutters traveled throughout the room as the Knights gathered their belongings and filed out.

Pip slumped in his chair when he caught Integra's gaze. It was obvious she wanted to talk to him. Probably to lecture him about being so rude to her 'esteemed' colleagues. He doubted he'd be going anywhere for a while.

When the room was empty, she slowly rose from her chair and stretched her back out. She sighed softly and wandered over to him. She paused about halfway to him and looked at him inquisitively. Pip didn't like being so easily scrutinized by this woman, but he especially didn't like that her curiosity seemed rarely playful. She bent down and looked under the table, her long flaxen locks falling around her. She quickly straightened and brushed her hair over her shoulders. "I was sure he was going to be under there," she grinned.

"Who?" Pip asked.

She glared at him softly, "You know full well who. Alucard."

"Why would you think he's under the table?" Pip asked feigning ignorance.

Integra shrugged softly. "You looked rather upset at one point."

"Oh," Pip nodded nervously, "I…have a heard time biting my tongue around these men." Better to tell a lie for now.

"I can tell," Integra smirked, now standing in front of him, "But I understand." She pulled out the chair diagonal to Pip and sat down. He straightened his spine and turned towards her hoping to get the impeding lecture out of the way so he could get back to his room. Integra fished out her packets of cigarillos and placed one between her lips. "Have a light?"

"Of course," Pip nodded, bringing forth his lighter. He flicked the flamed to life and burnt the end of her cigarillo while taking out his own carton of cigarettes out of his pocket.

"Do you mind?" he asked, holding up the carton. Integra pulled back and slid an ashtray in the middle of them.

"Not at all," she said, releasing a lungful of smoke. Pip lit up and the tobacco instantly helped dissolve his stress.

They sat there for a few moments, and though Pip tried to enjoy the seemingly amicable silence between them, he didn't know her well enough to be completely comfortable. When Integra stamped out her cigarillo, Pip was sure her amiable air would dissolve. Instead, Integra did what he thought she was far too serious to ever do. She did something impromptu and almost lighthearted. She placed her heels on his knee and relaxed in her chair.

"I'm a footstool now?" Pip asked, raising a brow.

"A little revenge for that comment you made," she smirked. Pip was about to ask what the comment was, but Integra was all too willing to remind him. "Something about me being a gossip of a woman no matter what clothes you put me in…" She laughed softly at his pained expression.

"I'm so sorry," Pip repeated, his guilt having grown without the anger he'd felt at the time.

"I've already forgiven you. But for now yes, you're going to be my footstool." Pip smiled softly. This woman wasn't so bad the more he got to know her. "So," Integra began curiously, "How are you and Alucard doing?"

Pip chuckled nervously and placed the butt of his cigarette in the ashtray. "Fine," he said.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Uh…thank you for letting me take him out. You put a lot of faith in me that I could control him. Hopefully I didn't let you down," he said nervously.

"You're welcome. He really seems to have enjoyed himself. When he does that he doesn't want to tell me anything," she said flippantly.

"Oh," Pip said lamely, unsure of what response was expected of him.

"Mr. Bernadotte…when Alucard talks to you…do your conversations ever seem disjointed?" she asked seriously.

"Disjointed?"

"Does he…bounce from topic to topic with you? Is it ever difficult for you to follow what he's saying?" she asked.

"No," Pip said. Was she asking if there was still a language barrier between them despite the fact that Pip was already fluent in English?

She sighed softly, "He does with me…or did when I was a little girl. He talked like he couldn't figure out where he was or what he was doing here. And he kept asking where she was."

Pip nodded, "He probably couldn't. He'd been asleep for twenty years before you woke him up right? He must have been a little lost. And he must have missed her."

"Yes, I suppose your right," Integra nodded. She fell silent for a moment. She knew that after slumbering for twenty years, Alucard did need time to get used to the new decade he was in and also his new master. But Integra had always felt he was trying to learn her as quickly as he could. It had always appeared he would scramble for answers to her questions, bounce from topic to topic to avoid saying something that would get him in trouble, or he had usually preferred to stay silent and avoid a confrontation with her all together. As she'd grown older and he realized that she may not have posed as great a threat as her forefathers, he'd taken to mocking her and continually questioning her judgment. She was, in fact, much more at ease with his aloof and cruel attitude than any fear he expressed around her.

"You know I'm still surprised that you're not angry at me for having sex with him," Pip said, finally breaking the silence.

"Why is that?" Integra asked confused.

"I'm boning your property," Pip said bluntly.

"My what?" Integra asked, biting back a laugh at Pip's vulgar language.

"Isn't that how you think of him? As something that you own?" Pip ventured.

Integra swallowed thickly, "I'm nowhere near that coldhearted."

Pip smiled softly at her believing that she may resent what Alucard was but didn't hate him as intensely as she often showed. He annoyed her, but there was a great difference between exasperation and contempt. "How do you feel about him?" Pip asked, using Integra's moment of honesty to satisfy his curiosity, "Do you love him?"

Integra snorted and rolled her eyes. "Not in the way the Knights assume I do." Pip raised his brows. Integra pinched the bridge of her nose, "It's…I don't love him. It's not honest to say I love him but…he's been with me longer than my own father was. In a way…he helped Walter raise me. He's dear to me, but I could never love him. Or be in love with him."

"Is he like that weird uncle that you can't help but love, no matter how much he creeps you out?" Pip asked.

Integra laughed heartily, "That's one way of putting it, yes!"

Pip chuckled briefly himself. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"You can," she said, "I may not answer you though."

Pip nodded before licking his lips. "Why have you decided to stay a virgin?"

Integra sighed again. "Still not for the reason the Knights assume. I've decided to stay a virgin, because it's my insurance policy of sorts."

"What?" Pip asked, "An insurance policy?"

"Captain, do you remember when I asked you who the bigger monster was? The Van Helsings or Alucard?"

"Yes," Pip replied.

"Have you come up with your answer?" she prompted.

Pip had actually. After spending so much time with the Count, after seeing the flickers of the human he once was no matter how cruel he may have been, Pip knew in his heart who he sided with. '_You all are the monsters_,' he thought.

"You won't like my answer," Pip said gravely, looking into her eyes.

She smiled sadly, "I don't like my own answer. And so my hope…is that if I have an intact virtue when I die, maybe I'll still be allowed into heaven."

Pip looked away from her, and bit his bottom lip. He had never been concerned with going to heaven or hell, his Catholic upbringing all for naught. After all, as a paid killer he was bound for the fires of hell.

"What's your real reason?" Pip asked.

Integra stared at him for a moment, until she finally nodded herself. "As long as I'm a virgin, I know Alucard won't kill me."

"What?" Pip demanded.

"I know how much he hates me. And I know that if I wasn't a virgin, he would tear out my throat and shoot me in head once I was a ghoul. Sure he can kill me know any way he wants to, but I know he's dying to rip me to shreds with his fangs. Yet if he was to try that while I'm a virgin, he'd turn me. And that's the line he won't cross. Simply because he doesn't want me around for all of eternity," she explained.

"I'm sorry," Pip said. He was sorry for asking, but also because he understood how true her fears really were. If Pip had been captured by the enemy in a warzone, he knew he would never stop fighting them until he was dead. Alucard was doing the exact same things with the Van Helsings.

"Now, you tell me Captain," Integra said slyly, "How do you feel about him?"

Pip shifted nervously in his seat. It was a good thing he'd finally hunkered down to think about his feelings towards the Count otherwise he wouldn't have been able to answer the question.

"I care about him," he admitted honestly.

"Why?" Integra asked.

Pip thought it was strange of her to ask why. But it was stranger still that Pip wasn't even sure why or when these feelings towards the Count had crept up on him, they just had. "Because…Because I've seen him smile. A real smile. Not something that's forced or maniacal…just a smile. That's when he's the most beautiful to me…He's five hundred years old and he was human once, but he's as curious about me as I am of him…I know what he is and I know who he is…and honestly, that hasn't bothered me in a while," Pip explained.

"Hmm…" Integra hummed thoughtfully, "But you also care for Seras?"

"Very much so."

"So, why don't you stop seeing Alucard?"

It scared Pip, but as soon as that notion was presented to him he couldn't breathe. He couldn't say no to anything Alucard wanted, but he also couldn't say no to himself with wanting to see the Count.

"I can't," Pip choked out. And that wasn't good.

"Why not?" Integra asked, what sounded like a hint of concern in her voice.  
"Because…"

'_It hurts to think about. Face it, your heart already hurts when he's not here_.' Pip curled his hand into a fist, unwilling to second-guess himself. He cared about Alucard, but he didn't love Alucard. He was not in love with Alucard. He was…relatively sure of that.

"I don't stop seeing him because…I feel like it's my job to put the man that your family shattered back together," Pip confessed with a humorless chuckle.

Integra ignored the sting of his comment, because he was right. Her grandfather had broken Dracula's spirit, but instead of reconstructing him mentally as well as physically, he had left his mind in tattered tortured pieces. Integra actually admired what Pip was attempting. He was doing what she never could for Alucard. He would never grow to trust her, and he would never let her help him. She was glad that Alucard seemed to have found someone to treat him lovingly and caringly, but she worried about the Captain. He was already trying to pursue Seras, a challenge in and of itself. If he was starting to fall in love with Alucard, like Integra suspected he was, he was headed for difficult times. She understood that whatever feelings Bernadotte harbored for Alucard were in fact genuine. If Alucard had been using his mental tricks to force the Frenchman to fall in love with him, Bernadotte wouldn't have even remembered who Seras was let alone his feelings for her! The fact that he was in conflict about what he felt towards both vampires was proof that his emotions were real and not being tampered with by the older nosferatu.

She also knew from Alucard's behavior that the vampire appeared to be falling for the Frenchman. Of course, it was considerably harder to tell with Alucard. Yet his irritability and his secretiveness highlighted that Alucard didn't want to be anywhere else but with the Captain. Integra was aware of the struggle that Alucard must have been going through. If he did indeed feel anything towards Bernadotte, he was no doubt in conflict over those emotions. Alucard had refused to take another lover after Mina, and Integra understood why. To Alucard, Mina was his Elisabeta reborn. Integra wasn't a devotee to the belief of reincarnation, but with things like vampires, werewolves, and ghouls a constant presence in her life, she wasn't willing to disbelieve it. Alucard's convictions about Mina had been so sure that Integra had faith in his belief. And because of that, she empathized with whatever reluctance he may have felt about seeking out something more significant with Bernadotte.

She looked at the man before her and tried to hide a sympathetic glance. He wasn't a man who needed her pity, but maybe just someone to talk to.

"Well whatever decision you make, I know it will be the right one for you," she said. She was rather curious as to what would come of all this. Plus, she had never seen Alucard be the romantic vampire of legend, not with her own eyes. She wondered how charming and seductive he could be without having such affections directed at her.  
"Thanks," Pip said. He didn't cover his suspiciousness about that comment. He had the feeling his employer had really been trying to tell him _who_ever he chose would be right for him. But Pip wasn't willing to recognize there was a decision to be made. Or at least, it wouldn't be all that difficult. He was meant to be with Seras. The Count hadn't asked for anything more, and Pip didn't have the right to ask for anything more.

'…_But I don't want more with him_,' Pip silently objected, '_I love Seras._' Pip sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"We should get going," Integra broke his reverie.

"Yeah," he nodded and rose from his seat.

"Thank you for being honest with me Captain. You didn't have to, but I appreciate it," Integra said.

Pip paused his strides to the door. He turned and quirked a smile. "Same here Sir."  
"Goodnight Captain."

"Goodnight Sir."

Pip quietly left the conference room and slumped against the wall. He wasn't slipping back into uncertainty. He had figured out how he felt about the Count. Or at least, he had reached some sort of conclusion as to what his feelings were. But there were still so many things he wasn't certain of and they left him in state of unease. Pip pushed himself on the wall and decided to make a quick trip down to the basement. He had a bone to pick with a certain vampire…

.

Pip kicked the heavy metal doors, each impact creating a reverberating thud. They parted for him, and when he stepped through the threshold the increasingly familiar candelabras lit. Alucard was sitting on his throne and for once did not appear to have expected Pip to wander down to him.

"Hi there," he greeted Pip happily. Yet it was obvious the Frenchman was anything but happy.

"What the fuck was that?" Pip demanded.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Pip yelled, "Why did you do that? I know you didn't let me get caught, but I took you out of the mansion so that things…things wouldn't get more complicated." Pip trailed off his anger melting and giving way to exhaustion.  
Alucard leaned forward and Pip slowly walked towards him. Pip instantly began carding his fingers through ebony strands as soon as he was in reach.

"Are you angry with me?" Alucard ventured.

"No," Pip replied, "Yes…maybe…" Alucard laughed softly. Pip couldn't stop a smile from gracing his lips. "Just tell me why you did it?" Pip asked.

Alucard placed his hands on Pip's hips and looked up at him searching for an answer that wouldn't give anything away to the younger man. His earlier chat with Walter had made him far more upset that he was willing to disclose. Talking about Mina while existing without her was excruciating for him. Being reminded of all he had done to hurt her when his guilt had already torn him to shreds for the better part of a century was devastating. Honestly, all he had wanted was a little comfort without weighing Pip down. He yearned to taste Pip's blood, but he couldn't allow himself that pleasure. So he had decided to take the _other_ life giving fluid Pip's body created.

"I was feeling a bit low and wanted a treat," Alucard grinned finally.

Pip stared at him blankly then rolled his eyes. "Glad to know you enjoy eating my future children so much."

Alucard wanted to point out it wasn't actually Pip's sperm cells he was after. It was the fluids from Pip's prostate to help keep the sperm alive that he wanted. It wasn't as potent as blood, but it could nourish the undead. He decided not to mention that.

"Forgive me?" he asked hopefully instead.

Pip bent down and looked him in the eyes. "I forgive you."

"Thank you," Alucard purred and rubbed his nose against Pip's.

"But don't pull anything like that again," Pip warned.

"I won't. Promise," Alucard said.

Pip smirked and glanced down at Alucard's lips. "Gimme a kiss," he demanded softly.

Alucard immediately placed his cold lips against Pip's and slipped his tongue into the Frenchman's mouth. For once, Pip remained a little passive and let Alucard explore his mouth however he wished. Alucard still had his hands on Pip's waist and guided the mercenary up onto the throne with him. Pip settled easily on the vampire's lap and began to kiss Alucard back. The vampire made a soft noise in the back of his throat when Pip pushed his own tongue passed deadly teeth. Pip pulled back slightly and took a deep breath. He grabbed onto the front Alucard's shirt, not knowing what to make of sitting in the vampire's lap.

"I'll sit on your lap if you want," Alucard offered, "But I might be too heavy."

Pip laughed and shook his head. His levity faded quickly. "Count why did you choose me?" he asked seriously, "You could have anyone. Why me?"

Alucard took a moment to compose his reply, a moment during which Pip had a sinking suspicion there was no real reason. That there wasn't anything defining about him that the Count liked. Alucard pulled Pip closer and made the younger man look him in the eye.

"I chose you because you have the strongest will to live I've seen in a long time. I've always respected that. I have no time for people who give up. You have this…passion for life that I don't have anymore," Alucard explained, "I feel young when I'm around you. You give me a chance to be close to someone. You're strong and your handsome and I…I wanted you since I first saw you. I still want you."

Pip bumped his forehead against Alucard's. "Thank you," he said.

Alucard could sense the fatigue and confusion in Pip's aura. He would probably feel better after some sleep. "You should get some rest," Alucard suggested softly.

"I am tired," Pip nodded. He rose from his seat atop Alucard, and the vampire rose after him. "So I'll see you in the morning," Pip said, becoming more eager to have Alucard teach him and the Wild Geese.

"Absolutely."

"Goodnight Count."

Alucard leaned down slightly and pressed a lingering kiss to the side of the mercenary's throat. "Sweet dreams Pip."

.

Pip knew somewhere deep in his subconscious he was dreaming though he remained in a deep slumber. The current setting his mind conjured was so easy to remain in, he did not immediately wake.

_He was in a drawing room from a different era. He calmly glanced around to find beautifully carved furniture surrounding him. A wonderfully ornate rug rested on the floor. He was lying down on a divan, a surprisingly comfortable resting place. But his head was cushioned on something different than a pillow. A gentle hand with delicate fingers was playing with his hair. He turned to his right and looked up to whoever was there with him. A luxurious burgundy dress adorned her. _

_Pip sat up calmly. There was no panic running through him despite the fact he did not know this woman. He leaned his weight on one arm and looked at her. It was strange to say the least. Everything about her and the room he was in, even the clothes he was wearing himself, were crystal clear in detail. But her face was out of focus. Yet he knew she was stunning, whoever she was. She ran her hands down his braided hair. _

"_Such a pretty color," she said. Her voice was as sweet and pleasant as the tinkling of a bell. Her accent that on an English woman, but with such sophistication and articulation it was obvious she was from a previous century. _

_Pip did not respond for he was too busy simply looking at her. Her burgundy dress obviously rested over a tight corset. Even without the painful garment she was slim. He could see the top of her ample bosom due to the plunging neckline, but he felt no lust for this woman. As stunningly beautiful as she was, he knew almost instinctively she was not his to desire. Her skin was that of a porcelain doll and soft to the touch. Long loose chocolate curls fell down to the middle of her back and framed her soft face. _

_Pip gently cupped her cheek with his hand. Though he could not see her clearly he could feel her. Her face was round but held the maturity of a woman. She had the cutest little nose and her lips were very delicate. _

"_Who are you?" Pip asked. There was a lack of roughness or demanding in his tone, because he felt perfectly comfortable with her. Almost as if he was talking to himself.  
"I'm someone who loved him once," she said. _

"_Who?" he asked. _

"_My Prince…" _

"_I don't understand," he said, unsure of whom they were speaking about._

_She did not answer to his statement. Instead she said, "Please don't leave him all alone." _

"_Him?" He could feel a tear running down her cheek. He brushed it away tenderly.  
"You don't understand," she implored him, "Dragons die if they have no treasure to hoard. Please, let him be alone any longer." _

"_Dragons?" Pip repeated. He could feel her smile. _

"_He's the only Dragon left. And if he has no treasure to call his own, immortality means nothing." _

_Pip blinked beginning to understand. He swallowed thickly and asked, "Please tell me who you are." _

"_You know me better than you think Mr. Bernadotte," she said kindly. He raised his brows surprised she knew his name. _

"_Tell him I miss him. That I love him," she requested. _

"_I will," he nodded. _

"_Thank you." _

_She pressed her lips to his, and Pip enjoyed how there was nothing sexual about it. It was as platonic as possible, just a gesture of gratitude. He could smell her perfume, and he saw a glimpse of innocent doe eyes. Whoever she was, she was a true lady. She was lovely. _

Pip awoke to the rain now pelting against his bedroom window. It was the early morning, and he had been asleep for many hours already. He stared towards the precipitation covered window and a slow smile spread across his face. He supposed that his rather cryptic dream with an unknown woman should have left him confused and disturbed. He felt the exact opposite. His earlier turmoil had left him, and he felt comforted by her presence. Perhaps all of his problems hadn't melted away instantly, but at the very least…it felt like he had been given her blessing. He covered his face with his hands and gave an embarrassed laugh. His heart was lighter than it had been in a while, and he felt unabashedly happy.

It didn't last long. A scream straight from hell itself sent him bolting from his bed and out his room. He recognized that voice.

.

He was still hungry. He'd stormed away from his dinner because of his argument with Walter, and though Pip was delicious it would take a lot more to fill his stomach. Alucard waited patiently until Walter vacated the kitchen for the evening. He didn't want to talk to Walter for a few days. Walter knew him the longest out of anybody at Hellsing, but it was inaccurate to say Walter knew him best. It was now blindingly obvious to Alucard that Walter didn't understand a thing about him. His heart had been cold during his human lifetime. Now it was dead and no longer beat. That wasn't to say it was incapable of breaking. It had already been shattered twice. He didn't know if he could survive it a third time, but he wasn't willing to remain alone for all eternity.

He peered into the fridge holding the packets of medical blood. He hated cold blood. It nourished him, but it tasted foul. He suddenly slammed the fridge shut.

"Mina?" he asked aloud.

He put his face in his hand, and if his gloves had not been there he would have clawed at his skin. His crimson eyes blazed with awareness. His fangs extended to the point of making his jaw ache. He moved his hand from his face to his throat. His thirst was so devastating he couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He slammed his other hand on the kitchen counter, small fractures appearing in the polished granite. He doubled over and gasped for unneeded air. His throat burned with hell's fire.

But he was used to this. This had happened to him so many times during his centuries as a vampire. He would feel fragments of her, and because he wasn't expecting it, his grief and longing for her overwhelmed him. It hadn't happened in some time, but this felt almost as strong as the pangs he got before he had crossed the ocean to England. Before he had come to get her and bring her home with him. Before he had lost her for a second time.

Alucard straightened his spine. He needed to drink. He couldn't afford anyone walking in on him in this state. He would kill them. Then he heard it.

_Tell him I miss him. That I love him…_

Her voice was just as he remembered it. He could feel her as acutely as if she was standing right next to him. For a precious delirious moment, he thought she was standing right next to him. He could feel everything about her, every physical trait he remembered from both her lifetimes assaulting his senses. Her soul felt like it moved through his, and for the briefest moment he wasn't alone anymore.

Then she was gone. His crushing yearning for his ancient Princess, his Mina, blindsided him.

He broke. He screamed. He held nothing back.

.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know!"

"I'm getting my gun." The Wild Geese were in a panic. All of Hellsing was in a panic.

Pip burst from his room, all signs of slumber dispersed from his person. His green eye was wide open, his injured eye covered by his long bangs, and his heart pounded in his chest. He looked at the Wild Geese outside their rooms.

"Captain?"

"Stay here," he said.

"Captain wait!"

He didn't listen and bolted forward. He was only dressed in his sleepwear, a pair of long grey sweatpants for the increasingly cold weather and a white sleeveless tank. His long hair was loose from its braid, and he was barefoot. He couldn't care less. His long legs rapidly carried him through the halls and staircases of the mansion, his bare feet thudding on the carpets as he ran. He searched for the source of the noise and it was unmistakable. Integra and Walter were standing outside the kitchen. Integra looked horrified and took a step forward. The kitchen door slammed shut by itself. Both the butler and their leader jumped back. Pip stopped in his tracks beside them.

"What happened?" he panted.

"I don't know," Walter said.

"He's…" Integra trailed off shaking her head. She put a hand to her mouth, her blue eyes wide and unhidden without her glasses. If Alucard was in such a state it left Integra speechless, it was bad.

"I'll go talk to him," Pip said.

"No!" Walter objected.

"I'm going in there," Pip stated, making it obvious his choice was not open for debate. He moved passed both of them and gripped the doorknob. As violently as it had slammed shut, the door opened smoothly for him.

Pip's jaw dropped as he saw the state of the kitchen. It looked like there was no kitchen. Shadows blacker than darkness itself slipped and slithered around each other. Demonic disembodied red eyes peered out from the darkness, occasionally blinking. Agonized cries and moans of voices he had never heard greeted Pip's ears. He rejected the urge to take a step back when he saw a legion of centipedes covering the floor. A canine's growls emanated from the darkness before a large black hound with multiple sets of red eyes stalked towards the door.

Pip sighed in relief. At least this was something he was somewhat familiar with. He stood in the doorway and held out his hand. This hound was his test to see if he would be able to cross the threshold.

"Hey Baskerville," Pip said in a friendly voice. The hound's floppy ears twitched and the growling ceased. "Come here boy," Pip entreated and offered his hand out farther. Baskerville took a few hesitant steps forward. Pip was relieved when he felt a cold wet nose press against his fingertips. Perhaps, Baskerville recognized Pip from Alucard's memories or from his scent, but either way the hound began choppily licking his fingers. Pip smiled, "Good boy."

Baskerville moved closer, pairs of eyes closing until only a dog's natural two remained open. The hound panted and looked up at Pip. Pip scratched behind the hound's ears and made eye contact until Baskerville looked away. Pip's green gaze followed Baskerville's and he straightened. He could now see Alucard on the far side of the large kitchen, surrounded by his swirling uncontrolled shadows. He was slumped against what must have been the slower kitchen counters, his face hidden from view as he stared at the floor. Pip was instantly pleased to see him though he knew the Count must have been in dire straights to be acting like this. Baskerville gave a canine whimper and Pip pat him on the head.

"I know," he said, feeling silly for speaking to a dog in such a way. But maybe Baskerville really could understand him even if he couldn't respond. The hound moved forward and gently took the hemline of Pip's loose sweatpants between his teeth. The dog pulled, urging Pip forward, but threatening to rip Pip's pants open.

"Hey! All right! All right!" he objected. Baskerville let go and bounded back waiting for him to come in.

Pip swallowed nervously and then bravely stepped into the room. He hissed as he could feel the shadows and familiars of the ancient vampire around him. The kitchen was ice cold and it stole the air already in his lungs. He looked behind him to Integra and Walter. "I'll be out soon," he said confidently.

"Please be careful," Integra said. She didn't like the Captain going in there alone. But Alucard was so upset he was destined to be violent with those he didn't want to see. Especially her. At least with Bernadotte, Alucard might calm down a little. She watched hesitantly as Bernadotte closed the door.

"What's going on?" a timid voice asked.

"Seras!" Integra gasped.

The young girl was in her pale blue pajamas, and it was apparent she was terribly afraid. Integra pulled her robe tighter around herself before stepping to Seras' side. She wrapped an arm around the younger woman's shoulders. "Something's wrong with Master," Seras said, "I felt it even before I heard the noise."

"He's upset right now," Integra explained, sympathizing with mothers who had to explain to their children why daddy had locked himself in another room. Naturally, she appreciated the vastly different circumstances they were in, but she hoped to comfort Seras. Integra had heard it was normal for fledglings to feel echoes of their Masters' emotions. While Seras was not feeling the same as Alucard, she was disturbed by the intensity of the emotions crossing over to her.

"Is Mr. Bernadotte in there?" Seras asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Yes," Walter said.

"Get him out!" Seras cried moving forward, "Master's too dangerous for him to be around!" Walter appeared as if nothing could have pleased him more to have Bernadotte away from the vampire.

"We can't," Integra objected gently, "We need Mr. Bernadotte to help Alucard feel better."

"But what if he gets hurt?" Seras asked, worried tears in her blue eyes. She looked confused for a moment and brought a hand to her eyes. She was worried about the man she cared for, and she was afraid of her Master's intense emotions, but she didn't want to let herself cry!

Integra had an inkling it was Alucard's distress coming forth in his fledgling that brought the young girl to tears. Integra ran her hands up and down Seras' arms reassuringly. "He won't get hurt. You know how strong Mr. Bernadotte is. He has to be in order to have a girl like you at his side," the older woman smiled, "Remember how you flicked him across the room the first time he teased you?" Seras smiled and nodded at the memory. "It will be fine," Integra said, "We just need to be patient. And then we can get back to sleep."

"Yes. Thank you Sir," Seras said, her eyes on the ground. Integra nodded, and stared tensely at the door.

Pip smiled slightly when he heard Seras' voice beyond the door. She was such a sweet girl. She was worried about him. He would thank her for that later. But for now, there was someone else who desperately needed his full attention.

Baskerville had escaped from his view but he could still see Alucard. He licked his dry lips and pondered how best to approach the vampire. Alucard was more like an animal at this time not a man. Pip knew what Alucard was capable of when enraged, what he didn't know was when Alucard's anguish would morph into fury. He didn't know if Alucard would turn on him, but he prayed he wouldn't. Pip rubbed his clammy palms against his legs. Then he got down on his hands and knees. He watched as the centipedes scattered away from him, and though nothing of the room was visible to him, he could feel the polished kitchen floor beneath his hands. He took a steady breath and hoped approaching Alucard on his current level would work.

"Count," he said calmly, "It's Pip. What's wrong?" There was no response. Alucard didn't even move.

Pip froze and gasped in terror when he felt something touching him _everywhere_. He looked down to see tendrils of shadows reaching out to feel him. They held him in place as they twined themselves around his limbs. They slipped under his clothes leaving no part of him untouched. Though Pip was frightened it quickly became apparent what the shadows were doing. They were searching him. As they slithered across his bare skin and through his hair, they were trying to recognize him on behalf of their Master. One ethereal tendril attempted to work its way into his mouth and Pip turned his head this way and that to evade it. A sharp sting on his back warned him they had the ability to bite. He trembled but he stayed still as they shamelessly groped him. They were quickly appeased after he subjugated himself to their grasp. He panted softly, gathering his nerves, before he started moving forward.

"Count," he said again as he drew nearer to the vampire. He soon reached Alucard's drawn legs and Pip stared at polished black boots unsure of what to do. Alucard wasn't responding to his voice, so it was obvious the only way to grab the vampire's attention was to physically make contact with him. But Pip was concerned that if he startled Alucard, he might snap. He stilled the shaking in his hands and placed one atop Alucard's bent knees. "Count what happened?" he asked softly, "You can tell me."

Alucard's only action was to place his hand on Pip's. The Frenchman smiled slightly. He grabbed hold of Alucard's hand and brought the vampire's knuckles to his lips. He kissed Alucard's hand firmly, carefully sliding to rest on his knees between the nosferatu's legs. "Count will you look at me?"

Alucard shook his head. Pip gently placed two fingers under Alucard's chin, and forced Alucard to tilt his head up. Pip furrowed his brow at the constant streams of blood seeping from the vampire's eyes, the only tears he could form anymore. Alucard's eyes were rimmed with red, both from unshed tears and from irritated capillaries. The luster of his crimson irises was less than usual. Alucard smiled sadly and then looked back at the ground. Pip scooted closer and took Alucard's face in both hands. He leaned down and gently licked away the bloody tears, forcing his stomach not to clench at the offending taste. Alucard remained passive and defeated in his grasp even as Pip began wiping away the remnants of his misery with his thumbs. "What's wrong?" Pip asked again.

"I miss her," Alucard stated simply, his deep voice shaking.

"Your Mina?" Pip guessed.

Alucard's grimaced as more tears gathered. "I was never allowed to call her mine. I wasn't allowed to talk about her. …I couldn't even go to her funeral," he choked out. Pip closed his eyes. He couldn't imagine not being allowed to attend a loved one's funeral. He couldn't imagine being locked down in a basement for years on, forced away from the one he loved most.

"Count, I'm so sorry," he said. It was a useless thing to say, but Pip was sorry.  
Alucard shook his head. "I loved her. So much. And she loved me! I didn't force her to! I didn't make her remember things from a past life; she did that on her own. I didn't project my feelings onto her. I didn't force her to do anything! All I wanted was for her to remember who I was—the life we had together. I wanted to have it with her again," Alucard wept. Crimson tears flowed down his cheeks and his breath hitched just like any other man's.

"Count," Pip said sternly, grabbing hold of Alucard's shoulders. He gave Alucard a little shake to get the vampire to look at him. "Count! I believe you. You don't have to convince me. I know you love her. And I know she loved you too. I'm not them. I believe you."

"I know you're not," Alucard smiled weakly, "And you're the first one who does." Alucard leaned forward and leant his forehead against Pip's chest.

Pip knew his heartbeat was quickening, but he was nervous. He wanted to comfort Alucard, and yet he was at a loss on how to do so. He wrapped his arms around Alucard and was surprised when the vampire held him back.

"It's different when you loose a wife," Alucard murmured, "It's not any worse or better than loosing family…it's just different. Because you're loosing your heart. I did. She was everything that was good in my life. She was what made me human." Pip listened silently, unsure if they were still talking about Mina or Alucard's ancient princess Elisabeta. Alucard looked up at him. "To me they're one in the same."

Pip raised his eyebrows slightly. "Go ahead," Alucard whispered, "Tell me I ruined both their lives just like Van Helsing did. Just like Walter did."

"I'd never say that," Pip argued, "It's not my place. Nor was it theirs."

"I felt her," Alucard spoke longingly, "I could feel her here…" He trailed off, not knowing how to explain what had happened without sounding more insane than he already was.

"I don't doubt that she came to visit you," Pip ventured bravely, "You know when my mother had passed, my aunt and grandmother would always say that they could feel her. Or sometimes they would hear her speaking to them. I was little and I thought they were loosing it. Now that I'm older, I wish it could have been me. You're lucky to know that she still cares for you." Pip felt the need to talk to Alucard about the dream he'd just had. He was sure it somehow tied into this, but with Alucard this upset already it wouldn't be wise to mention it now.

Alucard sighed and met his gaze. "How can you stand this from me?" he asked.

Pip blinked surprised at the question. "It's not a case of standing it," Pip said, "I don't like seeing you hurt. I want you to smile. And if you can't, I'll stay until you can. That's my job as your lover."

Alucard nodded slightly. He fisted his hands in the back of Pip's shirt and let himself reside in Pip's embrace. Those dark caramel locks were flooding his field of vision, and Pip's scent overwhelmed him. The traces of Mina's delicate perfume were escaping his memory. It was a painful switching, but one Alucard accepted. '_I love you_,' Alucard thought, '_I love her. But I love you too._'

Pip tightened his hold on Alucard and leaned down to kiss his hair. He quirked his lips upwards as Alucard's shadows began to recede. The kitchen was slowly revealed, undisturbed despite the ferocity of Alucard's shadows and familiars. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the door open. It was Walter. Pip couldn't help but prickle instantly. Alucard had mentioned Walter had made snide remarks. Pip wanted to demand the butler tell him what he'd said to make the vampire so upset. He didn't. Instead, he remained silent and watched as the older man approached.

"Alucard," Walter said. Alucard refused to look at him. Walter sighed. "Alucard I'm sorry," Walter said. He meant it too. He'd only been trying to make Alucard see that it was for the best to let Pip and Seras be. He didn't know the vampire would take such advice _that_ hard otherwise he wouldn't have said it. At least not in such mean way. Alucard was a friend, someone he wanted to help not hurt.

"Go away," Alucard said listlessly.

Walter shook his head irritated with Alucard's childish behavior. "No I won't go away. I'm trying to apologize—"

"Then I'll go," Alucard spat.

Pip tried to hold onto him, but the vampire melted into away presumably to stay in the basement until the next morning. "Count wait!" Pip called in vain.

He sagged his shoulders in disappointment to find himself kneeling alone on the kitchen floor. He cast a sideways glance at Walter. Pip quickly and fluidly rose to his feet, wincing slightly as an old injury made his left knee crack loudly. He looked at Walter and couldn't hold his tongue.

"I don't know what the fuck you're trying to do, but do me a favor. Mind your own fucking business," he spat. He quickly turned away and stormed out the room. He stilled when he saw Seras standing with Integra waiting for him.

"He's gone back to his room," Pip said to Integra. She nodded calmly.

Pip turned to Seras. He held out his hand to her. She took it hesitantly with a noticeable flush. "We have an early morning cheri," he said, his anger melting away with her presence, "Let's get some sleep, huh?"

She nodded agreeing. He started walking down the hallway back towards the basement with her. He noticed her hand began shaking in his increasingly the closer to Alucard's resting place they came. He gave her small hand a gentle squeeze and smiled down at her reassuringly. He had taken care of the Count—unsatisfactorily thanks to Walter he angrily admitted to himself—but for now, it was time to take care of his Mignonette.

-Chapter End-

_Thank you for reading! Please review!_


End file.
